


Ya Somos Adultos (SouMako)

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!, SouMako otp
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: "Una vez que terminan la preparatoria cada cual va por su lado y hay ciertas amistades que se mantienen o se pierden, aunque las coincidencias existen y el mundo es mucho más pequeño de lo que se cree, especialmente en el mundo de la natación.Después de algunos años Makoto y Haru siguen tan amigos como siempre y se mantienen en contacto con Rin, pero llega el momento de volver a enfrentarse en el ámbito profesional y viejos conocidos vuelven a aparecer.Makoto se verá enfrentado a reconocer nuevos sentimientos que nunca pensó tener por esa persona tan persistente, y es que Yamazaki no aceptará un no por respuesta. "Al parecer me gusta ver el mundo arder, así que tal vez, puede ser... tenga multishippLos personajes pertenecen a la serie de anime Free! y Free! Eternal Summer, aunque la historia es propia.Créditos a los respectivos autores de las imagenes.Historia Yaoi (chicoxchico), si eres sensible con el tema mejor que no lo leas.





	1. Volver a encontrarnos

Makoto salió corriendo de su departamento para ir a la universidad, ya llevaba viviendo en Tokio unos 4 años y ya casi estaba por terminar su carrera. Querer ser profesor de natación sólo había sido el inicio, ahora ya estaba en vías de graduarse y ser preparador físico.  
Durante estos 4 años seguía compartiendo su vida con su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase. Haru por fin había encontrado su sueño y se dedicaba a la natación profesional, al igual que su amigo Rin.  
Mientras corría, Makoto recordó esos momentos vividos en su último año de preparatoria y un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su pecho. Como echaba de menos esos días.  
Por tener la cabeza en las nubes no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que lo hizo. Iba con tanta fuerza que del impacto cayó al suelo y cuando levantó la vista vio que una mano fuerte y firme le era ofrecida para levantarse, miró más arriba y abrió los ojos como plato, ese rostro, hace años que no lo veía.  
-Yamazaki-kun? -preguntó aun sorprendido mientras tomaba la mano para levantarse.  
-Tachibana, tiempo sin vernos -le dijo el moreno mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie -estás bien? Ha sido un duro golpe  
-Dime Makoto -Él le sonrió mientras se arreglaba la ropa algo sucia ahora -si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, y tú Yamazaki-kun?  
\- Sousuke... creo que ya pasamos por esto antes -Yamazaki desvió la mirada de la sonrisa brillante de Makoto, ciertamente se sentía como un dejavú- yo no fui quién se cayó por andar corriendo. Por cierto, no tenías prisa?  
\- Aaaaaah! -a Makoto se le había olvidado lo apurado y tarde que iba a clases- es cierto, debo irme, lo siento Sousuke-kun -hizo un rápido saludo de despedida y mientras se alejaba le gritó- ha sido un placer volver a verte, adiós.  
Sousuke lo vio alejarse mientras se despedía con una mano mirándolo y por lo mismo volvía a chocar con alguien, esto hizo que una sonrisa se asomara en su cara. Al parecer Makoto seguía comportándose igual que siempre y aunque lo había reconocido de inmediato cuando chocó con él, su apariencia ahora era más masculina.  
No es como si Makoto alguna vez hubiera parecido chica, todo lo contrario, él era el que más se le parecía a Sousuke en apariencia, los dos eran los más altos y con mayor desarrollo muscular. Ya a los 17 años Makoto media 1.84 y él había medido unos dos centímetros más, pero ahora fácilmente el de ojos verdes debía medir 1.88, casi de su altura.  
Sousuke se dio cuenta que no se había movido en todo ese rato y chasqueando la lengua metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando hasta una maquina expendedora de bebidas.

Makoto apenas había llegado a tiempo a su clase y cuando se hubo sentado le envió un mensaje a Haru.  
"Haru, adivina con quién me acabo de encontrar"  
En menos de un minuto recibió una respuesta, algo completamente raro proviniendo de su amigo, significaba que el entrenamiento había terminado.  
'Como voy a saberlo'  
Típico de Haru, Makoto sonrió al ver el mensaje y sin que el profesor lo regañara siguió tecleando.  
'A Sousuke-kun, lo recuerdas? El amigo de Rin de Samezuka'  
Era obvio que lo recordaba, esos dos se llevaban pésimo, eran como el agua y el aceite, algo que él nunca había entendido. Para él Yamazaki era una persona callada, como Haru, y simpático, como Haru, quizás esa era la razón, se parecían demasiado. Haruka no contestó nada, algo también típico de él cuando no le interesaba el tema, así que Makoto guardo su teléfono y volvió su atención a la clase.

Una vez terminada la universidad Makoto pasó por una pastelería para comprar algún dulce de chocolate, eran su pequeña debilidad y llegó al departamento en el que vivía con Haruka desde que habían llegado a Tokio. En él se encontró a su amigo usando un delantal mientras cocinaba, por lo menos se le había quitado la costumbre de usar el bañador debajo.

\- Haruu, ya llegué- le dijo Makoto mientras depositaba la bolsa con los pasteles en la mesa y sacaba una cuchara para comenzar a comer.

\- Bienvenido a casa Makoto- le respondió sin apenas mirarlo su amigo, pero le quitó la cuchara de las manos- La cena ya casi está lista, no comas nada o si no arruinarás tu apetito.

Makoto hizo un puchero mientras miraba con tristeza al pastel que tendría que esperar para comer. Suspirando de resignación comenzó a poner la mesa para la cena y una vez que ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, algo ya habitual en ellos, Haru comenzó a platicar, algo para nada habitual.

\- Hablé con Rin- fue lo que le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Makoto sabía que a veces se ponían en contacto pero no por eso su amigo le decía siempre que hablaban, por lo que esta vez tenía que tener un motivo.

\- Rin? y como está? sigue en Australia?

\- Sí -Haru seguía comiendo y no levantaba la vista- Al parecer ambos competiremos en el mismo torneo la semana que viene en Australia- Makoto dejó el tenedor en el plato y abrió los ojos.

\- Haru?!... irás a Australia la próxima semana y no me habías dicho?- Makoto lo regañó mientras suspiraba cansado, siempre Haru hacía lo mismo, no le avisada hasta el día anterior de cuando tenía que viajar, si no fuera por Rin, quizás Makoto no se hubiera enterado hasta que Haru estuviera ya allá.

\- Sobre eso quería hablar, Makoto- Esta vez Haru si levantó la mirada y con sus ojos azules miró seriamente a su amigo, realmente era algo serio, ya que había dejado un bocado de caballa a la mitad- Mi entrenador, Toei-san no podrá acompañarme en el viaje.

\- Eh?! se encuentra bien? que tiene? se recuperará? qué harás?- La preocupación del castaño salió a la luz y bombardeó a Haru con preguntas, pero calló luego de darse cuenta de la mirada de su amigo al ser interrumpido- Lo... lo siento

\- Sí, está bien, al parecer se quebró una pierna bajando de la escalera de su casa por lo que no podrá moverse en un buen tiempo- le quitó importancia al volver a centrar su atención en la comida- la cosa es Makoto, que los organizadores me dieron dos opciones, asignarme un entrenador nuevo mientras tanto y que fuera este quien me acompañe a Australia, o que siga manteniendo mi entrenamiento solo- Makoto lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero su amigo había vuelto a comer por lo que supuso que no le seguiría contando, pero él realmente quería saber, así que le preguntó directamente.

\- Y bien Haru, que harás? 

\- Tomé una tercera opción y al parecer a ellos les pareció bien.

\- Tercera... opción?

\- Sí, Makoto, quiero que vayas conmigo a Australia y tu seas mi entrenador mientras tanto.

El castaño se quedó sorprendido y le costó procesar lo que su amigo le había dicho, su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos y no podía creerlo, realmente Haru le estaba ofreciendo ir a Australia? y más allá de eso, que fuera su entrenador? Si bien era cierto que durante años habían nadado juntos y que Makoto había ganado algunas competencias en secundaria y preparatoria, era imposible que él pudiera entrenar a Haruka. En estos momentos era el nadador de estilo libre más rápido de Japón, su puesto solo era arrebatado en ocasiones por Rin, esos dos se mantenían siempre en disputa por el primer lugar. Volviendo en sí luego de que Haru le preguntara "y bien?" Makoto contestó.

\- Haru, no puedo hacer eso, tu eres mejor nadando que yo, yo ni siquiera estoy a tu nivel, no sería... -fue interrumpido

\- Makoto, tu ya estás a punto de graduarte, le enseñas a niños pequeños a nadar y a hacer que se diviertan cuando lo hacen. Quien mejor que tu para ayudarme a ver la forma correcta en que me muevo, sabes perfectamente como nado y cuales son mis capacidades, sé que serás capaz de llamarme la atención si hay algo que no este bien en mi nado, esta vez te lo estoy pidiendo como algo profesional, no cómo amigo. Makoto, se mi personal trainer, aunque sea por un poco de tiempo.

Algo nervioso, el de ojos verdes comenzó a mirar hacia otra parte mientras apretaba nerviosamente sus manos, lo que decía Haru era cierto, él ya tenía todos los conocimientos teóricos del nado aprendidos, además de que los ponía en práctica y quién mejor que él para saber si le pasaba algo a Haru después de tantos años. Pero aún así, la responsabilidad era mucha, si no era de ayuda, quizás Haru perdiera o peor aún, se lesionara... no podría cargar con ello.

-Makoto, si tu no me ayudas, viajaré solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Eehh!? Haru... eso no es justo... yo... yo tengo miedo! -Le confeso mientras cerraba los ojos- y si pierdes porque no te he podido aconsejar bien o si te lesionas o si...- fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa.

\- Makoto, confío en ti- hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, comunicándose mejor de lo que lo harían con palabras, finalmente Makoto suspiró.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, pero... aún así, yo también confío en ti Haru- con una sonrisa dio por terminada la conversación y ese tema.

\- Ah, por cierto, Rin me comentó que también irá Yamazaki

\- Ehh?! Sousuke-kun?- su corazón se saltó un latido, pero no supo porqué.


	2. Habilidades/Póntelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo aquí equivale a dos capítulos publicados en wattpad.

\- Makoto, apúrate 

\- S-sí...

Ambos chicos estaban caminando apresurados por el aeropuerto para alcanzar el avión que saldría en pocos momentos. Makoto había estado tan preocupado por el viaje que no había dormido en toda la noche haciendo una y otra vez su maleta, asegurandose de llevar todo lo necesario para Haru en caso de cualquier cosa. No se había dado cuenta que la noche ya había pasado y dentro de la prisa por salir temprano, se le habían quedado los documentos en el departamento, lo que obviamente había hecho que se tuvieran que devolver y finalmente llegaran atrasados. Mientras Makoto corría, tenía que preocuparse de no chocar con la gente y sujetar su maleta y bolso, Haru como siempre mantenía la calma y se aseguraba de guiar correctamente a su amigo por el lugar.

Para Makoto sería la primera vez que abordaría un avión y que saldría del país, para Haru, esto ya era habitual y una rutina las veces que tenía que competir afuera, pero comprendía el nerviosismo de su amigo. La primera vez que Haru había ido a Australia había sido con Rin, en aquel viaje había encontrado su sueño y decidido su futuro, recordaba lo perdido que estaba en el lugar, ni siquiera podía comunicarse y sin su amigo colorin, no habría podido hacer nada, realmente le debía mucho. Ya como estaba acostumbrado a los aeropuertos, se sabía de memoria que decir en cada lugar, aunque Makoto era mejor que él en inglés y era probable que pudiera contestar por su cuenta, él había tomado la iniciativa de contestar y guiarlo. 

Apenas alcanzaron a llegar al avión y subirse en él, Makoto soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto se hubo sentado y recobrando el aliento le sonrió.

\- Haru, alcanzamos a llegar- realmente se veía muy feliz sonriendo con esa sonrisa siempre tan cálida.

\- Makoto, será mejor que te abroches el cinturón.

Durante el despegue Makoto le sujetó la mano a Haru fuertemente por miedo, sentía que su estomago se iba a salir en cualquier momento, aunque una vez ya estabilizado el avión aprovecho de mirar por la ventana sorprendiéndose por cada cosa que veía abajo, ya cuando estaban en pleno océano dejó de mirar y fue vencido por el peso de sus párpados. El de ojos azules le despertó en poco tiempo, ya habían llegado a su destino y tenían que bajar, Makoto aún bostezando se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta del aterrizaje. Una vez que recuperaron las maletas y salieron de las puertas de desembarque se encontraron con una sonrisa dentada esperándolos.

\- Haru! Makoto! por aquí! -les saludó Rin con la mano a medida que se iban acercando.

\- Rin! - Makoto fue el primero en abrazarlo, llevaban algo más de un año sin verse y realmente le emocionaba volver a encontrarse con su amigo- que haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando se separaba y este otro saludaba a su amigo.

\- Haru me mencionó el horario del vuelo así que decidí venir a buscarlos, hoy no tengo práctica ya que el día anterior a la competencia descansamos, así que no tenía problema en ello, además, estaba seguro que si no venía se perderían -les sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya en que realmente parecía un tiburón- ahora, vamos, andando que tengo hambre y nos están esperando para almorzar

\- Esperando?- Volvió a preguntar Makoto mientras caminaban detrás de Rin que hacía para a un bus para dirigirse a la ciudad.

\- Si, Sousuke ya llegó, lo hizo anoche pero se quedó en mi departamento cocinando el almuerzo para todos, supuse que estarían algo cansados después del viaje así que creí que sería mejor algo sencillo, por lo que pasaremos por su hotel para que se registren y luego iremos a comer, les parece? 

\- Yamazaki también está aquí?- la mirada de Haruka era incluso más fría que lo normal, Makoto sabía que a él no le caía bien Sousuke, pero, aún así...

\- Sí, digamos que Sousuke es mi... quiropráctico personal, él se encarga de que en el momento de la competencia mi cuerpo y músculos estén al cien por ciento- Volvió a sonreír- a que te mueres de envidia Haru

\- No realmente- este volteó la cara y dejó la conversación, por lo que Makoto prosiguió con ella.

\- Wow, eso es increíble Rin, ahora que me acuerdo, el otro día me encontré con Sousuke, pero no alcancé a hablar con él.

\- Si, Sousuke algo me comentó, Makoto- un cierto brillo se asomaba en la mirada de Rin, pero el castaño no entendió el porqué, así que sólo sonrió.

Los tres tomaron el bus y se registraron en el hotel que quedaba cerca del lugar de la competencia. Convenientemente el lugar en dónde vivía Rin también se hallaba cerca, ya que él entrenaba ahí todos los días, sería lógico que se quedara cerca. Se fueron caminando mientras conversaban de distintas cosas relacionadas al país y sobre cómo les estaba yendo a cada uno en sus vidas. Una vez que llegaron al apartamento del colorin sintieron un exquisito aroma inundando la casa, a Haru y a Makoto se les hizo agua la boca, ya que cómo habían salido a toda prisa no habían desayunado nada y en el avión apenas les habían ofrecido unas galletas. Al llegar al área de la cocina, se encontraron con un Sousuke usando delantal mientras revolvía con un cucharón una olla. 

\- Rin, ya llegaste, aprovecha de colocar la mesa- ni siquiera le miró cuando le habló, seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Rin se acercó y le pasó un brazo por su amplia espalda.

\- Sousuke, que estás cocinando?

\- Come y calla Rin

\- Tsk- algo molesto su amigo se separó de él y murmuró en voz baja solo para que él fuera a escucharlo- al menos hoy deberías tener buen humor- volviendo a su volumen habitual le dijo- Sou, no deberías saludar a los invitados- ahí de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa con cierta malicia que Makoto no era capaz de entender, pero al parecer Yamazaki si.

\- Makoto, Nanase... -fue todo lo que dijo cómo saludo

\- Yamazaki- era también lo máximo que se podía esperar como respuesta de Haru

\- Sousuke-kun, que bueno volver a verte tan pronto- Makoto se acercó sonriendo y Sousuke volvió a centrar su atención en la cocina- Puedo ayudarte en algo, me siento un poco mal que hayas tenido que cocinar para nosotros. 

\- Makoto, no te preocupes, que nadie lo obligó a cocinar, además a él le gusta y es bueno- replicó Rin desde el otro lado de la sala mientras colocaba la mesa. Haru ya se había alejado del lugar y ayudaba a Rin- o no Sousuke... 

El aludido sacó un poco de comida en el cucharón y se lo ofreció a Makoto.

\- Si me quieres ayudar, pruebalo- La mirada turquesa de Sousuke se fijó en los ojos verdes de Makoto y este por alguna razón se sintió incómodo. Tomó la mano que sostenía la cuchara y la guió hacia su boca, en ningún momento Sousuke hizo algún amago de soltar la cuchara, por lo que al final ambas manos la dirigieron juntas a la boca del castaño.

\- Mm... delicioso Sousuke-kun! realmente eres un gran cocinero- Makoto se sorprendió de las habilidades culinarias de este y aún sentía cómo la parte en dónde sus manos se habían tocado estaban calientes.

\- Así es Makoto, Sousuke es muy habilidoso con las manos y los dedos- la sonrisa de Rin era tan amplia que se podían ver todos sus dientes afilados y sus ojos no habían dejado de brillar mientras los miraba.

Un ruido irrumpió la respuesta que Yamazaki iba a dirigirle a Rin, Haru había dejado caer un vaso al suelo y este se había hecho triza en miles de pedazos, lo que hizo que el dueño de casa lo regañara una y mil veces mientras el tema de las habilidades manuales de Sousuke quedaba en el olvido. Makoto ayudó a limpiar pero se quedó pensando no en lo que había dicho Rin, sino en la actitud de Haru. Si bien este siempre parecía distraído y frío, no era común que cometiera ese tipo de cosas, generalmente era él quién rompía las cosas en la casa. 

Una vez solucionado todo, se sentaron a comer y volvieron a conversar de cosas triviales, aunque la conversación era casi sólo entre Makoto y Rin, ya que Haru apenas contestaba las preguntas que le eran dirigidas a él y Sousuke intervenía de vez en cuando y casi siempre para preguntarle algo a Makoto o para callar a Rin.

Una vez ya terminado el almuerzo, Rin dio la idea de que fueran a la piscina en dónde se llevaría a cabo la competencia para que ellos pudieran familiarizarse en algo y además aprovecharan de nadar los 4 juntos, cómo en algún momento lo hicieron.

\- Rin me parece una estupenda idea, pero, yo no pensé en esa opción así que no traje mi bañador- dijo un avergonzado Makoto- además, Haru... podría lesionarse un día antes y bueno...

\- Te preocupas demasiado Makoto- Rin le quitó importancia- Haru no se lesionará, o no Haru

\- No

\- Lo ves? además, creo que Sousuke te puede prestar algún traje de él, son casi de la misma constitución- se volvía a ver ese brillo y a Makoto ya no le estaba pasando desapercibida esa mirada-

\- No, no podría generarle esas molestias a Sousuke-kun- se defendió Makoto mientras negaba con las manos

\- Oh, estoy seguro que para Sou no será ninguna molestia, no es así, Sousuke....

Yamazaki se puso de pie sin decirle nada a Rin y miró a Tachibana

\- Makoto, acompáñame a la habitación.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Makoto siguió a Sousuke a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, encima de la cama se encontraba un bolso al lado de una maleta grande, al parecer Yamazaki había llegado hace poco y aún no desempaca y por la cantidad de cosas, diría que se quedaría un tiempo junto con Rin. 

-Etto, Sousuke-kun, en verdad no es necesario -dijo el castaño mientras veía como el otro rebuscaba algo en su bolso, dejando de lado ciertos elementos deportivos.

-Makoto, he querido decirte esto desde hace un tiempo- el moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se enderezó mirando fijamente a Makoto.

-Qu... que cosa Sousuke-kun?- No sabía porque estaba tartamudeando, pero esa actitud en Sousuke le causaba cierta incomodidad, de cierta manera no le gustaba ser observado tan fijamente por él.

-Deja de llamarme Sousuke-kun, sólo Sousuke está bien -Makoto se relajó inmediatamente, así que era sólo eso, pero de cierta forma se decepcionó, porque?

-Esta bien Sousuke, lo siento, es la costumbre -le sonrió con esa cálida sonrisa tan propia de él, hasta que tuvo que agarrar una prenda que volaba en su dirección, lo tomó y vio que era uno de los trajes que usaba Sousuke, la verdad era que se parecía bastante al que él solía usar- bueno, creo que ya no puedo rechazarlo.

Makoto se rió por el hecho de que se estaba empezando a entusiasmar, hace tiempo que no nadaba con sus amigos. Sousuke sólo lo miró sonreír y le dio la espalda mientras se sacaba la camisa por sobre sus hombros desnudándose ahí mismo, junto con el castaño.

-Eehh! Sou..Sousuke! que haces? 

-Me estoy cambiando de camisa Makoto, acaso no lo estás viendo? 

Claro que Makoto lo estaba viendo, la verdad es que sus ojos se habían ampliado en cuanto vio la cantidad de músculos bien definidos que tenía Sousuke en su espalda, en su hombro tenía una venda de cuidado pero aún así en sus brazos lograban verse algunas venas que dejaban a la imaginación la cantidad de fuerza que debían tener estos. Él no podía decir que no tenía un buen cuerpo, pero ni en sus mejores sueños, ni con todo el esfuerzo en el gimnasio sería capaz de alcanzar la contextura de su amigo presente. Yamazaki se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y uno de sus pectorales se contrajo ante ese gesto, lo que hizo que Makoto abriera aún más la boca y los ojos, Sou no sabía si era en señal de sorpresa o de admiración, pero eso le causó mucha risa, lo que sacó del trance al castaño.

-Makoto, no me vas a decir que es la primera vez que ves a un hombre sin camisa, que es lo que tanto te sorprende

Makoto se puso rojo y comenzó a negar con las manos para luego hacer una breve inclinación en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no quería parecer grosero ni demostrar interés, pero es que, Sousuke, tu cuerpo es admirable - reconoció con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza, pero debía decírselo, él no era una persona que mintiera o que se quedara callada en cuanto admiraba a alguien

-Interés eh? -el morenos sonrió de medio lado y cogió otra camisa para colocársela- bueno, el show debe terminar, aunque, cuando nos cambiemos para nadar me pregunto si debería alejarme de ti- Makoto se puso aún más rojo y lo regañó mientras este volvía a reír a carcajadas y contagió al de ojos verdes con su risa.

Cuando la tensión se hubo disipado y ambos dejaron de reír, Makoto recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Sousuke, pero que de cierta forma no estaba seguro si era correcto o no. Pero la curiosidad y preocupación pudieron más.

-Dime, no habrá algún problema con tu hombro si nadas?

El azabache se puso serio de inmediato y desvió la mirada, realmente no era algo que pensara que Makoto preguntara, al menos no tan pronto y en esas circunstancias.

-No hay problema si nado de esta forma, por diversión una carrera o dos, el problema es sí vuelvo a nadar como antes y a un nivel competitivo. De todas formas, eso sería sólo por preocupación, mi hombro ya se ha recuperado, es sólo que... el miedo impide que trate de hacer algo más.

Makoto comprendió a lo que se refería, medicamente su hombro podría haber sanado, pero el miedo a volver a lesionarse le impedía esforzarse lo adecuado, siempre nadaría con temor. A pesar de que Tachibana nunca se había lesionado de esa forma, recordó la primera vez que le dio un calambre mientras nadaba, eso había hecho que a partir de ese día siempre elongaba mucho más que el resto y durante unas semanas no había dado todo de sí. No era la misma situación pero podía entender la sensación.

-Bueno, volvamos con los chicos, Haru debe estar ansioso por ir a la piscina, no crees?

-No me interesa lo que quiera o no Nanase

Makoto sonrió ante lo que Sousuke dijo, la verdad es que siempre se sorprendía de lo parecido que eran esos dos. Ambos salieron y se encontraron a Rin y a Haru discutiendo, nada nuevo. Pero el castaño podía ver en los ojos azules de su amigo un brillo que solo aparecía cuando se encontraba con el pelirrojo, hace un tiempo atrás, cuando estaban en la preparatoria, ese brillo le causaba celos, ahora la verdad se alegraba que Haru pudiera sentir esas cosas.

El centro acuático no se encontraba muy lejos así que se fueron caminando mientras charlaban, la verdad es que el tipo de conversación no había variado mucho de la del almuerzo, pero se notaba un aumento de entusiasmo a medida que el momento de nadar se acercaba. Ya una vez en los camerinos, Makoto se preocupó de no mirar a Sousuke, a pesar de que él sabía que este sólo lo había dicho como broma, temía su propia reacción si volvía a ver la espalda del moreno nuevamente desnuda, mucho menos su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza despejando ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, Sousuke tenía razón, no es cómo si nunca hubiera visto a otro hombre sin camisa o incluso desnudo, él ahora mismo estaba mirando a Haru sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y no había ningún problema.

Suspiró ante lo que le estaba pasando, y se convenció de que sólo era admiración y quizás un poco de celos por el cuerpo del azabache, sí, eso era, se dijo a si mismo. Debido a sus preocupaciones fue el último en estar listo, Rin y haru obviamente ya habían salido a nadar y comenzar esas competencias suyas, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir se encontró con Sousuke esperándolo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Así que efectivamente no me miraste mientras me cambiaba de ropa -le dijo con voz burlona y esa sonrisa de lado que Makoto ya se estaba acostumbrado a ver

-En.. en serio no lo hice? - el castaño se refugió en su sonrisa despreocupada quitandole importancia al asunto- bueno, no es cómo si tu hubieses querido que te mirara.

-Cómo tu puedes estar seguro de lo que quiero?

-Eh? -la sonrisa de Makoto desapareció ante ese comentario y se quedó mirando cuando Sousuke avanzó hacia él.

-La verdad Makoto, es que... tu cuerpo no está para nada mal, no hay nada que tengas que envidiarme -una mano morena se pasó por los abdominales marcados que el castaño se había preocupado de seguir manteniendo -Son ocho -el pulgar se deslizó por las dos primeras tabletas que se marcaban justo debajo de los pectorales -para obtenerlas se necesita un duro trabajo -Sousuke apartó la mano y se separó dejando a un consternado Makoto detrás- debemos irnos, Rin y Nanase nos están esperando.

Yamazaki desapareció por la puerta, pero los ojos verdes de Makoto seguían mirando en esa dirección, se llevó una mano a su boca para taparla y la otra al lugar en dónde había sido tocado. El calor de la otra mano aún se conservaba en su piel y no podía entender porque había sentido un tirón en su parte baja cuando el pulgar se deslizó por su cuerpo.

Se negaba a creer que ese simple gesto le hubiera excitado, inclusive se negaba a pensar de que había sido erótico. Acaso Sousuke había bajado el tono de la voz cuando le habló? No, era imposible, seguramente estaba imaginando cosas, debía encontrarse cansado por el vuelo, eso debía ser. Se golpeó ambas mejillas con las manos y botando el aire de un golpe fue al encuentro de sus amigos.

El cabello encendido de Rin era fácil de diferenciar entre toda la multitud presente así que se acercó a él. Cómo era de suponer, Haru estaba a su lado.

-Makoto, te demoraste -Su amigo lo estaba mirando fijamente, acaso se podía ver algo en él?

-Ah, si, es que... es raro usar un traje de otra persona -uso eso de excusa, aunque en cierta parte era cierto.

Haru no contestó nada y fue arrastrado por Rin para una nueva carrera, al parecer ya iban 2-1, con Haru ganando, por lo que Rin quería nadar hasta poder ganarle. Cuando delfín y tiburón se sumergieron, Makoto pensó que él también debía hacerlo. No era normal que su pene se hubiera hinchado al acordarse que el traje que estaba usando le pertenecía a Sousuke y que este seguramente lo había utilizado en contacto con la piel, al igual que él ahora.

Sin pensar más, se sumergió en el agua fría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> PUEDES CONTINUAR LEYÉNDOLA EN MI CUENTA DE WTP: @XaviCatalina


	3. Acalambrado y Adolorido/ ¿Gay?

Makoto a medida que nadaba se iba olvidando de sus problemas, sus pensamientos iban quedando atrás con cada brazada que daba. Era bueno volver a sentir el agua a su alrededor y los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose. 

Luego de un par de vueltas de nadar sin detenerse, sintió un tirón proveniente de la pantorrilla, se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la piscina, sus pies no tocaban el fondo y el dolor hizo que dejara de nadar, al parecer el calambre provenía desde los dedos del pie hasta su pantorrilla. Perdió el control al no poder nadar de vuelta a la orilla y su pánico comenzó a aumentar, ya ni siquiera estaba tratando de mantener la calma, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Dentro de su desesperación comenzó a tragar agua, no creía que se fuera a ahogar en una piscina, era ridículo, pero así parecía ser. Sus lentes con todo el movimiento se habían movido e imposibilitaban su visión lo que le causaba más pánico. Cuando soltó el último oxígeno que le quedaba un brazo pasó por debajo de los hombros y lo sacó del agua.

Alguien lo arrastró a la orilla y entre varias manos lo sacaron del agua. No tenía fuerzas para estar ni siquiera en sus rodillas por lo que sólo se tiró sobre su estómago mientras escupía agua y llenaba sus pulmones de aire, el calambre seguía estando presente, incluso más fuerte que antes, sus oídos resonaban y sabía que estaban llenos de agua, escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, pero sus ojos molestaban por el contacto con el cloro.

Nuevamente sintió unas manos en su espalda y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco miró a las dos personas que lo llamaban con rostros preocupados. 

-Haru... Rin... -tosió más agua afuera, sentía que la garganta le quemaba y su voz había salido más ronca de lo normal.

-Oe, Makoto -escuchó la voz preocupada de su amigo y trató de sonreír, pero el calambre en su pierna no se detenía- que pasó? de pronto estabas nadando y luego comenzaste a ahogarte -la voz de Haru demostraba la preocupación que este debía sentir.

-Makoto, es un calambre? -Rin se fijó en la forma contraída de la pierna del castaño- Sousuke! -gritó y Makoto recién se dio cuenta en la figura que estaba parada detrás de los otros dos y que lo miraba fijamente

-Si, es uno fuerte -el moreno se acercó y estiró su pierna, con lo que Makoto lanzó un grito de profundo dolor.

-Makoto, estiraste antes de entrar? -Los ojos azules de Haru lo miraron preguntando lo obvio.

No, no lo había hecho. 

Con lo que había sucedido con Yamazaki en los camerinos había querido meterse lo más rápido posible al agua y había olvidado lo elemental, estirar los músculos.

-Tsk, Makoto, realmente serás profesor de natación y se te olvida algo tan importante como esto? -la voz de Rin era una mezcla entre burla y reproche.

El castaño no pudo contestar nada en su defensa porque toda su atención estaba centrada en las manos de Sousuke que estaban tratando de estirar su pierna y calmar en algo el dolor.

-Rin, ayúdame a llevarlo a enfermería -dijo este cuando veía que los músculos aún seguían agarrotados 

-Sou, no puedes llevarlo tu sólo? estoy seguro que sí, además con Haru detuvimos nuestra carrera a la mit... -El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por el de pelo azulado

-Yo te ayudaré -Haru pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de Makoto para ayudarle a pararse.

-Haru, no creo que debas hacer esto, estoy bien, además si tratas de cargarme y te lesionas no podrás competir mañana, si descanso un momen...

-Makoto! -Haru le gritó sólo su nombre, los otros tres chicos se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, no era común que expresara sus emociones de esa forma- no   
estás bien, ni siquiera puedes caminar y tragaste mucha agua, no te cargaré yo solo, Yamazaki también me ayudará, no?

Sousuke que se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto de pronto se vio inmiscuido en él, así que no tuvo más opción que asentir y pasar su brazo -el que estaba sin la lesión- por el otro lado de Makoto, así aliviaría el peso que cargaba Haru, aunque, Sousuke al ser más alto que incluso Makoto, le quitaba casi todo el peso al ojiazul.

-Eh! Haru, en cuanto dejes a Makoto en la enfermería regresa de inmediato -Rin sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillando- tenemos que terminar la carrera. Sou, cuídalo bien.

Makoto adjudicó ese brillo a la emoción de la competición con su amigo. Cielos, realmente se sentía patético, siendo llevado por dos hombres a la enfermería en una piscina en otro país y, ¿todo gracias a qué? ... a un maldito calambre. Idiota, si se llegaban a enterar sus compañeros de universidad sería el hazme reír hasta que terminara la carrera.

Una vez que hubieran llegado al lugar, luego de caminar en silencio, como era de esperarse, el castaño le sonrió a su amigo y lo alentó para que fuera a nadar con Rin, él sabía cuanto Haru había esperado una oportunidad así, lamentaba tener que preocuparlo, así que le aseguró que gracias a Sousuke estaría bien. A regañadientes, Haru se fue en dirección a la piscina, pero no sin antes mirar por encima de su espalda.

-Sousuke, en realidad, tampoco es necesario que tu quedes conmigo aquí, le dije eso a Haru para que se fuera más tranquilo a nadar.

Makoto le sonrió, ya se sentía un poco mejor, el dolor en la pierna ya casi había desaparecido y se encontraba arriba de una camilla. Yamazaki se acercó y con una mano le ejerció presión en el pecho para empujarlo contra la superficie de la camilla. 

El castaño se le quedó viendo con ojos abiertos, la mirada turquesa de Sou era profunda y sus cejas estaban aún mas cerca de lo habitual, su ceño estaba arrugado y la presión de su mano no disminuía a pesar de que Makoto ya estaba recostado.

-Dije que me encargaría de ti, ¿no es así? -Porque Makoto sintió un tirón en su estómago? 

Por favor que no sea otro calambre. 

Pensó para si, pero entonces, ¿que significaría? 

Yamazaki retiró la mano y nuevamente sintió como el calor se quedaba en su pecho. 

El moreno se acercó a la pierna que había sufrido el calambre y frotando sus manos entre sí para generar calor le habló al castaño.

-Makoto, ahora te haré un masaje para relajar tus músculos y para que estos puedan volver a la elasticidad de antes, además así me aseguro de que no te hayas dañado algún tendón o algo más...

-Sou... Sousuke, no... no es necesario que lo hagas -Makoto se sentía avergonzado de que esos ojos turquesas centraran tanta atención en su cuerpo -además no es necesario, no creo que un masaje pueda ayudar en algo ahora.

\- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? -Sousuke ya había puesto las manos sobre él.

-Rin dijo que viniste como parte de su equipo... -Makoto no podía creer que esas manos que apenas lo habían tocado se sintieran tan bien en su piel.

-Si, exactamente como su quiropráctico y cómo la persona encargada de posibles lesiones, o sea, su preparador físico.

Eso explica su buen cuerpo y esas manos tan habilidosas. 

Makoto se sonrojó al prestarle demasiada atención a los dedos largos y suaves de Sousuke, sus manos eran firmes a la hora de tocarlo y sabían perfectamente dónde y   
cómo hacerlo para hacerlo sentir bien. Desvió su mirada verde a otra parte para no pensar en ello, ¿qué le pasaba? El no se sentía interesado por ningún hombre, no era gay, era heterosexual, siempre había salido con chicas... pero ninguna había hecho que se pusiera tan nervioso como con el moreno que lo tocaba habilidosamente.

-...oe... Makoto -el castaño parpadeo y se percató que le estaba hablando -vaya, si estas en las nubes el día de hoy, te preguntaba si acaso ya te sentías mejor

Inmediatamente comenzó a mover la pierna y no pudo sentir ningún tipo de tirón o molestia en la pantorrilla, pero aún le molestaba en algo la planta de los pies,   
avergonzado por no prestar atención antes, se decidió que sin importar qué, no dejaría de mirar a su nuevo masajeador.

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, sigo sintiendo un tirón en el pie, pero ya se me pasará, gracias Sous... -fue interrumpido al tener que aceptar un plátano que le ofrecía el moreno- ¿y esto?

-Es un plátano, cometelo para recuperarte más pronto

-Si se lo que es, pero me refiero, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? -Makoto lo tomó y miró alrededor como si tratase de encontrar a quién se lo había robado, eso a Sousuke le dio risa y le respondió animadamente.

-No te preocupes, en todos estos lugares están preparados para cosas como estas, mira encima de la mesa- Sousuke señaló un lugar en dónde había un cuenco con diversas frutas- ahora cometelo.

Makoto se sintió como un idiota por preocuparse de dónde venía ese plátano, pero cuando Yamazaki volvió a centrar su atención en el pie, él peló la fruta y comenzó a comerla. La verdad era que estaba deliciosa y cuando iba por la mitad de esta, el de ojos turquesa apretó un punto sensible en la planta del pie de Makoto, haciendo que soltara una exclamación mientras tenía el plátano en la boca.

-Sou...Sousuke... más despacio...

 

**************************

 

Sousuke se puso duro de sólo ver esa escena. 

Makoto tenía su boca en forma de O con un plátano dentro de ella y sus labios alrededor de la fruta, además de que había lanzado un gemido y le decía con ojos suplicantes de que fuera más suave. Algo completamente erótico.

Sus manos se detuvieron y su corazón se aceleró. Sabía que él no era gay, Rin le había contado que Makoto era muy popular con las chicas pero que no jugaba con ellas, aunque había tenido un par de ellas. Malditas zorras suertudas por tener pechos.

Su garganta se secó sus ojos no podían dejar de ver cómo los labios se apretaban y sujetaban lo que él estaba comiendo. Una escena de tenerlo arrodillado frente a él, con sus ojos verdes mirando hacia arriba mientras succionaba su miembro con esos labios se le cruzó por le mente e hizo que se pudiera aún más duro.

Debía reconocer que en ese momento su erección no pasaba desapercibida con el traje de natación puesto, sólo un ciego podía no notarlo, o Makoto.

Se acercó a la cabecera de la camilla y tomó lo que quedaba de la fruta y se la quitó a Makoto que se le quedó viendo con la cara de cuando le quitan el dulce a un niño. 

Era peligrosamente tierno. Para que el asunto terminara, él mismo se terminó de un bocado de lo que quedaba de plátano. Ahora si que parecía que las lágrimas querían salir de esos ojos verdes. ¿Era en serio?

-Sousuke, pero... ¿porque? 

-Makoto, tu forma de comer me estaba provocando y no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo -le dijo con voz más ronca de lo que quería.

\- ¿Provocando? No entiendo.

Por supuesto que no, tu dulce e inocente alma que está a punto de ser corrompida por este demonio. 

Sousuke enarcó una ceja y puso sus manos en la cintura, tratando de desviar la mirada del chico que tenía delante de sí, pero fue inútil, así que carraspeó y él mismo miró hacia abajo para guiar esa mirada al lugar en que debía fijarse. El castaño dándose cuenta de eso, siguió la mirada y ¡se encontró con un enorme bulto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, a la altura de sus ojos! 

-Sou...Sousuke... ¿eres gay? -preguntó con una voz entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza

¿Qué si era gay? Ese chico realmente terminaría por matarlo, o enviarlo directo al infierno.

-Si Makoto, soy gay -trató de que su voz sonara lo más seria posible, pero la verdad es que en cualquier momento o ante cualquier comentario estallaría en risas-   
aunque también he estado con mujeres -le dijo tratando de excusarse por alguna razón.

-Eres gay... eso quiere decir que...

\- ¿Qué me gustan los hombres? -no pudo más y estalló en una carcajada, realmente este chico le sorprendía.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! -le gritó un escarlata Makoto avergonzado- trataba de preguntarte si tu y... si tu y Rin...

Otra vez la carcajada resonó por el lugar. El moreno tuvo que tomarse del estomago con ambas manos, realmente no podía creer que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, ¿realmente pensaba que Rin era gay también? Bueno, el no haría nada para desmentir eso, si su amigo tiburoncin daba esa impresión, no sería él el que dijera lo contrario. Pero en cuanto se hubo calmado, vio la cara molesta del chico de sus sueños, así que trató de ponerse serio nuevamente y contestar la pregunta que le había hecho.

-No, Rin y yo nada... cielos, estoy seguro que me mordería con esos dientes afilados si es que tratase de hacerle algo. Sólo somos amigos, él es mi mejor amigo y yo el de él -sonrió para confortarlo.

-Pero entonces él... ¿lo sabe? -ahora podía ver curiosidad en la cara aún roja de su orca.

-Sí, el sabe que yo soy gay, siempre lo ha sabido, creo que de hecho fue él quién se dio cuenta de ello, incluso antes que yo mismo lo hiciera -ahora si su tono de voz se había puesto más profunda al recordar ese momento, pero de inmediato rechazó los recuerdos y volvió al presente.

-Ya veo... -Makoto pareciera que estaba pensado en su respuesta, no era como si tuviera mucho que pensar- y, ¿aún así se siente cómodo contigo alrededor?

O no, Sousuke no podía creer que Makoto fuera ese tipo de chico que al enterarse de que era gay inmediatamente pensaba que él estaba interesado en todo aquel que tuviera pene y que tenía que cuidarse. Bueno, en su caso a lo mejor si tenía que cuidarse, él iba detrás suyo, pero no haría nada que le pudiese molestar. Suspirando le contestó.

-Tachibana, cómo te dije, sólo somos amigos, Rin no tiene de qué preocuparse conmigo alrededor, no es cómo si me pusiera a babear con cada hombre que pasa al lado mío, puedo controlarme, ¿sabes eso? 

La mirada verde bajó hacia su entrepierna que aún estaba hinchada y por tercera vez soltó una carcajada.

-Vale, vale, que ahora es un caso especial, pero bueno, como te iba diciendo, Rin no tiene de qué preocuparse, él sabe que me gustas tú, Makoto.

Vaya si eres romántico Sou, ahora el chico se abalanzará a tus brazos ante esa declaración... idiota.

Sousuke se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que dijo, maldita conciencia que le hablaba y se burlaba de él, ¿no se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudarle? Pero en esos   
momentos tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en los ojos abiertos como plato delante de él. Si que la había arruinado.

Pobre Makoto pensó, no todos los días se te declaraba de esa forma alguien que conocías desde años y que más encima resulta ser gay. El moreno se rascó la nuca, incómodo por el silencio que ahora había en el lugar y por la reacción que aún no llegaba de parte de Tachibana.

-Oe, Makoto -movió una mano por los ojos del chico que seguían fijos en él y con un par de parpadeos volvió a la normalidad, si es que se podía decir que ese color rojo en su cara era normal- Tu pierna ya debería estar mejor, no deberías tener ningún problema en caminar, pero ten cuidado de todas formas.

Decidió cambiar el tema, presionar a esa criatura más el día de hoy sería una crueldad y contraproducente para sus planes. Miró al reloj que estaba en la pared y decidió que Rin ya llevaba bastante tiempo nadando, debía descansar para la competencia de mañana si quería rendir optimamente.

-Oe Makoto, iré por Rin, tu deberías hacer lo mismo por Nanase, no es cómo si me importara que algo le pasara, pero si él no está en la carrera el idiota no tendrá motivación especial -suspiro al recordar lo emocionado que había estado su amigo cuando le había contado que nadaría contra el hidrofílico- nos vemos.

Le había dado la espalda para retirarse, pero una mano sujetó su brazo y se dio vuelta con una ceja levantada para ver la cara avergonzada de Makoto, extrañamente este estaba sonriendo radiantemente, sus ojos le dolían de ver algo tan puro y bello.

-Sousuke, gracias

¿Acaso era idiota o tenía un problema de concentración? Le acababa de confesar que era gay, se le acababa de declarar y, ¿lo único que hacía era darle las gracias? Si hasta ese entonces Tachibana no le hubiera gustado, seguro que hubiera empezado a hacerlo en ese momento. Cielos, realmente deseaba hacerlo suyo.

-Makoto... no te diré que olvides lo que te dije hace un momento, al contrario, quiero que seas consciente de mí, quiero que no puedas sacarme de tu cabeza.

Decidido, el moreno se volvió a dar la vuelta y se acercó a Makoto que seguía con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero en menor medida que antes y que lo miraba con   
confusión. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó su cabeza y tomó su cara con ambas manos para asegurarse de que no se retiraría y lo besó.

Primero posó sus labios suavemente contra los de él, pero sintió que no era suficiente, quería saborear esos labios que momentos antes habían saboreado el plátano y al parecer con placer. ¡Maldita fruta suertuda! 

Presionó con su lengua la entrada de los labios y entró sin resistencia, lo que le pareció raro pero maravilloso. Su lengua encontró la del castaño y la tocó juguetonamente. Su entrepierna se volvía a hinchar así que decidió que no era prudente profundizar ese beso. Con eso bastaría para quedarse, al menos, por esa noche en la mente de Makoto. 

Abrió los ojos aun sin terminar el beso y sus ojos quedaron como platos ante la sorpresa de ver a Tachibana con los ojos cerrados.

Maldito futuro uke que es tan receptivo.

Volvió a gruñirle a su conciencia y terminó el beso de mala gana. Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para ahora si, salir definitivamente del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo dijo

-Sueña conmigo Mako-chan 

Makoto se llevó inmediatamente una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho. Su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente y sus labios aun estaban palpitando ante la acción realizada. ¡No podía creer que había besado a otro hombre... a Sousuke! 

¡Y lo había disfrutado! 

No, no, no, no, no, no, es imposible.... es un mal sueño del que despertaré... no, no, no, este no soy yo.... yo no soy... ¿gay?


	4. ¿Sousuke y... Haru? / SouRin

En cuanto Makoto pudo sobreponerse a lo que había pasado con Sousuke, inhalo repetidas veces hasta calmarse y asegurarse de que su cara había vuelto al color habitual, se puso de pie y reconoció que su pierna ya no le dolía, al parecer Sou si era bueno con las manos. 

Caminó para encontrarse con Haru y decirle que se fueran a descansar al cuarto de hotel, pero pilló a su amigo a medio camino.

-Makoto, ¿estás bien? -se notaba preocupación en su voz y el chico no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Si Haru, mucho mejor, disculpame por haber hecho que te preocuparas. 

-Idiota... 

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo terminó la competencia con Rin?

Haru desvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los camerinos, por lo que su amigo lo siguió. Notó que la espalda esbelta de él estaba tensa, ahora entendía   
porque Sousuke era el encargado de mantener a Rin relajado.

Sousuke... sintió como su cara se puso nuevamente granate al recordar a ese hombre, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz del peliazul.

-Empatamos, mañana será el desempate. 

-Ya veo, tienes que dar lo mejor mañana Haru 

-Si...

Entraron a las zonas de las duchas y Makoto se tensó, busco con la mirada, pero no encontró ni a Rin ni al moreno. 

-Rin y Yamazaki ya se fueron, te tomaste tu tiempo para venir a buscarme, Makoto 

\- ¿Eeh? ¿En... en serio? -el castaño aprovechó de darle la espalda a su tan perceptivo amigo mientras buscaba las cosas para darse una ducha.

Haru no contestó nada, una vez que llegaran a la habitación del hotel se encargaría de interrogar a Makoto, no es que le gustara hacerlo, pero la actitud que había tenido Yamazaki le dijo que algo había pasado.

Salieron del establecimiento y fueron por comida. Decidieron ya que ambos no eran muy habilidosos con el inglés, ir a un supermercado, quizas cómo sería la   
experiencia de pedir comida en un local.

Makoto no podía concentrarse en preparar a Haru para la competencia del dia siguiente, estaba demasiado nervioso e inquieto, entre suspiros esperab que su amigo   
pensara que era por la presión de encargarse de él y no por otra cosa.

-Makoto, ¿que pasó con Yamazaki? 

\- ¡¿Eeh?! -los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y su cara tomó ese tono escarlata que parecía ya estar casi siempre presente, sus orejas ardían y el corazón le martillo más fuerte- ¡Ha..Haru! ¿Po...porqué dices eso? 

-Porque cuando él volvió, lo hizo con una sonrisa de triunfo, Rin también se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a molestarlo y a exigirle que después le contara todo -claro, Rin sabía que Sousuke era gay y que le gustaba Makoto- y después tu te demoraste en aparecer, y cuando lo hiciste tu rostro estaba todo rojo y tu muy nervioso, como   
ahora.

-Es... eso no quiere decir que haya pasado algo entre nosotros -sabiendo que no podría responder directamente a la pregunta, decidió redireccionar el tema de   
conversación- además Haru, tu sabes que yo soy hetero y que he tenido novias, que digas que Sousuke-kun y yo... -quizás haciendose el ofendido su amigo dejaría el tema y le pediría disculpas.

-Yo sólo pregunté si había pasado algo, podría haber sido una pelea por la competencia de mañana por ejemplo o ya que los dos están estudiando algo similar podría haber sido un tema relacionado a eso. Nunca dije nada sobre algo amoroso.

Makoto calló, los ojos azules que lo miraban tenían razón, él solo se había puesto entre la espada y la pared, podría haber usado cualquiera de las excusas que le dijo Haru y hubiera tenido incluso más lógica que lo que él dijo. Su nerviosismo había hecho que se pusiera a la defensiva y hablara de más... ¡que estúpido!

¿Ahora cómo saldría de esto? Los ojos azules lo perforaban esperando una respuesta, sabía que no saldría de esta, pero, siempre había confiado en su amigo.

-Sou... Sousuke-kun me dijo que era gay. 

Levantó los ojos para ver una cara de sorpresa, pero no fue así. La expresión de Haru no había cambiado en nada, es como si no le sorprendiera.

\- ¿Sólo eso Makoto? -su voz notaba cierto receloso, pero sonaba en algo aliviada.

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿No te parece suficiente? -Makoto había decidido contarle sólo una parte de lo sucedido para no distraer a Haru de su competencia, pero parecía que para   
sorprenderlo debía de contarle todo- ¿como puedes preguntar si sólo es eso? ¿Porque no estas sorprendido?

Los ojos azules temblaron un segundo en señal de duda y se desviaron para mirar por la ventana, esta vez era él quién desviaba la mirada de su amigo.

-Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿YA LO SABÍAS? -por alguna razón el siempre calmado castaño levantó el tono de voz, no sabía porque le molestaba que su amigo supiera de eso y él no se hubiera dado cuenta- ¿cómo? ¿El te lo dijo? ¿Fue Rin? -realmente quería saber.

-No, no me lo dijo Yamazaki y tampoco Rin... -Haru calló por un segundo y volvió a mirarlo- digamos que, sólo lo supe.

\- ¿Siempre lo supiste? -ahora la confusión era reflejada en los ojos verdes- Haru... no te entiendo

-Makoto -el delfín tomo una gran inspiración y con los ojos fijos en los de su amigo, habló- yo también soy gay.

Las miradas verdes y azul se miraron por varios segundos. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, Haru estaba esperando alguna reacción de Makoto, pero este seguía procesando   
la información y ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Makoto no podía creer lo que le había dicho su amigo de la infancia. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que nadie lo conocía como él, él era el único que de verdad conocía a Haru, siempre juntos... no sabía como reaccionar, si sentirse herido porque no le hubiera confiado eso desde hace mucho tiempo atrás o si culparse a sí mismo de ser   
despistado y no haberse dado cuenta.

La personalidad amable y despreocupada de Makoto hacía que se inclinara hacia la segunda opción.

Abrió sus brazos y rodeo a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdón Haru, perdóname.

Haruka desconcertado le devolvió el abrazo, pero inmediatamente trató de alejarse para mirarle a la cara.

-Oe, Makoto, ¿estás llorando? ¿Porque te disculpas? Oe...

-Por no haberme dado cuenta, debiste haberte sentido muy solo este tiempo.

-No, no es así, nunca me sentí solo porque tu siempre estuviste conmigo -un momento incómodo se produjo y Makoto sintió calor en sus mejillas- además, esas cosas   
no tienen porque notarse -Haru terminó por separarse del abrazo- ¿que creías? ¿Que me pintaría las uñas de rosa y sería afeminado?

-Bue...bueno no exactamente, pero...

\- ¿Pero que? Tampoco lo sospechaste de Yamazaki, ¿no es así?

Los ojos verdes se volvieron a abrir al igual que su boca y su cerebro hizo ¡click! Como si acabase de comprender algo luego de unir todas las piezas de un puzzle.

Nanase se dio cuenta de la conclusión que seguramente había llegado su amigo y rápidamente procedió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Yamazaki y yo no tenemos nada, no hemos tenido nada y no, tampoco me gusta.

-Pero, ¡los dos son gays!

\- ¡Makoto! No porque los dos seamos homosexuales significa que tiene que haber algo entre nosotros -el tono de voz era de absoluta molestia.

-Si, tienes razón -se disculpó avergonzado Makoto- pero, ¿no es más fácil así? 

\- ¿Más fácil? ¿A que te refieres?

-Digo -ahora el color escarlata había vuelto a la cara del castaño- ¿encontrar una pareja gay...?

Haruka lo miró, se notaba que su amigo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para entenderlo y no dañar sus sentimientos, lo que le estaba preguntando se notaba como   
verdadera curiosidad y no simple morbo. Realmente había pasado algo más con Yamazaki, pero por esa noche, le contestaría todo a su confuso amigo.

-No necesariamente... también te puede gustar alguien hetero... -desvío su mirada de vuelta a la ventana y apretó sus manos.

\- ¿Ha...Haru? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Bien, había decidido responderle todo esa noche.

-Si, me gusta alguien, pero no es tan sencillo, él es heterosexual... -tomó otra inhalación y nuevamente se volvió a centrar en los ojos verdes para sincerarse- si te estás   
preguntando, sí, lo conoces. Pero la razón por la que no he podido decirle lo que siento es por miedo, miedo a perderlo... su presencia en mi vida es esencial, sólo con   
ver su sonrisa mi corazón se agita. Nos conocemos desde que eramos niños, y me encanta nadar con él, por eso... por eso, tengo miedo de perderlo.  
Makoto tenía la garganta seca, la mirada de Haru no había dejado de mirarlo ni un solo momento y sus palabras hacían eco por segunda vez en su cabeza. No, no podía ser, no por segunda vez ese dia.

-Haru, yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo, aunque te me declararas, claro que me sorprendería, pero...

\- ¡¿Ah?! -el semblante de Haru había cambiado completamente, de serio a confundio- ¿pero que dices Makoto?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te me estabas declarando?

\- ¡¿¿QUE??! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! -el moreno hizo gesto exagerado de negación y luego hizo una... ¿arcada?- que asco Makoto, como podrías gustarme -y con eso arrugó la   
nariz.

El castaño no sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto por la reacción de su amigo, así que estalló en carcajadas ante el mal entendido, lo que hizo que Haruka también riese.

-Bueno, bueno, no sabía que era tan desagradable, pero entonces dime, ¿quién es el que te quita el sueño? Ya me dijiste que Sousuke-kun no es y yo mucho menos...

-...in -susurró Nanase

-Eh? No te escuché Haru.

-Rin... me gusta Rin.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

\- ¿Rin?

Seguramente Makoto tendría la cara de un pez que acaba de salir del agua, su boca se abría y cerraba rápidamente, como si las palabras fuesen a salir, pero luego las callaba. Haru solo lo miraba, la verdad es que se sorprendía de esa reacción, parecía que había estado calmado y que no había tenido mayores problemas con la declaración que él le había dado, pero, porque se sorprendía tanto de que le gustase Rin?

-Makoto, puedes, ya dejar de hacer -realmente llevaba un par de minutos haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero es que... ¡Haru! ¡es Rin! ¡tiene dientes de tiburón! y ustedes... ustedes siempre han peleado y son como enemigos naturales y...

\- ¡Makoto! ¡todo eso ya lo se! -el moreno se paró de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para mirar por ella- todas esas cosas ya las se, pero... 

¿Eso había sido un suspiro? los ojos verdes se fijaron en que su amigo era bien consciente de todas esas cosas y él, estúpido, diciendo cosas que claramente Haru ya   
sabía

-Lo siento, es sólo que... no me lo esperaba

\- ¿No esperabas que fuera Rin, pero si pensaste en Yamazaki de inmediato? -su amigo volvió a fijar su mirada en él y sabía que la conversación volvería al tema inicial-   
Dime Makoto, ¿Yamazaki sólo te dijo que era gay? ¿Nada más?

Los penetrantes ojos azules le miraban diciendo que no se creía ese discurso, pero también reflejaban que, si él no decía nada más, no lo seguiría presionando. Makoto pensó que debía haber sido difícil para su amigo de la infancia revelar todo esto, especialmente la noche antes de una competición. Le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo   
y palmeó la cama al lado de él.

-Pues no, para resumirlo, se me confesó -sintió como el calor inundaba su cara y el sudor comenzaba a recorrer las manos- además él.... Sous.. Sousuke-kun, él... -le   
estaba costando demasiado decir lo último

Haru que se había acercado y había tomado asiento a su lado apretó su mandíbula cuando escuchó que se le había declarado y al ver el nerviosismo del castaño, una   
rabia contenida salió a la superficie. Apretó sus hombros e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿te tocó? ¿te forzó? ¿te violó? -imágenes horribles se le pasaban por la mente. Estaba seguro que ahora si mataría a Yamazaki cuando lo volviera a ver- ¿qué te hizo?

-Me... ¡me besó! -Makoto escondió la cara entre sus manos, ya la vergüenza lo había dominado por entero.

Nanase se calmó inmediatamente, un beso no era tan malo como las cosas que se le había pasado por la mente, de echo, eso explicaría la satisfacción que tenía el   
moreno cuando llegó a buscar a Rin. Ya más calmado suspiró y soltó a su amigo.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- ¡¿De nuevo dices si sólo es eso?! -una mirada verde se fijó en él- que más quería que pasara?

-Pero Makoto, Yamazaki y tu son casi de la misma estatura y porte, si no querías, te hubieras negado, a pesar de que se que es imposible que golpees a alguien -Haru   
rodó los ojos, ni siquiera podía imaginar eso- si ya sabías que era gay y se te había confesado... ¿por qué seguiste manteniendo la guardia baja?

\- ¡¿Eeh?! -eso Makoto no se lo había preguntado, su amigo tenía razón, podría haberse negado o haberlo alejado, pero no había hecho nada.

-Oe, no será que... te gusta el imbécil de Yamazaki…

Los ojos que antes habían tenido indicios de lágrimas por la vergüenza ahora se volvían a abrir y estaban fijos, sin pestañear. Haru vio el mismo proceso mental que   
había tenido su amigo cuando había asociado que él y el nadador de mariposa tenían algo. ¿No me digas que Makoto no lo había pensado de esa forma? ¿Hasta dónde   
podía llegar la ingenuidad de este chico?

Con un suspiro le acarició la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

-No es necesario que lo pienses ahora, y mucho menos que lo contestes, alguien no te puede gustar de un minuto a otro, pero, creo que quizás él no te desagrada del   
todo.

-Haru, yo... la verdad es que... me considero una persona heterosexual...

-Makoto, como te dije, no es necesario que hagas todo esto ahora... ya es tarde, debemos dormir -ambos miraron el reloj colgado en la pared que daba casi las 2 de la   
mañana, bastante tarde si pensaban en el largo día que les esperaba- además, mañana tienes que tener toda tu concentración puesta en mí, no en Yamazaki. Recuerda,   
eres mi entrenador.

El castaño sonrió ante la severidad de Haruka, su amigo siempre sabía como sacarlo de momentos así. Además, tenía razón, no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, lo más importante era la competencia que tendría su delfín el día de mañana. Con eso en mente, ambos se fueron a dormir.

*********

Al día siguiente ya ambos se encontraban en la zona de vestuario. Haruka ya se encontraba con su traje puesto y con una chaqueta mientras esperaba, Makoto se sentía raro al estar en el mismo lugar y estar vestido. Nerviosamente revisaba estadísticas y se aseguraba que su amigo elongara lo suficiente, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a él el día anterior. Quizás había exagerado un poco haciendo que se comiera unos 5 plátanos.

Una y otra vez le susurraba cosas de sus contrincantes, como quién siempre tomaba ventaja en la vuelta o cosas así. 

-.... 

-¡Haru! ¡no me ignores!

-....

-¡Haru!

-.... Makoto... esto ya me lo se de memoria

-Es cierto, pero, pero, no quiero hacer un mal trabajo, no quiero que pierdas por algo que yo haya hecho mal o que simplemente no haya hecho

\- ¿No confías en mi?

\- ¡¿Ehh?! claro que si! siempre lo he hecho, lo sabes. Se que ganarás la carrera.

-Gracias, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

De improviso se escuchó que alguien reía, cuando ambos miraron en la dirección de la cual provenía, vieron una dentadura afilada sonriendo ampliamente.

-Makoto, no deberías mentir, todos sabemos que el que gane la carrera seré yo

\- ¡Rin! -el castaño, miró inmediatamente a su amigo, pero él parecía como siempre indiferente- ¿Sou.. Sousuke-kun está también contigo?

\- ¡¿Ah?! Sousuke? -Esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer y los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron- porque quieres saberlo? acaso Makoto tu... -fue interrumpido por un golpe breve en su   
cabeza.

-Rin, ya es tarde, cámbiate rápido y no digas tonterías.

La voz profunda de Sousuke inundó el lugar y su mirada turquesa parecía más gélida de lo normal, tenía oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y se veía cansado además de   
molesto. Sólo posó los ojos unos segundos en Makoto y luego se detuvieron por más tiempo en Haruka. Ambos se miraron y parecía como si pudiesen salir chispas de   
ese intercambio. 

El moreno mas bajo se puso de pie y pasó al lado de él sin decir una palabra ni mirarlo. El más alto se dio la vuelta y caminó detrás del, también sin decir nada. 

\- ¡Oe! -gritó Rin, pero ninguno le respondió y ya había desaparecido por el pasillo- maldición, ese Haru, siempre... -chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa-   
dime Makoto, ¿Haru pudo descansar bien anoche?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡si! -Makoto que había estado concentrado en el intercambio de esos dos, apenas había prestado atención a su otro amigo, pero ya volvía a sonreír- y tu Rin, ¿dormiste lo suficiente?

-Tsk... no tanto como hubiera querido, pero valió la pena -no se veía para nada cansado a diferencia de su… que era? quiropráctico...-Sousuke está peor, él necesita dormir unas 6 horas como mínimo, o si no se levanta como un oso que acaba de salir de hibernar.

-Ya... ya veo -la curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería saber porque no habían podido dormir bien, seguramente no era de lo que se estaba imaginando- ¿pasó algo? ¿tuvieron algún problema?

\- ¿Ah? No, ¿lo dices porque no dormimos? -esa sonrisa afilada volvía a aparecer- pues no, sólo nos desvelamos teniendo sexo.

¿Sexo? ¿Qué? ¿Sousuke y Rin? ¿Rin y Sousuke? No, eso no era posible, pero si el día anterior Sousuke le había asegurado que sólo eran amigos, que no tenían "ese" tipo de   
relación, ¿le había mentido? 

Makoto de pronto se sintió molesto, apretó los puños y trató de calmar sus pensamientos. En momentos así solo tenía que hacer lo de siempre, sonreír y parecer despreocupado, ¿cómo él hubiera reaccionado anteriormente?

\- ¡¿Queeé?! -fingió estar sorprendido y avergonzado- ¿ustedes...? ¿de verdad?!

Rin estalló en carcajadas ante la mezcla de emociones y lo mal actor que era su amigo castaño, él nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero con eso le habían quedado claras algunas cosas. Con las manos en el estómago seguía riéndose hasta que el par de morenos llegó nuevamente.

Nanase y Yamazaki seguían teniendo esa misma expresión de indiferencia, realmente eran muy parecidos. Los ojos turquesas se fijaron en la carcajada de Rin y en la incomodidad de Makoto. Este no le había mirado desde que habían entrado con el hidrofílico. Rin.

-Oe -se paró a su lado y bajó un poco su cabeza- ¿qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Yo? no le hecho nada, sólo le conté el porqué no habíamos dormido bien, amorcito -levantó sus cejas y las movió cuando decía la última palabra.

\- ¿Amor...cito? -Ahora era él quién tenía la confusión en su cara

-Le dije a Makoto que habíamos tenido sexo toda la noche -la carcajada de Rin volvió a brotar.

\- ¡Oe! -eso explicaba la incomodidad del castaño- ¡RIN! ¡idiota! si no tuvieras una competición ahora te aseguro que te golpearía toda la cara, creo que me conformaré con hacerlo una vez termine la competencia -sus nudillos estaban blancos de la rabia que sentía, miró rápidamente a Makoto y vio como este parpadeaba repetidas veces.

-O sea que... que, ¿no es cierto? -preguntaba

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿no ves como se ríe el tarado este? -se defendió Sousuke.

-Makoto, ¿de verdad crees que Yamazaki podría serle atractivo a alguien? -Haru hizo ese comentario en voz baja, en todo ese rato no había mencionado palabra, pero su amigo había podido ver que su piel se había visto un poco más pálida que de costumbre. Ahora que sabía lo que él sentía, le era más fácil entender algunas cosas imperceptibles antes- La competencia ya va a comenzar.

No había dejado espacio para que Sousuke dijera algo. Los parlantes, como si hubieran estado esperando eso, anunciaron que los nadadores ya debían ir saliendo a la piscina, calentarían unos minutos y las distintas pruebas comenzarían casi de inmediato. 

Rin pasó el brazo por sobre el hombro de Haru y se fueron caminando por el corredor como si fueran los mejores amigos. Makoto se dirigía a las gradas para apoyar a su amigo, pero fue tomado por Sousuke. Inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

-Sou… Sousuke-kun...

-Deja el kun, Makoto, ¿adónde crees que vas?

-A las gradas, a ver la competencia.

\- ¿No eres del equipo de Nanase? -Makoto abrió los ojos, se le había olvidado.

-Si, lo soy.

-Entonces ven conmigo, la gente del equipo se queda también en la piscina, por si hay alguna emergencia o algún problema.

Sin soltarlo del brazo lo llevó hacia el área reservada para ellos.


	5. Sueños/Sakura

La competencia había transcurrido sin mayores incidentes, y la victoria había sido para el equipo alemán, pero el segundo y tercer lugar eran para el equipo nipón.   
Haruka y Rin habían llegado con una diferencia de un segundo.

Matsuoka chasqueó la lengua por el resultado, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un segundo, sabía que era mejor que eso, quedar en el tercer lugar, bajo Nanase, hizo que se pusiera de mal humor. 

-Si anoche hubiera podido dormir, te hubiera ganado Haru, y al alemán ese también -la voz de tiburoncín se notaba molesta y le echaba la culpa a su falta de sueño- seguro que fue eso el causante de mi bajo rendimiento.

Mientras Haru sólo lo escuchaba mientras bebía de una botella, se acercaron sus amigos. Makoto de inmediato abrazó al azabache y casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haruu... eso fue tan... tan emocionante, ¡realmente lo hiciste! ¡obtuviste el segundo lugar! -le soltó y se limpió una lágrima del ojo, volviéndose hacía que Rin que estaba siendo regañado por Sousuke, también lo felicitó- Rin, realmente me sorprendiste, hace mucho que no te veía nadar y sigues incluso mejor que antes. Por un momento me asusté y pensé que le ganarías a Haru.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero mientras nadaba me dieron ganas de bostezar y eso hizo que me desconcentrara por unos segund... -fue interrumpido por un golpe con un diario en su cabeza- ¡OE! ¡SOUSUKE! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque eres un idiota, te dije que tenías que dormir bien la noche anterior a una competencia, pero no... tenías que pasar horas despierto, idiota, por eso quedaste debajo de Nanase.

Se notaba un tono irritado en la voz del más alto y también su cara lo demostraba. Rin sabía que este tenía razón, todo eso había sido culpa suya, pero no había podido evitar interrogarlo sobre su "avance" con Makoto, a fin de cuentas, había valido la pena, o en este caso, la derrota.

-Tsk, da igual, iré a cambiarme para la premiación -se fue caminando hacia los camerinos y de paso tomó la mano de Haruka para llevárselo con él. Ese gesto hizo que el castaño se crispara y observara la actitud de su amigo enamorado, pero nada había parecido cambiar, excepto un leve tono rojizo en las orejas de este.

-Oe, Makoto -este volvió al presente y se sobresaltó al prestarle atención a Sousuke.

-Dime Yamazaki-kun -le habló con la voz más calmada que pudo.

-De nuevo Yamazaki-kun? -esos ojos turquesas lo penetraron y antes de que pudiera responder y pedirle disculpas, el moreno continuó- da igual, lo que te quería   
preguntar era...

-Si, ¿qué cosa querías preguntarme? -Makoto sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y estaba consciente que jugaba con sus dedos para disimular el nerviosismo en su voz

-Bueno, quería saber si una vez que regresáramos a Tokyo podía seguir en contacto contigo, ya que ambos estudiamos cosas relacionadas y es probable que nos volvamos a encontrar por algún otro motivo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron aún más con una sonrisa plena, esa imagen realmente ponía a prueba el auto-control de Yamazaki, pero sabía que esa era la personalidad de ese chico, siempre amable.

-Claro que puedes -pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había aparecido- bueno, etto, pero, sólo como amigos, ¿cierto? -su voz se volvió titubeante, seguramente se había olvidado en ese momento de los sentimientos de Sousuke, pero ahora volvía a recordarlos.

-Makoto, yo no te presionaré, solo me conformaré con poder pasar cierto tiempo contigo, como amigos -los ojos turquesas se vieron decaídos y tristes, lo que ablandó el corazón de la orca.

-Pues si, no veo ningún problema, la verdad es que siempre quise ser tu amigo, Sousuke-kun.

Genial, me acaba de dejar en la friendzone, felicitaciones idiota, le diste todo lo necesario para que sólo fueran amigos... "solo me conformo con pasar tiempo contigo" 

¡idiota! ¡idiota! ¡idiota! 

Se regañó Yamazaki a sí mismo, pero prefería eso antes de que el chico de la sonrisa radiante lo rechazara completamente, quizás, si tenía algo de paciencia y se esforzaba, podía hacer que Makoto se fijara en él como algo más, por lo menos con el beso del día anterior no había sido rechazado, algo era algo.  
Tachibana veía por el rabillo del ojo la mirada fija y penetrante del moreno, parecía como si estuviera en una lucha interna, las manos del castaño comenzaron a sudar. 

Después de que Sousuke lo tomara para llevarlo al nivel de la piscina, no habían tenido de hablar ni nada por el estilo, se habían concentrado demasiado en la carrera de sus amigos y toda la tensión sexual se había disipado para transformarse en otro tipo de tensión, pero esta vez deportiva. 

Ahora que se encontraban los dos solos y conscientes del otro, era difícil ignorar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera abrir la boca para dispersar aquel silencio incómodo, aparecieron los dos nadadores que recibirían medalla.

La atmósfera del momento se volvió nuevamente en una agradable, de compañerismo y amistad.

Luego de una breve ceremonia en dónde entregaron las medallas, los chicos salieron del establecimiento. Rin llamó un taxi que pasaba por ahí y los 4 fueron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya que tanto Makoto como Haruka tenían clases al día siguiente en Japón, debían irse esa misma tarde.

-Sousuke, ¿tu no viajas? -preguntó un curioso Makoto- ¿te quedarás más tiempo?

-Si, a Sou le dieron unos días en la universidad, él está aquí haciendo una especie de adelanto para su práctica, pero volverá a mediados de semana, ¿no es así Sou?

-Rin, ¿para que me preguntas si ya contestaste todo por mi? -Yamazaki se veía algo molesto, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con el castaño para pedirle su contacto- deberían apurarse, el avión ya está por partir.

\- ¡Tienes razón! -Makoto se percató de la hora mirando su reloj- ¡Haru! ¡Vamos! -tironeo a su amigo del brazo, pero este no se movió- ¿Haru?

-Makoto, ¿no deberías pedirle el contacto a Yamazaki? -los ojos verdes se agrandaron y la cara se puso color escarlata.

-S..si, tienes razón...

Todos allí se impresionaron un poco, nadie esperaba que el ojiazul fuera a ayudar de cierta forma al nadador de mariposa, a pesar de que todos los que estaban ahí conocían la situación de estos dos. 

Tanto Sousuke como Tachibana intercambiaron información y quedaron en escribirse. Luego de eso, los amigos de infancia corrieron para alcanzar el vuelo.

Antes de que el avión despegara, el castaño recibió un mensaje: 

"Espero que sea un buen viaje. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa. Sousuke"

Inconscientemente Makoto sonrió, hace mucho que alguien no le mandaba un mensaje así, generalmente era él quién hacía esas cosas. Apagó su teléfono y disfrutó el viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a Tokyo, se asentaron en su departamento, Makoto le envió un mensaje a Sousuke diciéndole que estaba todo bien. Se sentía raro por escribir eso a un chico, pero antes de que ese tipo de pensamientos rondaran por su cabeza, prefirió darse un baño y luego ir a dormir.

-Makoto -dijo Haruka cuando este salió del baño- te llegó un correo de la universidad.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! ¿un correo? -el castaño tomó su teléfono y verificó que al día siguiente no tendría clases porque su profesor se había enfermado- espero que se encuentre bien y que no sea nada grave -dijo en voz alta para luego bajar el tono- aunque... si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado un día más en Australia...

\- ¿Que dijiste?

-A, no, etto, nada -sonrió como de costumbre y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación- buenas noches Haru, yo mañana me quedaré en casa aprovechando de estudiar y ponerme al día con las cosas del departamento.

-Si por favor.... Makoto -lo detuvo su amigo

-Dime -este lo miró por sobre su hombro en el umbral de su puerta- ¿qué harás al respecto con Sousuke?

\- ¡¿Aaaah?! ¿Sousuke? -su cara se tornó roja y un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna- ¿por qué... lo dices?

-No, nada, lo siento... buenas noches -Haru se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando a su amigo descolocado antes de irse a dormir.

************

-Mmm noo.. haah, Ya...Yamazaki-kuuuun... aaaaah

-Dime... aghh dime Sousuke....

-Sou...sousuke.... ahhh, por... por favor... para... aaah ah... me... ¡me vengo! 

-Yo también... Makoto....

 

Makoto abrió sus ojos y se sentó de un salto en su cama, miró alrededor de su cuarto que estaba oscuro y vio en el despertador que aun era de madrugada. Se recostó nuevamente y trató de tranquilizar su respiración, sentía que el corazón se iba a desbocar y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó a sí mismo como había sido que había tenido un sueño erótico con Sousuke... instintivamente su mano se dirigió hacia su miembro y se dio alegró al no sentirlo duro, pero cuando tocó más, se topó con cierto líquido blanco-transparente y pegajoso.

¡No sólo había tenido un sueño erótico, también se había corrido con este! 

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza y una vez que volvió a tranquilizarse, fue hacía el baño para limpiarse y cambiar su pijama. Agradeció que ese día se quedara él en la casa y que no fuera su amigo el que hiciera las cosas del hogar. Ambos eran chicos, así que no era raro encontrar esas cosas en las sábanas, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado...

Luego de sacar la ropa de cama, se tendió boca abajo en ella y trató de cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban. En el sueño se había sentido tan bien, Sousuke le había hecho sentir como nadie lo había hecho antes, pero claro que si, era un sueño después de todo.

Pero no podía creer que su cuerpo le hubiera traicionado de esa forma, él era heterosexual, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres... bueno, no siempre, la verdad es que nunca se sintió atraído por alguna de ellas hasta que entrara en la universidad, pero tampoco se había sentido atraído hacia algún hombre. La verdad es que, hasta el último año en la preparatoria, su vida había sido la natación y no se había interesado en nada más.

No supo el momento en que se quedó dormido, pero despertó con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Se levantó y rápidamente empezó a ordenar y a cocinar, incluyendo lavar la ropa sucia.

Era la hora cercana al almuerzo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, extrañado y pensando que era Haruka a quién se le habían quedado las llaves, abrió la puerta.

Era su ex novia de la universidad.

\- ¿Sa.. Sakura? ¿qué haces aquí? -ella se veía un poco incómoda y lo demostró en el tono de voz que utilizó-

-Mako-chan, se que es un poco repentino, pero, ¿puedo entrar?

-Oh, si claro, disculpa -se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara mientras se preguntaba que la llevaba allí -Dime Sakura-chan, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

-Um, si, por favor -la chica fue con él al área de la cocina, había sido novia de Makoto por casi un año, pero ambos habían decidido romper pues se sentían más como amigos que cómo novios enamorados, por lo que conocía el departamento a la perfección- umm, ¿estás cocinando? dime, ¿me puedo quedar a almorzar? 

-Si, claro -le tendió el vaso con agua- pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

-Verás, hoy me encontré con Nanase y él me dijo que estarías todo el día en casa solo, así que sólo pasé a saludarte -ella le sonrió y Makoto recordó lo linda que siempre la había encontrado.

Almorzaron juntos mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y reían por cualquier motivo, una vez que lavaron las cosas de la comida y se sentaron a tomar un té, ella le preguntó con tono serio.

-Oe, Mako-chan, dime, acaso, ¿no has pensado en volver a intentarlo? 

Sin que Makoto tuviera tiempo para responder o para reaccionar, Sakura se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello y lo atraía   
hacia si. 

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

Makoto sintió como los brazos de Sakura lo rodeaban y como sus labios eran atrapados en los suaves labios de ella. El acto lo había pillado por sorpresa y por al menos unos momentos se quedó quieto sin hacer nada.

Pero cuando sintió que la lengua de su ex novia tocaba la separación de sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, cerró los ojos y le concedió ese deseo.

Ambas lenguas comenzaron a tocarse tímidamente, pero fueron tomándose más confianza y el beso se fue intensificando más. Las manos masculinas que habían estado quietas se empezaron a mover, una fue hacía el fino y delgado cuello y la otra hacia la parte de la cadera-cintura, para acercarla más a sí mismo. 

Cómo si entendiese la invitación y la aceptase, Sakura se acercó más y se sentó arriba de las piernas de Makoto, haciendo que su cabeza estuviese a la misma altura que la de él. Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas y empezaron a recorrer los fuertes hombros y brazos del nadador, una mano se quedó fija en los músculos firmes de la espalda y la otra se paseaba juguetonamente por los botones de la camisa del chico.

Una traviesa mano abarcó el trasero de la chica y lo colocó por sobre la erección que estaba empezando a aparecer lentamente. 

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, momento en que los ojos verdes se fijaron en los castaños que relucían con deseo. Este breve momento hizo que Makoto reaccionara y se separara un poco.

-Sakura-chan, no creo que esto sea buena idea... de verdad, ya lo habíamos hablado -le dijo mientras se contradecía al mirar los labios hinchados por el beso.

-Makoto... ya te dije, me gustaría volver a intentarlo -sabiendo que la atención del chico estaba en sus labios, se los relamió- o es que, ¿acaso tienes a otra persona en tu vida?

¿Otra persona? Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y un rostro con un nombre pasó por su mente... Sousuke.

No. Que idiota era, a él no le gustaba Sousuke ni nada por el estilo.

Recordó el sueño que había tenido unas horas mas atrás y su pene dio una sacudida, cómo si él también lo recordara.   
Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y negó mentalmente, él era heterosexual, no gay. Antes de pensar en el moreno, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por los besos y los toques de la chica que tenía delante de sí.

Sakura lo miraba atenta, al parecer Makoto estaba sufriendo una lucha interna. Que idiota, no debió preguntar si había alguien más, por supuesto que lo habría. Makoto era un premio de lotería, tenía todo para ser un hombre perfecto, personalidad caballeresca, buen físico y una ternura inigualable, además era bueno en la cama. 

No era apasionado ni erótico como otras parejas sexuales que ella había tenido, pero con él había notado la diferencia entre tener sexo -pasión- y hacer el amor -sentimientos-. Además de que él siempre se preocupaba de llevarla al orgasmo de la forma más deliciosa posible.

-Bueno -dijo algo incómoda- creo que si tienes a alguien en mente... 

Había comenzado a bajarse del regazo del castaño, pero este volvió en sí y la sujetó con ambas manos, su expresión ausente había desaparecido y ahora veía cierto brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-Para nada, solo que... a pasado algo de tiempo.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de él, causando que se viera adorable por la declaración que había hecho. Ambos habían terminado unos meses atrás y en el momento de la ruptura Makoto había salido con una que otra chica, pero ya iban meses de aquello. Nunca se le dio muy bien ser de ese estilo, él prefería estar sólo con una chica.

Una mano se posó en la mejilla sonrojada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora le habló

-No te preocupes, nunca me has decepcionado, y yo también te extraño.

Se volvieron a besar y Makoto la sujetó más fuerte contra sí para ponerse de pie y llevarla en andas hasta su habitación. Entró a la pieza mientras aún sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas y cuando abrió los ojos, recordó las sábanas que había tenido que lavar ese mismo día debido al "accidente" de aquel sueño erótico.  
Sousuke...

No, se demostraría a sí mismo que no era gay y que lo que pensaba y creía sentir acerca del moreno nadador de mariposa, era debido a los hechos pasados en Australia, si, claramente eso confundiría a cualquiera, incluyéndolo.

Con una lujuria -que él atribuía completamente al tiempo pasado y no a pensar en Sousuke- que no había sentido antes, en vez de depositar a Sakura en su cama suavemente, la aventó haciendo que diera unos rebotes por el impacto. 

La chica con los ojos abiertos por ese cambio tan drástico, vio en primera persona como su ex novio, se quitaba la camisa por sobre los hombros, dejando ver todo su pecho bien formado y esos músculos que harían que a cualquier mujer se le cayera la baba. 

Su visión fue rápidamente nublada cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente. Las grandes manos nuevamente comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo hasta que una llegó a uno de sus pechos y ahí se quedó. 

Entre besos y lenguas que recorrían labios, cuellos, hombros, entre manos que tocaban, apretaban y acariciaban ansiosas, la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco para dejar más piel descubierta. 

A Makoto sólo le quedaba el boxer puesto, pero que pronto desaparecería debido a que la tela le molestaba en su erección latente que comenzaba a humedecerse. Para Sakura era algo similar, sólo estaba en ropa interior y deseaba librarse de ella cuanto antes.

Cuando una mano se iba a adentrar en sus bragas, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, como si hubieran sido pillados haciendo algo malo y esperaban ser regañados. El castaño se fijó en la hora del reloj de su mesa y arrugó la frente, aún no era la hora en que Haru debía regresar.

\- ¿Será Nanase-kun? -preguntó la morena acomodándose un poco sobre sus codos.

-Lo más probable es que sí, debió devolverse antes porque dejó las llaves aquí o algo así -apareció la sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica.

El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente y con un suspiro de resignación, el castaño se puso de pie y se re colocó los pantalones para poder ir a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! ¿irás así? -su chica le miraba porque no se había puesto la camiseta, pero ella apenas se había tapado el torso con su propia polera.

-Si, si es Haru-chan, entenderá y saldrá en cuanto haya recogido lo que necesitaba. 

Salió del cuarto cuando el timbre volvía a sonar por tercera vez.

-Ya vaaaa, espera Haru... o es que acaso quieres utilizar el baño, ¿Haru-chan? 

Mientras pronunciaba el chan, que sabía que molestaría a su amigo, abrió la puerta. Pero no era Haruka quién estaba ahí...

Era Sousuke.

-Lo siento Makoto, pero no soy el idiota de Nanase

El castaño se quedó congelado, no podía creer que fuera justamente esa persona quien estuviera tocando el timbre en ese momento, ¿qué era eso? una historia manga? 

Su mente se quedó en blanco y la boca semiabierta.

Sousuke estaba disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecían, un Makoto despeinado, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, sin camisa dejando a la vista los músculos que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver mientras nadaban, unos jeans desabrochados que dejaban ver una erección... Era la viva imagen de alguien que estaba excitado.

Momento, era la viva imagen que estaba a punto de tener sexo y había sido interrumpido. Ahora fue Sousuke quién se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos. Quizás se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez Makoto estaba por auto satisfacerse... vaya momento en el que había llegado. 

-Ya... Yamazaki-kun -tartamudeo el castaño

-Vamos Makoto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? 

-Lo siento, Sousuke... ¿qué haces acá? -una mano se rascó la nuca, mostrando incomodidad y nerviosismo.

-Me encontré con Nanase en la universidad y me dijo que estarías aquí, que viniera a hacerte compañía -el moreno se encogió de hombros como si nada- me dio la dirección e insistió que viniera. ¿Puedo pasar?

Haru le había dicho eso a Sousuke? sonaba casi imposible que aquello pasara, pero tenía tantas posibilidades como de que Haru le hubiera dicho a Sakura que fuera a almorzar con él, a su amigo tampoco le había gustado esa chica, pero la aceptaba. ¿Era cierto? de ser así, ¿qué se proponía Haru enviando a esas dos personas al departamento cuando sabían que era probable que se encontraran? 

El chico Free tendría que dar muchas explicaciones cuando regresara.

-Etto... pues... si, adelante, pasa... -Makoto se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chico más alto y cuando cerró la puerta, suspiró, ¿qué haría ahora? - ¿quieres un vaso con agua, Sousuke-kun?

-Si, claro -Sousuke miró alrededor, el departamento era pequeño pero acogedor, asumió que eso era gracias al castaño- ¿vives aquí con Nanase?

-Eh, si, desde que nos mudamos de Iwatobi hemos vivido juntos -Makoto le pasó el vaso de agua, pero no se sentó.

-Ya veo... -un silencio incómodo los inundó- dime Makoto, ¿interrumpo algo?

El castaño dio un salto, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa y si bien la respuesta era que sí, por alguna razón, no podía decirle eso, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y cuando reunió el valor para decirle algo, se escuchó una voz femenina saliendo del corredor.

-Mako-chan... ¿Haru-chan ya se fue?

Esa voz crispó a Yamazaki e hizo que apretara su mandíbula fuertemente. Así que de verdad esa era la apariencia que tenía Makoto cuando estaba por tener sexo... realmente lo había interrumpido, ¡pues se alegraba! 

-Saku... Sakura-chan... etto -nuevamente el hombre más bajo comenzó a tartamudear y se notaba su creciente nerviosismo- etto...

-¿Que pasa? ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Una chica usando una polera de hombre que obviamente le quedaba grande y le llegaba hasta medio muslo se asomó despeinada por el corredor, caminaba despreocupada y con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Pero eso cambio cuando se dio cuenta que había otra persona allí, se detuvo y lanzó un chillido, para luego darse la vuelta y correr hacia la habitación de dónde había salido.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó el castaño, pero ya era tarde.

-Oh, así que de verdad interrumpí algo... ya veo el porqué Nanase quería que viniese... -dijo el moreno con cierto tono de burla en su voz

-Sousuke, esto no es lo que imaginas, entre ella y yo... - ¿qué iba a decir? ¿qué no había pasado nada?

-Makoto, ¿por que me das explicaciones? O, ¿es que acaso estabas pensando en mí cuando estabas con ella? 

Los ojos turquesas se fijaron en los de color esmeralda y vio que había acertado.


	6. Maldito Nanase/ ¡¿Fiesta?!

El intercambio de miradas entre ambos solo fue una parte de la incomodidad que se asentó en la sala, Makoto se había crispado por esa pregunta, ¿qué le pasaba que no podía responder ese día a ninguna pregunta hecha por Sousuke? 

Estaba seguro que su cara comenzaba a tener tonos rojos, sentía el calor en ella y el sudor frío en sus manos. Debía de darle seguramente esa impresión, de que era cierto.

-Etto… eh, Sou...Sousuke... ¡no! -su voz tembló en un principio, pero luego su convencimiento venció a su timidez- no, ¡eso no es cierto! ¿cómo piensas que podría hacer eso? 

-Entonces, ¿por qué mentiste? -no, el moreno no le creía nada.

\- ¿Ah? ¿mentir? 

-Sí, te pregunté si interrumpía algo y dijiste que no -los ojos verdes se abrieron más de lo necesario- aunque claramente estabas con esa chica... -se notó el desprecio en la voz ronca.

Cuando Makoto iba a contestarle, Sakura salió de su habitación ya vestida y con el pelo recogido, una señal de que se lo había tratado de arreglar. Su cara seguía toda roja y andaba con la cabeza baja.

-Mako-chan, creo que mejor me voy -dijo mientras pasaba al lado de él e iba por sus cosas que habían quedado esparcidas por la sala.

-Sakura, espera, iré a dejarte...

\- ¡No! -le dijo ella mientras ya estaba en la puerta, en ningún momento había mirado a Sousuke, la vergüenza la dominaba- estaremos en contacto -por fin levantando la vista, miró la cara de su ex novio y sonriendo le dijo- gracias, espero que pienses en lo que te dije.

Sin más, salió por la puerta, dejando a un aturdido Makoto sin saber que hacer y sin que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de contestarle. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el castaño se llevó ambas manos a su cabello y se lo restregó, notoriamente frustrado.

-Vaya, así que eres de la clase de hombre que las chicas le dan las gracias -se notaba un tono de burla en la voz de Yamazaki

-Sousuke, no te rías -Makoto cambió la expresión de su cara y se notaba que estaba pensando, pero también se veía algo... ¿cansado? - bueno, dime, ¿qué quieres?

El moreno miró detenidamente su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más del tiempo necesario en su pecho desnudo y en el cierre abierto del pantalón que dejaba ver el diseño de sus boxers. La erección había desaparecido, una lástima.

-Dime Makoto, ¿acaso es necesario que te lo diga? -volvió a fijar su vista en su miembro

El castaño se ruborizó y desvió la vista, un flash de su sueño le vino a la mente y la parte de su cuerpo que estaba siendo observada dio un respingo.

-I..iré a ponerme algo encima -se dio la vuelta para ocultar sus reacciones e ir a buscar una camiseta para ponerse.

En cuanto le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación, una mano sujetó su muñeca y lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Sousuke estaba casi encima suyo, sus ojos turquesas estaban nublados por algo que él podía reconocer como pasión y sus labios estaban apretados en una dura línea.

-Sou... -el castaño no logró terminar porque fue interrumpido.

-Makoto, ustedes dos estaban a punto de hacerlo o, ¿ya habían empezado? -esa mirada no se apartaba de la suya.

\- ¡¿Eeeh?! ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? -debido al nerviosismo, desvió la mirada, pero la otra mano morena tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo, sin saber porqué, contestó- estábamos a punto.

El nadador de espalda sentía como que ese día su cara no dejaba de estar roja, con tantas emociones invadiendo su mente, tendría que tomar vacaciones a algún lejano lugar. 

Volvió a mirar los ojos turquesas y se percató que se asomaba una sonrisa en la morena cara. Sousuke sonreía muy poco, pero cuando lo hacía, realmente se veía guapo, era una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera y hacía que se le debilitaran las rodillas.

-Ya veo, así que te quedaste con las ganas -la voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Yamazaki, deja que vaya a ponerme algo de ropa...

Unos labios le callaron, por segunda vez ese día le besaban de sorpresa, pero esta vez no era su ex novia, sino que otro hombre, enemigo de su mejor amigo y que además se le había confesado hace unos días atrás. 

Los verdes ojos seguían abiertos cuando los del más alto se había cerrado, la lengua apareció no pidiendo entrar en su boca, sino que exigiéndole y reclamándole la entrada. La mano que había estado sujetándole la muñeca se trasladó hacia su cintura y la otra hacia su nuca para hacerle presión. 

¡Los papeles se habían dado vuelta! 

¡Ahora parecía que ella era la chica que era besada! pero sus pensamientos heterosexuales fueron desterrados a un rincón de su mente en el momento en que abrió los labios dejando entrar esa lengua que gustosa comenzó a recorrer de inmediato su cavidad. 

Makoto se rindió y cerró los ojos. La verdad era que tenía que reconocer que eso no se sentía tan mal, Sousuke besaba muy y estaba haciendo que su miembro volviera a despertar.

Se dejó llevar hasta tal punto que él también comenzó a participar en ese intercambio. Su lengua tocó tímidamente la del moreno y luego ya tomó confianza, hasta tal punto que él mismo se aventuró a introducir su lengua en la boca de Yamazaki.

Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios y pasó una de sus manos hacia el cuello del más alto. La diferencia de altura era poca, solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero era la primera vez que Makoto tenía que levantar en algo su cuello para besar. 

Bajo sus dedos, sentía los músculos del cuello estar tensados en una posición hacia abajo. No podía creerlo, esa textura y postura era algo erótico para él. 

El castaño terminó por posicionar sus manos de la misma forma que antes lo había hecho Sousuke con él, sólo que él lo presionaba más contra sí mismo.

Ya no se podía decir que sólo era un beso, en medio del intercambio, ambos se habían tenido que separar en algunas ocasiones para tomar algo de oxígeno y para cambiar la postura de sus caras al besar.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en ese mar infinito de sensaciones tumultuosas que solo se dan cuando se pierde la razón y se entrega la mente a lo sensorial. El calor que emanaba de ellos hacía que respirar se volviera más trabajoso y la escasa visión se nublara más.

Makoto se sintió como si estuviese dando vueltas sobre su propio eje y como si el piso se moviera, pero no le prestó atención, pensó que era debido a lo que Sousuke estaba haciendo con ese beso. Pero sintió algo que topó con sus piernas.

Se separó del moreno, con los ojos brillantes, y miró detrás de sí. Efectivamente había girado y se había movido hasta llegar al borde del sofá. 

No supo si fue porque el oxígeno había vuelto a entrar en su cerebro o era porque simplemente había vuelto en sí, pero trasladó sus manos hasta el pecho del otro chico y lo alejó.

-Ya... Yamazaki, ¿por qué hiciste eso? -lo que trataba de hacer era ordenar sus propios pensamientos y terminó preguntando lo obvio

\- ¿Aparte de la razón obvia? -levantó una ceja como diciendo daaah- porque me molesta que me digas Yamazaki, es más, decidí que cada vez que me llames de esa forma, te besaré.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! -Makoto se sorprendió, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal- ¡no puedes hacer eso! 

\- ¿No? ¿por qué no? -esa sonrisa de lado volvió a aparecer- no puedes decirme que no te ha gustado 

El castaño sintió como el corazón se saltaba un latido, era verdad, no podía negarlo. Lo había disfrutado como nunca pensó hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿acaso su cuerpo simplemente estaba reaccionando ante cualquier estimulación?

¡Se había vuelto un lujurioso! 

Su mente se llenó de excusas válidas para aceptar lo que acaba de hacer, besar a un chico hasta el punto de perder la razón y desear más... si, más.

-Yo... yo necesito pensar... eso, so… solamente me dejé llevar, tu… tu besas muy bien y... -prácticamente se podía pensar que Makoto estaba muriendo de vergüenza al decir esas palabras- y... debes entender, ¡yo no soy gay! he tenido novias e incluso antes de que llegaras, lo iba a hacer con una chica!! 

Terminó casi gritándole mientras las manos que antes sólo estaban posadas en el pecho de Sousuke se convertían en puños. Era obvio que el chico dulce e inocente estaba pasando por un conflicto interno, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. 

Yamazaki suspiró dejando que la situación se calmara. Si se ponía a pensar, la verdad era que era obvio que Makoto no aceptara la situación con los brazos abiertos y con esa brillante sonrisa, debía ser para él un shock el sentir todo eso de pronto y más aún con otro hombre. 

El moreno se debatió entre dejarlo todo hasta ahí y dejar que él mismo reflexionara por si sólo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, o presionarlo un poco más para saber cual podría ser ese límite... El nadador de mariposa nunca había sido una persona paciente, así que se decidió por la segunda opción. 

-Dime Makoto, acaso esto -tocó el miembro erecto de él- ¿funcionó de la misma manera con ella? ¿reaccionaste de igual forma? ¿te volviste loco con sólo un beso? -su mano había comenzado a apretar y a moverse en el miembro del castaño- dime, cómo reaccionaste con ella y como reaccionaste conmigo? 

Tachibana volvió la vista hacia otra parte mientras se mordía el labio. La verdad es que su cuerpo había reaccionado mejor con el beso de Sousuke que con el de Sakura. 

Con ella la lujuria había despertado cuando en su mente había aparecido el nombre del chico que en esos precisos momentos le estaba masajeando su pene. 

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta... 

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él y Yamazaki no pudo soportar más el deseo de quebrantar esa inocencia que le fascinaba. 

Empujo al chico un poco, haciendo que cayera sobre el sofá de abajo y subió encima de él para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez más salvajemente. Su propio miembro estaba haciendo presión sobre sus pantalones, pidiendo ser liberado, pero tenía que aguantarse, paso a paso.

Esta vez la respuesta por parte de Makoto fue inmediata y fue él quién pasó sus manos por el cuello del más alto, una mano empezó a recorrer esa espalda aún tonificada y una pierna buscando comodidad se abrió y se dobló, haciendo que las caderas del moreno quedaran ajustadas perfectamente en las del castaño.

Un gemido ronco salió de la boca de ambos chicos cuando sus miembros se rozaron mutuamente.

Para el chico de ojos verdes era una tortura mayor, ya que como tenía el cierre abierto de sus jeans, sólo era la delgada tela de los boxers que impedía que su miembro saliera libre al encuentro de cualquier cosa que le pudiera proveer satisfacción, fuera la mano o el mismo miembro de Sousuke.

Sus besos pasaron a otro nivel, ya no eran solo sus lenguas las que compartían, sino que las manos de los dos se movían con curiosidad y deseo. Makoto cada vez estaba más desinhibido, con su mano había hasta ahuecado el trasero de Yamazaki para acercar y disfrutar más de ese goce que se provocaba entre ambos.

El castaño aprovechando ese momento de atrevimiento, movió otra mano hasta el cierre del otro pantalón para bajarlo. 

Como hombre, sabía lo incómodo que podía ser estar en una situación y verse aprisionado por la dura tela, además se sentía el único vulnerable ahí, era él quien estaba sin camisa y con el jeans desabrochado. 

Abrió la cremallera y los dientes de Sousuke mordieron su mandíbula... así que el moreno podía perder también el control. 

Queriendo más, se aventuró a meter una mano y tocar directamente aquella vara que se sentía dura y grande.

-Maa... Makoto...- la voz de Sousuke era ronca.

Cuando el castaño iba a contestarle, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los sorprendió.

-Tadaimaaa -la voz del nadador estilo free se escuchó resonar por la estancia.

\- ¡HA... HARU-CHAN! -la voz chillona de Makoto se escuchó como respuesta

Ya que la sala de estar estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, Haruka pudo ser capaz de ver toda la escena en primera fila, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Tsk... maldito Nanase -se escuchó reclamar a Sousuke mientras se enderezaba. 

.  
.  
.

Los ojos azules se abrieron más de lo usual al encontrarse con semejante escena. 

Su amigo estaba tirado de espaldas sobre el sofá, semi desnudo y arriba de él se encontraba Yamazaki con una clara erección que podía ver desde dónde se encontraba él parado.

Tiró su bolso al suelo y con los puños apretados dio largas zancadas hacia el sillón. Ninguno de los dos chicos reaccionó ni se movió.

Pero en ese corto tiempo, en el segundo que vio que miró la cara de Makoto sonrojada y los ojos verdes llorosos, supo lo que haría.

Empujó a Sousuke del hombro para alejarlo de su amigo y tomando todo su enojo, resentimiento y frustración acumulado durante todos esos años hacia él, lo golpeó.   
Cerró su puño y lo levantó con fuerza para estamparlo en la mandíbula del moreno alto. Sus nudillos dolieron, pero pudo ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yamazaki y se sintió lleno de satisfacción.

Pero eso duró apenas unos instantes, aquello no bastaba para hacerle pagar por traumar y tratar a Makoto de esa forma. 

Le tomó por la camisa e iba a asestarle otro golpe, pero una mano grande y delicada lo detuvo.  
Sólo cuando reconoció esa mano su visión volvió a la normalidad y se fijó en Makoto. El castaño estaba gritándole, sus ojos seguían llorosos... ¿que decía?

\- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! -por fin podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de Makoto- detente! 

\- ¡¿Ah?! -los ojos azules titubearon- ¿por qué? ¡Este imbécil estaba abusando de ti!

Pocas veces se podían ver emociones fuertes en la cara del peliazul, pero en esta ocasión, no solo su cara reflejaba lo molesto y furioso que estaba, sino que su tono de voz también vibraba mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

-N... no fue así -reconoció un sonrojado Makoto mientras desviaba la vista hacia otra parte- yo... ..... -bajó tanto la voz que Haru no escuchó la otra parte.

Ya casi olvidándose de Yamazaki que se había enderezado y se frotaba la mandíbula, Haru tuvo que acercarse a la cara del castaño para escuchar lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Que dijiste? -los ojos verdes no lo miraban y el tono granate de su amigo no se iba de su piel- oe! Makoto, mírame! -la paciencia ese día lo había abandonado.

-Dije que yo... yo también quería... -ahora si había escuchado su respuesta- no... no estaba abusando...

Los ojos azules se abrieron nuevamente ese día y su boca formó una O, como la de una caballa, esas que tanto le gustaban. Miró detenidamente a su amigo, que estaba avergonzado sentado en el sofá, apenas con los jeans puestos y desabotonados y con la ropa interior a la vista. En una parte de la zona superior de el boxer, se veía una mancha, cómo si apenas se hubiera mojado allí...

¡Oh santa caballa!

Fue lo que pensó Nanase cuando fijó su vista en el ser que más despreciaba en ese momento, Sousuke estaba con más ropa, pero tenía la camisa a medio desabotonar, también tenía el cierre del pantalón abajo y su ropa interior a la vista. Además del hecho de que sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, y no se debía precisamente al golpe que le había asestado, pues su amigo también los tenía así.

Realmente no podía creerlo. Apenas hace dos días habían conversado del tema en la habitación del hotel el día antes de la competencia y Makoto no era consciente de nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar frente al hecho de ser besado por otro hombre, además de la timidez típica proveniente de él. 

¿Y ahora resultaba que estaba besándose apasionadamente con ese en el sofá de su departamento? ¿Qué diablos se había perdido? 

\- ¿Har... Haru-chan? -la voz del castaño irrumpió en su mente y volvió en sí- quizás... ¿podrías levantarte?

Haruka miró sobre qué estaba apoyado y se fijó que en el momento en que se abalanzó para golpear a Yamazaki, había caído sobre las piernas de ambos que se encontraban enredadas, por lo que podría ser hasta doloroso por la forma poco habitual en que se encontraban ahora. 

Inconscientemente se levantó y frotó los nudillos de su mano. Se había roto la piel de la mano al dar el golpe y ahora le empezaba a doler, hizo un gesto de dolor, pero levantó la mirada y vio que Makoto se encontraba revisándole la mandíbula al tiburón ballena ese.

Caminó hacia la cocina y buscó un paño para ponerle hielo y colocarlo en sus nudillos. Sólo por cortesía y no porque se sintiera como un idiota, hizo otro arreglo parecido y volviendo al living se lo tendió al moreno para que se lo pusiera en la mandíbula que se estaba empezando a hinchar y poner de colores.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No hay nada que quieran decirme? -se sentó frente a los dos que estaban ocupando el sillón y esperó- algo de lo que deba enterarme?

Makoto volvió a ese tono escarlata y los ojos turquesas de Yamazaki sólo lo miraban fijamente, él no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara... que podía haberle visto su amigo a ese antipático?

-Haru... ¿por qué le dijiste a Yam... a Sousuke que viniera? -el castaño alcanzó a corregirse antes de que Sousuke pudiera cumplir su amenaza- también estuvo Sakura aquí -ahora esos ojos verdes mostraban cierto recelo.

Nanase mantuvo su postura innata, no mostró ninguna reacción, sólo se limitó a contestar sinceramente, como usualmente lo hacía.

-Porque quería que contrastaras las dos cosas

\- ¡¿Aaah?! -Makoto se inclinó hacia él- ¿cómo que querías que contrastara? ¡¿que cosas?!

-Estar con una mujer y con un hombre.

La reacción que tuvo Makoto fue tal que, si hubiera estado tomando agua, hubiera salpico toda la habitación con el líquido. Sousuke se sorprendió de las palabras del peliazul pero luego de comprender a lo que se refería y ver la reacción del chico sentado al lado de él, una carcajada salió de su boca. Aunque no logró reírse mucho porque la zona interior de su boca magullada le dolió.

-Vamos Makoto, estoy seguro que Nanase lo hizo con buenas intenciones -fue lo que alcanzó a decir el moreno para seguir burlándose de la incomodidad del castaño, debía agradecerle al hidrofilico ese momento tan divertido, aunque pensándolo bien, sólo le perdonaría por golpearlo- y ¿bien Mako-chaan? -alargó la última sílaba para molestarlo.

El nadador de espalda se paró abruptamente, con la mirada gacha no miró a ninguno de los otros dos y caminó apresurado hacia la habitación, dejando a Haru y a Sousuke solos en la sala.

Una vez que entró en la habitación, fue a ponerse algo para cubrir su pecho desnudo. La verdad era que no quería pensar, porque si se ponía a hacerlo, los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos se desbordarían.

Vergüenza, humillación... eran cosas que sentía en ese momento, no podía creer que los que se suponían que eran sus amigos le hicieran eso. ¿Cómo era posible que Haru le hubiera hecho eso? y ¡además lo dijera como si nada! 

Ahora era la rabia la que comenzaba a asomar. Si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres era algo que él mismo debía descubrir, ese tipo de cosas no era algo tan simple como comparar dos platas diferentes de comida, no era como si le ofrecieran cerdo o carne, no, era mucho más.

Sabía que las intenciones de su amigo habían sido buenas, que quizás esa era una de las formas que él pensaba que podrían ayudarle, pero no era así. Y ese Sousuke, riéndose de la situación, no hacía que se sintiera mejor al respecto.

Se tiró a su cama como una adolescente y abrazó la almohada.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Era un hombre ya adulto, estaba en último año de la universidad, no vivía con sus padres y había tenido unas cuantas novias. Cualquiera pensaría que podría solucionar problemas amorosos, pero ahora estaba sintiendo cómo el corazón le oprimía.

¿Quería ponerse a pensar en quién le había provocado más cosas? Su cuerpo, ¿con quién había reaccionado más? 

¡Maldición! sabía la respuesta a eso, pero, ¡no quería aceptarlo!

Un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no quería abrir la puerta así que no contestó. Quería que sus amigos supieran que estaba molesto con ellos, raramente se enojaba y cuando lo hacía, no era bueno.

Escuchó la voz ronca de Yamazaki hablar a través de la puerta, diciendo que se iría, que lamentaba su conducta y los problemas que pudiera haberle causado.

Los ojos verdes ahora miraban el techo sobre la cama, poca atención prestó a esas palabras.

Una vibración proveniente de su velador le llamó la atención, era un mensaje de Rin, ¡lo que le faltaba! 

Su amigo le estaba invitando a una fiesta esa noche, le decía que podía llevar a Haru y que esperaba mucho que fuera.

Al parecer había vuelto a Japón y estaba organizando una fiesta.

Todavía podía escuchar la voz hablándole del otro lado de la puerta y rápidamente tecleo a Matsuoka preguntándole si su "sunshine" iría.

" ¿Ah? ¿Sou? pues si, aún no le he dicho, pero supongo que si"

Fue la respuesta que recibió, luego llegó otro mensaje de inmediato

"¿Acaso quieres que vaya? />w>)/ " 

¿Qué era eso al final? A Makoto le costó entender que era una cara sugerente y rodó los ojos ante ello. Decidió no contestar ese último mensaje y salió de la habitación.

En algún momento Sousuke dejó de hablar y él no se había dado cuenta, salió de la habitación a toda prisa y vio que Haru estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada

\- ¿Sousuke-kun se fue? -preguntó mientras iba hacia allí

-Acaba de salir... oe Makoto, lo que pas...

-No te preocupes, te entiendo -le interrumpió el castaño

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el elevador, este estaba a punto de cerrarse y puso uno de sus pies y una mano para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, dentro estaba Sousuke y una señora mayor de su mismo piso. 

Debido a la presencia de la señora, Yamazaki no dijo nada, pero esa aparición de Makoto le había sorprendido, miró los ojos verdes que estaban brillando con determinación y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que hacía ahí, Tachibana le dijo:

-La fiesta de Rin, hoy

Dijo eso y se retiró para que la puerta pudiera cerrarse por fin, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con un nudo en la garganta.

¿El moreno había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba diciendo que fuera a la fiesta de Rin? ¿Qué fiesta? Miró su celular y vio que había Rin había vuelo y tenía un mensaje de él diciéndole precisamente eso, que haría una fiesta, luego tenía otro mensaje que decía que Makoto había preguntado si acaso iría...

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Sousuke salió del elevador con una sonrisa en su rostro y un paso decidido.

Cuando Makoto volvió a entrar al departamento, le dijo a Haru sobre el evento de esa noche y de cómo los dos irían, a pesar de que Nanase se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en ese tipo de ambientes, la forma en que su amigo le dijo que irían no daba cavidad para que pudiera negarse a asistir.

El castaño no sabía que era lo que haría allí ni porque se sentía tan entusiasmado y decidido a ir. Sólo sabía que tenía que esta ocasión le había caído del cielo.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y cuando ya era hora de partir tuvo que esperar a que Haru terminara de ver el programa en la televisión que estaba viendo. Se trataba de unos patinadores sobre hielo y de cómo por esas cosas de la vida un chico común y corriente sería entrenado por el senpai que siempre había admirado y que además era una súper estrella dentro del mundo del patinaje... una típica historia de deportes, pero se le sumaba el extra de que al parecer los protagonistas eran gays. 

Cuando la serie terminó, Makoto rodó los ojos y se preguntó porque a Haru le gustaba tanto, por culpa de ello llegarían más tarde a la fiesta, pero al parecer a su amigo le importaba más esa serie que llegar tarde.

Una vez que llegaron a la dirección que Rin les había mandado, entraron y el castaño buscó de inmediato a... ¿a Rin? ¿a Sousuke? 

No, buscó la parte de la barra. Necesitaba urgente un trago, especialmente después de lo que había pasado ese día. 

Diciéndole a Haru a dónde iría, le dejó para que este pudiera buscar a Mister Shark, caminó hacia la barra y pidió una cerveza. La verdad era que necesitaba algo más fuerte, pero quería empezar de a poco. 

Después de tomar el primer sorbo, sintió una que se posó sobre su hombro, pudo presentir de quién era y cuando se dio la vuelta, supo que había acertado.

\- ¡Io! ¡Makoto me alegra que hayas venido! -fue abrazado por una figura más baja y más delgada que él.

-Rin, gracias por invitarme -le contestó mientras le respondía el abrazo- ¿cuál es el motivo de que regresaras tan pronto?

Unas cejas rojas se elevaron repetidamente y esa sonrisa afilada de diversión apareció en la cara de Matsuoka, eso significaba que él algo había planeado o que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Oh... ya lo sabrás Makoto...


	7. Gou/La Historia de Antes

\- ¿Eeh? -Makoto miró a Rin y suspiró, la verdad era que esa actitud no le sorprendía para nada, sólo esperaba que aquella sorpresa no tuviera que ver con él- bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar -le sonrió típicamente.

-Verás, no soy yo quién debe dar la sorpresa.

Rin se alejó y pasó su mano por cabello rojo, de pronto se veía algo deprimido y desanimado. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él con preocupación y Matsuoka captando el gesto de su amigo, sonrió de lado y volvió a acercarsele para hablarle directamente al oído.

-Sabes... Sou ya llegó y anda por ahí -señalo con el pulgar un punto detrás de ellos, sus ojos brillaban- llegó muy animado y temprano a la fiesta -sonrió más aún y le preguntó- Makoto, ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? 

Tachibana se crispó e iba a responder, pero, ¿lo negaría o lo reconocería? No sabía que iba a decir, pero se sintió salvado por la campana en el momento en que abrió la boca.

\- ¡Mako-chaaaan! ¡Rin-chaaaaan! -sólo había una persona en el mundo que les llamaría de esa forma.  
Ambos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con un sonriente y radiante Nagisa que iba a su encuentro mientras movía un brazo en modo de saludo, detrás de él no podía faltar su amigo Rei, quién también tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Los dos se veían muy felices.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡Rei! -les saludó animadamente Makoto, la verdad es que con la presencia de ellos sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al evadir la pregunta de Rin.

Los cuatro chicos se saludaron, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían ya que Rin vivía en Australia, Makoto y Haru vivían y estudiaban en Tokyo y Rei junto con Nagisa habían ido a Kyoto para estudiar. Encuentros como esos se habían dado muy poco en loa últimos 4 años.

Haru apareció sosteniendo una cerveza sin alcohol y se unió al emotivo reencuentro, como era de esperarse, Nagisa lo atosigó con preguntas e historias que tenían que ser mediadas por el chico con lentes, de lo contrario seguramente terminarían mareando a Haruka. 

El castaño se reía con cada nuevo comentario y estaba disfrutando enormemente de todo, había olvidado lo que había pasado a lo largo del día y de los últimos días en general, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y se sentía cómo si hubiera vuelto a la época de la preparatoria. 

\- ¡Eh! llegaron los chicos del Samezuka -interrumpió un emocionado Rin quién se había estado fijando en la gente que iba llegando al lugar- chicos iré a saludarlos y regreso -Matsuoka se fue animado a encontrarse con los que habían sido sus senpais, compañeros y kohais en la academia. 

La verdad es que se le veía muy cómodo ahí también, el pelirrojo tenía una especie de don para hacer amigos allá a dónde fuera que iba, la gente del Iwatobi y del Samezuka le tenían gran cariño y podía sonreír con cualquier grupo de persona. Eso era algo que siempre había admirado Nanase, quién no dejaba de observarlo.  
Para el castaño, la mirada azul de su amigo no pasó desapercibida y sonrió tristemente, la verdad es que le gustaría que su amigo fuera feliz y correspondido, pero él no sabía de los sentimientos que podría albergar Rin. Tampoco es cómo si pudiese preguntarle a su amigo tiburón directamente, antes él mismo moriría de vergüenza.

Se sintió mal por no poder ayudar a su su amigo de la infancia en ese aspecto, Haru esa tarde había hecho algo que le había molestado, pero había sido su manera de ayudarle, ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Quizás... podría preguntarle a Yamazaki si sabía algo sobre los sentimientos de Rin.  
Yamazaki. 

Rin había dicho que ya había llegado a la fiesta, pero no lo había visto en todo ese rato, los ojos verdes hicieron un recorrido, pero no pudieron hallar a esa figura alta, ni siquiera en el grupo que se había formado de los ex alumnos de la academia de Matsuoka.

-Sou-chan! -escuchó que decía Nagisa mientras miraba por sobre la espalda de Makoto.

-Oi -escuchó la voz ronca de la persona que momentos antes había estado buscando.

El castaño se dio la vuelta ya con una sonrisa preparada en la cara y saludó al moreno, pero la sonrisa se le quedó atascada al ver que lo guapo que se veía. Sousuke seguramente estaba usando una camisa que era una talla menos de la que debería usar, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pegaban en la tela blanca y con cada movimiento pareciera que se le fuese a romper, además estaba usando unos pantalones negros hasta las caderas y unos zapatos formales. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan sexy.

Pero su apariencia no fue lo único que disolvió su sonrisa, estaba rodeado por un grupo de mujeres, que de la misma que él, estaban enloquecidas debido a la apariencia del nadador de mariposa. Como todo un playboy, tenía a una chica colgando de cada brazo.

Makoto admitió 3 cosas en ese momento, la primera era que Sousuke se veía malditamente guapo, la segunda era que hacía muy buena pareja con cualquiera de las chicas allí y que se veía cómodo con mujeres, y la tercera era que él quería alejar a todas esas mujeres alrededor y ser él quién estuviera a su lado.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, un cabello rubio pasó a su lado y se paró frente a Yamazaki.

\- ¡Sou-chan! ¡tanto tiempo! -le saludó energéticamente Nagisa, seguido de un saludo de Rei.

-Hazuki, Ryugazaki -correspondió el moreno- ¿qué hacen aquí? Rin me había comentado que no vivían en Tokyo.

Las mujeres alrededor parecían decepcionadas de que ya no les prestara atención y que se concentrara en hablar con aquellos chicos, Makoto sonrió para sus adentros.   
Antes de que Nagisa pudiera contestar, una de las chicas le acercó más el cuerpo a Sousuke y le susurró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que todos pudieran escuchar parte de su susurro.

-Bueno, me iré por el momento, te estaré esperando, Sousuke-kun -y soltándolo le guiñó un ojo.

El resto de las mujeres le dijeron algo similar, sobre cómo volverían a secuestrarlo en otro momento en la fiesta. La mirada turquesa carecía de brillo, pero en todo momento ignoró los ojos verdes que no se perdían nada del intercambio aquél.

-Yamazaki-san es bastante popular con las chicas al parecer -dijo un sugerente Rei

-Oooh, ¡debe ser por todos los músculos que tiene en el cuerpo! -Nagisa se acercó y apretó el bíceps de Sousuke.

El gesto inocente de su amigo más bajo hizo que Makoto se sorprendiera y tratara de detenerlo, en parte porque era de mala educación hacer algo así y en parte porque no quería que lo hiciera. Como el antiguo capitán del equipo, tomó las riendas de la situación y alejó lo más rápido que pudo por los hombros a su amigo.

\- ¿Y bien? no me han contestado -Sousuke apenas había enarcado una ceja ante la actitud impulsiva del rubio, pero ya había llegado a conocerlo, además no había respondido ningún comentario sobre las mujeres que le habían rodeado.

-Oh, cierto, bueno, Gou-chan nos llamó y nos pidió que viniéramos, que tenía algo que quería que nos enteráramos -respondió el otro nadador de mariposa. 

\- ¡Gou? -Makoto prestó más atención a Sousuke que había hablado- ahora que lo pienso, Rin tampoco me dijo para que era esto...

\- ¿Qué estarán planeando los Matsuokas-chan? -preguntó Hazuki

En el momento en que Haru se encogía de hombros mientras todos se ponían a pensar en sobre qué sería el motivo de la fiesta, se apagaron las luces de todo el lugar.   
Inmediatamente Makoto gritó y se aferró al brazo de su amigo caballa y comenzó a temblar.

Un foco apareció en medio de la habitación dando algo de luz, por lo que Tachibana se soltó de Haru, a pesar de tener 22 años, seguía siendo un miedoso. Se escuchó un chasquido de lengua proveniente de Sousuke que se había percatado de eso, pero bajo el foco apareció la figura de Gou, haciendo que todos los presentes se concentraran en ella. 

Ya era toda una mujer, seguía manteniendo el cabello rojizo largo y estaba usando ropa ajustada que se amoldaba a cada una de sus curvas. Se escuchó un grito de admiración en alguna parte, provenía de Momotaro, el chico que había sido nadador de espaldas en la academia Samezuka y que había estado enamorada de ella. 

Detrás de la figura de ella se veía la de su hermano, Rin no parecía muy feliz con la situación y se mostraba serio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida en alguna parte. En cambio, alrededor de Gou se veía un aura de felicidad, emoción y vergüenza.

-Etto... -comenzó a hablar ella, no era común verla nerviosa- gracias a todos por venir, me alegra mucho que puedan compartir esto conmigo... la verdad es que... ¡me casaré! 

Hubo un silencio momentáneo y luego todos estallaron en felicitaciones, gritos de alegría y aplausos. Makoto también se llenó de felicidad por su amiga, al igual que los chicos del Iwatobi, de reojo pudo ver que la mandíbula de Sousuke estaba tensa.

El moreno no se alegró como los demás y dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar. Tachibana se sorprendió un poco y esa actitud le intrigó bastante, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Había escuchado un rumor de parte de Nagisa estando en estado de ebriedad, de que entre Gou y Sousuke había habido algo momentáneo. Sólo ahora recordaba aquello, con la declaración de que Yamazaki era gay, ahora no podía imaginárselo con Gou, además de que ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Eso no estaría bien, ¿cierto? 

Pero, ¿qué otro motivo podría haber en la actitud tan molesta de este frente al anuncio de matrimonio de la pelirroja?

Continuó caminando hasta que salió por una puerta que daba a la parte trasera del local. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, pero cuando iba a entrar, escuchó la voz molesta de Sousuke justo doblando la esquina.

\- ¡Dime que no fue arreglado! 

\- ¡Sousuke cálmate! -esa era la voz de Rin, ¿cómo había llegado allí tan rápido también?- esta vez fue diferente.

¿Esta vez? Makoto se sorprendió, ¿qué era aquella conversación? Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas, pero no pudo evitarlo, luego les pediría disculpas a ambos. 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿¡que fue!? ¡dime! -Makoto se asomó un poco y vio que el moreno tenía acorralado por la camisa a su amigo- ¡vamos Rin! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- ¡Están enamorados! ¡maldita sea! ¿tu crees que yo estoy feliz con la situación? ¿ver a mi hermana con un tipo como ese? ¡pues no! -se quitó a el más alto de encima- pero así es la situación, se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron. 

La voz y la cara de Rin demostraban el cansancio que tenía. Makoto seguía sin entender la mayoría de las cosas que escuchaba y mucho menos entendía la actitud de aquellos dos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo entonces que no fue por arreglo? ¿Ella está de acuerdo con eso? -Sousuke se veía más relajado.

-Pues así parece, la verdad es que yo no me he enterado de nada hasta hace unos días, creo que fue antes de la competencia o algo así, la cosa es que esa niña me prohibió decir algo hasta el día de hoy.

-Ya veo, entonces, si ella está bien con ello, por mi está bien también.

Makoto seguía escuchándolos, estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo que no se dio cuenta de que un gato se le había acercado, cuando el minino se pasó entre sus piernas, el castaño soltó un grito por el susto y reveló que se encontraba ahí.

Yamazaki y Matsuoka inmediatamente miraron a su dirección y lo descubrieron. Los ojos verdes se ampliaron enormemente y en vez de colocarse rojo, que era el color ya habitual que estaba tomando, se puso blanco. Se sentía culpable por haber estado escuchando una conversación que al parecer era muy privada. 

Los ojos turquesas se entrecerraron y los color escarlata brillaron de malicia ante su presencia.

\- ¡Oh, pero que tenemos acá! ¡si es mamá orca! -la diversión volvía a aparecer en la voz del tiburón- ¿qué haces acá Makoto? ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¿acaso no te enseñaron a que no se debía hacer eso? 

\- ¡Oe Rin! -Yamazaki le llamó la atención, pero sintió un pellizco por parte de su amigo, para que guardara la calma y le dejara continuar a él.

\- ¿O me vas a decir que simplemente estabas siguiendo a Sousuke y te encontraste con esto? 

¡Mierda! 

Makoto volvió a tener color, pero esta vez en extremo, eso había sido precisamente lo que había pasado, ahora ¿cómo podría disculparse frente a esos dos? 

Para Sousuke, al parecer la actitud de Rin le estaba ayudando, por una vez en la vida, gracias a Dios que su amigo sabía como tratar a Tachibana, eso le facilitaba ciertas cosas. Aunque el castaño seguía sin decir nada.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy... -El pelirrojo pasó al lado de Makoto y puso una mano sobre su hombro- estoy seguro que te entretendrás con la historia que va a contarte ahora Sousuke, ¿no es así Sooou-chan? 

.  
.  
.

Rin entró por la puerta trasera del local y dejó a los dos hombres solos en aquél lugar.

Makoto se sentía incómodo y avergonzado, ¿cómo se suponía que mirara ahora a Sousuke? Estando dentro de la fiesta no se había sentido así y era por la presencia de los demás, pero ahora que estaban solos...

Era ridículo, él le había dicho que fuera a aquella fiesta, y ¿ahora que? 

-Makoto, vamos a caminar, hay un parque cerca.

La voz de Yamazaki retumbó dentro de los pensamientos del castaño y para cuando levantó la vista, la espalda del más alto se estaba alejando, no lo había esperado y se había puesto a caminar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Makoto fue detrás de él.

Caminaron en silencio unas dos cuadras y se encontraron con un pequeño parte se veía muy agradable, lograba dar un aire de tranquilidad dentro de la ciudad. 

Sousuke se sentó en una de las bancas y pasó ambos brazos por detrás del respaldo, levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo que en esos momentos no dejaba ver ninguna estrella y dijo

-Gou estaba prometida a mi

Los ojos de Tachibana se abrieron y sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, el moreno bajó la vista hacia él y con su mano palmeó el sitio al lado de él para que se sentara.   
Como si estuviese hipnotizado, el castaño le hizo caso, esperando escuchar el resto de la historia.

Sousuke empezó a hablar una vez que vio que Makoto se había sentado a su lado, pero tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

-A pesar de que el padre de Rin era un pescador, su familia era acaudalada, al igual que la mía, vivíamos cerca y nos criamos juntos. De verdad que somos los mejores amigos desde la infancia -tomó una pausa mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- Al ser amigos cercanos y vecinos, nuestras familias se conocían y también eran amigas, por lo que fue casi normal que nuestros padres emparejaran a Gou conmigo... sería algo como una alianza familiar y de negocios.

Calló por más segundos de los necesarios y Makoto pudo entender que ese era un tema delicado para él, aún así, intervino

-Pero... tu eres gay

-Si, lo soy -una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en la cara del moreno y continuó la historia- fue en ese momento en que tuve que afrontar a mi familia y a la de Rin, créeme que fue terrible. Recuerdo que esto pasó cuando Rin volvió de Australia y yo me uní al Samezuka, habían pasado muchos años sin que hubiéramos estado en contacto y en nuestro último año de preparatoria nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, mis padres pensaron que era el destino, pues en ese entonces me había vuelto cercano a Gou, pero yo la veía como mi hermana pequeña -esta vez su sonrisa desapareció- Esto pasó después de la graduación, ya no teníamos contacto con ustedes... Mi familia y la familia Matsuoka hicieron una gran reunión, con Rin pensamos que era para celebrar nuestra graduación, pero fue para proponer el tema del matrimonio arreglado.

Ahora Sousuke miró a Makoto después de todo ese tiempo, y el castaño vio en los ojos turquesas algo cercano al dolor.

-Nunca olvidaré la cara de felicidad de Gou -prosiguió- ella aprovechó la oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos, dijo que realmente yo le gustaba, aunque mis músculos no estaban a la altura de los de su hermano -rió con ello- pero que siempre le había gustado y que estaría feliz de ser mi esposa -cambió la vista hacia el cielo, ya las nubes se habían esparcido un poco y podía ver una que otra estrella- fue en ese momento que tuve que confesarlo, no había otro momento, era ahí o nunca. Les dije, soy gay.

Una suave brisa pasó entre ellos y Makoto recordó que apenas había salido a la calle con la camisa y que había dejado la chaqueta en el local, pero se sentía incapaz de romper el momento, Sousuke le estaba abriendo su corazón, sabía que aquella experiencia no debió de haber sido fácil y tampoco lo era recordarla. 

-A pesar de la sorpresa, mi familia se lo tomó bien, la verdad es que no esperaban que yo tomara el liderazgo de la empresa familiar, eso ya estaba destinado hacia mi hermano mayor, y la alianza con los Matsuoka solo sería un plus adicional. Y la familia de Rin se preocupó más de que yo mantuviera las manos alejadas de su hijo, aunque su madre pareció un tanto emocionada cuando nos pregunto si acaso él y yo eramos pareja -la tensión se disipó un poco con una risa que salió de los labios de Yamazaki- fue un alivio para ellos saber que a Rin le gustaban, y bastante, las mujeres. Pero lo que nunca olvidaré será la reacción de Gou. 

Volvió a hablar con un tono de seriedad.

-Había pasado de la felicidad absoluta a las lágrimas y a la humillación, nunca fue mi intención herirla de esa forma, tampoco quise darle esperanzas ni mucho menos, para mi ella también era mi hermana menor, cuando Rin se fue a Australia, yo la cuidé por un tiempo, le escribía cartas y pasaba a verla, pero era como la relación de cualquier hermano. Me dolió muchísimo haberle roto el corazón -Sou suspiró y se pasó una de las manos por el cabello- pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que ese mismo dia, ella se marchó de la casa, dejó una nota sobre que iba a pasar un tiempo con cierta amiga. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo que tenía que tener algo de tiempo para sí, así que dejamos que se fuera, pero a los dos días no teníamos contacto con ella. Con Rin fuimos a la casa de su amiga y ella nos dijo que el día en que Gou había ido a su casa, habían salido a un local y allí había conocido a un chico y se había ido con él y desde entonces no había sabido nada.

Yamazaki apretó los puños y su tono de voz se había hecho más ronco.

-Averiguamos como locos quién había sido ese tipo y después de mucho buscar, nos dimo cuenta de que era uno de los chicos del Samezuka, era de nuestro mismo año y estuvo a punto de nadar el revelo con nosotros, Uozumi-san... no se si alcanzaste a conocerlo -Makoto negó con la cabeza- supongo que no, Momo tomó su lugar en nado de espalda para el relevo. La cosa fue que nos enteramos que Gou se había ido con él y que estaba en su casa, fuimos a verlo y sinceramente le dimos una paliza con Rin apenas abrió la puerta -una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara- pero resultó que el chico no le había hecho nada, sólo le había brindado algo de consuelo y no se había propasado con ella, de hecho, él se estaba quedando con otro amigo mientras ella dormía en su casa.

Makoto pudo imaginar la frustración y el enojo que debieron haber sentido ellos dos cuando pasó eso, él no se imaginaba pasando una situación así con Ran o con Ren.

-Cuando todo se tranquilizó, Gou nos explicó todo y obviamente nos sentimos muy avergonzados con Uozumi, pero Rin sintió ese gesto como una traición, él había sido su capitán y no se habría enojado si a escondidas le hubiera mandado un mensaje diciéndole lo de su hermana, por lo que la rencilla entre ellos siguió estando presente. Luego me enteré que después de lo sucedido ellos se habían hecho amigos, ya sabes, Gou y Uozumi, pero no pensé que habían empezado una relación, hasta hoy día. Eso me sorprendió un poco, al cabo que ya habían pasado cuatro años desde ese suceso, pero quise asegurarme con el idiota ese si acaso había algo detrás, al parecer no, ellos se aman.

El castaño no pudo descifrar la mirada que se reflejó en los ojos turquesas, pero la verdad es que sentía un gran deseo de consolarlo, siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar y la felicidad de sus amigos de las personas que lo rodeaban, y ver a Sousuke así hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. 

Sin pensar en nada, se acercó y pasó una de sus manos por el suave pelo azabache, un mechón se había separado del resto debido a la brisa. Su mano se detuvo en ese poco de cabello e hizo que Sousuke volteara ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.

Se acercó y sólo a escasos centímetros cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de Yamazaki.

La verdad es que ahora que había escuchado toda la historia no sabía como reaccionar, a pesar de que le había contestado todas las dudas que tenía, le habían surgido otras más, pero creía que por el momento le bastaba saber sólo eso, ahora admiraba mucho más a aquel chico que tenía enfrente, a aquel que estaba besando.

Sí, él lo estaba besando, ahora no podía decir que se había sorprendido, que se sentía frustrado o que se estaba dejando llevar. No, por decisión propia lo estaba besando.

Sousuke se sorprendió del gesto de Makoto, no pensó que fuera así de tierno y de confortable, bueno, sabía que era un chico muy dulce, siempre lo había visto actuar así con sus amigos, pero ese gesto de acariciarle el cabello le había derretido el corazón, y luego su acercamiento para un beso... había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco.

La verdad era que él estaba dejando que Tachibana fuera quién lo besara, no quería apresurar las cosas, sentía que por fin estaba teniendo avances con el castaño y en ese momento se sentía en el mismo cielo. 

Los suaves y delgados labios del ojiverde se movían lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando cada momento, cada centímetro de los otros labios un poco más carnosos, la lengua jugaba de forma lenta en la orilla de sus labios y no pareciera que quisiese entrar en su cavidad. La mano delgada de Makoto que momentos antes había acariciado su cabello azabache, ahora le sujetaba del mismo y profundizaba su beso.

Los instintos de Sousuke salieron a la luz y no pudo reprimirse más, decidió tomar acción en aquello y abrió su boca para capturar con los dientes la lengua del castaño, posó una de sus manos en la cadera de él para acercarlo más y comenzar a saborear también la otra boca. Makoto tenía un suave sabor amargo en la boca... cerveza pensó Yamazaki, pero siguió explorando esa boca a gusto.

Se tuvieron que separar cuando a ambos les faltaba aire y comenzaban a congelarse por fuera, el interior de sus cuerpos ardía, pero tenían que reconocer que no había sido buena idea salir con sólo una camisa a ese clima de otoño y en mitad de la noche.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos, Nanase te debe estar buscando.

\- ¿Eh? a sí, Haru... es cierto -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Makoto y Sousuke deseó poder tomarlo, cargarlo al hombro y secuestrarlo para hacerlo suyo una y otra vez- bueno, volvamos, Sou-chaaaan...

-Oe, no me digas así, me da escalofríos -le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar- vamos antes de que pase más tiempo y Rin nos diga algo molesto... además, ¿qué está mal con Hazuki?

\- ¿Mm? ¿Con Nagisa? nada, sólo es así -cuando Makoto hablaba de sus amigos sus verdes ojos brillaban.

-Si no lo hubieras apartado de mi brazo seguro que lo hubiera hecho yo.

\- ¿En serio? No pensé que te molestaba que la gente te tocara -el brillo había desaparecido.

-Por supuesto que me molesta, no me gusta que la gente me toque -a pesar de eso, iba caminando muy cerca del castaño.

\- ¿En serio? no daba esa impresión cuando esas chicas te estaban rodeando 

A Sousuke le bajó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, a pesar de que Makoto le estaba sonriendo, había algo en esa sonrisa y en ese tono de voz que le dio cierto miedo, ¿acaso Makoto era yandere? lo dudaba, pero podía decir que de esa simple frase y esa actitud tan natural estaban detrás los celos. Oh si, le había provocado celos a ese chico.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso Makoto?

\- ¿Yo? ¿por qué habría de estarlo? te veías muy bien con cualquiera de ellas, además, no somos nada -seguía sonriendo, pero sus palabras demostraban lo molesto que estaba.

Sonriendo para sus adentro, Sousuke feliz por esa reacción de pequeños celos inconscientes, o quizás no tanto, se le acercó y tomó su barbilla para acercarsele y mirar hacia la profundidad de los ojos verdes.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que seamos algo más, Makoto?


	8. Ese Beso/Elección

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron tanto que Sousuke supo que esta vez se había pasado.

Sabía que tenía que ser paciente con él, de lo contrario se asustaría y saldría corriendo, ya había avanzado mucho ese día, tanto hasta el punto de que el castaño había sido quién le había besado y había sentido celos.

Idiota.

Cuando iba a decir algo, ya se encontraban fuera del local en que se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y fuera de este se hallaba Nanase con Rin conversando. Inmediatamente el chico más bajo lo fulminó con la mirada y se le aceró a Makoto.

—¿Estas bien?

—Em.. si, estoy bien

—Desapareciste de pronto y cuando te comencé a buscar, Rin me dijo que no me preocupara, que estabas con... Yamazaki.

Makoto lo escuchó y vio que Haru estaba más hablador de lo habitual, miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y vio que Rin estaba sonriendo, algo había hecho. Cómo si se tratara de un niño que quería presumir de su travesura, les dijo.

—Al parecer Haru confundió su vaso con el mio y bueno, se lo tragó al seco... y yo necesitaba una fuerte dosis de alcohol —se encogió de hombros— y ahora está en ese estado.

Sousuke reprimió un amago de sonrisa y Makoto volvió su atencióna a su amigo que seguía manteniendo esa actitud reticente, pero que mostraba un brillo inusual en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Haru, estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —El castaño lo había visto pocas veces en ese estado y se preocupó.

Haruka pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del más alto, se puso de puntillas y acercó su boca al oido de Makoto para susurrarle.

—No dejes que intente algo con Rin.

A Tachibana se le encogió el corazón y rodeó con sus brazos la frágil figura de Haru, su amigo estaba realmente enamorado de sharkboy pero aún en ese estado se preocupaba de mantener sus sentimientos dentro.

¿Algún día tendría el valor de confesarse? Makoto esperaba que sí, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma y del corazón saber que estaba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido y que además no lo dejaba ir.

Matsuoka se acercó a Yamazaki y apoyó su brazo en su hombro mientras miraban esa escena, pero no escuchaban nada.

—Eh, Sou, pareciera que los progresos con Makoto te los está robando Haru, ¿no? —Rin sabía que decir para provocar los celos en el moreno alto.

Un frustrado y molesto Sousuke se acercó a ellos y todavía con el recuerdo del golpe de Nanase de esa tarde, le empujó por el hombro para separarlo de SU Makoto.

—Oe, Nanase... alejate

Haru lo miró profundamente aun colgado del cuello del castaño, no aceptaría que Yamazaki le dijera que hacer o cómo relacionarse con su amigo. ¿Ni siquiera estaban saliendo y ya se creía su dueño?

Los ojos azules se posaron en la mirada divertida de Rin detrás del moreno y pensó en que él sería quién les daría diversión.

Volviendo la mirada desafiante hacia Sousuke, se colocó de puntillas y las manos que sujetaban el cuello de Makoto cambiaron hacia sus mejillas para acercarlo hacia si.

El castaño no entendió nada hasta que los labios de su mejor amigo se posaron en los suyos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban estupefactos ante aquello, sus manos estaban colgando de ambos lados de su cuerpo y su cerebro había olvidado como trabajar.

Una lengua se paseó por la abertura de sus labios y con ello sus neuronas lograron hacer sinapsis, se fijó en la cara sonrojada de Haru y en que tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente pensaba que era alguien más.

Makoto puso ambas manos en los hombros de Nanase y lo alejó de él rudamente. Haru dejó ese... beso, pero siguió con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El castaño miró alrededor y la imagen con la que se encontró hubiera sido de fotografiar, en otras circunstancias claro, en alguna que no le involucrara directamente a él.

Rin y Sousuke estaban tan quietos como una estatua, sus bocas y ojos abiertos a más no poder, se fijó que a diferencia de la mirada escarlata de Rin que demostraba cierto grado de diversión, la de Sou tenía cierto grado de ira.

— ¿Ha... Haru? —volvió a fijar su atención en su ebrio amigo— ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Makoto, ¿no te parece interesante la reacción de ellos? —señaló a los Samezuka que apenas estaban recobrando el respirar— además todos lo hacían.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —Makoto no podía creer esa excusa— ¡Haru!

Pero su amigo seguía colgando de él pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de la mirada turquesa de cierta persona, parecía una especie de desafío.

Una risa estridente irrumpió el silencio tenso. Era Rin, quién parecía no saber cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

—Ok, creo que esta vez me pasé, creí que lo máximo que haría Haru sería bailar sin camisa en la barra, no pensé que fuera de... de ese tipo que se pone cariñoso.

Matsuoka se veía incómodo por el momento y se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por su cabello rojo.

—Nanase, creo que le debes una disculpa a Makoto.

—¿Por qué debería? —Haru desafiante ante Sousuke, volvió a ponerse de puntillas y pasó su lengua por el cuello de su amigo, haciendo que este diera un respingo— ahora ya lo reclame como mio, ¿qué harás?

—¡Haru! —Makoto se pasó la mano por el cuello, esto ya era demasiado— te voy a llevar a casa.

—¿Y luego que haremos Makoto?

El castaño sabía que Haru no hablaba en serio, siempre estaba mirando a Yamazaki, como queriendo provocarlo.

Y el moreno había caído en su trampa. Se acercó a grandes pasos y tomando al niño caballa del brazo, lo alejó de Tachibana.

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo, sintió una mano en su hombro, miro sobre este y vio una mirada culposa.

—No lo hagas, es culpa mía —La voz de Rin se notaba más seria de lo habitual.

Makoto en un completo estado de confusión creyó que lo mejor era irse de ahí, arrastrar si era necesario a Haru, darle una buena dosis de agua en el departamento y acostarlo para que durmiera. Ya mañana cuando estuviera despejado hablarían de ello.

—Yamazaki, lo siento, pero llevaré a Haru a casa —volvió a sujetarlo, pero contra su pecho.

— ¿No creerás que dejaré que ustedes dos se vayan así, cierto? —le preguntó Sou.

—Bueno, tomaremos un taxi...

—No, eso no, ¿crees que te dejaré con él a solas? Iré con ustedes.

—Pero, ¡nosotros no tenemos dónde hospedarte! —Makoto le contestó de inmediato.

Haru que hacía mucho no hablaba al parecer se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Tachibana, Sousuke lo miró y reconoció que no se veía como un peligro, él mismo sabía que Haru era como una ameba, pero algo le inquietaba.

—Oe Sousuke, ¿no te parece mejor idea que los lleves a tu departamento? —Rin quién se había mantenido al margen irrumpió— queda más cerca y cuenta con habitaciones suficientes para ellos.

Una mirada turquesa y verde se encontraron, una se iluminó y la otra se avergonzó.

—No es mala idea Rin, por fin haces algo útil hoy

— ¡¿Eh?! No, no podríamos causarle inconvenientes a Yamazaki—kun... 

—No será ningún inconveniente, Makoto

— ¡Bien esta decidido! —Rin sacó su móvil para llamar a un taxi— bien, llegará en cosas de minutos. 

Los tres chicos permanecieron callados esperando el vehículo, definitivamente Haru había caído dormido y estaba apoyado en Makoto.

Cuando el taxi llegó, subieron como pudieron a Nanase y ya una vez arriba mientras Sousuke le daba la dirección al chofer, Makoto le pidió a Rin que le pidiera disculpas a Gou por no haber podido felicitarla por su matrimonio.

El auto partió y Makoto comenzó a sentir un frío escalofrío bajando por su columna. Al parecer era cierto que Sousuke vivía cerca, en un complejo edificio en el cuál solo cierto tipo de personas tendría la opción de vivir allí.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, el castaño no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por el gran tamano de este.

—Vaya, así que de verdad tenías espacio para recibirnos aquí.

—Así es, es grande y vivo sólo, no hay problema en ello —ambos caminaron por el pasillo arrastrando a Haru consigo— generalmente es Rin quién llega en esta condición...

Entraron a la primera habitación disponible y Makoto dejó suavemente a Haru en la cama mientras Sousuke lo tiraba a ella. Salieron de ahí luego de dejar un vaso con agua y medicina para la resaca en la mesa al lado de la cama. Haru se veía durmiendo plácidamente.

Ahora que su amigo se encontraba a salvo y descansando, Makoto pudo respirar y se relajó sentándose en el sillón de la sala. 

Sousuke no dijo nada y sólo se apoyó en una pared observando. El castaño pudo sentir la mirada turquesa puesta en él y se tenso. Había olvidado dónde se encontraba.

—Makoto, no sabes cómo me estoy conteniendo para no tomarte ahora mismo.

Sousuke se acercó cual depredador a su presa y el miembro de Makoto dio un respingo, seguramente de miedo, pensó el castaño.

Se sentó al lado de él y sin decir una palabra se acercó. Los ojos verdes brillaron de anticipación, Makoto ya no se sentía capaz de huir y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Makoto, me llamaste Yamazaki dos veces, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas horas? —la voz ronca de Sousuke resono por la estancia.

—S... si, lo recuerdo —contestó con el corazón en la garganta

— ¿Estás bien con ello?  —Sou preguntó sólo por cortesía, pero quería saber que tanto estaba dispuesto el otro chico.

—S... si —el color volvía a las mejillas del chico más bajo, y sus manos temblaban.

Yamazaki por un momento sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido, pero no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

Tomó del cuello a Tachibana y lo besó, no fue suave ni delicado, en ese momento estaba ardiendo y quería demostrarselo.

Su aliento estaba caliente y se mezcló con el de él rápidamente, Makoto estaba cooperando muy bien, había abierto la boca en cuanto había sentido la lengua de Sousuke y ahora tenía sus manos en los hombros del moreno.

Sus lenguas se entremezclaban y jugaban entre sí, el beso se hizo profundo y continuamente tenían que separarse para tomar algo de aire. 

Tachibana fue el primero en alejarse y sacarse la camisa aun abrochada por encima de los hombros.  El gesto dejó aturdido a Sousuke, no esperaba tal grado de cooperación tan pronto y tampoco poder deleitarse con esa vista.

A pesar de que lo había visto incontables veces en traje de baño, verlo de esa forma era extremadamente sexi.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se demoró en reaccionar, pero cuando vio algo de indecisión en los ojos verdes, él también se quitó la camisa y volvió a besarlo.

Ahora con ambos pechos desnudos, las manos recorrían a voluntad la piel desnuda. 

Sousuke estaba fascinado por la espalda de la orca. Desvió sus besos hacia el cuello de Makoto, la parte en donde Nanase había pasado su lengua y comenzó a devorarlo desde ahí, deseando borrar todo rastro del hidrofilico. Estaba dudoso de marcarlo o no, pero a Tachibana se le escapó una especie de gemido o gruñido y Sou perdió la razón.

Capturó una porción de piel y la mordió, la succiono y chupo. Sintió unas uñas en su espalda y en ese momento perdió completamente la razón.

Se separó de él y lo tiró de espaldas al sofá.

—Makoto, realmente me gustas.

El color escarlata volvió a la cara del nadador de espaldas y conmovido, Sousuke comenzó a descender con besos en su pecho. Hasta que se topó con la barrera del pantalón.

Pensaba en quitarle el resto de la ropa y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo en el sofá. Pero Makoto no tenía experiencia, por lo menos homosexualmente, al parecer no era casto debido a su... ex novia.

Así que tomó el camino de la enseñanza, controlaria sus impulsos y haría que Tachibana disfrutara lo máximo posible debido al placer que él le daría.

Lo haría adicto a él.

—Makoto, no se si hacer que te vengas con mi mano o con mi boca, ¿con que quieres tu que lo haga? 

.

.

.

Aturdido por el placer que lo invadía, al castaño le costó captar y procesar la pregunta.

¿Cómo quería que Sousuke le hiciera correrse?

Sabía que debía estar rojo a más no poder, pero al mismo tiempo estaba excitado.

Esa pregunta y el tono de voz del moreno en vez de atemorizarlo, lo sedujeron, decidió que se dejaría llevar, ese día había vivido muchas cosas y desde la visita de Sakura a su departamento no había podido aliviar su frustración.

No, no era por eso que aceptaría la propuesta de Yamazaki, lo iba a hacer porque podía ser que tal vez, quizás... le gustara.

Cerrando los ojos se imaginó y calculó las opciones, la verdad es que él estaba más acostumbrado a dar sexo oral que a recibirlo, por lo que podría ser una experiencia increíble, además, la lengua de Sousuke se movía muy bien en su boca.

Pero, por otra parte, se sentiría incómodo sin hacer nada, él era la clase de amante que le gustaba participar y hacer sentir bien a su pareja, por lo que ser quién recibiera los cuidados del moreno, lo convertiría en pasivo. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, estos brillaban con determinación.

—Tu... tu mano —contestó con el corazón en la garganta.

De esa forma, él también podría interactuar y participar, sentiría los toques de Sou, y podría sentir al mismo tiempo sus labios besarlo.

Además, debía reconocer que él también quería tocarlo, sentía curiosidad de cómo sería masturbar a otro miembro masculino, si es que a Yamazaki le gustaría la misma forma en que se daba placer a él mismo.

Sousuke quién estaba decidido a hacer grandes progresos esa noche con Makoto, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano al castaño para ayudar a pararse.

—Ven conmigo, a mi dormitorio.

Tachibana tragó saliva y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría algún tipo de acto sexual con otro hombre, con Sousuke, sólo esperaba no llegar hasta el final, aún no estaba preparado para ello.

Mientras tomaba la mano del moreno, se preguntó si todo aquello lo convertía en homosexual... un frío recorrió su espalda ante la idea de ser llamado gay, pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera razonar al respecto, se dejó llevar.

Ambos caminaron sin camisa por el corredor hasta la habitación del fondo, Sousuke abrió la puerta y dejo que Makoto entrara primero, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás.

La habitación era grande, con una cama matrimonial en el centro. Los colores iban desde el celeste o turquesa más claro, hasta el azul marino más oscuro. La pieza irradiaba masculinidad. 

En una pared había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero y una gran cómoda de madera negra, un escritorio con un portátil y unos libros, no disponía de televisión allí, pero se veía la puerta de lo que Makoto suponía que era un baño privado.

Makoto volvió a tragar saliva y se sintió nervioso, como si fuera su primera vez. Pero fue rápidamente abrazado por detrás por aquel hombre que le debilitaba las rodillas.

Yamazaki comenzó a besarle por el cuello, nuevamente marcando la parte en donde Haru había pasado su lengua.

Sousuke cuando había visto eso, quizo devolverle por 10 el golpe que le había propinado el hidrofilico en el departamento de ellos.

Pero entendió, casi por instinto, que Haru lo hacía movido por su estado de ebriedad, Sousuke sabía que a Nanase le gustaba su amigo Rin. Era algo triste la verdad.

Un gruñido de parte de Makoto le saco esos pensamientos de la mente y volvió a prestarle atención. 

Su cuerpo reaccionaba bastante bien, caminó con él hasta el borde de la cama, en dónde ambos se sentaron y quedaron mirandose uno al otro.

El primero en hacer el movimiento fue el castaño, posó su mano por el pecho de Sousuke y recorrió las líneas de los músculos marcados de los abdominales. Makoto nunca había creído que el cuerpo masculino pudiese ser hermoso o sexy, pero ahora opinaba distinto.

Volvieron a besarse y a enredar sus lenguas, Yamazaki comenzó a hacer presión hasta que dejó a Makoto de espaldas sobre el colchón y sólo allí, pasó su mano por debajo de la línea del pantalón.

La mano la deslizó por un costado de la cadera, y evitando el miembro del castaño, llegó hasta la parte interna de los muslos, allí comenzó a acariciar y a subir, hasta que finalmente llegó a esa parte.

Por encima del pantalón podía notar el tamaño que este tenía, podía hacerse una idea al verlo salir del agua helada de la piscina y con ese bañador ajustado, pero ahora lo tenía completamente erguido a su disposición.

Las manos del castaño se sujetaban a su espalda y comenzaba a oír exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de Makoto mientras seguían besándose.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Tachibana y metió la mano directamente. Sintió contra sus labios un gruñido y sonrió de satisfacción.

Makoto comenzó a mover sus manos por la dura espalda de Sousuke e imitó sus acciones. Trasladó una mano hasta la parte delantera del pantalón de Yamazaki y comenzó a sobar el pene de este.

El moreno también gruño ante los toques de Makoto. Y dentro de su excitación se separó de su presa y se quitó los pantalones, junto con los boxers, quedando completamente desnudo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y brillaron de excitación y lujuria. Recorrieron el moreno cuerpo de arriba a abajo y cuando se posaron en el erguido y firme miembro moreno, este dio un respingo, como si pudiera sentir la mirada dedicada a él.

Makoto incómodo por seguir vestido, levantó sus caderas y se quitó el pantalón con la ropa interior, aprovechando de quitarse los calcetines.

Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Las miradas turquesa y verde se encontraron y acercaron, al igual que sus labios que nuevamente se abrían para permitir que las lenguas danzaran entre sí.

Yamazaki posó la mano en el pene de Makoto y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, primero por la base para subir lentamente hasta la punta, en dónde con el pulgar esparcía el líquido pre—seminal que salía por aquél orificio.

Una mano del castaño se encontraba apretando la tela del cobertor de la cama y la otra se encontraba agarrando uno de los glúteos del moreno mientras su boca se abría por el placer tortuoso que recibía.

La temperatura del ambiente fue aumentando y ambos ya comenzaban a hacer sonidos de placer.

Sousuke no podía creer que Makoto estuviera tan cooperador, la verdad es que se lo había imaginado más tímido y reservado en la cama, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula cuando la mano de Tachibana se cerró en torno a su vara y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia bajo y viceversa. Era un ritmo constante que lo deleitaba.

Makoto con los ojos cerrados descubrió que a pesar de que estaba realizando los mismos movimientos con su mano de los que estaba recibiendo en su pene, se sentía completamente diferente.

Necesita más, ambos necesitaban más.

El primero en empezar a moverse fue Sousuke, él no pensaba en perder el control tan pronto, pero ser masturbado de esa forma por el castaño, le hacía perder la cabeza.

Follando la mano más blanca, apretó la suya propia y aumentó el ritmo. Quería que fuera Makoto quién se corriera antes.

Y así fue.

En su desesperación y excitación, volvió a morderle y besarle el cuello a Makoto y este con un sonoro gruñido, que fue música para sus oídos se corrió.

La mirada turquesa estaba oscurecida por el placer y el orgullo, había descubierto uno de los puntos débiles de Makoto, el lugar arriba de la clavícula, nunca más dejaría que alguien le tocara allí, ni siquiera Nanase.

El semen de Makoto había salido disparado hasta el pecho de este y había manchado en parte su mano que seguía moviéndose hasta que los últimos espasmos terminaran.

—Ya... Yamazaki —la voz entrecortada de Makoto le volvía loco— ya... lo siento, te manché...

El moreno le calló con un suave pero profundo beso.

—Eso fue porque me dijiste Yamazaki.

—Sou... Sousuke... —Makoto seguía con la respiración entrecortada y los labios abiertos— lo siento, tu no te has ido y yo... tengo que... limpiar.

— ¿Limpiar? ¿Qué cosa? —Sousuke estaba aprovechando de ver esa nueva faceta post coito de Makoto— ¿esto?

Levantó la mano que tenía parte del líquido blanco entre sus dedos y los acercó a su boca para lamerlos.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y observaron como Sousuke lamía cada uno de sus dedos con su semen.

— ¡No! ¡¿Que haces?! —su voz estaba horrorizada y avergonzada— Sousuke!

—Amargo...

Los colores volvieron a la cara de la orca, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado y laxo para evitar que Yamazaki hiciera eso.

—Pero no podré limpiar lo de acá —el moreno pasó un dedo por la poza semitransparente que se había formado en los abdominales de Makoto— quizás deberíamos utilizarlo.

Juntó los dedos índices y el del medio y untó la punta de ellos con el semen para luego abrir con una de sus rodillas las piernas blancas.

Posicionó los dedos fuera del agujero de Makoto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, este salto lejos, del otro lado de la cama y con cara de horror le preguntó.

— ¡¿Que haces?!

— ¿No es obvio? Iba a empezar a prepararte...

— ¿Prepararme? ¡¿Para que?! —la voz castaña se había elevado una octava.

Sousuke le quedó mirando y levantó una ceja, señalando lo obvio, para no dejar caer el líquido de sus dedos, comenzó a frotar su miembro con ellos.

—Para tener sexo —le dijo en caso de que no hubiera captado la idea.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Makoto ahora volvió a ponerse nervioso y con ojos aterrados— y yo... tu querías, ¡¿metermelo a mi?!

Se señaló con un dedo horrorizado e inmediatamente puso una mano en su trasero.

Sousuke no sabía si reir o no. Para él había sido siempre obvio que papel jugaría cada uno de ellos. Él sería el dominante, el seme y Makoto sería el tierno uke.

Pero al parecer la imaginación de su chico no había llegado tan lejos y tampoco se consideraba a sí mismo como un potencial uke.

—Makoto, me estás diciendo que... ¿tu quieres hacermelo a mi?

Tachibana negó con la cabeza y deseó estar vestido en ese momento. Sousuke ya había dejado de tocarse y ahora estaba sentado con uno de sus brazos apoyado en la cadera. Su virilidad había "decaído" con esa conversación.

— ¿Hacerlo? ¿Tan pronto? – ¿su preocupación iba hacia otro lado? — no crees que no es correcto? ¡Ni siquiera somos novios, ni siquiera estamos saliendo! ¡Esto va muy rápido!

Los ojos turquesas se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sinceramente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Makoto, al parecer si era una persona muy pura, de las que se preocupaban en tener una relación antes de tener sexo con una persona. Eso le conmovió el corazón.

—Makoto, ¿estás preocupado de que no tenemos algún tipo de relación y no de que tu seas el uke?

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que no tendré sexo con alguien de quién no soy nada! —su cara mostraba, ¿indignación? — pero espera, ¿uke?

—Si, de eso estabamos hablando, ¿no? De que tu serás el pasivo.

— ¿Pasivo? ¿De que yo... de que yo haga el papel de mujer? —Sou vio como el cerebro de Makoto funcionaba— quieres decir que tu me la metas a mi?!

Vaya, si que el chico era demasiado ingenuo.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo siempre he sido quién ha estado arriba! —se defendió el castaño.

—Eso es porque sólo has estado con chicas... pero te aseguro que te va a gustar, además, no es una elección que puedas hacer. 


	9. Abrázame/Divertido.

—Además no es una elección que puedas hacer.

Makoto no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, la postura segura de Sousuke iba acompañada de un tono de voz autoritario y también en parte condescendiente.

El castaño sin decir nada se bajó de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño que daba a la habitación. El moreno le llamó por el nombre y trató de alcanzarlo, pero este le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Yamazaki sabía que lo había arruinado, se colocó su bóxer y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para esperar a que Makoto saliera del baño.

Había apresurado mucho las cosas, lo sabía.

¡Maldición!

El pobre Makoto debía estar en un mar de confusión con todo lo que había pasado ese día. A él mismo le había costado aceptar el hecho de ser gay durante un tiempo y ahora presionaba a un chico heterosexual de 24 años para que tuviera sexo con otro hombre y además fuera el que mordiera la almohada.

Con las manos en la cabeza y los codos apoyados en las rodillas esperó a que la puerta se abriera. 

Cuando esto pasó, levantó la vista para disculparse de inmediato, pero la imagen que se le presentó le dejó sin aliento.

Era Tachibana quién salía con una erección fuerte y grande y con un rubor en las mejillas.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

El chico se sentó a su lado y con una mirada seria y sin rastro de su sonrisa en la cara le habló.

—Sousuke-kun, quiero que me digas que es lo que esperas de esto.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban cargados de determinación y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños arriba de sus muslos.

Sousuke recurrió a su fuerza de voluntad para desviar la vista de esa erección y posarla en los ojos verdes.

—Bueno, creo que está claro lo que quiero y tú también —señaló la erección que ahora él también tenía— deja que me vuelva a hacer cargo de ello.

Cuando fue a acercar la mano, Makoto se la apartó de un manotazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Sousuke! ¡No me refiero a esto! —señaló la desnudez suya— me refiero a algo más general, ¿qué sientes por mí? ¿Es solo... esto? ¿Sexo?

El moreno no podía creer que Makoto le estuviera haciendo semejantes preguntas después de lo que había pasado y sin ropa.

Tomó aire y fijando su mirada turquesa le dijo lo más claro posible.

—No Makoto, no es sólo esto —señaló con un dedo su miembro— no te quiero tener sólo por sexo o por algo pasajero. Creo que te lo había dicho antes, tú me gustas. —la mirada verde seguía fija en él— Desde que nadaba en el Samezuka me llamaste la atención, aunque en un principio no me fijé en ti porque estaba demasiado preocupado de alejar a Nanase de Rin, pero cuando fueron a nuestra Academia para el Festival Escolar, ahí todo comenzó.

Tomó una pausa y prosiguió con su declaración.

—No es que me haya enamorado de ti a primera vista, tampoco sé si es amor ahora, pero recuerdo que después de ello no dejé de pensar en ti. Aunque nuestros caminos se separaron y no te puedo negar que estuve con otras personas en ese tiempo, pero había veces que le preguntaba a Rin por sus amigos del Iwatobi con la excusa de saber de ti. —Makoto seguía escuchando sin decir nada— había perdido las esperanzas, habían pasado años y nuestros caminos no se encontraban por más de algunos minutos o comentarios por parte de Rin. También el saber que tú eras heterosexual y que tenías novia me desanimaban, pero... cuando te vi el otro día, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Ahora a Sousuke le era un poco difícil hablar, no pensaba que declararse fuera tan difícil. Pero no podía parar ahora.

—Debo reconocer que Rin planificó gran parte de las cosas, él sabía que a mí me gustabas y que ahora estabas soltero, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de unirnos así. A el muy idiota le gusta hacer de cupido o que se yo... y bueno, las cosas se dieron como ya las conoces. La verdad era que no pensaba hacer ningún movimiento contigo, solo fingiría estar bien y seguir con mi actitud estoica, pero tu sonrisa, tu actitud siempre tan amable, gentil y esa absurda preocupación hacia el idiota de Nanase, realmente atravesaron mi corazón de alguna forma y supe que no podría dejarte ir tan fácil. Si me preguntas si es amor, no lo sé, sólo sé que me gustas y me provocas tantas cosas que nunca antes las había sentido por nadie.

Luego de eso guardó silencio y esperó.

El castaño quién había permanecido impasible comenzó a llorar. Primero era una lágrima en cada ojo y luego fueron fluyendo una tras otra.

Sousuke no sabía porque él estaba llorando y no sabía qué hacer.

—Sousuke... lo... siento —le dijo entre lágrimas su orca— no puedo corresponderte de esa forma...

Yamazaki sintió como su corazón se saltaba más de un latido y como algo dentro de él se quebraba, apretó la mandíbula y tragó, aunque su garganta se hubiera puesto seca.

—¿Po... podrías abrazarme? —aun así, la pregunta realizada por tan dulce Makoto llorando era imposible de negar.

Le abrazó e inhaló su aromo, no sabía si esto era una despedida o no, pero aprovecharía de estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Tras sorberse las lágrimas y separarse un poco de él, el castaño le dijo aun con los ojos llorosos.

—Porque lo que sientes es algo demasiado puro, y yo no soy capaz de corresponderlo recíprocamente de esa forma. No te vi de esa forma cuando nos conocimos y no sé si pueda llegar a sentir algo así como tú lo describiste. Yo... tu... tú me gustas Sousuke—kun, pero, no sé si te amo y aún estoy confundido, todo ha pasado tan rápido y la verdad es que yo no actuó así, siempre me tomo mi tiempo, pero ahora, ¡tú haces que quiera hacer cosas que nunca antes las había pensado! —Makoto hablaba muy rápido, pero sentía que tampoco podía para de hablar— además ahora que todo iba bien tú vas y me dices que yo seré la chica, el uke y bueno, ni siquiera había pensado en tener sexo y ¡no tengo idea de cómo se hace entre dos hombres! Tú me asustas, pero... pero mientras pensaba en la idea de tener sexo contigo mi propio cuerpo me traiciona y yo, simplemente no puedo, no sé, no sé qué hacer.

Los ojos turquesas se aclararon un poco y Yamazaki pensó lo más rápido que pudo en todo lo que le había dicho el chico que tenía delante de sí. Entre todas esas palabras atropelladas, lo que le había dejado la mente en blanco era su castaño hetero le había dicho que él también le gustaba.

¡Qué más daba si lo amaba o no! Él mismo había dicho que no sabía si es que era amor, pero ya con que reconociera que le gustaba le hacía inmensamente feliz. Sentía que era todo lo necesario.

—¿Makoto, dices que yo te gusto?

—S.… sí, eso creo... —le dijo algo avergonzado.

—Y, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

—Por… porque no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos de igual forma —ya se lo había dicho, ¿no?

Sousuke comenzó a reír, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era impagable. Volvió a abrazar a su chico y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Me has hecho tan feliz, por ese tipo de actitudes es que haces que me gustes. ¿Llorar por no corresponder los sentimientos de alguien más? Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo con gustarte ya es suficiente para mí, no es necesario que pienses en tener sexo o en cómo será, tu compañía me basta para ser feliz.

Makoto se limpió la nariz con la mano y se sonrojó. Yamazaki lo había soltado y se había levantado de la cama, unos segundos después su ropa interior le golpeaba en la cara.

—Vamos, ponte eso y vamos a dormir.

El castaño tomó su bóxer y recordó que se encontraba desnudo. Miró al moreno de pie y se fijó en que seguía teniendo una erección debajo del bóxer.

—Sousuke... tu... tu aun no.

—No me importa y no quiero hacer nada ahora —fue interrumpido por Yamazaki quien se tiró a su lado en la cama— ahora estoy demasiado feliz para querer abarcar más felicidad. 

Tachibana se colocó su ropa interior y volvió a sentarse en la orilla del colchón, pero fue abrazado por detrás por el moreno que aprovechó de tirarlo hacia atrás hasta tumbarlo de espaldas.

—Ahora es hora de dormir, pero hagámoslo así —se recostó en su pecho, con la mejilla a la altura de su pectoral y un brazo rodeándolo.

Makoto no pensó que Yamazaki podía llegar a hacer eso, no se lo imaginaba como alguien tierno y que le gustasen los mimos, sino todo lo contrario, por lo que verlo actuar así le sorprendió y causó una sonrisa en su rostro. Sousuke se dio cuenta de la sonrisa y mirándolo con la barbilla en el esternón también sonrió.

—Me encanta verte sonreír —le dijo.

—¿A sí? Pues a mí también me gusta verte feliz, son tan pocas las ocasiones... —Makoto seguía con una sonrisa de medio lado y ahora acariciaba un mechón de cabello azabache.

—Pues tú las multiplicas —para su sorpresa Sou bostezo y volvió a acomodarse.

Las luces seguían prendidas hasta que el dueño de casa chasqueo los dedos y se apagaron. El castaño se sorprendió de ello, pero cubrió su cuerpo y el del nadador estilo mariposa con una manta que habían ignorado durante su... jugueteo.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ambos estaban durmiendo.

El castaño despertó en una gran habitación y una gran cama. Sólo.

Miró alrededor y no encontró a Sousuke por ninguna parte, se levantó y colocó los pantalones que estaban tirados por ahí, cono recordatorio de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Salió de la habitación y escuchó una voz que llegaba hasta la habitación por el pasillo y que al parecer provenía de la cocina.

Era Sousuke cantando, Makoto se apoyó en la pared a sus espaldas para escuchar la triste letra que cantaba el moreno.

Era cierto, a Yamazaki se le había arrebatado la oportunidad de seguir nadando y compitiendo, Tachibana no pudo imaginarse en esa situación y con el corazón conmovido avanzó por el espacio que les separaba y abrazó a Sousuke por detrás.

—Makot...

En cuanto el moreno se dio la vuelta sorprendido por la actitud del castaño, este le calló con un beso que buscaba reconfortarlo. Los brazos un poco menos musculosos de Makoto le rodearon y apretaron.

Sousuke se dejó llevar y correspondió a ese abrazo. La verdad es que en momentos necesitaba de esos gestos, especialmente cuando recordaba su lesión y tener a alguien cerca le calentaba el corazón.

El beso se fue profundizando y ya no era reconfortante, era demandante.

Ambos comenzaron a dejarse llevar hasta que un olor a quemado les llegó a las narices.

—¡Mierda! ¡El desayuno! 

 

.

.

.

 

Sousuke trataba de salvar algo del desayuno que momentos antes había estado preparando, pero los huevos estaban en gran parte quemados, lo mismo que las tostadas que ya estaban carbonizadas.

Makoto detrás de él trató de ayudarle en un principio, pero cuando vio que ya no había nada que hacer, comenzó a reír.

Yamazaki se le quedó mirando fingiendo seriedad y tomando un trozo de la tostada quemada le obligó a que abriera la boca para que la probara.

—Vamos Makoto, no seas malo conmigo, no ves que me esforcé en ello —Sou le miraba con cara de cachorro.

—¡No! ¡¿Quieres que me muera?! —el castaño negaba rotundamente con tono de diversión— si lo hago al menos tendré dolor de estómago!

Entre el forcejeo juguetón, Makoto nuevamente quedó dentro de los brazos del moreno y los bezos rápidos y audaces comenzaron de nuevo.

Sou le tenía abrazado por la espalda y le mordía de manera suave el cuello mientras la risa del más bajo se hacía notar.

Una llamada de atención mediante una falsa tos le devolvió al mundo real.

Haru al parecer se había levantado ya y se encontraba presenciando esa vergonzosa escena acaramelada entre ellos.

Su rostro mostraba la usual cara de indiferencia, pero Makoto quién le entendía mejor que nadie vio en los ojos azules un sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

El pecho del castaño se apretó al ver la figura vulnerable de su amigo, que además se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, soltó a Sousuke y corrió a abrazar al azabache.

—¡Haruuuu-chan! —realmente él se había preocupado por la condición de su amigo la noche anterior— ¿estás bien?

—Makoto, me estas ahorcando y deja el chan —pero a pesar de eso, le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos en dónde ambos lograron comunicarse de una manera en que sólo ellos podían hacerlo, como los grandes amigos que eran, se separaron y con una sonrisa de Tachibana todo quedó solucionado.

—Yamazaki... gra... gracias por hospedarme —Haru sentía que moriría por decir esas palabras, pero era lo correcto.

—No debes darme las gracias Nanase, no lo hice por ti —le respondió Sou que ya les había dado la espalda. Verlos a los dos actuar de esa manera como si fueran almas gemelas le ponía enfermo.

—¡Sousuke! —le regañó Makoto por su actitud.

—Déjalo —le dijo Haruka quitándole importancia— Makoto, ¿no crees que debemos irnos ya? No deberíamos seguir molestando acá.

El castaño parpadeo y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que debían hacer, pero por algún motivo, no quería irse, quería seguir compartiendo con Sousuke y tomar desayuno con él.

—El desayuno ya está listo —fue la voz morena quién le salvó.

Al final Sousuke había optado por lo más fácil, cereal con leche. Era imposible que eso saliera mal de alguna forma. Colocó 3 pocillos y el resto de las cosas en la mesa, así que los chicos de Iwatobi se vieron obligados a sentarse.

—Eh, Makoto... yo, anoche... le, ¿le dije algo a Rin? —la mirada azul seguía concentrada en las hojuelas que flotaban en el cereal, pero estaban nerviosos.

¿Así que Haru no recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Significaba que tampoco recordaba lo que le había hecho a Makoto? Eso Yamazaki no se lo creía, mejor dicho, aun no se lo perdonaba.

—Anoche te declaraste y trataste de llevarlo al baño de hombres contra su voluntad —la mirada seria y el tono de voz enojado de Sou le dieron cierto toque de veracidad.

Nanase levantó la vista rápidamente y buscó respuestas en la cara de su amigo de forma desesperada.

—¡SOUSUKE! —le gritó este— no Haru! No fue así, no hiciste nada de eso, no te preocupes —su amigo le tranquilizó.

—Entonces porque Yamazaki...

—Venganza, por lo que hiciste anoche —le respondió este

— ¿Lo que hice anoche? —Haru seguía confundido.

—Verás Haru... —ahora el turno de Makoto de sentirse incómodo— anoche tu... —el rostro castaño se coloreo rojo y la vergüenza le dominó, trató de decirlo, pero no podía, no podía decirle que le había besado.

—Anoche besaste y acosaste a Makoto —fue Sousuke quien decidió hablar.

Nanase ya no le creía nada, pero, cuando su amigo no lo negó y siguió ruborizado, se fijó en que Yamazaki estaba apretando fuertemente la cuchara, supo que si lo había hecho.

¿Besar a su mejor amigo? ¿A esa criatura tan tierna e inocente? No, ¿qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? Ahora entendía la actitud más fría de lo normal del tiburón ballena. Sólo para asegurarse, preguntó.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Makoto asintió con la cabeza— pero, ¿por qué?

Haru en todos esos años de amistad jamás lo había acosado. Eran casi hermanos y él nunca se había sentido atraído o algo hacía él. Sabía que era alguien apuesto y con una estupenda personalidad, pero no, nada de nada en ese sentido. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

Como si ahora fuese Sousuke quien le entendía solo con ver la mirada azul, le contestó a su pregunta mental.

—Me desafiaste, abiertamente lo hiciste, cuando besaste a Makoto me miraste desafiándome, ¿por qué? No lo sé.

—¡Sousuke! —le regañó un sonrojado Makoto.

La mirada azul bajó de vergüenza y Haru apenas pronunció unas palabras de disculpa. Lo que le hacía sentir verdaderamente mal era que hasta cierto punto se sentía aliviado de haber acosado a Makoto y no a Rin.

El castaño rápidamente le quitó impotencia al asunto, sabía que para su amigo era difícil expresar las cosas con claridad, así que con sólo mirarlo le entendía.

Sousuke se seguía viendo molesto, esa sonrisa ladina había desaparecido completamente y había sido reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Tachibana suspiró, no podía con los dos.

Un sonido de llamada comenzó a escucharse y el castaño lo reconoció como suyo.

Su celular se encontraba en la chaqueta que durante la noche había dejado en la sala así que ahora estaba cerca. Se apresuró a levantarse y a contestarlo.

—¿Alo? —Sousuke y Haru estaban atentos— ¡ah! ¡Nagisa-kun! —un rastro de alivio se reflejó en ambos— oh no, disculpa... si, tuvimos que irnos... no, todo bien, no te preocupes —se escuchaba la voz animada detrás del aparato— ¿mmm? ¿Hoy? ¡¿Ahora?! —Makoto se veía algo incómodo— verás, estamos en el departamento de Sousuke... —se escuchó un grito— ¡¿Eeh?! ¿Qué vayamos todos? No lo sé... está bien —muchos otros gritos eufóricos que por la cara que ponía Makoto, le estaban dejando sordo— está bien, está bien. Nos vemos.

Luego de unos gritos más por el otro lado y de que Tachibana volviera a suspirar incontables veces, colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse. Los dos morenos se le quedaron mirando esperando a que hablara.

—Era Nagisa-kun —dijo finalmente.

—Pude reconocer a Hazuki sólo con escuchar su voz desde aquí —le dijo medio en broma Sou.

—Si bueno, quiere que nos juntemos, aprovechando que ellos están acá en Tokio con Rei y además quieres que tú también vayas, Sousuke... —Makoto casi lo decía como si estuviera sufriendo él.

— ¿Yo? Pero, ¿no será un reencuentro como del Iwatobi?

—Bueno, no especialmente... también irá Rin —Makoto miró de reojo a Haru que seguía tomando desayuno como si nada— y bueno, se encontraron con cierta persona y.… esto...

Los ojos verdes estaban evitando posarse en los turquesas y había empezado a jugar con las manos nerviosamente, eso no era bueno pensó Yamazaki.

—Y, ¿quién más Makoto?

—Sakura, la ex novia de Makoto —respondió Haru.

—¡Haru!

—¿Cómo sabes eso Nanase?

—Nagisa me mandó muchos mensajes en la mañana diciéndome que se había encontrado con ella y muchas cosas más —Haru se encogió de hombros.

Así que por eso Makoto había estado tan nervioso. Sousuke apretó las mandíbulas y trató de relajarse, definitivamente esa monada no le quitaría a su orquita tan fácil, es más, él diría que casi era suyo, pero por la reacción nerviosa del castaño le entraban dudas.

—Definitivamente iré, si no será una reunión sólo de ustedes, se ve entretenido —los ojos verdes volvieron a mirarlo— y ¿a dónde irán?

—A un parque de diversiones...

—Sip, será divertido.

Después de eso no había sucedido gran cosa, habían terminado de comer, Haru y Makoto se habían arreglado como habían podido luego de tomar prestada la ducha de Sousuke, quién había dicho que aprovecharía la ocasión para usar el auto y llevarlos al parque. Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de salir de la habitación que había utilizado su amigo durante la noche, este le tomó del brazo.

—Makoto, ¿dónde dormiste?

Tachibana primero se colocó blanco y luego tomó la tonalidad tan escarlata en sus mejillas que ya le hacía juego. Suspiró y le dijo.

—En la habitación de Sousuke, dormí con él —pero negó con la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo— pero no pasó nada.

—¿Dormiste con él? —Los azules ojos se abrieron— y ¿quieres que crea que no pasó nada? Sé que no tuvieron sexo por lo menos.

—¡Haru!

—¿Qué? No podrías caminar Makoto —la cara aterrada del castaño le decía que había hablado de más— además tú no eres de esos de decir que si en la primera noche... entonces, ¿me dirás?

Nanase sabía que estaba presionando a Makoto mucho, pero nunca antes él había tenido que preguntarle algo, siempre era el chico quién le contaba todas sus cosas. Su primera vez, su primer beso, hasta la primera vez que se había masturbado había corrido a contarle que algo extraño y blanco salía de su cosita luego de una increíble sensación.

—Nosotros...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió lo que le iba a decir, la verdad era que Makoto quería hablar con él, pero no era el momento.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos, ¡¿eh?! —ah, ahí estaba esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretir corazones de hielo y bajar bragas.

Haru asintió y salió para encontrarse con Yamazaki esperándolos en la puerta de entrada.

Subieron al auto y Makoto un poco más entusiasmado de lo que a Sousuke le gustaría, mantenía la charla superficialmente.

—Bueno, creo que hoy será un día muy divertido, ¿no lo creen?

—No —dijo secamente Haru a quién la cabeza le seguía doliendo y pensaba en lo que le esperaría.

—Definitivamente será divertido.

Sousuke en su mente estaba planeando una y mil formas de dejarle claro a esa chica que ya era hora de que se olvidara de Makoto.

El castaño no entendía nada y solo se limitó a suspirar y a mirar por la ventana. 


	10. Parque de Diversiones/Trato

Sousuke apretaba constantemente su mandíbula, lo que provocaba que Rin estallara a carcajadas y le molestara

Una vez llegaron al parque de diversiones y se encontraron con el grupo, la ex de Makoto no le había quitado las manos de encima a este.

Y por si eso no era poco, Haru estaba más taimado que lo normal y como siempre Hazuki seguía igual de ruidoso. Rei no paraba de hacerle preguntas, ya que ambos habían sido nadadores de estilo mariposa.

Por lo menos Rei seguía nadando de forma amateur en la universidad, algo que Sousuke no podía hacer.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Sousuke era que Makoto no apartaba a la chica.

¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Tan despreocupado y tan amable con todos? Decir alguna vez no con cortesía no le mataría. Odiaba esa parte de él, pero también era algo que lo enamoraba.

Se habían subido ya a una montaña rusa y otros dos juegos, pero en todos, el castaño había sido acompañado por la chica.

No, eso no estaba siendo divertido para nada.

—Etto, ¿Makoto senpai? —Rei llamó a Tachibana e hizo que todos prestaran atención.

Se habían detenido un momento para descansar de la última atracción que casi hace que dieran vuelta el estómago y para refrescarse, era un día muy soleado.

—Dime Rei-chan —le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Es que me estaba preguntando si aquella mancha que tiene en el cuello es una mancha o quizás se golpeó con algo y es un moretón.

Makoto inmediatamente volvió al color escarlata y de forma inconsciente se cubrió la marca que le había dejado Sousuke la noche anterior.

Retiraba lo anterior, esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara del moreno alto y Rin le pegó con el codo.

Pero Makoto y él no habían sido los únicos que habían reaccionado a esa "inocente e ingenua" pregunta.

Haru se revolvió incómodo, cierto, Yamazaki le había dicho que le había hecho cosas a Makoto en el cuello y como no se acordaba, debió pensar que había sido él.

—N... ¡no es lo que creen! —la voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura estaba tan roja como el hombre a su lado y se notaba avergonzada, pero que dem...

—Rei-chan, Rei-chan —susurró Nagisa llamando la atención del de lentes— fíjate bien.

El chico de cabellos azules se acomodó los anteojos y se fijó en la marca, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo... lo siento, no sabía que Makoto-senpai y Sakura-chan habían vuelto a salir juntos.

Eso había terminado con la paciencia de Sousuke. Les demostraría a todos ahí mismo que él era quién estaba con Tachibana ahora.

Antes de que pudiera hablar o hacer algo, Rin con una actitud seria, pero con una sonrisa en los ojos le detuvo.

—No, no es como si hayamos vuelto —el castaño se apresuró a negarlo, lo que provocó un brinco en el corazón de Sou— esto... bueno, ¿no es mejor seguir? Ah... así que no lo había dejado claro del todo. Yamazaki apretó la mandíbula de nuevo y antes de que los demás pudieran ver su expresión, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia otro juego.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y dejaron el tema de lado, era obvio que era algo incómodo.

Mientras caminaba con el rostro sombrío, escuchó unos pasos pesados detrás de él.

—Sousuke —era la primera vez que Tachibana le hablaba directamente desde que habían llegado al parque— ¡Sousuke-kun! ¡Espera!

Sousuke aminoro sus pasos hasta que el castaño llegó a su lado, apenas le miró y preguntó sin interés que era lo que quería.

—Etto, lo de recién... —la mirada turquesa se fijó en el color que cubría las mejillas de Makoto— yo...

— ¡Makoto! —otra vez esa voz femenina— ¡Mako-chan!

En cuanto llegó a su lado le agarró del brazo y en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Yamazaki no pudiera escuchar, le dijo.

—Makoto, lo siento, no sabía que ayer te había dejado una marca —hizo pucheros que provocaron que Sou rodara sus ojos.

—Lo... lo siento Sakura-chan, pero... pero no fuiste tú.

Los ojos turquesas que acababan de rodar se abrieron como platos y de la impresión Sousuke dejó de caminar. Realmente no se esperaba que el castaño dijera eso.

Estaba tan anonadado por lo que había escuchado y por cómo continuaría la charla que cuando alguien le tomó por el brazo se sobresaltó.

Miró quién había sido y era una de las chicas de la noche anterior. ¿Es que acaso ese día nadie dejaría de interrumpir?

—¡Yamazaki-kun! —dijo la chica de larga cabellera llamando la atención de todos.

En realidad, a él no le importaba que le llamara de esa forma o que le tomara el brazo con tanta confianza, pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el centro de atención y que unos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente.

—¡Woooo! Tú estabas en la fiesta de ayer, ¿no es verdad? —el rubio se acercó alegremente, cuando la chica asintió continuó— y anoche también tomabas del brazo a Sou-chan

—¿Sou-chan? —preguntó ella y luego rio— pues sí, yo era aquella.

—Y dime, dime, ¿son acaso novios?

Sousuke no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque no debió sorprenderse viniendo de Hazuki, sus ojos turquesas se posaron fugazmente en unos ojos verdes que se veían molestos.

¿Así que Makoto también podía ser celoso? Eso lo usaría a su favor.

—¡Oh! ¿Crees que hacemos una buena pareja? —antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de negarlo, él la acercó más a su cuerpo y sonrió tratando de verse feliz.

—¿Qué dices Yamazaki-kun? —la chica lo alejó, pero se vio avergonzada— no somos pareja, solo amigos, yo soy amiga de Gou así que continuamente nos vemos —la pelinegra aclaró lo más rápido que pudo— por cierto, ¡hola Rin-chan!

—Hola Amane —le saludó el pelirrojo que había mantenido la distancia al adivinar el plan de su amigo— ¿estás con tu novio por aquí?

—Sip, está ahí haciendo la fila para subirnos a la Noria

Oh, la Noria, ese era un lugar para parejas y al parecer a todos se les ocurrió la misma idea.

—Bueno, Amane-chan, creo que nosotros también iremos allí. ¿Por qué mejor no te adelantas y vas con tu novio? —le propuso el moreno.

—Sí, ya me voy, gusto en conocerlos —soltó a Sou y se alejó mientras se despedía con una mano.

—Vamos —dijo Haru que por primera vez mostraba emoción en algo ese día.

Mientras hacían la fila para subirse a ella, Makoto pudo fijarse en que estaban rodeados de parejas. Lo más probable es que él con Sakura-chan colgada de su brazo parecieran también novios.

Tenía que solucionar ese tema lo antes posible, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella o al menos hacerle saber y dejarle en claro que ya no podía haber otra oportunidad entre ellos.

Por eso, la Noria era un lugar ideal para hablar los dos solos, aunque él realmente quería subir con Sousuke.

—¡Oe! Sousuke... —Rin llamó a su amigo estando un poco más alejado de la fila— ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Hacer con respecto a qué?

—¡Con las posiciones en la Noria! Son para dos personas, esta es tu oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con Makoto, ¿no es así? —los dientes afilados se asomaron por la sonrisa— no te preocupes, yo me encargo de Haru y tu solo tendrás que deshacerte de Sakura.

Rin le guiño un ojo complicemente y Sou le sonrió, realmente le agradecía mucho las cosas que hacía, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Rin fuera un idiota, era el mejor amigo que podía tener.

Ya casi llegando a la entrada de la atracción, Rei mencionó.

— ¡Tendremos un problema! Los asientos son para 6 personas y nosotros somos 7 —se acomodó los lentes— alguien tendrá que quedarse abajo o subir sólo.

— ¡Yo me subo con Rei-chan! —gritó Nagisa

—Bueno, creo que será divertido subirnos juntos, ¿no crees Haru? —Rin pasó un brazo por sobre los hombres del peli azul y este solo asintió.

—Entonces, eso nos deja a Makoto y a mí en el mismo carro— dijo Sousuke como si nada

— ¡¿Eeh?! Espera, ¿y yo? —Sakura estaba tan indignada que se había soltado de Makoto y había puesto los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, creo que no podrás subir, Sakura-chan, fíjate en el suelo de los carros, son de vidrio semi-transparente.

—Y, ¿qué tiene?

—Pues que estás usando vestido...

— ¡Oh claro! Si Sakura—chan se sube a la Noria, ¡se le verá todo! —dijo Nagisa como si hubiera resuelto un caso de Sherlock— y eso no sería bueno, creo que Sou—chan tiene razón.

—Pe… ¡pero! —Makoto le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió evitando que hiciera una pataleta.

—Creo que será mejor que te quedes abajo, Sakura—chan —era imposible negarse a esa sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo resignada la chica.

Yamazaki sonrió internamente por su victoria, si tenía que hacer planes para estar con Makoto y alejarlo de esa chica que lo llevaba por el camino de la heterosexualidad, lo haría.

Llegó su turno y Sakura ya fuera del camino, Sousuke se emocionó por subir los dos solos y por fin pasar un tiempo con su orca.

La Noria era lo bastante grande y alta para pasar unos 15—20 minutos arriba, pero ya impaciente, el moreno apenas esperó a estar fuera de la vista de las demás personas para tomar la mano del castaño.

—Sousuke, yo...

Sousuke se giró y lo calló con un beso que había estado guardando todo el día.

No sería paciente esta vez, los labios exigieron que abriera la boca y que dejara pasar la lengua para que estas pudieran danzar juntas. Colocó una mano detrás del cuello y agarro algunos mechones castaños entre los dedos.

La mano que había tomado le sujetaba fuertemente y luego de unos segundos de intenso beso, se separaron para tomar aire.

—Te dije que no me llamaras con el kun.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron absorto y Makoto comenzó a reír.

— ¿Realmente habías esperado todo ese tiempo por eso?

— ¿Acaso no te dije que te esperaría? Además, con tu EX cerca era imposible hacerlo —se preocupó de hacer especial énfasis en el ex.

—Si bueno, Sakura-chan es así... —Makoto desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Dime, no estarás pensando en volver con ella ¿o sí? —los miedos de Sousuke se habían acumulado y se sentía al borde del abismo.

— ¡¿oh?! No, no, no, ¿cómo crees? —los ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en él— sólo que todo el día he pensado en como rechazarla, pero... no sé cómo

El corazón del moreno volvió a dar un brinco.

—Fácil, dile que estás conmigo.

El color escarlata volvió a la cara del más bajo y este bajando su cabeza murmuró...

—No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo así...

Cierto, era segunda vez que Makoto hablaba sobre formalizar la relación. Para el moreno era raro de que tan pronto hablara de ello, la verdad es que Makoto estaba aceptando bastante bien todo el asunto desde el día anterior.

Pero Yamazaki no era de los que se comprometían formalmente o de los que preguntaban si querías salir o no, él solo daba por hechas las cosas, si sales con alguien a citas, se besan y tienen relaciones es porque son novios o están saliendo. Las cosas no necesitaban tener un nombre.

Pero para este caso, él quería marcar como suyo a Makoto, que dejara de estar disponible en el mercado y que todos supieran que tenía dueño.

—Makoto, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

 

.

.

.

 

Luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras, Sousuke estaba conteniendo la respiración. Sentía que sus manos sudaban y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Eran pocas las veces en su vida en que se había puesto nervioso o ansioso por algo.

Pasaron 2, 3, 4 segundos y no había respuesta por parte del castaño.

Se encontraban en lo alto de la Noria con una vista de casi toda la ciudad. El atardecer se estaba haciendo presente y colores anaranjados y con tintes de violeta estaban inundando todo lo visible desde esa altura.

La mandíbula del moreno se apretó junto con sus manos. Era el momento perfecto, él no se consideraba a si mismo romántico, pero debía reconocer que la situación lo era.

Cuando la impaciencia lo iba dominar, sintió los labios de Makoto en los suyos.

El castaño se había inclinado y con una mano que puso en su nuca lo había atraído hacía si para posicionar sus labios en un fugaz beso.

El primero fue fugaz, pero antes de que Yamazaki pudiera emitir alguna palabra por esa acción, Makoto volvió a repetirla, pero esta vez no era fugaz, fue un beso lento y prolongado.

Tachibana abrió sus labios para que su lengua pudiera examinar a conciencia la cavidad del moreno, no había pasión en un principio del beso, pero tampoco demostraba ternura. Sousuke se dejó llevar y disfrutó de las sensaciones que ese contacto le estaba provocando.

Dejó que el de ojos verdes fuera quién guiara el beso, hasta el momento siempre había sido él quién tomaba el papel dominante, pero debía reconocer que Makoto no lo hacía nada mal, maldita la experiencia que ese chico tenía besando.

Con la prolongación del beso su miembro se estaba irguiendo. Debido a que era lento y no apasionado no habían tenido necesidad de separarse para tomar aliento. Yamazaki estaba perdiendo un poco el control y trató de profundizarlo tomando la nuca del castaño.

Pero los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y se separaron de él. Makoto sonrojado miró hacia afuera y escondió su cara.

—Entonces, ¿eso debo tomarlo como un sí?  —la sonrisa de satisfacción de Yamazaki se extendía hasta sus ojos turquesas.

—No —un sonido apenas audible salió de los delgados labios de su acompañante.

—¿Qué cosa? No te oí —Sousuke pensó que había escuchado mal, pero cuando Tachibana volteó a mirarlo y vio su semblante serio, pensó que se abría un agujero debajo de sus pies.

—No, no quiero ser tu novio —la voz menos ronca lo volvió a decir, pero esta vez con un tono más decidido— creí que había quedado anoche que yo no te amo, Sousuke-kun.

—¡A la mierda el amor!

El moreno se le abalanzó para besarlo, realmente odiaba cuando le añadía el kun a su nombre. Su movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino que la figura del nadador de espaldas se estampó contra la ventana del carro de la Noria.

El castaño puso sus manos sobre el firme pecho y lo alejó de sí.

—¡¿Me besas de esa forma y luego me dices que no?!  —la furia se notaba en la voz del más alto.

—¡Ya te dije! ¡Tal vez me gustas! Pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento, ¡estoy confundido! ¡Todo ha pasado muy rápido y tú me presionas una y otra vez pidiendo más! —Makoto le reclamaba molesto— ¿hace cuánto nos volvimos a encontrar? ¡Menos de una semana!

—Makoto, no me vengas con esas cosas, ¿qué eres? ¿Una adolescente de 14, 15 años? Ya somos adultos, deja de ser tan idealista —ahora era la voz ronca que se escuchaba molesta— ¿quieres tiempo? Lo tendrás.

En el momento en que Sousuke dijo eso las puertas del carro se abrieron, dándoles a entender que ya había terminado la duración de la atracción.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, un enfurecido Sousuke salió y se acercó a Rin, quién ya se encontraba reunido con todo el grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Sakura quien seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero no con odio, sino que se veían sospechas en sus ojos. Sin darle mucha importancia, pasó de ella y se acercó al chico tiburón.

—¡Oe Rin!

—¿Qué pasa Sou? —su amigo se veía sorprendido, pensaba que bajaría con una sonrisa en la cara, pero se encontró con que lo que llevaba era un ceño fruncido.

—Yo me voy, pero te veo en el bar de siempre a las 10

—¡¿Aah?! —Matsuoka sabía que cuando se encontraban en ese lugar era porque tenían que beber, hablar y volver a beber— hoy tenía una cita —le dijo mientras se revolvía los cabellos con una mano— está bien, la cancelaré, pero tú pagas la primera ronda.

—¡Sou-chan! No puedes irte ahora, ¡iremos a cantar karaoke!  —le dijo Nagisa mientras movía demasiado sus manos.

—Lo siento y gracias por la invitación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con que unos ojos verdes le estaban mirando, pero los evitó y siguió su camino.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, estaba furioso y lo peor de todo, era que no era en contra de Makoto, el torpe chico tenía razón, lo que hacía que estuviera enojado consigo mismo, además, se sentía rechazado.

A él nunca le habían dicho que no, ni hombres ni mujeres. Se había sentido humillado cuando puso las esperanzas en esa declaración y ese beso para luego escuchar la negativa.

Si no fuera Makoto, si otra persona le hubiera hecho eso, le hubiera estampado el puño en la cara y se olvidaría del asunto.

Yamazaki Sousuke no tenía que rogarle a nadie.

Pero malditas eran las ganas que tuvo en su momento de tomar de los hombres a Tachibana y pedirle que le diera una oportunidad.

Se golpeó la cara con ambas manos mientras caminaba. No sabía lo que le pasaba, ese no era él. Había podido vivir perfectamente años sin la necesidad de tener al castaño consigo.

El mismo lo había dicho, cuando lo conoció le llamó la atención y le gustaba saber cosas de él mediante Rin, entonces, ¿por qué ahora eso no era suficiente? ¿Por qué ahora sentía esa necesidad de tener a Makoto en su vida?

El día anterior había estado lleno de sorpresas y emociones, no podía negarlo. De verdad que había transcurrido todo demasiado rápido.

Antes de salir del parque de diversiones recordó que había llegado en auto al lugar, era lo único que le faltaba, olvidar su vehículo allí.

Mascullando fue hasta el estacionamiento y subió en su Audi. Cuando lo encendió y escuchó el suave ronroneo del motor una sonrisa apareció en su cara. No era de darse grandes lujos ni nada por el estilo, pero aquel auto era su bebé.

Arrancó y condujo en silencio durante varios minutos, solo prestándole atención a la carretera y a nada más. La mente en blanco.

Llegó a un punto alejado de la ciudad, apenas reconocía el lugar y se sorprendió de haber llegado tan lejos cuando vio su ubicación en el mapa. Acomodó el coche en una especie de sobresaliente que hacía a la vez de mirador y salió del auto para apreciar la vista y sentir el aire puro, ajeno al de la ciudad.

¿De verdad había pasado tan solo un día desde lo del apartamento? Sacó antes de salir del auto una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. La verdad era que generalmente no fumaba, podían pasar semanas y él no aspiraba el humo del cigarro, pero cuando estaba bajo stress podía fumar sin parar y consumir una cajetilla tras otra sin darse cuenta.

Tampoco era como si le importase ahora su condición física, no podía nadar profesionalmente y apenas podía hacerlo de forma amateur, además para su profesión no necesitaba ser un chico saludable.

Suspiró mientras exhalaba el humo... nadar profesionalmente...

Hace años ya que había dejado ese sueño de lado, se había conformado con ser el kinesiólogo de Rin, de esa forma podía ayudarle siempre y seguir estando presente en las competencias.

A veces se encontraba con Nanase también, Nanase Haruka.

Se quedó pensando un momento en ese nombre y en el chico que lo llevaba.

Había sido él quién le había dicho el día anterior que fuera al departamento que compartía con el castaño.

— _Si fuera tú, iría rápido, aprovecharía la oportunidad de que está confuso y no dejaría que pensara._

Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho el hidrofílico, si no hubiera llegado justo en ese momento, Makoto habría estado con Sakura y hasta hubieran podido volver juntos.

Le debía una a Nanase.

Desde ese día que hablaron antes de la competencia en Australia, se podía decir que tenían una especie de trato, mejor dicho, un acuerdo de no agresión.

El chico free no interferiría en los supuestos avances que Sousuke hiciera, siempre y cuando Makoto estuviera bien con ello. Y Yamazaki arrastraría a Rin cada vez que pudiera para que los dos seleccionados japoneses compartieran un momento, que tanto Haru como Sousuke sabían que sería solo de amistad.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa al recordar lo serio que había estado el más bajo cuando le preguntó por los motivos y las intenciones que tenía con Makoto, realmente se preocupaba por su amigo.

De la misma forma que él lo hacía con Matsuoka, razón por la que siempre trataba de mantener a Haru alejado de él. Pero ahora, si Haru se entretenía con Rin, él tendría el terreno despejado para actuar con el castaño.

Era un maldito egoísta.

No dudaba en utilizar a su mejor amigo, a su "sunshine" como cebo para sacar a un obstáculo adicto a la caballa de su camino.

Si, definitivamente una escoria de persona cómo él no era digno de alguien tan considerado como Makoto Tachibana.

Pero lo quería, había despertado cosas dentro de él que antes, de solo pensarlo le hubieran hecho vomitar.

¡Maldición! ¡Quería volver, secuestrarlo y hacerlo suyo! Y luego lo abrazaría, pero eso sería después de hacerlo suyo.

Volvió a suspirar y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido, miró su celular para ver la hora y vio un mensaje de Rin maldiciéndole porque la chica a quién dejaría plantada por juntarse con él le había dicho que terminaran.

Bueno, ya dentro de poco encontraría a alguna otra más, pensó en si eso se podría entender como devolverle el favor a Nanase y pensó que, si fuera cualquier otra persona, sí. Pero Haruka amaba demasiado a Rin como para aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Hasta le daba algo de pena, sabía que el de dientes afilados era heterosexual y que lo miraba como un gran amigo y rival, y para no romper esa relación, Haru no hacía ningún movimiento.

Sacudió su cabeza y alejó esas preocupaciones de su mente, bastante tenía con los problemas propios como para entrometerse en otras que incluso eran más complicados.

Le mensajeo al pelirrojo diciendo que por eso le invitaría dos rondas y guardó su teléfono. Fumó el último cigarro y subió al coche para volver a la ciudad. Conducir realmente le relajaba y nuevamente sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino, un poco antes de lo acordado, pero de todas formas entró.

Se ubicó en una mesa para dos personas y que quedaba en un rincón del lugar. Aquél bar los había recibido incontables veces a lo largo de los años universitarios, lo bueno era que la bebida no era cara, era de buena calidad -especialmente si se comparaba con el precio que se pagaba por ella-, era tranquilo, se podía conversar tranquilamente sin tener que gritar, pero con la seguridad de que nadie te oiría por encima de todos los murmullos.

No estaba seguro si pedir alcohol o no, estaba con el auto y si bebía no podía conducir y tendría que dejar a su bebé ahí, pero tampoco quería estar sobrio. Conducir borracho no era una opción, más que por cuidar su vida, era para que su Audi no sufriera daño alguno.

Estaba en esa indecisión cuando alguien molesto se sentó frente a él.

—Espero que hayas traído tu billetera, la chica de verdad era linda.

—Claro, lo que digas, mi chico también es lindo y tú nunca me invitas a nada —contestó con mejor humor tratando de bromear con Rin.

—¿Tu chico? No me pareció así hoy, después de que te fuiste él amablemente se ofreció para llevar a su ex novia a la casa, incluso ni siquiera nos acompañó al karaoke —una mueca divertida estaba en la cara del pelirrojo y sus dientes relucían junto con su mirada.

A la mierda el auto, esa noche bebería hasta no recordar nada.


	11. Mejor Amigo/Correr

—¡¿Eeh?! ¿por qué se va Sou-chan? —preguntó un desanimado Nagisa haciendo pucheros— Makoto, ¿sabes que fue lo que le pasó?

Todos fijaron sus miradas en el castaño que acababa de reunirse con ellos luego de que Sousuke se excusara y se fuera del lugar. La verdad era que sí sabía la razón por la que el moreno se encontraba molesto, él le había dicho que no, Yamazaki le había abierto cierta parte de su corazón y él no había sido cuidadoso con eso. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a los demás, así que solo sonrió como de costumbre y con una mano en la cabeza se disculpó con ellos.

—La verdad es que ni idea, al parecer tenía otra cosa que hacer urgente...

—¡Eeeeeeh! pero si ustedes subieron juntos en la Noria, ¿acaso no conversaron? —Nagisa no dejaba de mirarlo cómo si supiera que él sabía algo, pero ¿cómo decirle que no, que casi no habían conversado?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no mucho —un breve sonrojo apareció al pensar en que no estaba mintiendo, casi la mitad del tiempo se besaron, así que en parte era cierto.

Nagisa desanimado comenzó a quejarse de que era más divertido si todos iban al karaoke, pero ya que Sou-chan no estaba, volvían a estar en número pares y podrían hacer una competencia de duetos. 

Tachibana notó que todo ese rato Sakura había estado callada y con las manos apretadas al costado de su cuerpo, además de que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, sus ojos castaños eran de, ¿sospecha? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y con una inhalación de aire, volvió a hablar.

—Chicos, yo no iré al karaoke con ustedes, lo siento —hizo una breve inclinación a modo de disculpa— etto, Sakura-chan... hay, hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa.

La chica abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió con su cabeza. Makoto sentía los ojos azules de su amigo entrecerrados mientras lo miraba y un brillo en los ojos de Rin, por otra parte, Rei y Nagisa se golpeaban con el codo insinuando algo relacionado con el amor. 

Ambos se separaron del grupo luego de las despedidas correspondientes y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Makoto nunca sentía esos silencios incómodos al lado de Sakura, si tenía que ser sincero, estar a su lado le reconfortaba y le daba cierta calidez y felicidad a su vida, pero ahora sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Pasaron por fuera de un parque y la chica se detuvo un momento en la entrada de este, sin mirarle le preguntó

—Quieres conversar ¿aquí...?

El castaño notó que había algo raro en ella, pero no supo qué. Miró hacia el cielo y ya la noche estaba cada vez más cerca y parecía que se acercaba alguna tormenta o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, la verdad es que me gustaría conversar en tu casa, si no te molesta, además te dije que te iría a dejar allá —le contestó con tono serio.

—Está bien, te estaba dando una escapatoria —le contestó ella mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía caminando, aún con gesto reflexivo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pequeño departamento en que vivía la chica castaña, la incomodidad que no se había hecho presente durante todo el camino, surgió, Sakura sirvió unas tazas con té y se sentó en el sillón mientras subía sus piernas y las acomodaba debajo de sí misma.

—Primero que nada, no quiero que te formes una impresión equivocada, yo no... —Makoto se sintió estúpido por lo que iba a decir, hasta ese momento ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para implicar algo más.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella mientras sorbía un poco de té de su taza— los vi besándose, a ustedes dos, Yamazaki-kun y tu —fue lo que dijo mientras dejaba de vuelta la taza en la mesa de centro.

Los ojos esmeraldas titubearon y se abrieron de pánico, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba a sus espaldas. La vista se le nubló por unos segundos, los mismos en que sintió un frío sudor recorrer su espalda y las palmas de sus manos. Tragó saliva y contó hasta 10. De todas formas, pensaba contarle a ella, para eso quería que conversaran en un lugar los dos solos.

—Él mismo lo dijo, los carros de la Noria tienen el piso transparente y unas grandes ventanas para mirar hacia afuera, pero también se puede mirar hacia dentro si uno está al nivel del piso —la voz de ella se notaba bastante calmada, más de lo que Makoto podía asimilar— tuve una buena visión de ello...

—Sa... Sakura-chan... yo... te lo puedo explicar —le dijo una vez que pudo recuperar su voz— etto...

—Te gusta, ¿Makoto? —Sakura le preguntó sin esperar a que él empezara a hablar, seguía con la expresión neutral en el rostro.

—No lo sé, estoy confundido —dijo en forma de resignación el castaño luego de soltar un suspiro.

—La verdad es que por lo que pude apreciar, no parecía que pusiste mucha resistencia.

El rostro de Tachibana se tornó carmesí y apartó la mirada, apenas pudo pronunciar un tímido  _"sí",_ que la chica se tuvo que asegurar de haber escuchado. 

Notando claramente la incomodidad, nerviosismo y confusión en su ex novio, Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él, tomándolo de sorpresa se sentó en sus piernas y pasando ambos brazos por el rededor del cuello del más alto, le besó. Al principio sólo tocó sus labios, pero luego presionó, tratando de que la boca del castaño se abriera y sus lenguas pudieran jugar, pero a pesar de que la entrada era accesible para ella, no encontró ningún indicio en sus gestos o reacciones que le instaran para seguir adelante, por lo que decidió parar y separar sus caras, pero aún sentada en la misma posición y sin retirar los brazos.

—Dime, ¿sentiste lo mismo con este beso? —sus penetrantes ojos cafés le miraban fijamente y Makoto pudo ver un atisbo de... ¿dolor? Lo mejor sería mentirle, pero él no era así.

—No, lo siento Sakura-chan —le dijo con tono de disculpa mientras escondía la mirada esmeralda detrás de las gruesas pestañas.

—No debes disculparte por nada, las cosas simplemente... ocurren...

Makoto se atrevió a mirarle nuevamente y vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos y que trataba de mantener una sonrisa forzada en su cara mientras seguía abrazada a él.

—Sakura, yo...

—Dame un segundo, por favor —le interrumpió la chica al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre y se ponía de pie— sabes, no es fácil.... —Makoto se sonrojó al pensar en que se refería a aceptar lo que había visto, pero ella continuó— no es fácil renunciar a ti.

Tachibana quedó mudo ante lo que escuchó, acaso ella... ¿ya no intentaría volver con él? Bueno, eso de cierta forma le quitaba un peso, se sintió mal por haberse aliviado al pensar en que ella no volvería a intentar nada.

Transcurridos unos minutos en que ella le daba la espalda mientras sollozaba y Makoto movía incómodo sus manos mientras se las apretujaba debido a la incomodidad, finalmente Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro y se dio la vuelta. 

—Bueno, supongo que lo que sucedió días atrás entre nosotros fue como una especie de, ¿prueba? —Makoto volvió a sonrojarse, ¿cómo podía hablar de eso con ella? — no te preocupes, puedes contarme no me enojaré —si Makoto tenía una cálida sonrisa que siempre mostraba, Sakura tenía una que era capaz de alejar todos los males del mundo, pero que sólo la ocupaba en ciertas ocasiones, esta era un de ellas.

—La verdad es que no sé, en ese momento estaba confundido, pero no fue con esa intención —terminó por confesarle— en ese momento sí quería hacerlo contigo... aunque puede que inconscientemente haya pensado en Yamazaki-kun...

—Así que a eso debió tu cambio de actitud —la chica se sentó enfrente de él y puso gesto pensativo.

—¿C… Cambio de actitud? —el castaño le preguntó con sorpresa.

—Pues sí, ese día estabas muy apasionado, siempre has sido un chico tierno y gentil, pero ese día te sentí diferente —los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en señal de pánico y cubrió su cara con ambas manos— no, no, no, no digo que sea malo, al contrario, fue una faceta interesante de ver.

Makoto realmente quería salir corriendo de aquel departamento, ir al parque más cercano, cavar un hoyo y esconderse en él hasta que su pulso se volviera regular, ósea, nunca. Sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro y reuniendo todo el coraje posible, levanto algo la vista. Ah, ahí estaba la sonrisa tan cálida que le había llamado la atención en un principio, cuando la vio por primera vez, pensó que ella no era más que una chica común, hasta que la vio sonreír de esa forma, sintió que su corazón se derretía y que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto necesitaba y que no se había dado cuenta. En ese instante, la misma sonrisa le produjo lo mismo, pero ahora sabía que aquello no era amor, sentía que podía contar con ella.

—Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí para ti.

Como pocas veces en su vida, Tachibana mostró la debilidad que sentía y en medio de un sollozo causado por todas las emociones y sentimientos encontrados dentro de él, empezó a hablar. Sakura volvió a sentarse en sus piernas, pero ahora para acurrucarlo en su pecho mientras él se descargaba de todos los hechos pasados los últimos días.

Cuando al fin pudo descargar todo lo que sentía, Makoto se sentía mucho más calmado, con la cabeza más descansada y en calma. Sakura seguía abrazándolo y le acariciaba el pelo, pero ahora que parecía que había terminado, volvió a separarse de él, dejándole una especie de vacío. 

—Entonces Makoto, ¿qué piensas hacer? A pesar de que te encuentro razón para no querer formalizar tan pronto una relación de ese tipo, al parecer ofendiste a Yamazaki-kun.

—Pues, primero quería aclarar mis propias ideas y para eso necesito tiempo, sé que dañé a Yamazaki-kun, pero, creo que necesitaba el tiempo que me dijo que me daría —reconoció ya no tan avergonzado.

—Pero sabes, si él te da ese tiempo y pierden el contacto, ¿no será como era antes? Digo, no volverán a verse o hablar por cualquier cosa, es como si estuviesen volviendo al principio, ¿no lo crees así? 

El castaño no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, pero su ex novia tenía razón, si bien el tiempo le daría el espacio necesario para pensar, también podía alejarlo de Sousuke.

—Sé que puedes estar muy seguro de que le gustas a Yamazaki-kun, se nota con sólo escuchar tu historia y ahora entiendo esa actitud que tenía, pero sabes? todas las personas tienen un límite y en algún momento creo que él también podría aburrirse de tan solo esperar —Makoto la miró con pánico— no, no, no me refiero a que pueda suceder pronto ni nada por el estilo, pero, no deberías hacerlo esperar mucho, esto es un sí o un no —con gesto serio prosiguió— un "tal vez" no sirve, eso causará sólo más daño.

La orca inhalo y suspiró profundamente mientras volvía a taparse con las manos la cara.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, miedo de muchas cosas, todo lo que conlleva tener una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo... desde la opinión de la sociedad y de mi familia hasta aspectos... —calló un momento y el carmesí volvió a su cara—... tu sabes....

Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada mientras se sostenía el estómago.

—¿Te preocupa la parte del sexo?

—¡Sakura-chan! 

—Lo siento, lo siento —le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima— bueno, creo que en eso no puedo ayudarte, tal vez debas preguntarle a Haru-chan

—¿C… cómo...? —Makoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

—Dioses Makoto, ¿qué tan inocente puedes llegar a ser? ¿Creías que no sabía que Haruka-chan era gay? Pues lo supe desde siempre, ¿por qué creías que no nos llevábamos del todo bien? —se apresuró a negar con las manos— pero no era porque pensara que tú le gustabas! Simplemente, no se —se encogió de hombros— pero él puede ayudarte con esos temas.

La castaña se puso de pie para llevar las cosas a la cocina y lavarlas, la verdad es que habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían separado del grupo y afuera estaba empezando a llover. 

—Woooo, ya es muy tarde Sakura-chan, creo que debo irme —dijo Makoto de pronto detrás de su espalda— realmente, gracias por todo —la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mandíbula en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella— realmente, gracias.

Ella dejó de lado la loza y tragó saliva. Realmente le iba a ser difícil dejarlo ir, pero era lo mejor, se había dado cuenta que, aunque dijera que no estaba seguro, realmente le gustaba Yamazaki, ¡pero Makoto no se lo estaba haciendo fácil abrazándola de esa forma y susurrándole al oído! 

—Es cierto, es tarde y está lloviendo —con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo continuó con su labor hasta que terminó y Tachibana la soltó— te puedo prestar un paraguas para que no te mojes tanto —fue en dirección al ropero al lado de la puerta y sacó un paraguas negro que tenía la cinta de Minnie Mouse y se rió— bueno, puedes usar este o si quieres... puedes quedarte acá —aún algo de color se asomó por sus mejillas— claro que tendrías que dormir en el sillón —se apresuró a añadir.

Makoto le sonrió genuinamente, como no lo había hecho en toda la tarde y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero Haru-chan debe estar preocupado.

Sakura asintió y le ofreció el paraguas, antes de que el saliera de su departamento, le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia sí para darle un abrazo.

—No estás solo, al menos cuentas conmigo, para lo que necesites —le dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse detrás de sus ojos— además quiero saber de primera fuente cómo se va desarrollando la historia —le soltó ates de quebrarse completamente— ahora eres mi mejor amigo, Makoto, adiós.

Y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo en respuesta y antes de sentir que se quebraba completamente, le soltó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Llevándose las manos a la boca para callar sus sollozos se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar apoyada en ella y sentada en el suelo, sólo luego de haber contado hasta 10 para asegurarse que Makoto se había marchado comenzó a llorar como había querido hacerlo desde que vio aquel beso en la Noria.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la manga de su chaleco estaba toda mojada por las veces que se había limpiado la nariz, su voz ya sonaba desgarrada de tanto gemir y sollozar y por último la cabeza le dolía de una forma en que pensó que le estallaría.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo así, pero su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas y su espíritu le había abandonado. Sin ánimos y por pura necesidad se levantó para ir a su cuarto y dormir, cuando entró en él dejó de lado el pijama que usaba y buscó entre los cajones de su cómoda, finalmente halló una camisa a cuadros verde, se la colocó sobre la piel desnuda y con lágrimas que seguían cayendo en silencio se fue a dormir, con la única prenda que le quedaba de lo que había sido el amor de su vida.

La vida no era justa, pero para poder verlo feliz, debía renunciar a él y simplemente resignarse a verlo con otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera otro hombre. Sólo por esa noche se permitiría volver a soñar con él, soñar en que compartían una familia y que él la volvía a amar como lo había alguna vez, sólo por esa noche volvería a oler su embriagador aroma y sólo por esa noche lloraría hasta perder la conciencia. Al día siguiente debía sonreír para él y empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, sin Makoto Tachibana dentro de sus proyecciones.

 

.

.

.

 

Makoto tuvo que correr una parte del camino hacia su propio departamento, debido a la hora ya no había servicio público y a causa de la lluvia todos los taxis estaban ocupados.

Cuando al fin llegó a su edificio estaba empapado de pies a cabeza a pesar de haber usado el paraguas, con un suspiro entró en el departamento que compartía con su amigo y dejó todas las prendas mojadas en el recibidor para no manchar el resto del lugar.

—Ya llegué —dijo casi sin ánimos, dudaba que Haru estuviera despierto a esa hora, ya casi era la 1 de la madrugada y su amigo tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente temprano.

—Oh, llegaste —el peli azul se asomó por el pasillo para saludarlo— así que... 

—¡Haru! ¿estás despierto? —el castaño se sorprendió de verlo levantado y aún con la ropa que había usado en la salida de esa tarde.

—No Makoto, no estoy despierto, soy sonámbulo —le dijo sin expresión el de ojos azules.

—¡Haruuu! —Tachibana trató de sonar indignado por la... ¿broma? de su amigo, pero la verdad es que le gustaba esa actitud de él, que hiciera un comentario como ese demostraba que estaba de buen humor. 

—El karaoke se hizo eterno, Nagisa no dejaba que me fuera, incluso cuando ya sólo quedábamos los tres.

—¿Los tres? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador en busca de algo de comida.

—Sí, Rin se fue luego de un rato, tenía que juntarse con Yamazaki —le contestó mientras le pasaba un frasco con galletas que estaba en la repisa— dijo que, por el estado de humor de él, estarían toda la noche bebiendo.

—Ya, ya veo —Makoto sonrió como siempre y trató de no pescar el anzuelo que su amigo le había tirado— bueno, ¿se divirtieron luego? Vi que Nagisa tenía tanta energía como siempre y Rei tenía que sufrir acompañándolo de un lado a otro.

—Sí, los dos se están quedando en el mismo alojamiento, así que cuando nos despedimos se subieron al mismo taxi —se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia— y, ¿cómo estuvo tu conversación con Sakura-chan? 

Makoto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirar a Haru, este lo miraba sin expresión, pero en sus ojos había algo parecido molestia. Sabía que su amigo por lo general no le preguntaba nada por respeto a su privacidad, además él siempre le contaba casi todo, por lo que escuchar una pregunta de ese tipo por parte de él era bastante extraño y demostraba cuanto era lo que estaba interesado en el tema.

—Estuvo bien —fue todo lo que se limitó a decir mientras se encogía de hombros.

Volvió darle la espalda mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador y se servía un vaso para acompañar las galletas, pero en todo momento sintió la mirada azulina puesta en él. Cuando se volvió, vio un ceño fruncido en su dirección.

—Makoto, ¿ocurre algo? siento que... que no sé qué es lo que estás pensando.

Sus miradas se encontraron como lo habían hecho miles de veces antes, miradas que revelaban que era lo que sentía y pensaba cada uno sin la necesidad de abrir la boca y pronunciar palabra. Aun así, el de cabellos castaños trató de mantener la neutralidad en su rostro y luego de darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de escapar del escrutinio de su amigo, sonrió y trató de desviar el tema.

—Es muy tarde, Haru-chan, deberíamos dormir.

—Deja el chan, Makoto —esos ojos azules no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente— sabes que nunca te he presionado o te he dicho algo con respecto a tu vida y como sueles llevarla, pero... —aquellos ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo miraban acusatoriamente— no me parece correcto lo que estás haciendo. 

Incluso antes de que Tachibana pudiera decir algo en su defensa, el nadador le dio la espalda y entró a su habitación para cerrar la puerta, dando por terminada la "conversación". Makoto apretó el vaso de leche que tenía en su mano y apretó la mandíbula, sentía que Haru estaba siendo injusto con él, pero tampoco podía culparlo, sabía que exteriormente la situación y su actitud se debían haber visto horrible, pero tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones a él sobre su comportamiento. Mientras caminaba hacia su propio cuarto y se tiraba agotado en su diminuta cama, pensó en que la razón por la que no quería contarle nada a Haruka era porque aún se sentía herido con él, sabía que era mucho más reservado y que había ciertas cosas que no se pueden y deben gritar a los 4 vientos, pero tampoco se pueden ocultar a tu mejor amigo. 

Él no lo hubiera juzgado por su condición sexual, ¡él mismo estaba en duda con ello ahora!  pero, quizás en otro momento, sin tener esa duda interior, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado? quería creer que, de la misma forma, simplemente aceptándolo, pero si le costaba asimilarse a sí mismo ya con hechos y pruebas de que se excitaba con un hombre, dudaba que fuera a hacerlo simplemente con las palabras que su amigo tenía que decirle.

Sakura le había dicho que hablara con él, que confiara, que él podía incluso ayudarle, pero Makoto no veía cómo, suspirando se dio la vuelta en la cama y revisó su celular, vio que tenía un mensaje y lo abrió. No era de Sousuke. 

Una parte de él se sintió decepcionado, esperaba que el moreno le escribiera diciéndole cualquier cosa, pero por cómo se habían despedido, si es que se podía llamar despedida a ello, dudaba que le hablara el mismo día, además debía estar todavía con Rin. Negando con la cabeza, revisó que era su ex novia quién le había mandado un mensaje para recordarle que le avisara si había llegado bien a su casa o no. 

Rápidamente tecleo su respuesta y lo envió, se quedó mirando la pantalla y volvió a teclear, contándole brevemente a la chica lo que había sucedido con Haru momentos antes, ahora sentía que podía hablar con ella de una forma que nunca antes lo habían hecho, de una forma más abierta y clara, sin temor y cómo verdaderos amigos. La única respuesta que recibió fue más parecida a una orden que a un consejo: 

_"Habla con él"_

Suspiró y apagó la pantalla de su teléfono para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz de la ventana se filtró y comenzó a quejarse de lo temprano que era, ese día tenía que salir a correr, dentro de una semana tendría que rendir un examen físico para su carrera y quería estar en el mejor estado físico posible. 

A regañadientes salió de la calidez de su cama y sólo teniendo en cuenta la luz del sol que se filtraba en su habitación, se colocó ropa deportiva liviana y salió a correr. Una vez que salió del edificio y el frío viento azotó su cara haciendo que se estremeciera, decidió que era una muy buena idea devolverse para colocarse ropa más abrigada. Había olvidado por completo la lluvia del día anterior. 

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con Haru quién parecía que también iba a salir a correr, como nadador profesional tenía que mantener un muy buen estado físico.

—¡Ah, Haru! te recomiendo que te abrigues un poco, hace mucho frío —le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado— yo casi me congelo.

—Gracias por decirme —el chico delfín dio la media vuelta y se colocó una chaqueta deportiva y unos guantes, nada más, antes de salir, dudó un momento y sin mirarlo le preguntó— quieres... ¿quieres que corramos juntos? 

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y la sonrisa apareció de forma natural y espontánea.

—¡¡Claro!! 

Corrieron a la velocidad de Makoto, Haruka podía hacerlo más rápido y recorrer más kilómetros, pero no quería dejar a su amigo atrás, además él no quería sobre exigirse esa fría mañana a pesar de que el sol estaba presente, la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente y sabía que no podía rendir lo mismo de siempre, por lo que ir a un ritmo más relajado le hacía bien. 

Llegaron a un parque a unos varios kilómetros de dónde vivían y para recuperar un poco el aliento, se detuvieron ahí. Mientras elongaban para que sus cuerpos no se enfriaran y los músculos no se resintieran, el castaño rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento, no es que quiera ocultarte nada, pero... 

—No es necesario que te disculpes, simplemente pregunté porque últimamente no me dices nada —Haru no lo miraba mientras elongaba, de hecho, ninguno se miraba y hablaban al aire.

—Últimamente mi mente ha sido un caos, difícil hubiera sido hablar contigo si no tenía las cosas en claro. 

—¿Y ahora? estás hablando. 

Otra sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara del más alto mientras miraba al cielo y dejaba de moverse.

—Le conté todo a Sakura-chan —un silencio apareció, hasta los pocos pájaros habían dejado de emitir algún tipo de sonido— en realidad, ella nos vio con Sousuke...

Tachibana comenzó a relatarle casi lo mismo que le había dicho a su ex novia y con cada palabra, nuevamente sentía que un peso le era levantado de la espalda. Ya habían dejado de calentar hacía varios minutos y no supo en qué momento habían tomado asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar. Su amigo lo escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir nada de lo que decía hasta que terminó de contarle todo y suspiró como si acabase de pasar algún duro y extenuante examen en la universidad.

—Makoto, yo creo que esta es una de las pocas veces en que Sakura tiene razón —las castañas cejas se juntaron en signo de duda— no puedes hacer que Yamazaki te espere para siempre.

¿Otra vez con eso? No era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, pero ¿cómo iba a empezar una relación con alguien si no tenía claro sus propios sentimientos? Ahora que creía que los tenía un poco más claros al respecto, de todas formas, pensaba tomarse las cosas con calma, nunca había sido apasionado o apresurado en ningún aspecto de su vida, así que no cambiaría con ello.

—Lo sé, pero, Sousuke-kun dijo que me daría algo de tiempo, cuando vuelva a comunicarse conmigo le hablaré, no de todas las cosas —negó con ambas manos algo avergonzado— pero si sobre lo que tengo claro ahora...

—¿Eso significa que, aceptaste que él te gusta?

El color escarlata inundó sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatillas de correr que debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior se encontraban algo mojadas y con barro en ciertas partes. Tendría que llegar a lavarlas. 

—S... Sí —pronunció tímidamente.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde —le dijo Haruka mientras se paraba de la banca, como si aquella confesión de su amigo no fuera una revelación importante— tenemos que volver corriendo.  


Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde aquella salida al parque de diversiones y aún no tenía ninguna especie de contacto con él. 

No había pensado en que ese "tiempo" sería tan terrible su ausencia, cada día que pasaba, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo su mente pensaba en él, cada vez que veía a alguien alto desviaba la vista para saber si era él o no. Sentía que se volvería loco si no sabía algo de él pronto. 

Makoto suspiró por décima vez ese día y por milésima vez esa semana, no sabía si era correcto que fuera él quién le hablara a Sousuke, pero quería hacerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de escribirle su mente quedaba en blanco y no sabía que decir, por lo que lo había estado postergando hasta ese momento.

Caminaba cabizbajo y no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien que caminaba muy rápido al cruzar una esquina, rápidamente levantó la cabeza para disculparse, pero una cabellera burdeo le llamó la atención.

—¿Rin? —preguntó sorprendido

—¡Makoto! —la cara de su amigo era de sorpresa, se notaba que no esperaba encontrarlo allí— ¿qué haces acá? —¿acá? Makoto miró alrededor y recordó que ese era el barrio dónde vivía Sousuke, inconscientemente había caminado hasta allí— bueno, eso no importa ahora —le dijo un impaciente Rin— lo bueno es que no has llegado tarde.

—¿Tarde? —el castaño no dejaba de sorprenderse— ¿a qué?

—Makoto.... Sou... Sousuke —el gesto de Rin era de completa devastación— Sousuke se está muriendo.


	12. Sudor/Primera vez

¿Realmente podía tomar en serio lo que decía Rin? ¿Qué Sousuke estaba muriendo? No, eso no tenía sentido, hace apenas una semana lo había visto y no parecía que estuviese enfermo, al contrario, parecía muy vigoroso cuando le pidió ser su novio...

La expresión de preocupación y desesperación en la cara de Matsuoka no desaparecía, él siempre había sido dramático para todas sus cosas, pero suponía que con la vida de su mejor amigo no se jugaba. 

Un pequeño click hizo sonido en su cabeza y recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre hacer esperar a Sousuke, Haru también le había dicho algo similar, ¿eso significaba que ellos sabían algo y que de verdad Yamazaki se estaba muriendo? Eso explicaría de cierta forma porque tenía tanta prisa en hacerlo su novio y porque todo había pasado a la velocidad de la luz.

Sus ojos verdes se fueron abriendo paulatinamente mientras cientos de escenarios posibles desfilaban por su cabeza dándole miles de historias, cada una peor que la anterior. Por última vez miró a Rin y con la voz un tono más agudo que de costumbre le preguntó.

—¿E.… estás seguro? 

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —sharkyboy le mostró una fingida expresión de ofensa, eso le quitó un poco de preocupación a Makoto

—Sinceramente no —le dijo sin preámbulos.

—Bien hecho, yo tampoco confiaría en mi —le contestó con un encogimiento de hombros— pero acá eso no es lo que importa! —volvió a mostrar esos ojos titubeantes llenos de preocupación— Sousuke... él... será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Sin dejar que el castaño pudiera decir nada para evitarlo, le tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia dónde él recordaba, era la casa del moreno. A cada paso que daba se repetía a si mismo que no tenía que creer en Rin, que seguramente era algún plan para hacer que se encontraran o para que él se preocupara por su amigo y se diera cuentas de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tonterías, no podía ser ninguna especie de plan, él había decidido por cuenta propia —inconscientemente, mejor dicho— caminar por ahí, además él ya no tenía que afrontar sus sentimientos, los tenía claro.

Pero, aun así, no pudo sacarse una pequeña molestia que se instaló en alguna parte entre el estómago y la garganta, era una especie de nudo que se había formado ante la diminuta, por no decir inexistente, posibilidad de que lo que Rin había dicho fuera cierto.

Makoto no recordaba cual era el piso o el número de departamento de Yamazaki, pero fue guiado por Rin a la perfección, quién al parecer se sabía todo de memoria. Incluso, cuando llegaron finalmente a la puerta, sacó de su llavero la llave para poder entrar al espacio. 

Que tuviera una llave para entrar en cualquier momento y siempre que quisiera al departamento de Sousuke no le gustó para nada al chico más alto, pero trató de decirse a sí mismo que no tenía nada de malo, al final ellos eran tan amigos como lo era él con Haru.

—¡Sooooousuke! —gritó Rin en cuanto entró al espacioso departamento— espero que estés vestido! 

—¡Maldición Rin! ¿yo me estoy muriendo y tú te preocupas de si estoy vestido o no?  —resonó una voz profunda que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Makoto se crispara en cuanto lo escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo— ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

Sólo en ese momento los ojos verdes se fijaron en la bolsa plástica con el logo de una conocida cadena de farmacias que llevaba su más bajo amigo en la otra mano. Medicamentos, ¿ósea que... era verdad? No. Imposible. 

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia hacia dónde había escuchado que provenía la voz de Yamazaki, ese estremecimiento que había sentido momentos antes se convirtió en una fría sensación y algo de pánico se fue apoderando de él a medida que se iba acercando a lo que recordaba que era la habitación del dueño de casa.

En el momento en que estaba por llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, este se abre y deja ver a un somnoliento chico moreno, alto, con un cuerpo musculoso y que seguramente era la envidia de varios en el gimnasio. Sus ojos turqueses estaban salpicados por algo de sangre y su respingada nariz estaba algo roja en la punta, seguramente de tanto usar pañuelos, y para acentuar más el rostro afligido que estaba observando, unas ojeras marcadas estaban debajo de aquellos ojos que generalmente miraban a todos de una forma gélida, pero con observarlo a él se derretían. 

Tachibana pasó sus ojos no sólo por la cara y el torso, sino que siguió bajando la mirada para ver que el chico enfrente suyo sólo llevaba un pantalón de franela como pijama y que estos se le caían por el borde de la cintura, dejando ver una perfecta V que llevaba hacia... mejor detenía sus pensamientos.

Aún embobado, dio un paso hacia adelante y con ambas manos, sujetó la cara del chico más alto y acercando la suya propia hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas, notó que el moreno tenía algo de fiebre. Con los ojos cerrados soltó el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones desde que había puesto el primer pie en el lugar.

—¿Ma... Makoto? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas Sousuke

—Sí, ¿cómo estás?  que tienes? —le preguntó sin soltarlo.

—Estoy un poco mejor, pero sigo con gripe —le contestó con voz confusa— ¿que... que haces aquí? 

Era cierto, ¿qué hacía allí? Había sido arrastrado por Rin bajo la excusa de que Sousuke se estaba muriendo, si bien era cierto que estaba enfermo y que se notaba a lo lejos aquello, una gripe no era algo como para pensar en comprar un ataúd.

Soltando la cara del enfermo, se dio la vuelta y vislumbró a Rin que se dirigía hacia ellos prestándole toda la atención del mundo a los productos que venían dentro de la bolsa.

—Rin... —susurró Makoto con el tono más dulce que podía usar en su voz 

El aludido levantó la vista y antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera una sílaba, un puño chocó con su pómulo izquierdo haciendo que con la fuerza del impacto su cabeza girara notoriamente. Si la pared del corredor no hubiera estado al lado suyo, seguramente hubiera caído al piso por aquel golpe. 

Makoto quién no estaba acostumbrado a pelear y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a pegarle a alguien, sintió los huesos de su mano resentirse por aquel puñetazo que había realizado. Al parecer, al igual que todo lo que su cuerpo había hecho durante aquel día, su brazo se movió inconscientemente y le dio su merecido a aquel diente de tiburón. 

—¡Oe! ¡Makoto! —le llamó la voz a su espalda— ¿por qué hiciste eso? —la figura morena alta pasó por su lado y se acercó al pelirrojo para hablarle— ¿Rin estás bien? —cuando este asintió Sousuke procedió a regañarle— que te apuesto a que te lo merecías —antes de que pudiera defenderse continuo— no sé qué es lo que le has hecho o que le dijiste, pero creo que tienes que pedirle disculpas.

—¿Ahh? ¡pero si él fue quién me dio un puñetazo de primera en la cara! 

—Rin... —la voz ronca sonaba como una amenaza— que fue lo que dijiste y porque está acá?

¿Acaso no le podía preguntar eso directamente a él? 

—Le dije que estabas muriendo —aaaah, apareció la sonrisa traviesa de Rin— lo que no quiere decir que haya mentido, tú mismo me dijiste hoy en la mañana de que pensabas que ibas a morir y que querías hacer tu testamento.

Sousuke quién lo había tomado por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba lo soltó haciendo que volviera a tambalearse.

—Hay veces en las que me pregunto si te pagan por estúpido o te ofreces como voluntario.

—Bueno, algún día me lo agradecerás —le dijo calmadamente mientras se sacudía imaginariamente las arrugas provocadas por el agarre en su camisa— por cierto, tienes un buen gancho, Makoto.

—Realmente eres un idiota Rin, realmente lo eres —le dijo aún con los ojos entrecerrados y el verde un tono más oscuro de lo normal. 

Una tos le sacó del trance en que se encontraba y antes de que planificara la quinta forma de hacer que el cuerpo de su amigo nadador desapareciera completamente, le prestó atención a las gotas de sudor que se estaban resbalando por los músculos de la espalda morena.

—¡Si ya dejaron de jugar, pueden irse, los dos!  —volvió a pasar a su lado pero no lo miró, como la vez anterior... ¡lo estaba ignorando! — quiero tener algo de descanso así que adiós.

No. No, él no se iría, no ahora que tenía el momento perfecto para poder hablar con él, cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, la voz de Matsuoka sonó más distante, casi a la altura de la cocina.

—Sou, ¡te dejaré esto aquí en la encimera! —gritó despreocupadamente— y me llevaré uno de estos paños con hielo! 

Realmente el lugar en dónde Tachibana había golpeado se estaba comenzando a inflamar y ya se podía ver que eso dejaría un moretón en toda el área 

—Maldición... mi hermosa cara —se quejó Rin mientras colocaba el paño helado en su cara— adiós Sou, ¡hablamos!  adiós Makoto, sólo por hoy estaremos a mano, ¿vale?

Así como entró y se quejó, llegó y se fue, realmente como si aquella fuera su casa. 

Makoto un poco confundido por la reacción de Sousuke que apenas le había prestado atención y con la partida del chico problemas, no sabía qué hacer en ese departamento tan grande, de lo que si estaba seguro era que no se iría simplemente así.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, giró sobre sus talones y golpeó con uno de sus nudillos la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del causante de sus insomnios nocturnos. 

—Makoto... —lo recibió una voz profunda.

—Sousuke-kun... —fue la única respuesta que pronunció, se sentía incapaz de decir algo en esos momentos, su garganta se había secado y su corazón se saltaba varios latidos para luego hacerlos todos juntos en un frenesí.

Yamazaki que hasta ese momento había estado apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se acercó a él con aquella mirada depredadora que hacía que cualquier persona sintiera temblar sus rodillas y por supuesto Makoto no fue la excepción. 

—Tú lo haces a propósito, ¿no es cierto?

—Qué cosa? —lo tenía ahora a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo 

—Decir mi nombre con el kun al final...

El castaño tragó saliva en anticipación, sabía que sería lo que vendría ahora como una forma de castigo. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, simplemente era algo que salía de una forma natural, inclusive hasta la actualidad le decía diciendo Haru—chan a Haru, por lo que no lo hacía buscando el castigo. Casi llegó a cerrar los ojos por la anticipación de aquel beso, que nunca llegó.

—No lo haré... —los ojos esmeralda se abrieron y realmente el castaño sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo— te dije que te daría tiempo y que no te presionaría... —así que era por eso, el ritmo cardíaco de Makoto volvió a la normalidad, al menos lo más normal que podía estar con ese chico cerca— creo que es buena idea que te vayas... —otro silencio que Tachibana fue incapaz de romper— como ves, estoy enfermo, nunca tanto como Rin te hizo creer, pero no me siento del todo bien, así que me gustaría descansar.

Su tono fue totalmente cortés, pero quizás fue eso lo que le molesto al chico de Iwatobi y arrugó sus propias cejas hasta que finalmente habló.

—No, no me iré... yo... verás... — ¿dónde se había ido la valentía? Cierto, él no tenía— yo, ya lo he pensado lo suficiente, Sousuke.

El moreno soltó un suspiro cansado y retrocedió hacia el borde de su cama para sentarse, realmente se veía agotado y al límite de las fuerzas.

—Y? —fue lo único que pronunció.

—Sousuke, estás cubierto de sudor —se comenzó a preocupar Makoto— es malo que te quedes con eso en el cuerpo 

—Sí, bueno, ahí tenía una toalla con una fuente con agua, pero es mucho trabajo, así que le había encargado a Rin que comprara esas toallas que ya vienen húmedas y que los ocupan para los bebés —se encogió de hombros— el problema es que nunca alcanzo toda la espalda...

—Yo... yo lo haré, ¡yo limpiaré el sudor de tu espalda! 

 .

.

.

Sousuke no había podido negarse mucho a lo que Makoto había propuesto hacerle, no tenía la fuerza física o de voluntad para decirle que no y evitarlo, pero debía reconocer que lo estaba disfrutando, suspiro de alivio un segundo en que el castaño se detuvo, pero se mordió el labio cuando Tachibana prosiguió provocándole esas sensaciones.

—Cielos Makoto... no lo hagas de esa forma —le masculló aún con la cara contra la almohada.

—Sousuke, eres demasiado blando, nunca pensé que te estremecerías tanto, además estás muy caliente —le contestó con voz alegre el otro chico.

—Eso es porque tengo fiebre...

Makoto suspiró mientras retiraba la toalla mojada de la espalda de Yamazaki, ahora la toalla estaba caliente, siendo que segundos antes la había mojado en agua fría. La verdad es que había estado los últimos minutos o quizás la última media hora haciendo eso, repitiendo la misma acción: mojar la toalla, estrujarla y ponerla sobre la espalda de Sousuke hasta que esta perdiera la sensación de frescura y volvía a repetir. 

Al principio tuvo que escuchar las quejas del moreno sobre de que no era un niño pequeño y que tampoco necesitaba su ayuda, luego de que le hubiera obligado a acostarse de esa forma tuvo que lidiar nuevamente contra las quejas de que el paño estaba demasiado y por último contra las acusaciones de que quería matarlo por los continuos golpes de calor que le estaba provocando a su cuerpo.

Él no era mucho de rodar los ojos, pero este chico estaba haciendo que lo hiciera mucho más seguido que de costumbre, aun así, se sentía cómodo y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

Sousuke se incorporó y estiró los músculos de su espalda que durante tanto tiempo habían estado inmóviles provocando una reacción involuntaria en el miembro del castaño.

—Sou...Sousuke, tiéndete así —le empujó con una mano para que se recostara contra la cama mientras un rubor cubría su cara.

—¿Qué planeas hacerme Makoto? —una ceja se enarcó por sobre los ojos turquesas que en esos momentos se encontraban fundidos.

—¡Na.. nada! no pienses mal —se defendió negando con ambas manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro— sólo aprovecharé de limpiar tu torso.

—Aburrido —escuchó que apenas murmuraba el enfermo.

Ignorándolo continuó con la misma labor, pero ahora por delante, se repetía a si mismo que era por el bienestar de Sousuke y que no lo estaba haciendo por el simple hecho de que quería tocar aquellos músculos mientras pasaba la toalla. Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido! 

—Sabes, esto puedo hacerlo por mí mismo —levantó la vista de su tarea y vio como era observado desde arriba, ¿en qué momento se había inclinado tanto sobre la piel morena?

—Lo sé, pero no lo harás —le contestó mientras volvía a alejarse de aquellos abdominales y sonreía— además no veo que estés quejando mucho —esa sonrisa...

Yamazaki no era un hombre con mucha paciencia, al final siempre terminaba aburriéndose de todas las cosas y de las personas también, las únicas excepciones habían sido la natación y su amistad con Rin. Ahora observando la sonrisa tan típica del chico delante suyo pensó que él la ocupaba mucho, quizás demasiado para una persona normal, pero, aun así, supo que nunca se aburriría de verla en aquel rostro. 

—Porque estás aquí Makoto? —lo vio tensarse— no respondiste cuando te lo pregunté la primera vez.

—Estaba caminando por acá cerca cuando me encontré con Rin y me vi arrastrado acá —le contestó sin mirarlo.

—Y porque no te fuiste cuando él también se fue? Porque no te has ido aún? —Sousuke entrecerraba su mirada al ver como el castaño le prestaba demasiada atención a unos abdominales que aún en esa posición estaban marcados. 

—Yo... quería hablar contigo Sousuke—kun 

—Ya van dos veces, además yo pensé que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo, no es así?

La mirada esmeralda se levantó y se encontró con aquellos fríos témpanos de hielo. El moreno sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura, agradecía que los pantalones que llevaba fueron holgados, de lo contrario estaría levantando una carpa capaz de albergar a 5 circos dentro, pero es que el continuo toque de Makoto lo estaba volviendo loco, no quería que parara nunca, pero debía detenerlo.

—No crees que es un poco cruel lo que estás haciendo? —las esmeraldas se abrieron más— tu sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así estás aquí, tocándome y tentándome de esta forma —tomó la mano que había dejado de moverse y la colocó sobre su hombría— te das cuenta que luego tendré que ocuparme de esto luego? ¿yo solo?

Vio como el chico de sus sueños tragaba saliva y por un instante apretaba su erección. Oh no, eso era demasiado para su cordura. 

—Yo... yo... —Makoto seguía sin retirar la mano de ahí— yo ya lo pensé... te, te lo había dicho antes, creo que me gustas —sí, él se lo había dicho pero luego quería tiempo...— a pesar de que te dije que no en el parque de diversiones... creo que —el tono de voz iba bajando— creo que estaría bien —casi no había escuchado la última palabra.

—Que? —el moreno realmente no había entendido lo último, pero tuvo el placer de ver sonrojarse al castaño.

—Dije que... que estaría bien —su voz sonaba más decidida pero se quebró con la última palabra

—Estaría bien que? —Yamazaki no estaba entendiendo lo que su orquita quería decirle, quería echarle la culpa a la fiebre y a la gripe que le neutralizaban la sinapsis neuronal, pero la verdad es que era su corazón el que al latir tan fuerte le ensordecía.

—Estaría bien el salir contigo, Sousuke.

Error, ahora su palpitar le ensordecía con ese frenesí de latidos, un escalofrío de felicidad le había recorrido todo el cuerpo y todos los síntomas de la gripe habían desaparecido pero su cabeza se encontraba fuera de lugar. 

Esto  era lo que las personas describían como sentirse en las nubes? 

Sin notarlo y sin decidirlo, su cuerpo se enderezó y se acercó al cuerpo del castaño y lo abrazó, sentía una necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, teóricamente ahora podía encerrarlo para siempre y hacerlo suyo, pero su felicidad era tal en ese momento que le iba a conceder algo de libertad.

—Es... en serio? le susurró al oído, necesitaba una confirmación de aquello, no fuera a ser que por culpa de la fiebre estuviera imaginando aquello y que la realidad fuera el estar solo y agonizando en aquella habitación.

—Si, yo no juego con esto —Makoto le abrazó en respuesta y lo apretó contra sí— eso sí, tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia, tendré que acostumbrarme a todo esto, especialmente a.... —se quedó callado y dejó la frase flotando en el aire, Sou sabía a lo que se refería, podía sentir su cara caliente en contra de su hombro, así que solamente lo dejó continuar por su cuenta, no le presionaría ahora— bueno, ya sabes...

—Será difícil para mí —le contestó con sinceridad mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo y ponía algo de distancia entre los dos para que sus ojos se encontraran— pero por ti... lo haré.

Makoto en esos momentos sintió que una flecha era disparada directo a su corazón y que no había podido hacer nada para detenerla y aunque hubiese estado capacitado para escapar, la hubiera recibido de igual forma. 

Aquellos ojos turquesas que lo miraban fijamente brillaban y se derretían con cada segundo que pasaba, en esos momentos Tachibana se sintió realmente amado, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa forma, jamás pensó que un chico como Yamazaki Sousuke podría poner ese tipo de expresión, tan diferente a la que solía mostrarle a todo el mundo, aquella que era capaz de erizarte la piel por ser tan fría y ruda. 

Makoto pensó que no podía ser tan malo un chico que mostrara sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos. Con una sonrisa involuntaria en su cara, aquella que volvía loco al moreno, se acercó más a su nuevo... ¿novio? y poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de este, acercó su rostro hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿que somos? ¿novios? —le preguntó de una forma tan seductora que Sousuke tuve una erección en ese preciso instante.

—Tachibana Makoto, me lo estás proponiendo? —su mirada no podía desviarse de aquellos labios que a pesar de que el superior era delgado, el inferior era lo suficientemente grueso para poder ser disfrutado en todo su esplendor, con lengua y dientes.

—Al parecer es mi turno —el castaño tuvo que tragar saliva para decir eso.

—Pues a diferencia tuya, yo si soy alguien de buen corazón y para no hacerte sufrir, te diré que sí —lo que Makoto veía era un sonrojo en la cara de Sousuke? 

Volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con dos gemas brillando sobre un manto escarlata, realmente amaba las tonalidades que Makoto alcanzaba gracias a la vergüenza.

La mano morena se posicionó por la nuca castaña e hizo un poco de presión para que ambos rostros se acercaran, cuando sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que le embriagaban en aquel momento.

No era la primera vez que que lo besaba, pero si la primera desde que eran novios, mucho menos era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero si la primera estando, creía él, enamorado.

A diferencia de los anteriores besos, este fue suave y lento, no demandaba nada, sólo transmitía sentimientos que al parecer ninguno de los dos era capaz de expresar en voz alta. Que Makoto no estaba enamorado? No quería imaginarse como actuaría si lo estuviese.

Poco a poco fueron recostándose hasta que Sousuke volvió a estar de espaldas en su cama y el cuerpo de Makoto estaba encima de él. La sensación no le disgustaba para nada, así tenía la capacidad de sentir su peso y la libertad de mover sus manos por aquel esculpido cuerpo. 

Con leves y lentas caricias, comenzó a bajar por aquella espalda, que, tras tantos años de practicar natación de ese estilo, aún conservaba aquella gloriosa musculatura por la altura de los hombros, una mano bajó aún más y se dedicó a explorar el área de la cintura, que era bastante delicada si comenzabas a prestarle atención, para su deleite no había rastro de grasa alguna, no era que le molestara, pero un estómago plano le excitaba más.

Sousuke estaba comenzando a odiar aquella ropa que cubría a Makoto, maldita camisa, malditos pantalones, malditos zapatos, maldita ropa interior! Pero debía conservar la calma, no podía llegar más lejos aquel día, no lo iba a arruinar tan pronto.

Pero aquello era difícil de hacer cuando las manos de su novio estaban tomándose la libertad de recorrer su torso desnudo a total conciencia. No es que se quejara, pero él era un chico saludable —ignorando que en ese momento tenía algo de gripe— por lo que Yamazaki—kun estaba inquieto dentro de su pantalón. 

Aquella mano que se deslizaba juguetona y curiosamente por su pecho le volvió a la realidad cuando unos largos dedos apretaron su tetilla. Abrió los ojos e inconscientemente separó a Makoto de él, casi de una manera brusca.

—Qu.. QUE HACES?! —aquello no era pánico, no, era... sorpresa.

—Ah? Lo... lo siento —Makoto apartó la mirada— sólo... sólo me dejé llevar 

Él trataba de mantenerse bajo control y Makoto sólo se dejaba llevar... MAGNÍFICO! 

Sí, aquel día se volvería loco.

—No... no te gustó? Lo siento —los verdes ojos estaban concentrados en los dedos de sus manos que estaban jugando entre ellos— yo sólo... traté de hacer —el tono de voz bajó— lo que haría con una chica...

¡Tan tierno e inocente!

Eso seguramente sería su perdición, pensó Sousuke mientras suspiraba tratando de controlarse por milésima vez aquel día. Mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse decidió que lo que iba a decirle podría ser un arma de doble filo, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría otra cosa.

—Porque no... porque no hablas con Nanase sobre ello? 

—Haru?! —el rostro sorprendido de Makoto le causó gracia

—Sí, podrías preguntarle por su primera vez... 

—Aaah?! No, no, no podría —negó el castaño mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

—Créeme que podrás, ahora — lo tomó por la camisa y volvió a acercarlo más a él— si mal no recuerdo, tú me llamaste Sousuke—kun dos veces el día de hoy...


	13. Kisumi/Mensajes

Ese día Makoto llegó más tarde de lo habitual al departamento que compartía con Haru, ya era de noche, pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para haber alarmado a su amigo. La cena suya estaba dispuesta en la mesa y su estómago gruñó al verla.

Tenía que agradecer que Haruka era un buen cocinero, si dependiera de él viviría a base de fideos y de comida de la tienda de conveniencia, suspiró dando gracias a los dioses por el talento culinario de su amigo y luego de anunciar su llegada se sentó a comer.

No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, no había tenido tiempo para eso, sus labios aún estaban hinchados por los besos y las atenciones que habían recibido durante toda la tarde. Sousuke realmente lo besaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

—Makoto, llegaste —se asomó el peli azul por el corredor— comí sin ti, lo siento.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, fue culpa mía llegar a esta hora —se disculpó el castaño mientras aún tenía comida en los palillos— no te avisé que llegaría a esta hora, lo siento.

—Te ves... feliz —dijo Haru con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados. Se notaba que estaba evaluando a su amigo y se sentó frente a él— ¿pasó algo?

—¿Mmmm? —Tachibana tenía la boca llena de comida y no pudo responder, pero un sonrojo apareció en su cara y los ojos le brillaron.

—¿Viste a Yamazaki? 

Haru ya empezaba a entender las reacciones que tenía el chico que estaba sentado frente a él, eran cosas nuevas que no habían aparecido a lo largo de todos los años que se conocían, por lo que no le era tan fácil reconocerlas, pero una serie de cosas le decían que estaba en lo correcto.

—S... si —le contestó mientras miraba hacia abajo— estuve hoy día con él.

—¿Y arreglaron las cosas? —definitivamente Haruka nunca había tenido mucho tacto para hablar, y menos con él— te ves feliz —volvió a decir como una afirmación.

—Si, bueno... hablamos las cosas y... bueno —Makoto comenzó a jugar con sus largos dedos y el color de su cara ya invadía su cuello y orejas— ahora estamos... ¡estamos saliendo! —prácticamente lo gritó, como si el solo hecho de decirlo en voz más alta de lo habitual le quitara la vergüenza, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados en el momento en que lo dijo, sabía que unos ojos azules le estaban mirando más abierto que lo habitual.

Y efectivamente Nanase se quedó sorprendido de aquella relación, no es que no se lo hubiera esperado, estaba claro que a su amigo le gustaba Yamazaki y viceversa, pero conociendo la personalidad tímida e ingenua de Makoto, no pensaba que todo sucediera tan rápido. 

—Oe, ¿Makoto, estás bien? ¿Te puedes sentar? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor?

—¿Ah? —inmediatamente unos confusos ojos verdes le miraron y parte del color desapareció— ¿dolor? ¿por qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Haru de mirar hacia otro lado y sentir algo de calor en sus mejillas, aunque fuera mínimo.

—No, no es nada, lo siento, pensé de más  —reconoció algo apenado.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza intentando entender a qué era lo que se había referido el peliazul y cuando al fin logró hacer sinapsis al asociar el dolor al sentarse con su noviazgo y la preocupación junto con la incomodidad de su amigo, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

—¿¡HARU!? —los colores volvieron a sus mejillas, pero no era por vergüenza, sino que por indignación— ¡sabes que no pasó nada! 

—Lo sé, lo sé —intentó disculparse— pero es que Yamazaki... 

Sí, era claro a lo que se refería Nanase, durante aquella tarde varias veces Sousuke había tenido que detener aquella maratón de besos y caricias para ponerse de pie y enfriar la mente y el cuerpo, y no era muy diferente de lo que le había sucedido a Makoto también, sólo que el castaño no sabía avanzar más en ello.

Aquella idea le rondó en la cabeza al castaño por todo el resto de la comida, que debido a la incomodidad provocada antes, se llevaba en silencio.

_Pregúntale a Nanase_

Le había dicho Sousuke la vez en que Makoto trató de ir más lejos. ¿Por que tenía que preguntarle a Haru? Él era su amigo, ¡pero Sousuke era su novio! ¿No se suponía que debía ser él quién le guiara y le enseñara ese tipo de cosas? 

Cuando hubo terminado de comer y cogió los platos para lavarlos, sintió que Haru también se ponía de pie, lo más probable es que fuera ya a su habitación, al día siguiente por lo que sabía tenía entrenamiento en la mañana antes de almuerzo.

Sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —seguía dándole la espalda mientras lavaba lentamente los utensilios de cocina, no quería verlo si es que hablaban de eso.

—¿Hacer con qué? —los pasos de Haru se detuvieron— termina de lavar y anda a acostarte, es lo que yo haré ahora.

—No, no me refiero a eso... —cerró el grifo de agua pero siguió de espaldas a él— me refiero a... Sousuke 

—¿Yamazaki? ¿No están saliendo ya? —la voz un poco confusa de su amigo hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—Sí, pero, ya sabes, cuando los besos ya no son suficientes —no podía mirarlo a la cara, así que le puso la atención a sus zapatillas— ¿qué debería hacer?

—Oh...  eso —claro que se refería a "eso"— bueno, supongo que cuando llegue el momento tu cuerpo te dirá que de hacer, o si no, será Yamazaki quien te guíe.

—Sou... Sousuke—kun dijo que quizás debería preguntarte a ti... —no, menos ahora podía mirarle a los ojos— sobre... sobre... sobre tu primera vez.

Un silencio reinó en la sala y sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, varios segundos pasaron hasta que Makoto volvió a escuchar los pasos de Haru que ahora iban hacia la sala. Levantó la  vista y vio que se había sentido allí.

—Makoto, porque no traes dos vasos y esa botella de sake que quedaba.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, él realmente no creía que Haruka aceptara con tanta facilidad hablar de eso, aunque el hecho de que le hubiese pedido alcohol significaba que necesitaría algo de valentía para hablar. Como no estaba acostumbrado a beber, Makoto también llevó una botella con agua mineral para que pudiera mezclarla con el sake. 

Llevó las cosas y las colocó sobre la mesa, se sentó en el suelo frente al peliazul y esperó a que bebiera un sorbo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Tienes que saber que lo más probable es que seas tú quién lo reciba —Haru comenzó a hablar directo al grano y con una expresión inexpresiva en su cara— Yamazaki no se ve el tipo de hombre que se deje dominar y mucho menos ser el que muerde la almohada.

—¿Muerde la almohada? —el rostro confuso de Makoto duró unos segundos hasta entender a qué era lo que  se refería con eso— ¡¿Haru?! como puedes creer que yo vaya a ser aquel? —su amigo lo quedó mirando como si fuera obvio.

—Son muchas cosas Makoto, es un tema de personalidad por ejemplo, tu eres demasiado tierno y suave, no te atreverías a hacerle daño a él o a nadie, además Yamazaki tiene una personalidad demasiado fuerte, sin contar de que también es más grande que tú, definitivamente es seme —dijo mientras bebía sake mezclado con mineral, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo decirle a su amigo que era uke, ante la cara de horror del castaño, añadió— no digo que tú seas un uke por naturaleza, pero él es... más seme que tu —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Haru! yo no soy afeminado —se defendió.

—No digo que lo seas, pero estoy seguro que preferirías las atenciones que te puede prodigar Yamazaki más que lo que tu podrías hacerle —otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Bueno, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto! —Makoto también bebió, pero sake puro.

—Quizás puede que haya un cambio de roles —dijo más para sí mismo Haru mientras posaba dos dedos en su barbilla y entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Tachibana no había podido escuchar nada, sentía la cara muy caliente, pero le echaría la culpa al licor.

—Nada —otro encogimiento de hombros— ahora, supongamos que él será quién esté arriba tuyo —el castaño tragó saliva— tienes que saber que la primera vez te dolerá y no, no será placentera.

Una cara de terror se expandió en el más alto, realmente no se espera escuchar eso, cuando él tuvo su primera vez con Sakura solo vio estrellas y sintió que estaba volando por los cielos. No creía que fuera a ser diferente el sexo entre dos hombres, pero, era obvio que su amigo tenía más experiencia que él en ese aspecto. 

Espera, la tenía?

—Ha.. Haru... tu, ¿ya no eres casto? —soltó la pregunta e inmediatamente volvió a beber para ocultar su vergüenza.

—No —le respondió como si nada, ¿debía seguir preguntando?

—Haru... puedo saber... —que era lo que quería saber? la verdad era que la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿si fui el activo o el pasivo? ¿si me dolió? ¿cuándo fue? ¿con quién? ¿que cosa quieres saber? —realmente el poco alcohol que había consumido le había soltado la lengua al peliazul. 

—T... todo —reconoció el castaño.

—Makoto, si no fueras mi amigo, no te diría nada —soltó un suspiro de resignación— pero creo que es mejor que te cuente ciertas cosas antes de que pienses que todo es color de rosa y luego te des cuenta que no es así —hizo girar el vaso que contenía solo agua mineral entre sus manos y sin mirarlo comenzó a hablar nuevamente— sí, yo estuve abajo aquella vez, me dolió mucho y terminé llorando en mitad del acto —una pequeña sonrisa ladina apareció— realmente fue horrible, ambos no teníamos experiencia y no sabíamos que hacer ni nada, sólo nos dejamos llevar.

Aun recordaba esa tarde de verano en que se habían encerrado en una de las salas de la secundaria y que en el fervor de decirse adiós habían cedido ante los impulsos que eran tan propios de la juventud. Ambos exploraron a consciencia y desenfrenadamente el cuerpo del otro mientras que el suyo propio era tocado y saboreado. 

Si pudiera volver a atrás, seguramente lo volvería a hacer, y no era porque lo hubiera disfrutado, eso no, sino que hubo algo que marcó un antes y un después en su vida, realmente no era el acto en sí mismo, sino que todo, no sabía cómo explicarlo, creía que ni el mismo lo entendía, pero nunca se arrepentiría de aquello. 

Dejando de lado aquellos recuerdos, volvió a centrar su atención en el presente y en el chico que no dejaba de actuar como un cachorro abandonado en un día de plena tormenta. 

—Pero... si fue tan horrible, ¿por que...? —la voz apenas salía del castaño

—Bueno, digamos que es sólo la primera vez que es tan terrible, luego tu cuerpo se va acostumbrando y termina por producirte gran placer, es como la primera vez de las mujeres, creo que a muchas también sufren con ello.

Makoto arrugó su frente un poco entre pensativo y confuso, él no había sido la primera vez de Sakura, y ella nunca le había comentado sobre ello, así que no tenía experiencia o conocimiento alguno sobre ello, pero suponía que su amigo no tenía por qué mentirle al respecto.

—Entonces... ¿después es bueno? —antes de que Haru le contestara había aparecido una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, después es extremadamente bueno, especialmente si sus cuerpos tienen química, aunque en realidad hay varios factores que influyen, como por ejemplo la experiencia de tu amante —Haru suponía que en ese aspecto Sousuke tendría mucha experiencia y que sabría cómo tratar a alguien como Makoto.

—Experiencia... —era algo que también le rondaba en la cabeza al castaño, sabía que obviamente no sería el primero del moreno, pero aquello le molestaba hasta cierta forma, el saber que otros habían tocado ese cuerpo esculpido por dioses...— ¡Haru! —el peliazul se sobresaltó por lo repentino— ¿quién fue? —aquello se le había escapado por completo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía conocerlo, no era como si Nanase tuviera muchos amigos, incluso cuando pequeños.

—Kisumi —le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado un tanto avergonzado.

La boca de Makoto era igual a la de un pez fuera del agua, se abría y se cerraba continuamente y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, especialmente porque ellos no se habían llevado para nada bien, y después en la preparatoria apenas habían tenido contacto entre ellos. No lo creía, no pensaba que Kisumi también fuera gay, varias veces lo había visto con alguna chica y hasta lo había visto besarlas! 

—Pero... yo a él lo he visto con... mujeres —fue todo lo que pudo decir en medio de aquella confusión mental.

—Sí, digamos que él es bisexual —¿lo que veía Makoto era un rubor en la cara de su amigo?— bueno, ya es tarde, mañana debo levantarme temprano y no quiero que el entrenador me dé un sermón porque no pude rendir como de costumbre— se puso de pie y procedió a despedirse— buenas noches Makoto.

El castaño que aún estaba en shock ante aquella noticia, sólo asintió la cabeza y vio como su amigo entraba en su dormitorio y cerraba la puerta tras él. ¿Acaso todo el mundo a su alrededor era gay? 

Hundió los hombros y se puso a pensar seriamente en aquello, hasta que un par de nombres se le vinieron a la cabeza. 

¡Rei y Nagisa! 

Con los ojos muy abiertos comenzó a recordar y a asociar varias cosas que había presenciado entre ellos dos y que en su debido tiempo no les prestó atención, ahora todo tenía sentido. Se puso de pie lentamente y mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto propio, pensó que al final Rin sería el único heterosexual del grupo, y justo Haru tenía que estar enamorado de él.

Con un suspiro se tiró en la cama y apenas se cambió el pijama y se metió dentro de las sábanas, aquel había sido un largo día. 

.

.

. 

Aquella noche el castaño se dio tantas vueltas en la cama que cuando despertó, sus miembros inferiores estaban enredados en la sábana y casi cae al suelo al tratar de levantarse. 

A pesar de no tener motivos para estar perturbado, lo estaba. No entendía la razón, simplemente era como si algo le preocupara.

Ya hace casi una semana había empezado a salir con Sousuke, aunque desde ese día no se habían visto en lo más mínimo, Yamazaki al estar enfermo había faltado a las clases en la universidad y debía ponerse al día con las materias y con todos los trabajos que se le habían acumulado, por su parte, Makoto también estaba estudiando para los exámenes que pronto tendría.

Quizás eso era lo que lo tenía tan molesto, saber que estaba con alguien, pero no sentir la relación.

Suspiró cansado y preparó todo para ir a la universidad, aquél día se había puesto de acuerdo para almorzar junto con Sakura, después de que hubieran aclarado las cosas su relación de amistad de fortaleció, tanto así que ella fue la primera en enterarse de que ahora estaba saliendo con Yamazaki, simplemente no había podido aguantarse y se lo había confesado mediante un mensaje de texto, a Haru le diría en persona.

Apenas prestó atención a la clase de anatomía que tenía a primera hora, el mal sueño que había tenido hacía que bostezara de vez en cuando y que deseara tener un momento para dormir entre clase a clase. Ahora tendría que prestar atención en un seminario sobre dislocaciones de articulaciones.

Entró en la gran sala y sin prestar atención a su alrededor se sentó en la mitad del salón, así podría pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente por si se quedaba dormido. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su mente divagara, su móvil vibró sobre la mesa y lo despertó haciendo que viera el remitente.

_"Supongo que estás prestando atención, ¿no es así?"_

Ese era un mensaje de Sousuke, inmediatamente tomó el celular y tecleó en respuesta.

_"Por supuesto, la clase está muy interesante :3"_

El castaño no podía reconocer que por poco y se queda dormido, además estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a usar ciertos signos o emoticones para las conversaciones, Rin le había pegado ese mal hábito.

"Ughh, Makoto, no me mientas 


	14. Información/Idealista

Los ojos turquesas se quedaron mirándolo fijamente y unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron desesperados.

—Makoto, realmente quería verte.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera contestarle o reaccionar de alguna forma, nuevamente esos labios se posaron sobre los de él y le impidieron hacer otra cosa más que degustarlo. Una mano seguía apoyada en la pared a la altura de su cara y la otra estaba sujeta en su cintura, no lo acercaba ni lo aleja del cuerpo de Yamazaki, sólo estaba ahí, presionando, podía sentir todos los dedos firmemente apretando su cadera.

Se dejó llevar y subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca del moreno para acercarlo más a sí. Ladeo la cabeza y abrió la boca para facilitar el acceso a su lengua, aunque era más para su propio beneficio. Algo tenían los besos de su novio que le hacían perder el control.

El cabello azabache era tan suave como la seda y a pesar de que Sousuke se preocupaba de mantenerlo corto, tomarlo por entremedio de los dedos era toda una experiencia placentera que Makoto no pudo negarse a sí mismo. 

Escuchó un gruñido seguido de una mordida en su labio inferior, sus piernas flaquearon ante ello y deseó poder estar en un lugar mucho más cómodo, sujetó su otra mano en el hombro de su pareja para no perder en equilibrio en medio de las escaleras, realmente quería estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego, unas risas provenientes de algún pasillo cercano le sacaron de su trance, lo mismo pasó con el moreno.

—Bueno, ¿dónde dijiste que te encontrarías con esa? —la voz ronca de Sousuke resonó por el lugar a la vez que se alejaba y miraba a otra parte.

—En el patio de la facultad —los ojos verdes eran incapaces de mirarlo directamente, pero a hurtadillas lo hacían— y no le digas así, su nombre es Sakura.

—Lo que sea —hizo un amago con la mano— vamos, que ya debe estar esperándote.

Makoto lo miró algo molesto, realmente no le gustaba que la tratara así, ella no le había hecho nada malo, inclusive cuando se había enterado de la situación se había hecho a un lado e incluso le había dado cierto apoyo para que reconociera sus sentimientos, aunque claro, para Sousuke ella siempre sería la ex novia de su novio. 

Caminaron en silencio lo que quedaba del trayecto hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado, allí se encontraba Sakura sentada bajo el árbol, aprovechando la sombra que este daba.

—¡Mako-chan! ¡te tardaste demasiado y no contestaste mi llamada! —le recriminó en cuanto lo vio.

—¡¿Eh?! —el castaño sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de ella y unos cuantos que había ignorado completamente mientras estaba con el moreno— lo, lo siento Sakura-chan.

—Tendrás que invitarme a tomar postre —le dijo ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas en una especie de berrinche infantil, Makoto se acercó a ella un poco y sólo en ese instante pudo ver al otro hombre que se encontraba detrás de Tachibana— hola, Sousuke-kun —le saludó lo más alegre que pudo mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir— ya veo porque demoraste tanto Mako-chan

—Hola —fue todo lo que salió de los labios del moreno que no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera su peor enemiga.

—No, no es lo que piensas —el castaño negó con la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, fastidiando un poco a Sousuke— nos encontramos en la misma cátedra y vinimos juntos hasta aquí.

—Bueno, pudiste haberme dicho, así hubiéramos almorzado juntos otro día 

—No, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos tener una cita otro día, ¿no es así Makoto? —Yamazaki pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del menor mientras fingía una amplia sonrisa.

—Cl... claro que sí, pero, esto...Sousuke, nos están mirando —inmediatamente el moreno sintió la incomodidad en su pareja y se alejó suspirando, quizás era demasiado pronto para las muestras de afecto en público, pero no había podido contenerse de marcar territorio frente a esa chica— bueno, podríamos, quizás... vernos el fin de semana, ¿que crees? 

¿Su día acababa de hacerse más brillante? Sí, claro que sí.

—Haré un tiempo para ti durante el fin de semana —le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice y la satisfacción llegó cuando el sonrojo esperado surgió en la cara de Makoto, miró a la chica sentada en el suelo y con otra expresión de autosuficiencia se despidió de ella— adiós guapa.

Sin darle un beso de despedida a Tachibana por la cantidad de gente alrededor, se alejó con una media sonrisa en su cara, realmente aquel día iba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, sólo tenía que quedarse despierto las 24 horas de los próximos días hasta el fin de semana para ponerse al día con la universidad y así tener un poco de tiempo, suspiró por ello, pero nada le arruinaría la felicidad.

Makoto quedó embobado mirando la espalda de Sousuke alejarse de él, realmente había perdido el control instantes antes cuando se besaron, era increíble que ahora lo viera de esa forma, hace poco menos de un mes ni siquiera podía haberlo encontrado atractivo, pero ahora, su respuesta sería totalmente diferente. 

—Vaya, si quieres puedes sentarte y almorzamos, aunque también puedo prestarte mi pañuelo y así te limpias la baba que se te está cayendo— la burla de su amiga resonó en sus oídos y avergonzado se sentó al lado de ella, sin mirarla— vamos, que tengo que aceptar que es sexy, pero debes controlar esas miradas, especialmente si quieres mantenerlo en secreto...

—¿Tan obvio es? —suspiró resignado mientras trataba de que el calor abandonara su cara.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, especialmente si llegas con una sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual y con los labios hinchados —Sakura abrió su caja de bento y comenzó a comer— pero sabes —le dijo luego de tragar su primer bocado— se ven bien juntos.

—¿En serio? —los ojos verdes se abrieron y se iluminaron— gracias! —esa combinación de sonrisa brillante y ojos iluminados debería ser usada como arma de tortura, al menos dejaría ciega a la otra persona.

—Y bueno, ¿de qué era que querías hablar? —ella trató de cambiar el tema, aún le era doloroso ver la felicidad de su ex con otro, pero no podía demostrarlo.

—Sí, bueno —el castaño se rascó la nuca un poco incómodo mientras dejaba su propia caja de bento a un lado— entenderé que no quieras hablar de ello, pero... —el calor volvía a su cara— quería saber si... si la primera vez había sido tan horrible —la última frase la dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

—¡¡¡MAKOTO!!! —Sakura escuchó lo último que él había dicho, pero al contrario de él, levantó la voz absurdamente, tuvo que pedirle disculpas a muchas personas que la quedaron viendo por el grito— ¡Makoto! —dijo en un tono más moderado y asegurándose que nadie la observara— por que estás haciendo esas preguntas? pensé que eso ya lo sabías —le reconoció un tanto avergonzada por la intimidad de ello.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... —otro suspiro se escapó— Haru no fue de mucha ayuda para obtener esta clase de información.

—¿I..Información? —la chica casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, de verdad que Makoto se veía y actuaba extremadamente tierno con este tema— bueno, creo que efectivamente yo no te puedo ayudar con algo como eso, deberías presionar un poco más a tu amigo —el lado malvado de Sakura se asomaba si era para molestar al peliazul— aunque tal vez pueda darte algunos... datos —se sonrojó un poco al decir esto.

—¿Datos? —las esmeraldas se posaron en ella poniéndola más nerviosa— ¿qué clase de datos?

Ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza, realmente le estaba dando vergüenza hablar de estas con él, por mucha confianza que tuvieran, esto era demasiado. Tomando parte del poco valor que tenía, levantó la cara y acercándose al oído del más alto le susurró.

—Juguetes sexuales.

Ambos se sonrojaron mucho más cuando las palabras fueron dichas y alejándose uno del otro terminaron su almuerzo sin decir nada.

—Sa... Sakura-chan —dijo algo incómodo Tachibana— ¿dónde quieres que vayamos a comer el postre? —ella miró el reloj en su muñeca y negó.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme a clases ahora, así que quedará para otro día —se levantó seguida del castaño y miró hacia el edificio— bueno, tengo que irme, no diré que fue un gusto hablar contigo hoy, pero me alegra verte tan feliz —le sonrió de la manera más sincera posible— espero que nos veamos pronto y no dudes en escribirme.

—Gracias y lo siento —Makoto hizo una semi reverencia— nos estamos comunicando.

Se despidieron y cansado el castaño decidió que volvería a su casa a descansar, el sueño por fin estaba regresando y sentía que no podía desaprovechar la ocasión para dormir. Parte del camino se fue pesando en aquellas dos palabras, sólo en hacerlo su rostro se volvía rojo y negaba internamente, él jamás podría ocupar una de esas cosas, simplemente no le gustaban, encontraba que era algo que estaba de más en una relación basada en el amor.

Pero esta relación era de amor o sólo algo físico? Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, ni siquiera podía describir el tipo de relación que llevaba, aunque si lo hicieran hacerlo en ese instante, se inclinaría por la parte física.

Sumido entre sus pensamientos llegó al departamento, por la hora supuso que Haruka seguía entrenando, no le había avisado que llegaría tan temprano pero no creyó que eso fuese un problema, hasta que vio otro par de zapatos en el recibidor aparte de los del nadador.

—¿Visitas? —se extrañó por ello, Haru nunca llevaba a ningún amigo de visita a la casa— ya llegué! —anunció su llegada pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Aún extrañado se adentró en la sala y vio un bolso deportivo a los pies del sofá, no era del hidrofílico y de nadie que conociera, sus ojos se abrieron y cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llamar a la habitación de su amigo, lo escuchó.

—Har... 

Tuvo que llevarse una mano a su boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa. Lo que escuchaba a través de la puerta eran claramente gemidos, y no creía que fueran por elongar tras hacer ejercicio, al menos no del tradicional. 

Aún con la mano en la boca, corrió sin hacer ruido hasta su propia habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, se sentía como un niño que descubre a sus padres teniendo relaciones sexuales, de hecho, la situación era casi la misma. 

Avanzó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella, lamentablemente el sueño que tenía antes de llegar se había esfumado y una expresión de horror estaba en su rostro. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje.

_"¡Sousuke! ¡Ayúdame, no sé qué hacer!"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar segundos después.

_"¿Makoto? ¿qué ocurre?"_

_"¡Haru está teniendo sexo con alguien en su habitación!"_

Esta vez la respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar.

_"No quería ese tipo de información... ¿y?"_

¿Cómo simplemente podía decir  _"y"_  como si nada? era una situación crítica! Al menos desde el punto de vista del castaño.

 _"No sé qué hacer_ " 

_"Simple, no te unas. Ni siquiera interrumpas"_

_"¡Eso lo sé!"_

_"¿Entonces?"_ —Sousuke no entendía que era lo que complicaba tanto a su chico—  _"No me digas que es la primera vez que lo hace estando tu cerca"_

_"Algo así, llegué sin avisar..."_

_"Makoto... te aseguro que esto debe ser más común de lo que crees"_

_"¡Hasta hace una semana pensaba que él era casto!" —se defendió Makoto._

Sousuke sonrió en medio de su clase, realmente habían veces en que seguía sorprendiéndose de lo inocente que podía ser ese chico, pero él se encargaría de corromperlo, al menos en otro sentido. Mientras pensaba en ello, buscó un contacto en su agenda y se lo mandó al más bajo.

_"Ignora el nombre, y llama a este número"_

Tachibana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el contacto y tragó saliva, eso no podía ser posible, pero de todas formas hizo lo que Sou le decía. Marcó el número y abrió la puerta de su habitación para comprobar si sonaba aquél móvil en su departamento.

Y así fue, una melodía que desconocía comenzó a sonar proveniente del bolso que se encontraba en la sala. Asustado y pensando en que sólo sería una coincidencia colgó y la música dejó de sonar, contó hasta 10 y volvió a marcar, escuchándola nuevamente.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y le envió un mensaje a Yamazaki contándole lo que había pasado.

_"Bueno, al menos sabemos que no está con un desconocido, ¿acaso eso no te alivia un poco?"_

¿Qué si lo aliviaba? al contrario, le aterraba saber ese tipo de información.

. 

.

.

No aguantaba más estar en casa, se sentía enjaulado dentro de su habitación a pesar de que cuando estaba en la universidad lo único que quería era llegar y encerrarse. No podía conciliar el sueño y tampoco podía ver televisión en la sala, no podía hacer nada. 

Tomando el aire inflando su pecho, tomó una chaqueta, su billetera las llevas y salió de su pieza, tenía demasiada hambre y dudaba que Haru hubiera cocinado, se veía que hacia unas horas estaba ocupado con  _algo._ Además, salir afuera le refrescaría la cabeza.

Pasó rápidamente y sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, no recordaba cuanto rato había pasado desde que había llegado pero la habitación de Nanase seguía produciendo sonidos. Negó con la cabeza y tomó las llaves para salir. Una vez ya en el ascensor miró la hora en su celular y ya había pasado algo más de una hora, ¿cuánto más iban a estar esos dos encerrados dentro? 

Se tomó su tiempo en el camino hacia la tienda, se puso a leer todos los etiquetados de los productos y se puso a jugar con un gato en el camino de regreso, volvió a mirar la hora y había estado fuera alrededor de 40 minutos, esperaba que fuera suficiente. 

Llegó nuevamente al departamento y suspiró cuando vio que las zapatillas seguían ahí. No sabía si tenía que hacer algo de ruido para hacer notar que ya estaba ahí y evitarse el mal rato y ponerse a escuchar música en su pieza, de nuevo.

—Oh, Makoto —le saludó una voz en la sala de forma muy alegre— ¿llegaste recién? 

—Oh, Kisumi, hola —le saludó forzando una sonrisa— ¿qu... qué haces acá? —evitó contestar la pregunta que le incomodó.

—Oh, bueno... —el pelirosa se rascó la cabeza y se puso un tanto incómodo— me encontré con Haru fuera de la piscina y hace mucho que no hablábamos, ya sabes, no es casual de que nos encontremos...

Haru, ¿hablar? Podría haberse inventado una excusa mejor, pensó Makoto, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario al respecto apareció el nadador y se acercó a Kisumi.

—Kisumi, Makoto sabe lo de nosotros —fue todo lo que dijo pero que causó que los otros dos presentes se ruborizaran ante su comentario.

—Bueno, esto... —Shigino sonrió ampliamente y se acercó con más confianza al castaño pasándole un brazo por los hombros en gesto de confianza— ya sabes, son cosas que pasan, ¿no?

Makoto seguía incómodo por la situación y sonreía por el nerviosismo, Haru pasó por el lado de ellos y vio la bolsa que el castaño había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina en cuanto había llegado. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto pero nuevamente el pelirosa habló.

—Bueno ya es muy tarde, un día podríamos salir los cuatro, ¿qué te parece Makoto? 

—¿Los cuatro...? —le preguntó algo confundido el castaño.

—Sí, Haru, tú, yo y Sousuke 

Inmediatamente la cara de Tachibana se puso blanca al escuchar eso y volteó la cabeza para mirar horrorizado al moreno presente.

—¡¿HARU!? —le recriminó claramente molesto.

—No me digas nada a mí, yo no fui —se defendió Nanase mientras se colocaba el delantal para comenzar a cocinar.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿dije algo que no debía? —preguntó con gesto inocente Kisumi— no fue Haru quién me dijo así que no te enojes con él —defendió al chico más bajo— fue Sousuke quién me lo contó, por eso no pensé que tendrías algún problema con ello.

—¿Sousuke? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? —le preguntó todavía algo inquieto el castaño.

—Sí bueno, el otro día me lo encontré en un bar y estuvimos conversando un poco, la verdad es que estaba tan feliz que no pudo aguantarse y delatar su relación —se llevó una de sus blancas manos a la cara y continuó— no pensé que lo suyo era un secreto.

—No lo es

—¡Haru! —le calló Makoto.

—Pues no lo es, no es como si estuvieran manteniendo una relación en secreto o algo así, no sé porque te sigues avergonzando —le recriminó de vuelta su amigo.

—Vaya, parece que es un tema un poco complicado, como les dije, será mejor que me vaya ahora —Kisumi comenzó a colocarse las zapatillas ya con su bolso en la mano— ¡nos vemos!

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, la tensión en el departamento aumentó, Makoto no sabía si era correcto hablar de lo ocurrido o no, pensaba que era parte de la vida privada de su amigo, pero no podía evitar querer hablar de ello.

—Makoto, si llegaste antes pudiste haber avisado —Haruka rompió el silencio mientras le daba la espalda y se concentraba en el fuego delante de él— ¿cuánto rato llevabas en la casa? 

—Llegué hace alrededor de dos horas, pero la última estuve fuera comprando —le confesó— además, ¿cómo querías que me hiciera notar? ¿que golpeara tu puerta o algo así?

—No debiste haber llegado antes, no te hubieras encontrado con eso.

—¡Haru! no se trata de si puedo o no puedo llegar temprano a mi casa, es sólo que... —se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos, sentía que su control no estaba funcionando al máximo— ¡nunca pensé que me encontraría con algo así! —le soltó de pronto sin poder detener sus palabras— de pronto llego y escucho que estás teniendo sexo con no sé quién persona y luego descubro que es Kisumi! —Haru se había volteado para verlo— ¡Kisumi! —volvió a decirlo porque él mismo no lo creía— Kisumi...

—Ya Makoto, ya entendí, Kisumi —le cortó Haru.

—Pero... ustedes se odiaban, nunca hablaron mucho y tampoco se tienen porque ver acá, ¡en Tokio! 

—Yo no lo odiaba... simplemente —se encogió de hombros— no sé, además cuando íbamos en secundaria y éramos compañeros él siempre se sentaba conmigo a almorzar, me hablaba siempre que podía y bueno —ahora fue el turno de mirar hacia bajo— tuvimos nuestra historia.

—Esa historia yo aún no la creo, lo trato de imaginar y no, no se me ocurre nada, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?  —se recriminó a sí mismo por no haberlo visto cuando debió.

—En esa época tu seguías siendo demasiado inocente y tratamos de que nadie se diera cuenta, además tampoco lo planeamos, simplemente pasó, sin más —y luego había seguido pasando a lo largo de los años, pero eso no se lo diría— nada más

—Y ¿por qué está en Tokio? 

—Porque estudia acá, ¿no lo sabías? —Haru volvió a prestar atención al sartén que se encontraba en el fuego— está estudiando algo relacionado a la pedagogía o algo así —se encogió de hombros— no lo sé muy bien, no he prestado atención.

—No prestaste atención pero sabes mucho más que yo —Makoto se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó los brazos mientras mantenía los ojos entrecerrados— lo último que supe sobre Kisumi era que tenía una novia.

—Creo que aún la tiene —le contestó Haru impasible.

—¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! 

—Makoto no grites, molestarás a los vecinos.

—Pero cómo me dices que aún tiene novia, acaso ustedes no estaban... teniendo... — no logró terminar la frase.

—¿Sexo? Sí —los hombros de Makoto bajaron, Haru era siempre tan sincero, demasiado para el gusto del castaño.

—¿Y entonces? —cada vez se estaba escandalizando más por las cosas que se enteraba— ¡por qué ustedes dos…?

—¡Makoto! —Haru levantó la voz a la vez que golpeaba la mesa— ¡Lo sé! —su voz se notaba mucho más agitada de costumbre— ¿tú crees que cuando me encontré con Kisumi fue premeditado? ¡no!  simplemente nos encontramos y una cosa llevó a la otra. Recuerda que hace poco te hablé de él y bueno al encontrármelo de nuevo pensé en aquellos tiempos y terminamos por venir aquí, realmente me siento mal por haber hecho que engañara a su novia conmigo, pero si él no la ama lo suficiente como para serle fiel no es problema mío y tampoco tuyo. ¡Sabes, yo también tengo necesidades y no ayuda el hecho de que la persona de la cual estás enamorada no se vaya a fijar nunca en ti!  —su voz se quebró pero siguió hablando— no todos podemos ser tan idealistas como tu Makoto, no todos tenemos la suerte de que un príncipe viene a rescatarte, algunos debemos conformarnos con sólo ser el reemplazo o el plato de segunda opción, créeme que no me gusta serlo, pero lo soy.

Makoto en cuanto vio que una lágrima tímida se deslizaba por el borde del ojo azul inmediatamente dio un paso y luego otro para terminar enfrente de su amigo y abrazarlo, no soportaba verlo así, cada palabra que había dicho Haru había sido como una puñalada directa en su corazón. 

Le abrazó por largo rato y sintió ganas de llorar con él, todo lo que el peliazul había dicho era cierto, la vida no era justa, estar enamorado y no ser correspondido era horrible. La camisa se le empapaba por las lágrimas que escurrían por aquellos ojos como el mar que ahora sólo reflejaban la soledad y el miedo de su dueño.

—Lo siento Haru-chan —fue lo único que pudo decirle mientras lo acunaba en su regazo y esperaba a que dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara un poco.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte Makoto —ya más calmado se alejó de él y sus miradas se encontraron— lo siento, no debí llamarte idealista.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió para alivianar el ambiente— no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, aunque el primero fue Sousuke...

—Seguro que eres demasiado idealista para Yamazaki —Haru disimuladamente se limpió la cara y suspiró cuando vio su caballa carbonizada, se había olvidado completamente de ella y ahora demasiado tarde para tratar de salvarla.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sea demasiado para él? —Makoto ignoraba completamente el cómo su amigo suspiraba mientras arrojaba el pescado quemado a la basura.

—Así como yo tengo necesidad, él también, ¿no lo crees?  —lo miró a los ojos— tú también eres hombre debes saberlo

De nuevo estaban hablando de ese tema, Tachibana se sentía tan cansado aquel día que sólo tomó unos palillos de la cocina y se sentó a comer lo que había comprado en la tienda momentos antes. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero que quieres que haga?  todo lo que dices me aterra y tampoco es como si hubiésemos tenido muchos momentos juntos desde que empezamos a salir —finalmente Haru se sirvió cereal con leche y se sentó frente a él— tampoco es cómo si pudiera llegar con flores y chocolate a la puerta de su casa

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sería raro, ¿no lo crees así?

—Pues no, yo creo que Yamazaki podría hacer eso perfectamente contigo y eso no quiere decir nada

—¡Haruuu! ¡deja de verme como la chica! —comenzó a comer apresuradamente para poder terminar la conversación cuanto antes.

—No lo hago, pero de todas formas es raro que todavía no hayan concertado una cita, pensé que Yamazaki sería un poco más atosigante.

—Oh, es que ha estado muy ocupado, pero saldremos un día del fin de semana.

—¿Qué día? 

—Sábado, creo —dijo algo pensativo Makoto— ¿por qué?

—¿No has pensado en sorprenderlo? podrías ir la noche antes a su casa 

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sentía que estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de su amigo, jamás pensó que lo escucharía decir algo así, aunque dejando eso de lado, la idea era bastante buena.

—Po... podría comentárselo a Sousuke —dijo avergonzado

—Si se lo dices dejará de ser sorpresa, ¿no crees? —la boca de Makoto se abrió y la volvió a cerrar— si ya terminaste, me iré a dormir —Haru se levantó y colocó las cosas en el fregadero.

—Sí, creo que yo también debería ir a descansar ya —el castaño lo imitó y caminaron juntos por el pasillo para despedirse cada uno frente a la puerta de su habitación.

En todo ese rato Makoto no le había prestado atención a su móvil y cuando se tiró en la cama, se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje

_"¿Todo bien?"_

Con una sonrisa en la cara habló con su novio hasta que el cansancio lo dominó por completo y se quedó dormido con el aparato en la mano y un texto que decía:

_"Ya quiero que sea sábado para verte"_


	15. Bombón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero necesitaba que el siguiente fuera de esa forma... ya entenderán.

Makoto abrió las cortinas de su habitación y sonrió al ver el sol de aquél día, infló su pecho y comenzó a tararear mientras se vestía y salía de su habitación para ir a tomar desayuno junto con Haruka, cómo siempre su amigo ya tenía dispuesta toda la mesa y la comida ya estaba lista. Mientras seguía tarareando tomó asiento y dio las gracias para comer.

—Estás muy feliz hoy día Makoto —le hizo notar el peliazul mientras también tomaba parte de los alimentos.

—¿Eh? ¿tú crees?  me siento igual que siempre —le sonrió como era habitual en él.

—¿No será hoy el día en que vayas a la casa de Yamazaki?

—Pues sí —terminó el bocado que tenía en la boca y miró el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior y que había dejado sobre el sillón de la sala— hoy no volveré Haru

Nanase sólo asintió y luego de unos segundos en que realizó un profundo suspiro, sólo le dijo.

—Cuídate Makoto —se levantó y se alistó para ir a entrenar despidiéndose en la puerta del castaño. Realmente quería que las cosas le fueran bien al ex nadador estilo espalda, aunque sabía que ese día daría el gran paso en su relación con el chico lesionado.

Una vez que estuvo sólo en el departamento, el castaño terminó de encargarse de las cosas de la cocina y añadió lo necesario para la universidad en su bolso. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y sonrió mientras se ruborizada, él también sabía lo que pasaría esa noche.

Salió de su hogar y en la universidad perdió la noción del tiempo, estaba tan concentrado en sus clases que todo el día se le pasó volando, no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que todos sus compañeros habían salido de la sala quedando sólo él allí. Volvió a tomar sus cosas y decidió que iría caminando hacia la casa de Sousuke, así aprovecharía de despejar su mente aunque fuera un poco. 

Mientras caminaba iba sujetando con más fuerza la correa del bolso que llevaba colgado a lo largo del pecho, con la mirada en el suelo y una tonta sonrisa en la cara pasaba delante de las luces de las tiendas, hasta que una le llamó la atención.

Miró de qué iba y recordó la conversación que había tenido días antes con Haruka, con paso decidido entró y compró un regalo para el dueño de casa, se sentía tonto comprando algo así para un chico, pero era cierto, seguramente Sousuke no dudaría dos veces en regalarle algo como eso. Tenía que irse acostumbrando de a poco a realizar y esperar esa clase de actos.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta el complejo de departamentos en dónde vivía su novio, tragó saliva cuando subió al elevador e hizo una mueca fastidiada cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el número en qué vivía Yamazaki. Si bien era cierto que ya había estado allí antes, la primera vez estaba preocupado por el estado de Haru y la segunda había ido casi engañado por Rin, por lo que ninguna de las dos veces le había prestado demasiado atención a cosas como el piso o el número de departamento.

Frustrado por su propia estupidez, salió del elevador y sopesó las opciones, ir de puerta en puerta no era una de ellas, le quedaba llamar o mandarle un mensaje a Sou para preguntarle directamente en qué piso vivía, lo que le arruinaría la sorpresa que esperaba realizar. La segunda opción era acercarse al conserje y preguntarle, pero el señor ya lo estaba mirando raro desde que se bajó del ascensor y estaba casi seguro que llamaría a Sousuke para confirmar su identidad por lo que también arruinaría la sorpresa.

Con los ojos cerrados y tratando de concentrarse, pegó un sobresalto cuando una voz conocida le llamó por el nombre.

—¿Makoto? ¿qué haces aquí?

Oh bien, esto era lo que le faltaba para arruinar la sorpresa, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él podría ser un aliado para llevarla a cabo.

—Ho... ¡hola Rin! —le saludó y escondió el regalo que llevaba detrás de su espalda— cómo estás? —le preguntó con una sonrisa más grande de lo necesario.

—Bien, visitando a Sou —el pelirrojo se acercó y trató de ver qué era lo que escondía detrás de su gran espalda, pero el castaño trató de evitarlo, aunque por la sonrisa que puso el tiburón dudó de haber logrado su objetivo— ya veo... tú también viniste a visitarlo, ¿no es así?  —las cejas rojas se elevaron repetidamente— Sousuke no me dijo nada así que debe ser una sorpresa de tu parte, ¿no es así, Makoto? 

¿Cómo era posible que su amigo pudiera tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera y se estuviera burlando de él como si nada? Ah, claro, es Rin. Makoto suspiró y terminó por darse por vencido con la persona que estaba delante de él.

—Pues sí, quería venir a visitarlo y era una sorpresa —terminó por confesarle ya algo cansado— mañana se suponía que tendríamos una cita y Haru me dio la idea de venir a pasar la noche con él.

—Oh, la mirada cambió de un momento a otro— ¿así que Haru fue quién te lo sugirió? —Matsuoka se veía algo sorprendido por ello— es cierto, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Haru? debió ser duro para él saber esto de su amigo —le puso una mano en el hombro como si estuviera compadeciéndolo, pero inmediato cambio de humor— vamos, sé que en algún momento me pedirás que saque al hidrofílico ese de su departamento para que tú puedas llevar a Sousuke ahí y puedan divertirse —lanzó una carcajada ante la mirada horrorizada de Makoto, si tan solo supiera Rincito...

—Bueno, esto... ya que tú estás aquí, creo que será mejor que me vaya —le dijo el castaño, la verdad es que eso definitivamente no estaba saliendo como tenía planificado— no, por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Sousuke

—¡Pero qué dices! —le tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera irse— Sou me mataría si se entera que tenías preparada esta sorpresa y te fuiste por que llegué yo —puso una mano en su pecho de forma dramática— no sabes la terrible venganza que realizó cuando supo que te había hecho esa broma —se estremeció brevemente— ahora, déjame ser todo el cupido que necesitan ustedes dos —rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una llave— esta es la de Sou, él me está esperando, así que no se sorprenderá de que alguien entre, pero sí lo hará cuando vea que eres tu —la sonrisa dejaba ver los dientes afilados— vamos, vamos, apresúrate que la noche aun es joven —le cerró un ojo mientras lo empujaba dentro del elevador.

—G...gracias —le dijo Makoto mientras tomaba la llave y la mirada— ¡ah! ¡Rin!  —gritó por él colocando un pie en las puertas del ascensor— ¿cuál es el número del departamento de Yamazaki?

Matsuoka no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y mientras se limpiaba falsamente una lágrima de su ojo le contestó.

—¿Venías a verlo y no sabías en dónde vivía? —el castaño se ruborizó un poco y miró al piso—está bien, está bien, él vive en el piso 8, departamento 801.

El chico más alto asintió  y presionó el botón indicado. Con nerviosismo se acercó a la puerta con los números dorados indicados y colocó la llave en la cerradura para entrar. Un escalofrío de anticipación le recorría la espalda y cuando escuchó el click de la cerradura su corazón se detuvo sin razón alguna. 

Tomó todo el coraje que pudo reunir en esos segundos y entró en el departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

Se extrañó que el lugar estuviera tan silencioso y oscuro, entró lo suficiente para sacarse los zapatos y seguir caminando por el lugar, no iba a negar que la situación le daba un poco de miedo, a pesar de no ser un apasionado por las películas de terror, sabía perfectamente que la situación podía convertirse en una de ellas y tragó saliva.

Cuando se asomó por el pasillo vio la luz salir por la puerta entreabierta de lo que recordaba que era la habitación de Sousuke, suspiró aliviado al ver que había algo de luz y caminó hacia ella pidiéndole a los dioses que él estuviera ahí, vivo.

En el momento en que se encontraba frente a esta puerta, decidió que lo mejor era tocar, no quería simplemente romper la privacidad de su novio de esa forma, no es que no lo estuviera haciendo ya, pero eran cosas diferentes. Golpeó y esperó.

—¿Rin? —se escuchó la voz profunda desde el interior— ¿desde cuando golpeas y eres tan silencioso?

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, encontrándose con que el moreno le estaba dando la espalda, totalmente despreocupado por su presencia. Arrugó el ceño y se molestó, ¿qué pasaba si era un ladrón o un asesino? 

Se dijo a sí mismo que le daría una sorpresa aún mayor, por lo que sigilosamente se acercó y de improviso le abrazó por detrás, para su sorpresa Yamazaki apenas reaccionó, así que le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró lo más seductoramente que pudo.

—Eso es porque yo no soy Rin, Sousuke-kun...

Solo al escuchar su voz unida al leve mordisco, el dueño del lugar se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos turquesas envueltos en un remolino de pensamientos, de la cual, el castaño era el mayor responsable de ellas. Cuando lo reconoció primero pasó por su cara un gesto de sorpresa y luego entrecerró sus ojos en signo de sospecha.

—¿Makoto? ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó mientras turnaba su mirada entre él y la puerta, como si en cualquier momento estuviera esperando a que Rin entrara.

—Sorpresa— le anunció el castaño, pero se separó casi de inmediato de él, aquella no era la reacción que esperaba ver— ¿pa... pasó algo?

—No, es sólo que —el moreno se pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos azabaches— realmente no te esperaba esta noche, incluso Rin iba a venir hoy día.

—Ah, eso —le mostró la llave con la cual había entrado— me lo encontré abajo, ya que ustedes habían hecho planes pensaba devolverme a mi casa, pero él insistió en que siguiera adelante, incluso me facilitó la llave.

—Por fin hace algo bien ese idiota —sólo entonces Yamazaki se puso de pie y lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos y Makoto se relajó cuando lo sintió igual que el día que se habían visto esa semana— lo siento por la reacción de antes pero pensé que en cualquier momento ese idiota entraría con una cámara fotográfica o algo, ya sabes cómo es.

—Si, lo sé —le sonrió, la verdad es que él también podía imaginarse esa escena— oh, casi lo olvidaba —su rostro se tornó rojo y con manos sudorosas le dio el regalo que había estado resguardando detrás de su espalda— te traje esto.

Sousuke miró la caja que le estaba ofreciendo, con curiosidad la tomó y la observó desde todos los ángulos posibles, notó la mirada esmeralda fija en él y la abrió. Dentro había una selección de bombones que se veían deliciosos, su boca se hizo agua y sacó uno al azar para ponérselo en la boca.

El sabor era tan dulce y exquisito que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y saborearlo más. Cuando terminó de degustarlo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Makoto lo seguía mirando fijamente y se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos. 

No pudo evitarlo y juguetonamente se puso otro bombón entre los labios y le enarcó una ceja a su novio para invitarlo a que lo probase de ahí. Pero no contó con qué el castaño realmente lo haría.

Se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en la nuca del moreno y le dio un beso con el sabor del chocolate en medio. Usó la lengua para arrebatárselo pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que lo mordió apenas había entrado en su boca haciendo que ambos pudieran degustarlo. En esta ocasión el dulce iba relleno de un jarabe con sabor a frutilla, por lo que el líquido se esparció en las cavidades de ambos.

Sousuke se iba a alejar pero la mano que se encontraba sosteniéndolo no se lo permitió, lo acercó más y una mano se posó en la parte baja de su espalda juntando ambas pelvis y haciendo notar una evidente erección en el chico frente suyo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a eso? 

El beso seguía profundizándose por parte del castaño y la cabeza ya le empezaba a dar vueltas, dejó la caja de chocolates que tenía en sus manos a tientas sobre el escritorio y fue su torno de tomar al más bajo en su poder, al igual que él, lo tomó de la nuca y de la cintura y ya no hubo un centímetro de sus cuerpos que no se estuvieran tocando.

Podía sentir el sabor amargo del primer chocolate que había comido en la lengua de Makoto y también sentía el sabor de la dulce frutilla en el borde del labio ya hinchado del chico, esa combinación de sabores y texturas, ese aroma tan fresco que siempre emanaba el menor y el calor de ambos, realmente le estaba volviendo loco.

Se separó abruptamente y con el restante auto-control que le quedaba, miró aquellos ojos que se veían mucho más oscuros de lo que generalmente se veían, era como mirar lo más profundo de un bosque, no había salida a la vista. Aun así, con ambas manos en los hombros de Tachibana, reunió las palabras y el valor para decirle.

—Makoto, si continuamos, luego no podré parar.

Con una mirada cargada de deseo y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, el chico le contestó.

—No lo hagas, Sousuke-kun.


	16. Makoto/Sousuke

¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico que hacía que todo el control y el dominio de sí mismo se fuera como agua por un tobogán?

Su entrepierna dio un tirón llevándose la mayor cantidad de sangre que necesitaba su cerebro para pensar y procesar esas palabras lógicamente, por lo que las dos neuronas, si es que tres, que quedaron funcionando estaban chocando una contra la otra y no, no eran de ayuda. 

Su mirada se encontró con la otra que lo miraba fijamente y cargada de deseo. ¿Eso se lo estaba imaginando? No, claramente no. Los ojos color verde se habían oscurecido un poco más de lo habitual y se encontraban entre cerrados, como si estuvieran analizándolo.

Para corroborarle que no se estaba imaginando la excitación de la otra parte, un bulto a la altura de su propio miembro estaba pegado a él, no se quejaba de ello, al contrario, le daban unas ganas feroces de comenzar a moverse y que ambas protuberancias se frotaran una a la otra hasta que ambos estuvieran lanzando sonidos de placer.

Sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza a la espalda baja del castaño y lo acercó haciéndole notar su propia erección, enarcó una ceja para darle entender lo obvio, como si su advertencia anterior no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara, aunque con ese chico nunca se sabía.

Como respuesta unos fuertes brazos pasaron por sus hombros y unas delicadas y largas manos se sujetaron de su corto cabello y de los músculos de su grueso cuello. La tela de la camisa del más bajo se encontraba tirante sobre los antebrazos de este, se notaba la tensión debajo de la suave tela, eso lo excitó más aún.

Con un suave empujón le instó a que retrocediera unos pasos hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocó el borde de la cama y cómo si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, el chico se sentó en ella, pero sin soltarlo del cuello, lo que provocó que casi cayera encima de él.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron casi a la misma altura, sus cuerpos se acercaron de nuevo hasta estar tocando completamente el cuerpo del otro. El moreno no podía despegar los ojos de aquellos labios que se habían hinchado un poco por el calor del beso anterior, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por su propio labio inferior mientras aun perduraba el sabor dulce de los bombones que habían iniciado todo.

Con mayor decisión que de costumbre, las manos entrelazadas detrás de él lo tiraron y el castaño tomó las riendas de la situación. Él se derretía ante aquellos gestos, que a pesar de haber sido pocos durante el transcurso de la relación, le hacían temblar las rodillas y que su lado animal saliera a flote, pero no, tenía que tomarse su tiempo aquella noche, nada ni nadie lo interrumpiría, aunque se desatara un terremoto o el edificio se estuviera quemando, aun así seguiría con aquella labor.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente y sus narices se tocaban, los dos procedieron a degustarse a total conciencia. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta ocasión era diferente, él lo sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, en cada inspiración y exhalación, su mente le gritaba que debía guardar aquella sensación en lo más profundo de su memoria, porque en el peor de los momentos, solo aquél recuerdo sería capaz de iluminar la oscuridad en la que podría encontrarse.

Una de sus manos que todavía se encontraba en la espalda del otro, subió y sujetó aquella cara más afilada que la suya y a la vez más suave. A él siempre le habían atraído los hombres que se preocuparan por su cuerpo, tanto estéticamente como por algo de salud, realmente le fascinaba una cara bien afeitada y un cuerpo suave pero firme y la mayoría de sus anteriores parejas se preocupan de ello, de mantener aquella apariencia impecable. Pero su novio era distinto, él no se preocupaba de colocarse crema humectante en el cuerpo o de llenarse de lociones caras para oler bien, tampoco iba al gimnasio para presumir de su apariencia.

Él era natural, aquella suavidad en su piel era propia de él, apenas utilizaba una sutil fragancia que se entremezclaba con el aroma propio, algo parecido a la hierbabuena y su cuerpo, su cuerpo era el producto de años de entrenamiento para ir mejorando cada vez más en lo que lo apasionaba, la natación. Ahora era lógico que por su carrera continuara haciendo ejercicio y se mantuviera, pero aquellos músculos bajo la ropa le decían que provenían de años, desde la adolescencia ahí. Y él lo recordaba.

Impaciente por querer más del castaño dejó de saborear su boca y con una sonrisa en aquellos labios que acababan de ser mordidos, bajó por el borde de la clara mandíbula y mientras la mordisqueaba con sus dientes, sintió que una de aquellas manos que lo tenían sujeto se soltaba y se deslizaba delicadamente bajo el borde de su camisa. Dio un respingo por el cambio de temperatura que sentía su cuerpo, él estaba caliente y la mano fría.

Pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si continuaba moviéndose de esa forma.

Yamazaki se había seguido controlando para llevar las cosas con calma y no lanzarse cual lobo hambriento a su presa, pero al parecer el castaño no. Aquellos finos dedos se posaban en su estómago y delineaban cada uno de los músculos que él trabaja durante las horas del gimnasio y de la terapia. Hasta cierto punto era cosquilloso, pero debido al contexto aquellos toques le estimulaban de otra forma.

Con un gruñido atorado en su garganta se encargó de dejarle una marca en el cuello, sus instintos cada vez lo dominaban más y la sensación de succionar aquella tersa piel hasta dejarle morado para que todos los demás vieran que tenía dueño, le seguía estimulando. Solo paró cuando escuchó un gemido atorarse en la garganta de su pequeña orca y un mechón de su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás por la otra mano que aún se encontraba ahí.

Volvieron ambos a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión que ternura y se separaron sólo unos momentos para quitarse las camisas que les estorbaban en aquel deleite táctil. El moreno se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de dejarla estirada en algún lado así que la arrugó y la tiró lo más lejos posible de él, cuando volvió la vista su ceño se contrajo al ver que el castaño se estaba desabrochando botón por botón con un tinte ruborizado en sus mejillas. 

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo enternecedor que se veía en esos momentos, tomó con ambas manos lo que llevaba desabrochado de la camisa y con un fuerte tirón mandó a volar los estúpidos botones que se atrevían a retrasar aquél momento. Ya luego se encargaría de reponer la ropa que rompería aquella noche.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en él abiertos de par en par, un tanto sorprendidos y un tanto... ¡que rayos! a él ya nada le importaba en ese momento.

Con una mano empujó el otro cuerpo contra la cama y se colocó por encima de este encerrándolo con sus cuatro miembros, cinco si se contaba a aquél que clamaba por ser liberado de los pantalones, pero no, aún debía permanecer encerrado, si lo soltaba sería el fin.

Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear mientras daba pequeños besos en el torso lampiño que estaba a su total voluntad. Unos suspiros salían de la boca del menor y con total dedicación creó un camino hasta uno de sus pezones, con una pizca de malicia lo mordió más fuerte de lo que cómo debió haberlo hecho, causando un respingo en el ojiverde. Claramente aquél chico no estaba acostumbrado a que jugaran con él de esa forma y menos con esas partes.

Sin esperar una reacción más allá de unos gemidos o algo por el estilo, el moreno se sorprendió cuando el ex nadador de estilo espalda se incorporó en un movimiento e invirtió los papeles. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a diferencia de las habituales esta tenía un toque de malicia en ella, lo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

La cabellera castaña comenzó a bajar por su pecho y descubrió que tenía un buen aprendiz, pues estaba realizando casi lo mismo que él, un poco dubitativo, pero para ser la primera vez que hacía eso, era bastante bueno. Tenía que agradecer que aprendía rápido, así podía enseñarle varias cosas por él mismo, también cerró los ojos y sonrió al pensar que también le daba las gracias a los dioses por haberlo mantenido tan puro hasta ese momento. 

Pero en el momento en que lamió su pezón como una paleta hizo que se preguntara que tan puro era. 

Cuando iba a incorporarse para continuar con su sesión de marcas corporales Yamazaki Inc., una mano volvió a presionarlo hacia abajo, indicándole que no se moviera. La verdad es que él no era de quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de su pareja y sentir como se retorcían bajo él, pero quería ver qué era lo que su novio estaba por hacerle.

Pronto descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones cuando una de las manos de él se cernieron por sobre la tela del pantalón agarrando su endurecido pene. Apretó la mandíbula para no dejar escapar ningún ruido, pero tuvo que abrir la boca para soltar el aire que había estado manteniendo de anticipación a lo que venía.

La mano no solo se estaba encargando de masturbarlo por sobre la ropa mientras que la lengua se enroscaba en uno de sus pezones, sino que también le había desabrochado el pantalón y había bajado el cierre, pero no podía culparse a sí mismo, aquella lengua lo estaba volviendo loco.

El castaño levantó la vista unos segundos y pudo ver un toque de travesura en ellos, algo estaba planeando entre manos... ¡oh claro! entre sus manos ahora tenía su miembro.

El moreno soltó un pequeño gruñido e iba a ponerse a hacer lo mismo hasta que la cabellera bajó más aún y dejó de prestarle total dedicación a sus pezones para concentrarse en otra cosa sensible y que también se endurecía ante la estimulación.

No podía creer que en esos precisos instantes fuera testigo de ese acto. ¿Qué decía? ¿Testigo? ¡Pero si se lo estaban haciendo a él! 

Trató de evitarlo pero la sensación que lo recorrió cuando finalmente su chico insertó casi todo su miembro dentro de su boca hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y empuñara una de sus manos fuertemente para evitar presionar al castaño a que lo aceptara completamente. Seguramente tenía reflejos nauseabundos y si lo forzaba además de dañarle la campanilla y la garganta le causaría ganas de vomitar. Lo que no sería para nada agradable.

Volvió a apretar los dientes y tomó una fuerte inhalación. Era bueno, malditamente bueno.

No solo lo lamía de arriba a abajo, sino que también chupaba con fuerza y delicadeza, en un momento lo rozó con los dientes y pensó que había sido un descuido, pero volvió a hacerlo y supo que estaba jugando con él. Sus manos no se habían quedado quietas y habían jugado con su saco, se lo apretaban suavemente y luego lo masajeaban a la vez que esos movimientos se coordinaban con los de su boca. 

Abrió los ojos turquesas que había cerrado un momento para no ver el panorama que se desplegaba ante él, pero en el momento en que bajó su mirada y se concentró en que los ojos verdes lo miraban directamente a la vez que esa lengua se movía de arriba a abajo por su miembro dejando un rastro de saliva, supo que era el fin...

—Aaaagh —gruñó mientras tomaba de una vez por todas aquel cabello castaño entre sus largos dedos— no, no sigas... —le dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de alejarlo en un tirón.

Pero se mantuvo firme y en el momento en que el moreno explotó, lo hizo dentro de aquella boca que le había otorgado tal placer totalmente inesperado. Jamás pensó que pudiera ser tan bueno en ello, luego le preguntaría cómo fue que lo hizo, pero eso sería luego, aún seguía embobado con que su novio le hubiera dado uno de los mejores sexos orales en su vida y que además tuviera su semen en su boca y no lo hubiera escupido aun.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el de ojos verdes tragó el contenido en el interior de su cavidad bucal y sonrió mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por la comisura del labio para quitarse parte del líquido semitransparente que se había escapado hasta la comisura de su labio. Sin apartar la mirada de él, lo lamió y el moreno ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—Makoto... 

 

.

.

.

Escuchar su nombre salir de esa forma por aquellos labios por los cuales se habían hecho un adicto en tan poco tiempo hizo que su palpitante erección rogara para ser atendida de igual forma.

No había podido aguantar la curiosidad y las ganas de probarlo y la verdad es que la experiencia se alejaba demasiado de sus expectativas.

Había pensado en un principio que hacer aquello sería desagradable, pero, si las novias podían hacerlo a sus parejas, ¿por qué él no? Además, debía reconocer que las veces que había sido satisfecho con sexo oral, creyó que alcanzaría las nubes.

Y eso era precisamente lo que quería lograr, quería que el guapo hombre frente a él cerrara los ojos y gruñera su nombre mientras el placer lo recorría y alcanzaba el cielo.

Lo había logrado.

Estaba más que satisfecho con eso, incluso, había superado sus propias expectativas y se había guardado las náuseas y el asco pre—dispuesto para beber el amargo líquido. No había sido tan malo como él pensaba.

Ahora se encontraba sentado a escasos centímetros del moreno, quién ya había vuelto a respirar con normalidad, o al menos ya no se encontraba tan agitado, uno satisfecho y el otro no.

Sabía por experiencia propia que aquella situación no duraría por mucho tiempo, Yamazaki no era la clase de hombre egoísta, por el contrario, se sorprendía un poco de que se hubiese quedado quieto durante tanto rato y que no hubiera insistido en hacer algo él mismo. 

Eso le llenaba de satisfacción, le hacía creer que no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Aun con la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, lo miró, sólo para congelarse por fuera a la misma vez que se derretía por dentro. 

Y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando aquellos ojos que generalmente eran de un color turquesa calmo, lo miraban oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión? No creía que la mirada de él pudiera verse así. Mentiras.

¿A quién trataba de engañar?

Durante noches había tenido sueños eróticos con su nuevo novio. Ni siquiera en su adolescencia había tenido aquella clase de sueños tan vividos, ahora se podía decir que despertaba con la típica erección matutina, pero esta tenía un nombre y un apellido.

¿Los toques que le proporcionaría el moreno serían igual de cálidos y exigentes que los que le daba durante sus sueños? No quería esperar para confirmarlo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, fue tirado de espaldas sobre la cama por unos fuertes y poderosos brazos más morenos que los suyos. El chico mayor lo tenía capturado entre ambos brazos, era una especie de  _kabedon_ , pero este era realizado en la cama. 

Sintió que una rodilla se interponía entre sus piernas separándolas para luego subir hasta su entrepierna y presionar suavemente aquella zona que ansiaba atención.

—Ahora es mi turno —la voz salió mucho más ronca de lo que Makoto recordaba de cómo sonaba, pero eso sólo hizo que un escalofrío de anticipación recorriera su columna en el momento en que el sonido atravesó sus oídos— ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza aceptó ese hecho. Aunque el chico encima suyo se detuviera, él no lo haría, no después de haber esperado tanto y haber tenido tantos conflictos interiores por el hecho de quererlo.

Porque lo quería, lo quería dentro suyo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La sesión de besos comenzó nuevamente, a diferencia de la anterior esta no comenzó de menos hacia más, sino que la pasión y la lujuria se hicieron presentes desde el primer momento. Con cada toque su piel se encendía, con cada gruñido que se escapaba, la mano que sujetaba los cabellos azabaches se ajustaba y tiraba más.

La fricción en el área de la entrepierna iba cada vez más rápido, él pensaba que si continuaban así, sus pantalones prenderían en fuego, aunque al parecer la sangre en sus venas ya estaba en llamas.

Entre besos, toques, mordiscos y gemidos, el mayor se alejó un poco de el para ocuparse de los pantalones que estaban estorbando en esa ecuación que sólo eran ellos dos.

Con un aventón retiró no solo sus pantalones, sino que también su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo. A pesar de su personalidad, no sintió vergüenza, por el contrario, aquella mirada penetrante le hacía sentirse bien estando sin ropa.

Makoto era consciente de sí mismo, sabía que no tenía mal cuerpo y debido a la natación se había acostumbrado a su propia desnudez y a la de los demás, pero encontrarse en esa circunstancia completamente diferente, encendía algo en él.

Definitivamente estaba disfrutando la vista, cada músculo del cuerpo estaba en tensión, como si fueran de un animal de caza que está esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre su presa y devorarla de la manera más lenta posible.

Y él era la presa.

Los ojos turquesas se le quedaron mirando mientras aquellas grandes manos comenzaban a masturbarlo arrebatándole un gemido de placer que pronto fue acallado por esos labios que tampoco le mostraban compasión a la hora de besar.

La lengua del moreno era experta en recorrer su boca y los dientes de vez en cuando le mordían el labio inferior y la lengua de forma juguetona, pero cuando se aventuraban a recorrer su mandíbula y el cuello, era otra cosa.

Ahí no le mostraban piedad, por el contrario. Estaba seguro de que a la mañana siguiente despertaría con más de una marca en aquella zona, por el momento, era poco lo que podía importarle aquello, en el aquí y ahora disfruta de aquellas muestras un poco más salvajes de afecto.

Estaba tan sumido en el placer que le estaban proporcionando esa boca y esas manos que apenas sintió la intrusión de un dedo en su entrada. Solo cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien con esa parte es que ordenó a su cerebro a que volviera del estado de nebulosa en el que se encontraba para que hiciera un catastro de lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo.

Y ahí fue donde se percató de la realidad. El moreno estaba preparándolo para lo que vendría. Había escuchado de Haru —luego de tratar de sacar varias veces aquél tema para aprender un poco más— que aquello facilitaba las cosas, especialmente la primera vez, tenía que acostumbrar a su salida a ser una entrada.

Arrugó su ceño por un segundo ante aquél pensamiento. No era nada romántico, por el contrario. Tenía que olvidarse de aquello y relajarse —otra cosa que le había aconsejado su amigo— debía relajarse y no pensar demasiado. Como si pudiera hacerlo con algo escarbándole en el interior. Aunque tenía que reconocer que su novio estaba haciendo una gran labor al distraerlo, casi se estaba corriendo del placer proporcionado por esas manos que aprisionaban para luego soltar su miembro mientras se movían de arriba hacia abajo aprovechando su líquido pre—seminal como lubricante.

Cuando el dedo entró más profundo en él lanzó una exclamación y se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el sonido, pero otra la tomó y la retiró de allí. Por experiencia propia sabía que era todo un deleite escuchar a tu pareja emitir esa clase de ruidos cuando eres tú quién se los provoca. Por lo que decidió no callar y dejar salir toda clase de gemidos y gruñidos que emitiera su boca.

Sentía su miembro tirándole las entrañas, lo único que quería en esos momentos era correrse y descansar entre los brazos musculosos y fuertes, pero la incomodidad que le causaba aquél dedo evitaba que se abandonara completamente. 

Otro consejo de Haru de sabiamente decidió tomar y que en esos momentos no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, fue el de  _"prepararse"_ , no en el sentido de ensanchar su entrada, sino que prepararse para que luego saliera algo no muy agradable. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza —no era que ya no estuvieran rojas por lo que estaba sintiendo— al recordar el cómo había estudiado y se había encargado de evitar que aquello pasara.

Eso le quitaba una preocupación más, por lo que podía relajarse en ese sentido. Pero su espalda se tensó y volvió a ser consciente de la realidad cuando un segundo dedo se adentró para hacerle compañía al segundo. Hizo un gesto de molestia que el mayor notó de inmediato, para tratar de calmarlo le susurró al oído.

—Sólo relájate, esto es necesario.

¿Relajarse? ¡Eso lo sabía! realmente estaba tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a eso, pero era imposible cuando esos dedos ahora se turnaban para tocar diferentes partes en su cavidad mientras se abrían y se cerraban, imitando así el movimiento de unas tijeras dentro suyo. 

Volvió a emitir un gemido cuando la presión en su miembro se hizo presente nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico encima suyo tuviera esa coordinación? Con la izquierda lo masturbaba y con la derecha lo preparaba, sin contar con los besos que seguían teniendo. Él apenas era capaz de cepillarse los dientes y tararear al mismo tiempo.

Uno de esos curiosos dedos presionó un lugar que hizo que saltara a la vez que su voz se volvía un tono más agudo mientras dejaba escapar un gemido. Ese punto volvió a ser presionado más profundo y por unos segundos más y su cuerpo se retorció bajo el del moreno, haciendo a la vez que este soltara una pequeña risa e inserta un tercer miembro en él.

Ahora debía decir que no le era tan molesto, desde que el mayor había encontrado aquél punto con que jugar, la incomodidad había pasado a un segundo plano y había empezado a sentir pequeñas chispas de un placer muy diferente de los que había sentido antes en su vida.

Si seguía presionándolo así de esa forma, lo más seguro es que terminara por correrse de una forma violenta ya que la mano no le había dado un sólo momento de paz y seguía tratándolo tortuosamente.

—So... —el nombre se atragantó en sus labios por los gemidos que emitía— Sou... —intentó nuevamente, pero fue en vano.

Sus manos se afirmaban de los anchos hombros encima de él, estaba seguro que de la misma forma en que a la mañana siguiente iba a despertar con marcas en su cuello, su pareja despertaría con arañazos en su espalda, pero luego pensaría en eso, ahora estaba tratando de soportar la presión que sentía acumularse en su miembro, de verdad que en cualquier momento estallaría.

—Me... —intentó hablar de nuevo entre los gruñidos que el orgasmo estaba por proveerle— me vengo! —alcanzó a gritar en el momento en que los tres dedos salieron de su interior.

El que los miembros de Yamazaki le dejaran esa zona en paz por unos momentos, contribuyeron a que su liberación fluyera, sin ellos al interior incomodándole, el orgasmo había llegado en un santiamén. Apretó el cuerpo más grande que el de él fuertemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras emitía un gruñido de placer. Aquello de verdad había sido potente.

Pero toda su placer terminó cuando sintió que algo más entraba en su interior y lo llenaba más de lo que debería. El gruñido de placer se transformó en un grito de dolor y aquél abrazo de entrega se convirtió en uno de desesperación.

Lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos y apenas pudo abrirlos para encontrarse con otra mirada entrecerrada, pero esta era una combinación entre culpa, tristeza y placer contenido, como si el candado que hubiera estado apretando su garganta se hubiera abierto, pudo decir finalmente.

—¡Sousuke! 

Finalmente lo había hecho, el miembro de Sousuke se encontraba dentro de él, hiriéndolo porque era demasiado grande para que entrara. Pero aun así lo había hecho, le había quitado todo el aliento y el placer del orgasmo, pero lo había hecho.

Mientras el moreno apretaba los dientes y le llenaba la cara de múltiples besos toda la cara, se retiró de su interior.

—¿Sou? —le preguntó algo confundido por la acción.

—Aún no estás completamente listo —le limpió una lágrima que se había deslizado— no quiero hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya he hecho —su voz parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, pero aun así continuó— además, no me coloqué ningún preservativo y tampoco utilicé algo para lubricarte —presionó sus labios contra los párpados de ambos juntos y susurró— lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Los brazos que antes lo sujetaban y recorrían con placer le estaban sosteniendo delicadamente y las manos estaban temblando levemente al tocarlo.

Makoto pudo ver que la mirada de Sousuke estaba cargada de arrepentimiento que él no era capaz de entender, ¿por qué se veía tan triste? ¿acaso no había pasado —o casi— algo hermoso entre ellos?

—Lo si... siento —se disculpó avergonzado el castaño, haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista y lo mirara preocupado— perdón si hice algo que no debía...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando esos labios familiares le callaron con un beso.

—No digas cosas ridículas Makoto, es tonto pensar que estarías listo para la primera vez que lo intentáramos, estoy feliz —lo abrazó mucho más fuerte y apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla mientras seguía hablando— estoy feliz de que te hayas entregado así, realmente... me haces feliz.

Con una sonrisa en los labios por haber escuchado eso y un peso menos en su corazón, Makoto correspondió el abrazo y dejó ser mimado entre aquellos brazos. De pronto un pensamiento vino a su cabeza y sin poder refrenarlo, simplemente escapó de sus labios.

—Te quiero, Sousuke-kun.

Lo sintió tensarse un momento, pero luego volvió a encontrarse a esa mirada que le quitaba el aliento cuando lo miraba fijamente, las manos se trasladaron a sus hombros y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del moreno.

—También te quiero Makoto —le besó la punta de la nariz— ahora, tendrás que pagarme ese kun, querido Makoto —la sonrisa cambió a un gesto de seducción acompañado por un largo beso.

Simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y correspondió a aquellos toques y labios que le hacían flotar.


	17. Jamás/Cine

Abrió los ojos lentamente a medida que su consciencia se iba aclarando, apenas una leve luz atravesaba las cortinas espesas de la habitación, pero no era lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Estaba durmiendo sobre un duro pecho que se movía rítmicamente bajo él.

Lo que lo había despertado suavemente eran unos delgados y firmes dedos que se entremetían en su cabello y le causaban una sensación placentera y de confianza. Levantó la mirada aún con los ojos entrecerrados y se encontró con una cálida mirada del color de las aguas más profundas del océano. Le sonrió y recibió otra sonrisa resplandeciente de vuelta.

Iba a darle los buenos días, pero un bostezo le interrumpió, provocando que el mayor soltara una carcajada y le besara la coronilla.

—¿Dormiste bien, Makoto? 

El castaño escondió la cara en el pecho en dónde momentos antes había estado descansando y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que no podían verle la cara.

Por su mente pasaron cientos imágenes de él y Sousuke haciendo infinidad de cosas. Desde recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca y las manos, hasta correrse innumerables veces en las manos y en las bocas del otro. El moreno no había dejado de prepararlo con sus dedos y hasta había hecho que tuviera un orgasmo mientras jugaba con su punto G.

Lo que menos habían hecho era dormir.

Aun así, sentía su cuerpo más liviano de lo que lo había sentido nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera la natación le había dado esa sensación de bienestar, tranquilidad y paz. En ese momento, estaba seguro de ver todo su alrededor brillar.

La mano que antes jugueteaba con su cabello descendió por su nuca hasta llegar a los músculos de su espalda y comenzar a subir y a bajar lentamente por su piel. Aquella sensación que le producía ese toque se le estaba haciendo familiar, demasiado.

—Sousuke, no... para —le dijo mientras volvía a levantar la vista y trataba de incorporarse para huir fingidamente de eso.

Su plan fue un completo desastre, Yamazaki estaba esperando la oportunidad para atacarlo y así lo hizo. En un rápido movimiento, cambió las posiciones en las que estaban y colocó a Makoto debajo de él y comenzó a besarlo mientras presionaba todo su cuerpo con el propio.

El castaño solo se dejó llevar por las caricias que le eran provocadas y correspondía al beso con vehemencia. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho durante la noche, no era suficiente.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban desnudos y algo sudorosos. El clima era templado, por lo que podía estar de esa forma a la perfección.

Tachibana ya había adquirido la suficiente confianza para deslizar de igual forma sus manos por el cuerpo más grande. Y eso era algo que le fascinaba, por primera vez, no se sentía con la obvia necesidad de ser quién protegiera a su pareja. Eso no quería decir que no cuidaría de Sousuke, pero nunca antes había experimentado la experiencia y el placer de dormir en el pecho duro de alguien y además con un brazo protector por encima suyo. 

Definitivamente le estaba gustando acostumbrarse.

Pasó una de sus largas piernas por encima de la cadera de Sousuke y gimió cuando el miembro de él quedó tocando plenamente el suyo. La situación estaba volviendo a ponerse caliente y él estaba más que preparado para eso. Pero al parecer, su estómago no.

Gruño de tal manera que ambos dejaron de besarse y se detuvieron en el acto para mirarse mutuamente. Luego de unos segundos incómodos, estallaron en risa y se separaron.

—Bueno, creo que esto tendrá que esperar para más tarde, Tachibana —le dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la cómoda en la habitación.

—Sabes, creo que yo también te pondré una especie de castigo cuando me llames por mi apellido —Makoto había doblado las rodillas hacia su pecho y se las había agarrado con ambos brazos mientras se deleitaba con la vista de la espalda musculosa. Claramente entendía por qué Gou habría estado feliz de casarse con él, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tonificado. 

Había estado tan concentrado en esa vista, que no midió lo que dijo y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que iba implícito cuando con una sonrisa de medio lado Sousuke se dio vuelta para observarlo. Aun no se colocaba el bóxer, que había quedado en su mano, por lo que pudo ver como  _Sousuke—kun_  daba un respingo, claramente entusiasmado por aquella idea.

—¿Ah, sí? —le contesto Yamazaki en cierto tono burlón y de desafío— no me digas... y, ¿eso que sería, Tachibana? —si, efectivamente lo estaba retando.

Piensa rápido Makoto, hazlo, no te quedes callado como un tonto o ruborizado como un virgen.

—Pues yo... —dudó un momento mientras se mordía el labio. Morder... —pues yo, ¡morderé tu oreja!

Ahora fue el turno de Sousuke para ruborizarse, pero apenas duró una fracción de segundo, de inmediato se repuso y alzó una ceja. Su gesto era de duda, no creía que Makoto fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero en caso de que sí lo hiciera, lo tendría a su completa merced. Durante la noche, el castaño había descubierto que ese era uno de los puntos débiles que tenía. No pensaba que lo recordara.

De cualquier forma, eso sería divertido.

—Claro, claro, lo que tú digas... Tachibana —con una sonrisa se dio vuelta y siguió escarbando en el primer cajón de su cómoda mientras buscaba otro bóxer para pasarle a su novio. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para lanzarle los que había encontrado, se encontró de frente con el castaño que tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro. Le tomó el costado de la cara con una mano y se acercó para morder —y lamer— el lóbulo de su oreja.

Antes de que alcanzara a atraparlo, se separó tomando la ropa que le iba a ofrecer y salió disparado hacia el baño. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando a Sousuke con una palpitante erección.

Suspiró no una ni dos, sino que tres veces para calmarse y ponerse su ropa interior e ir a la cocina. Mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias del refrigerador para preparar un desayuno decente, pensó en lo mucho que lo había sorprendido Makoto a lo largo de la noche, y la verdad es que seguía haciéndolo.

¿Dónde quedó el chico puro e inocente que pensaba que era?

Se mordió el labio ante ello. No era que le desagradara esa faceta hasta entonces desconocida de Makoto, simplemente le sorprendió. Era obvio que tendría cierta experiencia sexual, solo que pensó que sería de los que se tapaban con la sábana y pedían hacerlo con la luz apagada. Y eso era algo que había sacado a partir de sus anteriores y cortos encuentros previos. 

Negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba platos y comida en la mesa. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el castaño había entrado al baño, por su parte, Yamazaki ya había terminado todo y estaba listo para sentarse a desayunar, su estómago también rugía y recordó que con la visita improvisada la noche anterior, no había comido.

Cuando iba a ir en su búsqueda, apareció como una ilusión frente suyo. Solo llevaba el bóxer que le había arrebatado antes de salir corriendo, su cabello seguía húmedo y de algunas puntas caían gotas todavía. Había secado su cuerpo pero al igual que su pelo, quedaban ciertas gotas rebeldes que se negaban a abandonar aquél cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. 

Y lo peor —o más maravilloso— de todo no era eso, sino que había utilizado sus productos de la ducha y ahora olía a él. Eso, lo estaba matando.

Carraspeó para bajar la saliva por la garganta y con un gesto tosco, más de lo que él quería, señaló la mesa e hinchó su pecho orgulloso.

—El desayuno está comenzando a enfriarse 

—Oh, lo siento si me demoré, Sousuke... —pero la sonrisa del castaño no demostraba precisamente eso. Se sentó frente a él y olfateó el café— ¿y esto? —no se veía muy seguro de probas las tortillas frente a él—pensé que no sabías cocinar.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —Yamazaki se sentó frente a él y bebió un sorbo de su taza.

—Bueno, la última vez que tomé desayuno aquí, sólo fue cereal con leche...

Ah, claro. Aquella vez que habían ido a quedarse allí, el desayuno se quemó y la presencia de Nanase le era molesta, así que solo comieron cereal con leche.

—Para tu información, Makoto, yo se cocinar muy bien —le señaló con un tenedor mientras comenzaba a masticar la comida para tragarla casi de inmediato— o si no, pregúntale a Rin.

—Rin... eh —los ánimos del castaño decayeron, pero tan sumido que estaba en la comida, el moreno no se dio cuenta—. Dime, Sousuke... —levantó los ojos y se encontró con el rostro serio de Tachibana— realmente eres muy cercano a él, ¿cierto?

—Si, supongo —se encogió de hombros pero dejó de comer, creía comenzar a conocer ese tono de voz— ¿por qué preguntas?

—La verdad es que no es nada, sólo... solo pensé en que ayer no te habías sorprendido cuando te abracé por la espalda. En todo momento pensaste en que era Rin. Incluso él tiene la llave de tu departamento.

¿Su querido y adorable Makoto estaba celoso? 

—Es lógico que no me preocupara de que fuera abrazado por atrás si sabía que Rin vendría, deberías saber que a él le encanta hacer esa clase de bromas, digamos que soy inmune a ellas —se terminó el café y siguió hablando— y la razón por la que tiene la llave creo que te lo había dicho, a él le gusta usar mi departamento como un hotel —se encogió de hombros como si eso no significara nada— claro que tiene prohibido usar mi cuarto y eso lo sabe.

Tachibana soltó un suspiro y la tensión en sus hombros desapareció. 

—Sabes, Makoto. —ahora el turno de Sousuke de hablar seriamente y la mirada turquesa era penetrante, veía hasta lo más profundo de su alma y le demostraba además de que estaba siendo serio con ello— Tu no debes sentir celos por nadie, jamás, jamás —recalcó la palabra con un tono de voz más pesado— pienses que te seré infiel o que podría engañarte. Jamás.

Ahora fue el turno del castaño de tragar saliva. Le creyó. Fue por su entonación, la manera en que apretaba la mano, su mirada o simplemente la amenaza sutil que dejaba traslucir aquella frase, pero creyó cada una de esas palabras. 

El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores contratiempos y una vez que finalizaron, el menor se ofreció a lavar la loza, así Sousuke podía ir a darse una ducha. El plan de aquél día era salir a algún parque, disfrutar del aire libre lo máximo que pudieran y por la tarde ir a un centro comercial y ver alguna película en el cine. Si, era una cita completa.

Makoto terminó de ordenar la cocina y fue hacia la habitación para vestirse tarareando. Revisaba su bolso por una camisa limpia pero un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró alrededor y vio que era el celular de Sousuke el que estaba vibrando encima de la mesa al lado de la cama. 

Se acercó para llevarle el teléfono a su novio, que seguía duchándose, pero el nombre en la pantalla lo paralizó:  _"Ryuchi"_

Por lo que sabía, Sousuke no era mucho de usar el nombre directamente de las personas, por el contrario. Ver que tuviera ese nombre, sin honoríficos o apellidos, le llamó la atención. Volvió a reaccionar y antes de que la llamada finalizara, tomó el móvil y lo llevó hasta la puerta del baño. Golpeó y llamo a Sousuke, pero el ruido del agua caer era intenso y debía amortiguar su voz. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la llamada ya había terminado y no había podido hacer nada. 

Se lamentó a sí mismo mientras se preguntaba si debía de haber contestado o si estaba bien lo que había hecho. Pero una breve vibración le hizo volver a fijar la vista en el aparato, había llegado un mensaje del mismo remitente. Por lo que alcanzó a ver en la notificación, el mensaje decía.

_"Llámame cuando puedas. Tenemos que vernos. URGENTE. R"_

¿Qué era eso? ¿un telegrama?

A Makoto le sorprendió lo conciso del mensaje, no decía nada  importante pero transmitía una necesidad y apremiaba al receptor a contestar cuanto antes. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y junto con el grito que emitió, lanzó el aparato lejos de él, haciendo que cayera en la cama y diera ciertos rebotes en ella.

—¿Examinando mi teléfono, Makoto? —se dio la vuelta y exhaló agradecido de que solo hubiera sido Sousuke quien le había asustado— no sabía que pudieras ser tan celoso y controlador, ¿tendré que tener cuidado?

—No, claro que no. No seas tonto, tú lo dijiste, ¿no? no tengo motivos para ello. —su vista se posó en ese espectacular cuerpo que por algún motivo desconocido, no había sido secado y estaba lleno de gotas provenientes de la ducha— Podrías vestirte, ¿no crees?

El moreno enarcó una ceja ante ese último comentario y despreocupadamente dejó caer la toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cintura, quedando completamente desnudo. Acción que obviamente hizo que el castaño desviara la mirada y se sonrojara. 

—Bueno, sólo porque tú me lo pides, me pondré algo de ropa. —le dijo socarronamente mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia su armario— Al menos, ¿me dirás por qué estabas con mi teléfono? —antes que Tachibana pudiera contestar, volteó su cabeza por sobre el hombro y continuó hablando con gesto juguetón— te estabas sacando una foto sexy, ¿no es así?

—¡Eh! No digas esas cosas, Sousuke —miró el dirección al celular y lo señaló— fue porque alguien te estaba llamando y luego te enviaron un mensaje.

—¿A mí? —Yamazaki se vio contrariado y se acercó a ver el remitente. Makoto estaba a punto de contestarle que sí, que si lo llamaban a su número, era porque querían hablar con él, pero la reacción de su novio le impidió hablar— ¡Mierda! 

Realmente no esperaba esa reacción por su parte y no supo que decir ni cómo actuar cuando el moreno pasó a su lado para salir de la habitación y entrar a la que estaba a un lado de esta. Tachibana nunca había entrado ahí pero había alcanzado a ver un poco de su interior cuando la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta. Se veía llena de libros y con un gran escritorio en ella, parecía como un cuarto de negocios, pero simplemente en aquel momento lo ignoró. 

Ahora que Sousuke había entrado en ella y cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, la curiosidad le carcomía. 

Esperó unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales terminó de arreglarse a sí mismo, guardar sus cosas en el bolso que llevaba e incluso había hecho la cama, ahora todo en la habitación estaba impecable.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras miraba sus zapatos y se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría Yamazaki en desocuparse y si había tenido alguna especie de problema. Miro su propio móvil y tenía dos mensajes.

El primero era de Rin:

 _"Oi, espero que puedas caminar hoy día_


	18. Regalo/Presentimiento

Makoto se encontraba con unas ojeras que le hacían ver completamente demacrado. Si se le comparaba con el resto de los estudiantes de la universidad, tendría una apariencia normal. Pero lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de estudiantes zombies, era que la causa de su insomnio no eran precisamente los exámenes finales. 

De solo recordar el motivo por el cual no había podido dormir, nuevas nauseas se asentaron en su estómago. Aunque... esperaba que fueran náuseas y no otra cosa. 

Iba tan distraído caminando con la mente en otra parte que no notó cuando la persona que iba frente a él se detuvo provocando que chocara con él. 

Levantó la vista avergonzado para pedir disculpas a quién fuera y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento y que era el causante de su preocupación y estado actual. 

— ¡Sousuke! —su voz demostraba sorpresa, y destilaba cierto temor y enojo.

—Makoto, ayer no me avisaste cuando llegaste a tu casa, estaba preocupado. —El moreno se acercó de manera natural, pero unas manos lo alejaron. —¿Qué te pasa? 

—Yo... Necesito hablar contigo —Tachibana seguía sin mirarle a los ojos y su rostro estaba rojo mientras que mantenía los puños apretados.—

— ¿Te parece bien a la hora de almuerzo? Tengo una clase ahora y... 

— ¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ahora mismo! —le cortó el castaño.

A continuación le tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con él arrastrándolo por la multitud. Era cierto que Sousuke tenía clases de una asignatura importante, pero ver a su novio actuar tan decidido valía completamente el faltar a aquella cátedra. 

Con paso rápido y decidido, Makoto caminó hasta toparse con una escalera, era la típica que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, creyó que sería buena idea y guió al moreno que no había emitido alguna palabra de reproche por el trato al que estaba siendo sometido. 

Cuando por fin salieron al aire libre en el techo, el chico más bajó cerró la puerta, soltó bruscamente a Yamazaki y se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. De ahí sacó la bolsa negra que  le había entregado la noche anterior y se prácticamente se la tiró de vuelta. 

Sousuke aun sorprendido por todo aquello, pasó su mirada desde el paquete hasta su —ahora claramente— molesto novio y enarcó una ceja.

— Quiero una explicación de esto. 

— Fue un regalo, ¿no te gustó? —ahora fue el turno del ex nadador estilo mariposa de verse molesto y extrañado. — ¿por qué no?

— ¿Es una broma? porque no le veo lo gracioso —pocas veces había visto tan molesto al castaño—. Te hablo en serio, Yamazaki.

Ok, estaba enojado. Lo captó. 

— Yo te hablo en serio también, Tachibana. 

La mirada verdosa de Makoto dudó unos segundos y se acercó lentamente a él. Su expresión seguía demostrando determinación y su gesto era serio. Por un segundo, cuando Sousuke lo tuvo frente a él, pensó que lo golpearía. 

Pero tomó su cara entre ambas manos y apoyándose un poco más en la punta de los pies para quedar a la misma altura, le giró el rostro y mordió su lóbulo. ¡Estaba cumpliendo aquella estúpida condición! 

A diferencia de la vez anterior, este mordisco fue bruto y más que placer, le causó dolor, pero el mordisco no se detuvo, ni tampoco la actitud de su novio. 

Yamazaki se vio sorprendido cuando una mano lo empujó hasta quedar pegado a la pared de la caseta que se encontraba en el techo. La boca de Makoto se deslizó por todo su oído y bajó hasta el cuello, en dónde se detuvo durante varios segundos, no solo mordiendo, sino que también besando. Todo con un hambre que hasta el momento, el moreno no había sentido.

Las veces anteriores, todo había sido muy tierno, dulce y hasta romántico con la orca, pero en esta ocasión podía sentir la urgencia y el instinto animal del más bajo brotando de él. La lujuria inundó el cuerpo de Sou—kun y mientras dejaba más al descubierto su cuello, posicionó una de sus manos por debajo del trasero de Tachibana y lo sujetó de tal forma que sus entrepiernas quedaban tocándose. 

Sí, como lo suponía, Makoto también tenía una erección. 

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a vagar por su pecho y le sacaron el borde de la camisa que llevaba dentro del pantalón. Unas manos urgidas empezaron a desabotonar aquella prenda y él no pudo hacer nada más que imitar aquellos movimientos. 

Sousuke  dejó de estar al margen de la situación y giró su cabeza para tomar los labios de su novio entre los suyos. No tuvo que esperar ni siquiera un segundo para que aquella boca fuera abierta ante su intromisión y su propia lengua fuera asaltada por la del castaño. 

Una mano comenzó a jugar con el pezón rosado y la otra se dirigió hacia la entrepierna que estaba encerrada dentro de un blue jeans, que, Sousuke tenía que reconocer que le venían de maravilla a aquél dulce ángel. 

Luego de comenzar a jugar con el pezón del chico y asaltar su boca con la suya, Yamazaki pudo escuchar y sentir un gemido proveniente de Makoto. Su propio pecho se hinchó de orgullo, al igual que su miembro. 

Ambos se encontraban sin camisa y el frío viento que les envolvía de vez en cuando no era rival para el calor que sus cuerpos emitían en el momento.

Con un movimiento sacado desde el fondo de su fuerza de voluntad, Tachibana se apartó de él. Esta vez Sousuke no pararía, así que trató de volver a agarrar a aquel chico miedoso para continuar con lo que habían empezado, pero este volvió a negarse y movió la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios. 

La vez anterior, Makoto había descubierto una de las debilidades de Sousuke o al menos, había descubierto que era bueno en algo. Sexo oral. 

El castaño se colocó de rodillas frente a Yamazaki y le abrió la bragueta del pantalón para sacar el hinchado y alargado miembro de su novio de aquella jaula que era la ropa interior. De inmediato este soltó un respingo que casi le pega en la cara. 

Antes de colocarlo en su boca, la mirada color esmeralda subió por aquel cuerpo tan bien formado hasta encontrarse con otra mirada que se veía tan oscurecida como el mar en un día de tormenta. Sin apartar la mirada, pasó su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro de Sousuke.

El mayor tuvo que apretar sus puños al lado del cuerpo y apretar la mandíbula ante la visión que tenía debajo/delante de sí. Tenía una vista privilegiada de la felación que le estaba otorgando el chico más dulce del planeta, que además era su novio. 

Yamazaki se sentía mal al no hacer nada para complacer al castaño, pero es que la lengua se movía de arriba a abajo y Makoto chupaba cuando tenía que hacerlo y lo soltaba luego, justo en los momentos precisos. Combinaba la acción de su boca con la de la mano, causando que un torbellino se le acumulara en el falo que no podía estar más duro y contento con aquellas atenciones. 

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, trasladó sus manos a la cabellera que en ese momentos desprendía ciertos tonos dorados por la luz del sol y agarró y tiró de los cabellos. Su cadera comenzó a moverse rítmicamente junto con la boca que le succionaba y apretaba. La boca de Tachibana era cálida y su lengua juguetona. 

Sus rodillas estaban empezando a doler, pero para Makoto, hacer que un hombre como Sousuke Yamazaki se encontrara en ese estado, con las rodillas temblorosas, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y emitiendo tal presión en sus manos, era un logro personal. 

El mismo Makoto se encontraba excitado, a pesar del dolor en sus rodillas, su propio miembro estaba erecto y exigía algún tipo de liberación. Aprovechando que ahora era Sou—kun quien marcaba el ritmo de la felación y que prácticamente estaba violando su boca, el castaño llevó una mano a su propia entrepierna y liberó su erección para comenzar a masajearla.

Masturbarse mientras tenía un pene en su boca era algo que a partir de ahora, Makoto creía que era lo más erótico y lujurioso del mundo. Le encantaban esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Escuchó maldecir a su novio y cerró los ojos para prepararse por el estallido de sabor que vendría a continuación. Pero nunca llegó. 

Por el contrario, fue jalado por la cabellera para alejarse de el clímax de Sousuke. Que tampoco llegó.

— ¿Comenzando a divertirte tu solo? —la voz del moreno llegó mucho más ronca, lo que le provocó otro estremecimiento en su cuerpo ya entumecido. 

Yamazaki se colocó a su altura y sentó apoyado en la pared. Le tiró de la nuca y comenzó a besarle, saboreando su propio sabor en la saliva emitida por el castaño. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad y las manos volvieron a hacer su trabajo, masturbándose mutuamente. 

En un momento, la atención de Sousuke se desvió unos segundo y Makoto lo sintió después. Unos dedos habían entrado en él. Sabía que era más de uno y lanzó un gemido ante tal intrusión. 

El tiburón ballena le tomó la cara con una mano y le presionó para abriera la boca. En ese estado, Makoto no tenía más opción que hacerle caso, en el momento en que abrió su cavidad, unas frías esferas entraron en ellas.

— Lámelas, llénalas de tu saliva Makoto.

Aquello... aquello debía ser el regalo recibido la noche anterior. 

Haru le había dicho que eran bolas chinas. Eran esferas, en este caso de metal, que estaban unidas por una especie de hilo y que su tamaño variaba de menos a más. Ahora él las tenía en su boca y sabía, también por lo que le había comentado su amigo, que luego irían dentro de su trasero. 

Cuando había escuchado aquella explicación, el pánico se había apoderado de él, no podía pensar en que esas cosas entraran en su cuerpo. Ahora lo único que quería era que lo hicieran, y rápido. 

Se encargó de prestarle la misma atención que le había prestado al miembro de Sou y con los ojos cerrados escuchó como este maldecía. Seguramente le estaba dando una imagen erótica. 

El moreno les dio un tirón a las esferas de su boca y Makoto abrió la boca para que las sacara. Como eran de metal, la saliva escurría de ellas, pero por algún motivo, para el castaño, todo eso le parecía demasiado sexy. 

Con la mano que tenía libre, Yamazaki hizo que se tendiera en el suelo y abrió sus piernas lo máximo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que aún se encontraba con los zapatos y los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos. 

Una sonrisa ladina se asomó por su cara e hizo que Tachibana se estremeciera en anticipación. Ese era el Sousuke que se había imaginado, sexy, seductor, que tomaba lo que quería y que con solo una mirada le había estremecer. 

Nuevamente su boca fue asaltada y pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y la espalda desnuda de su novio, quién mientras le masturbaba más fuerte de como siempre lo hacía, jugaba con su agujero. 

Makoto pegó un respingo cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo presionar su entrada. No costó mucho que entrara, pues los dedos de Yamazaki habían hecho un buen trabajo preparándolo, así que la primera esfera se insertó de forma fácil. 

Tachibana podría decir que aquella era la más pequeña, seguramente tenía el grosor del dedo índice del moreno. La sensación era diferente de la de ser invadido por los dedos largos y hábiles de su pareja, pero cuando una segunda bola fue insertada, pensó que no era tan malo después de todo. 

A medida que la profundidad de los besos iba en aumento, junto con el volumen de los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, las bolas chinas iban entrando en su interior. Por la cantidad de respingos y estremecimientos que había tenido, además de la sensación en su interior, Makoto diría que tenía alrededor de 6 dentro de él, y que la última ya se estaba comparando a dos dedos de Yamazaki. 

La orca arqueó su espalda cuando Sousuke había dejado un camino de besos y marcos a lo largo de todo su pecho y había descendido hasta su erección. 

Tener la lengua caliente de Sousuke torturándolo de esa forma y las esferas de metal frías invadiéndolo por detrás, le estaba haciendo perder la ya casi nula capacidad de raciocinio. El moreno lamía y succionaba todo el líquido pre—seminal que iba soltando su miembro y además de eso estaba jugando con aquél instrumento, tiraba del cordel y salían dos bolas, luego volvía a introducirlas, pero esta vez no entraban solo dos, sino que eran tres. 

Su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba más, aquella tortura era lo más delicioso que había sentido en su vida. Pero necesitaba más. 

— Sou... Sousuke —gimió tratando de llamar su atención. 

Unos ojos del más profundo calipso se posaron en él y pudo entender cómo se sintió su novio momentos antes cuando él le había mirado de la misma forma. Era hipnotizante. 

—Ya... ya no aguanto más, por... por favor —le pidió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Por favor que, Makoto? —el moreno se había separado de su entrepierna para preguntarle, pero le había insertado otra esfera. Makoto se sentía lleno.

— Me... mételo —le pidió ya al borde de la desesperación. Sabía que si esos simples juguetes le hacían sentir de esa forma, el pene de Sousuke le haría ver el cielo. 

— Makoto... —el tiburón ballena ascendió por su pecho y le miró a los ojos— no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el suelo del techo de la universidad...

— ¡Me da lo mismo dónde sea! ¡Te necesito dentro mío ahora! Sousuke, por favor...

¿Cómo podía negarse a eso?

Ya no le importó nada más, no le importó que estuvieran al aire ni en una zona pública, no le importó que sus rodillas sufrieran el roce del pavimento o que la espalda de Makoto pudiera doler luego. En ese momento, tenía que hacerlo suyo.

Sacó las bolas chinas de su interior y palpó con los dedos aquella zona, estaba lo suficientemente dilata para caber ahí. Aquel asterisco rosado se contrajo en sus dedos y terminó de decirle adiós a su auto—control. 

Se posicionó como pudo y cuando tragó saliva para penetrarlo, recordó algo que no le gustó para nada. 

— ¿Ma... Makoto?

El aludido sólo lo miro expectante esperando a que continuara, pero de todas formas le preguntó — ¿Qué?.

— ¿Tienes un preservativo a mano?

¿Era broma? 

—No, no tengo ningún maldito preservativo conmigo —ahora que lo pensaba, Makoto no tenía ninguno, creía que tenía guardado alguno en el cajón del velador de su habitación, pero desde un tiempo atrás que no iba a comprar alguna caja de ellos. 

— ¡Maldición! —gruñó Sousuke mientras se aleja unos cuantos centímetros de él. —Los míos están en el casillero de mi facultad. 

Tachibana alejó de su mente la opción de preguntarle por qué tenía condones en la universidad, pues en ese preciso momento estaba queriendo otra cosa. 

—Sousuke—kun, no me interesa que ocupes protección en este momento, ¿qué parte de que te necesito ahora fue lo que no entendiste?

—Tú te lo buscaste Makoto. 

El moreno aprisionó el cuerpo del más bajo contra el suelo y volvió a besarle con ansias mientras le daba atención a su miembro con una mano, no quería que la excitación se esfumara luego de aquella incómoda conversación. Una vez que se aseguró que el miembro de Makoto seguía igual de erecto que antes, bajó su cabeza para encargarse de sus pezones.

A estas caricias Tachibana aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes alguien le había estimulado esa zona y si en un principio los cuidados de su novio le habían hecho sentir más incómodo que excitado, ahora se estaba dejando llevar y comenzaba a disfrutar de aquellas atenciones. 

—Makoto, inhala en profundidad.

El castaño apenas pudo procesar las palabras cuando sintió una presión en su entrada. Tomó aire rápidamente y lo soltó de golpe cuando de una sola estocada tenía a Sousuke dentro suyo. 

Su cuerpo se arqueó, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no sintió dolor alguno, solo fue un estallido de placer el que se propagó por su cuerpo. Después de tantos estímulos y de expectación, su erección terminó por venirse.

Yamazaki no hacía nada, solo estaba quieto. Makoto estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras gemía por el orgasmo que le había alcanzado, era diferente a todos los tenido veces anteriores, ahora notaba la diferencia entre un orgasmo provocado por su miembro y otro por su próstata. 

Agarró el brazo estático y tensado del moreno y notó que este seguía sin moverse y que su respiración era más pesada de lo habitual. 

Con eso en mente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara de... ¿dolor? 

—Sou... ¿te, te pasa algo? —estaba seguro que su voz apenas había sido un susurro.

—Si me muevo me corro. 

Aquella frase hizo que el corazón de Makoto se volviera incluso más liviano de lo que ya estaba. Con un gesto de maldad, el castaño apretó los músculos de sus glúteos y el moreno soltó un gruñido. 

—No... no hagas eso.

—Entonces muévete —le ordenó el chico con la sonrisa angelical, aunque en esos momentos su sonrisa era de satisfacción pura. 

Definitivamente aquél ángel haría que cayera en el infierno. 

Sousuke empezó a moverse lentamente, aun con miedo de lastimar al hombre debajo suyo, pero cuando sintió que las uñas cortas de su pareja comenzaban a arañar su espalda y que su cabeza era echada hacía atrás, comenzó a acrecentar sus arremetidas hasta encontrar el ritmo que estaba buscando. 

Nuevamente los gemidos y los ruidos propios del sexo inundaron el lugar y se perdieron en el espacio en que se encontraban. Algunas gotas de sudor estaban bañando los cuerpos  y la concentración estaba puesta en las sensaciones que invadían ambos cuerpos. 

Era cierto que Yamazaki no podía aguantar mucho más, aquella felación por parte del castaño le había dejado al límite y en más de una ocasión tuvo que pensar en cosas desagradables para no correrse en la boca, en la mano y ahora dentro de Makoto. 

Pero había esperado durante mucho tiempo ese momento. El tener a aquél cuerpo debajo de él, retorciéndose de placer, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y a ratos enterrándole las uñas, ver el cabello castaño totalmente hecho un desastre, escuchar como la voz más ronca de Makoto decía su nombre mientras arrugaba el ceño y mantenía la boca abierta mientras se acercaba a otro orgasmo. 

Nadie podía resistirse a eso. En esos momentos agradeció el estar vivo. 

— ¡Me corro...! —gritó Tachibana momentos antes de que su semilla saliera disparada sobre su pecho y se acumulara ahí. 

No era la primera vez que Yamazaki veía como la orca se corría, pero si la primera estando dentro de él. Las contracciones que sintió apretando su miembro, que ya de por sí estaba siendo apretado durante todo el acto, aquél calor que le embargó y la constante tortura, hicieron que acompañara a su pareja unas cuantas embestidas después de que se fuera. 

Cayó agotado sobre Makoto, pero de todas formas usó los codos y los brazos como soporte para no aplastar al castaño con su peso. Cerró los ojos un segundo para tratar de calmar su mente y su respiración, pero un beso suave y delicado en su mejilla le sacó del estado de sopor en que se había sumergido.

— Eso, eso ha sido increíble, Sou-kun.

— ¿Sou-kun? —le quedó mirando mientras su cabello azabache era acariciado por aquella mano suave y delicada— No sé cómo reaccionar a Sou-kun... 

—Pues como quieras —le dijo el castaño— sabes, creo que te quiero. 

¿Su corazón había dejado de latir?

Si, definitivamente Sousuke sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir y que su sangre se helaba. Acababa de descubrir que Makoto era la clase de persona que decía _te quiero_  y  _te amo_  luego de haber tenido sexo. Él nunca lo había hecho. 

¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? Se sentía feliz, sí, era cierto, pero no se encontraba preparado para decirlo, ¿o sí?

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, el  tono de llamada entrante en su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Su cuerpo se crispó y fue en busca del aparato. Vio el remitente y su mirada se volvió fría al contestar.

—No puedo hablar ahora, te llamo luego. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a la otra persona de responder. Miró la hora y exhaló cansado— Makoto, es casi la hora de almuerzo, nos hemos saltado dos módulos de clases. 

El aludido se estaba enderezando, pero puso una cara de pánico cuando el líquido en su pecho amenazó con moverse de ahí y comenzar a recorrer más partes de su cuerpo. Además con enderezarse, más líquido estaba saliendo de otra parte de su cuerpo, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? 

— ¡No te muevas! —le ordenó Sousuke, quién estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso. De ahí sacó una prenda de ropa que parecía ser una polera. Se acercó y comenzó a limpiarle el pecho hasta dejarlo sin rastro alguno de semen. — ¿quieres hacerlo por tu mismo ahí o... quieres que te ayude?

— Puedo hacerlo yo... gracias —Makoto se había mantenido todo el momento callado, la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos era demasiada, así que agradeció cuando Sousuke le dio un poco de intimidad y miró hacia otro lado. — ¿Qui... quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película hoy en la noche? —le preguntó todavía avergonzado. 

—Me encantaría, pero aún no logro solucionar el problema del otro día, creo que me mantendrá un poco ocupado durante toda la semana —soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa y recoger ciertas cosas del suelo.— al menos, podrás contar con mi regalo, ¿no te gustó ahora? 

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción levantó triunfalmente las bolas chinas, ahora la cara de Tachibana estaba realmente color escarlata. Yamazaki se rio y la guardó nuevamente en la bolsa negra y se la tendió a Makoto que ya había terminado de limpiarse y de arreglarse la ropa. 

—Me tengo que ir —le ayudó a colocarse de pie y le dio un suave beso en sus labios— fue maravilloso —le dijo en respuesta a lo que antes le había comentado el castaño. — Hablamos luego. 

Con eso, avanzó hacia la salida y antes de que Makoto le perdiera de vista, sacó su teléfono y lo llevó a su oído. 

 .

.

.

Makoto no volvió a entrar a las clases de la tarde. Después de que Sousuke se hubiera marchado, decidió que iría derecho hacia su casa, en ese momento, no se encontraba capacitado para prestar atención en clases.

Su cabeza estaba a rebosar de miles de ideas y pensamientos que no dejaban de murmurar. Cuando dio un paso para caminar, casi se desploma de no haberse sujetado del umbral de la puerta.

No solo su cadera dolía, sino que también su trasero y, algo más. Había escuchado y leído cosas al respecto, pero no pensó que fueran tan literal, ahora dudaba mucho de poder sentarse cómodamente en una silla durante las horas de clases que le quedaban.

Paso a paso fue bajando los escalones hasta que comenzó a acostumbrarse a el dolor, se convirtió en algo soportable, pero de todas formas seguía caminando raro.

Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, no quería dar ninguna excusa por su ausencia, especialmente porque sólo había ido a la clase de primera hora de la mañana y se había saltado el resto. Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al día.

El recorrido a casa siguió siendo una tortura. Cuando vislumbró el edificio en que vivía, deseó poder tomar una ducha y acostarse en la cama a dormir, se sentía demasiado cansado para hacer algo más.

Abrió la puerta de su tan anhelado departamento y olió un apetitoso aroma que le recordó que se había saltado el almuerzo y no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

— ¿Makoto? —el chico caballa se asomó con su habitual delantal mientras sostenía un cucharón en su mano— ¿qué haces acá a esta hora?

—Bueno... —¿cómo le explicaba a su amigo? —, la verdad es que no me siento del todo bien. —No era una mentira en cierto modo.

—Ya veo, te noto un poco más pálido, pero, tienes una sonrisa de idiota en tu cara.

— ¡¿Ehh?!

—Pues sí, es diferente a la que usualmente usas, la otra es más... —Haru se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en la respuesta hasta que luego se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no sé, pero es diferente.

El peliazul volvió a concentrarse en la olla que tenía en el fuego. Makoto suspiró y comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia su habitación, pero antes de desaparecer, la voz de su amigo volvió a hacer que se detuviera.

—Por cierto, ¿hablaste con Yamazaki por, aquello?

_¿Aquello?_

Tachibana se estremeció. La verdad es que hablar, no, pero al menos había probado y usado el regalos que le había dado su novio, ahora no había manera de que se lo devolviera, además del hecho de que lo había disfrutado.

¿Pero cómo se lo diría a Haruka?

—Si, bueno, yo, le eeh... —¡realmente no podía decir nada!— ¡voy a darme un baño y cuando comamos algo te cuento!

Antes de poder escuchar la respuesta del nadador, salió "corriendo" lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. No había contado con que Haru le preguntara.

Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior luego de que gritara al ver tan extraño set de bolas de metal dentro de la bolsa. Si bien era cierto que estuche en que estaban era muy elegante y tenían buena presentación, no pudo evitar gritar.

Ahí apareció su amigo, obviamente alarmado por la situación. Primero, Makoto le había preguntado sobre qué eran esas cosas, luego, sobre cómo se usaban para finalmente terminar por agarrarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo queriendo saber por qué Sou—kun le había dado aquél artefacto.

Sí, debía de darle unas cuantas explicaciones y una clara disculpa. Ahora entendía que había hecho un lío y un escándalo por algo innecesario, pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer al respecto?

Luego de limpiarse, bien, y asegurarse de hacerlo una y otra vez, salió y se tiró en su cama. Recordó lo sucedido en la azotea de la universidad y sintió que su cara subía de temperatura. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ¿realmente había pasado o se lo había imaginado?

El dolor que seguía sintiendo y la prueba que se había ido junto con el agua de la ducha se lo confirmaron.

—Makoto, oe —el aludido pegó un brinco cuando escuchó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación ¿en qué momento Haru había entrado?— oe, ¿estás bien?

—Solo, solo estoy un poco cansado y adolorido —le dijo sin pensar a su amigo— es todo.

—Cuando entré tenías esa sonrisa de nuevo, dime que fue lo que pasó con Yamazaki. —Haruka entró y se sentó a su costado en la cama.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —los ojos azules ni siquiera parpadearon— está bien, pues, justo me lo encontré en el receso y fuimos a hablar a la azotea. Yo realmente estaba molesto y no sé, una cosa llevó a la otra y... —por un segundo escondió su cara en la almohada, pero se animó a continuar— y terminamos por hacerlo.

Un silencio reinó en el cuarto. Con lo avergonzado que se encontraba el castaño, no quería mirar a su mejor amigo, pero que este no hubiera dicho nada, le preocupaba de cierta manera, así que levantó la vista y vio a Haruka en un estado parecido al shock, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y cuando le iba a mover desde el hombro, el chico más bajo habló saliendo de su estado catatónico.

— ¿y por qué estás acá? ¿qué pasó con Yamazaki? ¿llegaste solo caminando al departamento o te vino a dejar? ¿te encuentras bien? —lo bombardeó con preguntas y Makoto hizo una lista de ellas para poder responderlas.

—Estoy acá porque no hubiera soportado seguir en clases, entre el dolor y mis pensamientos, no hubiera sido nada útil. Yamazaki recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse —ante esto el castaño frunció el ceño, pero continuó. — Si, me vine caminando, o tratando de hacerlo, y eso es porque me duele mucho, no creo volver a sentarme nunca más, además siento la cabeza demasiado abombada al respecto.

— ¿En serio te dejó solo? —Nanase estaba frunciendo el ceño, como si tal acción le costase procesarla correctamente—.

—Pues sí, el otro día me dijo que tenía ciertos problemas y bueno... —la orca miró más allá de su amigo— también me dijo que no podría estar muy pendiente de nosotros hasta la próxima semana.

— Y... ¿te gustó? ¿sufriste mucho?

— ¡Haru!

— ¿Qué? solo te pregunto.

—Pues, a decir verdad, no. Fue cuando todo terminó y tuve que empezar a caminar que sentí un dolor en mi cadera y bueno...

— Si, lo sé —el nadador profesional se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la puerta— ¿quieres que te traiga el almuerzo acá o vas a ir a sentarte en la mesa?

Tachibana pensó en la opción de ir a hacerle compañía a Haru, pero estar sentado durante tanto tiempo y en unas sillas no muy cómodas, le quitaban todas las ganas de hacer vida social, así que se inclinó por comer allí mismo, aprovecharía de evaluar su propio estado.

Comió sin prestarle mucha atención a la comida y volvió a recostarse en su cama, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada por estar pensando en aquél estúpido regalo y ahora el insomnio le estaba pasando la cuenta.

No se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido, solo se dejó llevar y disfrutó de los sueños en que se encontraba con Sousuke y repetían la experiencia pasada, pero a diferencia de esta vez, el moreno sí se quedaba a su lado.

De un simple y agradable sueño, pasó a una pesadilla. Yamazaki se separaba de él, y le decía que ya se había aburrido, que había conseguido lo que quería y que se había decepcionado, luego su silueta se alejaba hasta encontrarse con alguien más, y de forma burlesca le decía que con él si podía ser feliz. ¡Lo abandonaba por otro!

Despertó tan agitado y con tanto pánico que tuvo que sentarse para tratar de buscar aire, su garganta se encontraba seca, así que ya un poco mejor, fue hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua.

Allí, arriba de la mesa se encontraba un arreglo floral, estaba compuesto por rosas de distintos colores, era realmente hermoso e hizo que el corazón del castaño se detuviera unos segundos y luego volviera a latir frenéticamente.

—Eso llegó para ti hace unas horas atrás —le dijo Haru— has dormido bastante.

— ¿Son para mí? —Nanase sólo lo miró y le señaló la tarjeta. Makoto se acercó y la leyó.

_"Makoto, lo de hoy fue maravilloso, lamento no haberte contestado nada pero en ese momento mi mente estaba fuera de servicio. También te pido disculpas por haberme ido tan de pronto, pero tenía asuntos importantes que tratar. Espero que ahora te encuentres bien y no te sientas muy adolorido. No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar a tu lado ahora y tenerte entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir jamás. Te llamaré en la noche. Sousuke"_

¿Realmente le había mandado flores? ¿Cómo era posible que con esas simples palabras, Yamazaki hubiera calmado toda la confusión que se había formado en su mente por ese estúpido sueño? Por un segundo pensó que era una especie de presentimiento, pero ahora todo se había disipado.

Sonrió como un bobo y fue hasta la cocina a buscar un jarrón con agua para poner las flores ahí.

Haru estaba recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y el gesto ceñudo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Haru—chan?

— Deja el chan —botó aire y evitó mirarlo— sabes, no me gustó que te hubiera dejado sólo en esas circunstancias, tampoco que te hubiera tomado en el suelo, no te mereces eso Makoto.

El castaño se ruborizó al recordar que algo parecido le había dicho Yamazaki, pero que había sido él quien le había rogado y exigido que lo hicieran en el ahora. Pero una cosa que había pasado por alto le llamó la atención, volvió a leer la tarjeta y confirmó sus sospechas.

—Haru... ¿qué tan malo es que le digas a alguien _te quiero_ después de tener sexo y que la otra persona no te responda a eso?

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— Si, pero... de una manera inconsciente —su rostro se había vuelto escarlata—.

—Bueno, no veo que Yamazaki sea una persona que diga eso muy fácil, pero creo que, si lo siente, te lo diría —le dijo su amigo luego de haber suspirado cansadamente y llevarse una mano a la cara—.

—Pero... —Makoto no alcanzó a seguir hablando cuando un ruidoso sonido salió de uno de los bolsillos de Haru. Este sacó su móvil de ahí y lo abrió para leer ese mensaje que le había llegado. 

Su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron sin dejar de tomar firmemente el aparato con sus manos, parecía que lo fuera a romper.

—Haru, ¿sucede algo?

—Rin... Rin se va la próxima semana.


	19. Capuccino y Mokaccino/Pizza de Peperonni

Sousuke camina de un lado para otro en aquella oficina como si se tratase de un felino enjaulado. La tensión lo estaba matando, o al menos estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que podría matarlo.

Odiaba enfrentarse a esas situaciones, no le gustaba vestir tan formal, sentía que la corbata le estrangulaba y que la chaqueta del traje se rompería en cualquier momento si hacia un movimiento brusco. Aquella oficina era demasiado grande, especialmente para pertenecer a un solo hombre.

 _Ese_  hombre que seguía cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos, como si fuera un cazador y Yamazaki fuera la presa. Aunque en este caso lo era.

Los ojos azules por fin se apartaron del ex nadador estilo mariposa y el hombre pasó ambas manos por su negro cabello corto. Soltó un suspiro cansado y con su ronca y seductora voz, habló.

— Sou—chan, podrías dejar de caminar de un lado a otro sobre la alfombra, la vas a gastar.

— No me llames de esa forma Ryuchi, sabes que detesto los honoríficos.

— Si, lo que sea Sou—chan —el aludido desestimó aquello con un movimiento de su mano. — Sinceramente, no creo que la oferta que te estoy ofreciendo sea muy difícil de aceptar, ¿qué es lo que te impide tomarla?

Unos ojos turquesas entrecerrados se posaron en él y dudaron un segundo más de lo necesario en apartar la mirada. Grave error.

— ¿Tienes novio? ¿eso es? —Ryuchi enarcó una ceja y apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio para poder apoyar el mentón en ambas manos.— ¿No me digas que es por eso? —al ver como el moreno más alto se quedaba callado, siguió.— ¡Oh vamos Sou—chan! ¿cuánto duran tus relaciones? ¡Nada! vamos, sabes que se terminará pronto. Acepta la oferta.

— Esto es diferente —le gruñó Sousuke.

— ¿Diferente? —el de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza— ¿no me digas que estás enamorado?

— ¿Y si así fuera? ¿qué harías? —eso dejó sin palabras por un momento a su contraparte.

—Wow —Ryuchi exageró la pronunciación de eso hasta que su boca formó una O.— ¿El frío, seductor e inalcanzable Sousuke Yamazaki se ha enamorado? —el moreno no le respondió nada— No me digas, ¿te la chupa bien?

Yamazaki se acercó al escritorio y lo golpeó con ambas manos, claramente furioso.

—No te metas con él, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Oh, claro que lo es —el otro hombre se puso de pie y bordeó la mesa hasta queda al lado de Sousuke, este le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja en altura, pero Ryuchi tenía un cuerpo más musculoso, pues se ejercitaba diariamente— Sou-chan, sabes que cada cosa que tenga que ver contigo, es de mi incumbencia. Y en estos momentos, quién quiera que sea aquél que tiene tu mente, y tu cuerpo, —hizo una pausa para poner una mano en la entrepierna de Sousuke— también se ha convertido en mi problema.

—No seas asqueroso —el menor alejó de un manotazo aquella mano que se había posado en él.— Ya te dije, no iré y punto, la discusión al respecto se acabó. —El otro hombre suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca— Ahora, ¿me vas a llevar a almorzar o no?

—¡Sou-chaaaan! —Ryuchi pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sousuke, atrayéndolo hacia él, hasta quedar sus rostros rozándose— pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, dime, ¿qué quieres comer? o es que acaso, ¿debo darte leche?

—No seas idiota Ryuchi —Yamazaki le golpeó juguetonamente en las costillas— haré que el monto de la cuenta deje tu billetera vacía.

—Como si eso pudiera pasar —refutó el otro— aunque, por eso te amo, Sou-chan —y lo tiró hacia él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—.

.

.

.

Makoto se encontraba en clases, pero lo único que quería era que aquella hora se terminara para salir a almorzar.

La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas por dos razones. La primera, estaba terminando un trabajo para la universidad que debía entregar ese mismo día, y que por algún extraño motivo no se había enterado hasta el día anterior. No, sabía que aquél trabajo lo habían dado el día que se escapó de clases para hablar con su novio.

Segundo, precisamente fue por su novio. Desde lo sucedido en la azotea de la universidad, es decir, desde su primera vez bien hecha, que no se habían visto. De sólo recordarlo, Makoto sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero suprimió ese tipo de pensamientos a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se había quedado conversando con Sousuke mientras realizaba su trabajo, y cuando lo terminó, siguió hablando con él mediante mensajes. Al final, ambos, casi al mismo tiempo habían confesado que habían terminado sus respectivos trabajos para la universidad y que estaban muriendo de sueño.

Por esa razón, durmió poco y se quedó dormido. Salió tan deprisa de su departamento que no alcanzó a comerse el desayuno y se encontraba con el estómago vacío. Otro factor por el cual no prestaba atención alguna a las clases.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a morder el lápiz y a divagar nuevamente.

Un mensaje de su móvil le sacó del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba y cuando lo leyó, vio que se trataba de una invitación para ir a jugar fútbol después de clases junto con sus compañeros y algunos senpais y kohais.

Entrecerró los ojos pensando en los pros y contra de ir a jugar.

Por una parte, no era especialmente bueno en aquél deporte, pero tampoco era malo, desde que empezó a estudiar en la universidad, le habían enseñado de mejor manera las reglas y ahora se le daba mucho mejor que en la preparatoria. Ahora sabía que lo suyo era ser arquero, a pesar de que seguía teniéndole cierto miedo a la pelota, pero no era nada que pudiera evitar.

El grupo que iba a participar era bastante agradable y se llevaba bien con ellos, reía con sus bromas y comentarios y siempre tenían una palabra de apoyo, además, conocer gente nueva siempre era bienvenido. Aunque aquel tiempo que durara el partido y la junta social en general, era tiempo que podía dedicar a sus estudios. Pero, Makoto realmente sentía que necesitaba una distracción.

No pensó más al respecto y confirmó su participación.

.

.

.

Aquél partido había sido un completo fracaso. Su equipo perdió 5—2 y todo había sido por culpa de él.

El castaño se encontraba con la cara enterrada entre sus manos, su vergüenza era tanta que no podía mirar al resto de sus compañeros, aunque seguía pidiéndoles disculpas.

—Ya Makoto, no te preocupes, era un partido amistoso —le animó Makishima mientras le palmeaba la espalda— no fue tu culpa que el otro equipo notara que te daba miedo que apuntaran a tu cara.

—Lo siento, ¡pero es que no puedo evitarlo!

—Bueno, yo si tuviera una cara tan bonita como la tuya, también la cuidaría —le dijo el otro chico.

— ¡Oye! ¡no hagas comentarios homosexuales en el camerino mientras estamos cambiándonos la ropa! —le gritó otro chico de un curso superior.

— ¡Maki-kun! ¡Deja de ser tan gay! ¿no ves que Makoto es hetero? Además, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien tan feo como tú? —se burló otro chico.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Yo no soy tan feo! —se defendió el aludido— ¿cierto Tachibana?

Makoto se había congelado ante todas esas palabras y burlas sobre la homosexualidad. Hasta ese momento nunca les había prestado atención, a pesar de que siempre habían estado presentes, incluso en alguna ocasión el recordaba haber dicho al respecto. Y si la situación hubiera sido otra, lo más seguro es que les hubiera seguido la corriente y también hubiera molestado a Majísima.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Sentía como si todo fuese una ofensa o burla para él.

—Lo, lo siento —se paró lo más deprisa que pudo, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, pues sentía que la propia debía estar tan colorada como el color de un rubí— te... tengo que irme —se disculpó mientras hacía una reverencia y salía corriendo del lugar.

Seguramente si sus compañeros se llegaban a enterar de su naciente y recién descubierta sexualidad, lo separarían del grupo, no le hablarían más y era posible que hasta fueran crueles con él. Eso era algo que no estaba seguro de soportar.

Iba caminando tan deprisa que no se percató que chocó con alguien, como siempre. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con una cabellera rosada.

— ¡Kisumi! —le llamó.

— Oh no Makoto, si te beso después Sousuke destrozaría este bello rostro —le dijo Shigino como si hubiera escuchado  _Kiss me_  en vez de su nombre. Cuando Makoto lo miró con gesto serio, el chico rosa suspiró— bueno, nunca me cansaré de decir cosas así, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

—Kisumi, aquello era gracioso cuando íbamos en primaria, ahora... —se encogió de hombros— de todas formas lo siento, no estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor.

— No te preocupes de eso, te vi concentrado mientras caminabas y me interpuse en tu camino.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le reclamó el moreno.

—Ya sabes, te veías tan serio que incluso a mí me llegó a dar miedo. No es común verte con el ceño fruncido, ¿sucedió algo?

Tachibana no pensaba que era tan fácil de leer, se llevó una mano a su cuello y miró hacia otra parte. No era como que quisiera compartir sus últimos pensamientos con otra persona, pero también sabía que Shigino no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Sí, claro que sucedió algo —le dijo el ex jugador de básquet mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas— a mí no me engañas, ven, vamos a otro lugar —le tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta entrar a una cafetería.

Luego de pedir un cappuccino y un mokaccino, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y alejada del mesón de atención, obteniendo cierta privacidad.

No fue necesario que Kisumi empezara la conversación, pues de forma casi inesperada, Tachibana comenzó a hablar de inmediato. Le contó lo que había sucedido momentos antes en el camerino con sus compañeros y algunas preocupaciones que tenía al respecto. Apretaba fuertemente la taza que sujetaba con ambas manos y en ningún momento levantó la vista de ella.

Cuando finalizó su relato, levantó los ojos lentamente para ver porque no había recibido respuesta aún de su acompañante. Y ahí se encontró con la mirada lila de Kisumi.

—Makoto, tu cuando ves que otros hombres se cambien enfrente de ti, ¿te parecen atractivos? —el castaño negó de forma rápida— ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer lo que has hecho con Sousuke con otro hombre? —volvió a negar con más énfasis—. Si yo hago esto —deslizó su mano hasta la del más alto y se la tomó para luego acariciarla de forma sugerente— ¿sientes algo?

—¿Aparte de nauseas? —Tachibana quitó la mano y volvió a sujetar la taza—. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—A que no eres gay —Shigino sorbió de su cappuccino— es simple.

—¿Que no soy gay? Kisumi... tengo una relación con Sousuke.

—¡Exacto! tienes una relación con Sou-su-ke —recalcó aquél nombre— no tienes una relación con otro hombre. Dudo mucho de que, si alguna vez terminan, tu vuelvas a salir con otro hombre que no sea él. Te enamoraste... —una intensa mirada verde mostró señales de pánico— está bien, te gusta Sousuke, por quien, no porque sea hombre o no. En mi opinión, no eres gay, solo te enamoraste de otro hombre, en el amor no importa el género.

—Pero... pero yo... yo dejé que... —el tono de voz de Makoto se fue apagando, al contrario de los tonos que aparecían en su cara.

—¿Qué? tú fuiste quién lo recibió, ¿y qué? No creerás que eso te hace menos hombre, ¿o sí?

—¡No! pero, no lo sé, estoy confundido.

—Y es normal que lo estés, Makoto. Yo descubrí mi sexualidad junto con Haru, apenas éramos unos niños, pero ya nos sentíamos atraídos hacia gente de nuestro mismo sexo. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de alguien como tu —al decir eso le señaló con el dedo y le guiñó un ojo.— Yo incluso tengo novia, y estoy seguro de que me gusta tanto como un chico.

—¡Es cierto! —Makoto golpeó la mesa con una mano, haciendo que varias miradas curiosas se dirigieran hacia donde estaban sentados— yo quería hablar de eso contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿por qué?

—No te hagas el tonto Kisumi, tienes novia y, aun así, con, con Haru... —se inclinó sobre la mesa para no tener que levantar la voz.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que tengo novia y el otro día lo hice con Haruka?

—¡Eso! creo que es completamente injusto que juegues con las personas.

—¿Que yo juegue con las personas? ¿y lo que hace Haru, qué?

—Haru no está jugando con nadie.

—Vamos Makoto, no seas iluso, ¿crees que no sé qué está enamorado de Rin? —un silencio se apoderó del castaño. No soy tan idiota como parezco Makoto. Sé que Haru está enamorado de Rin desde primaria, cualquiera se daría cuenta, bueno, cualquiera menos tu y Rin.

—Pero, pero... pero Haru no tiene una relación con Rin, no le está engañando.

—Pero me utiliza. —El tono de voz de Kisumi se había hecho serio— ¿crees que no lo sé? Créeme muy bien que lo sé, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque cuando tenemos sexo, grita su nombre, ¡no el mío! —ahora fue su turno de llamar la atención de las otras personas— incluso después de hacerlo, cuando ya no tienes la excusa de estar abrumado por el dolor o el placer, cuando me abraza, sigue murmurando su nombre.

Makoto se encontraba petrificado. No sabía que decir al respecto. Jamás llegó a pensar en que la situación podía llegar a ser tan complicada, ahora no solo se sentía mal por su mejor amigo, sino que también por el chico sentado frente suyo y que había empezado a ver por la ventana.

—Lo, lo siento, yo no sabía nada de eso —se disculpó.

—Claro que no, tú estabas dentro de una burbuja que te protegía de todo alrededor. Al menos ahora se reventó y te estás dando cuenta de las cosas que suceden en la vida real.

—¡Kisumi! —le regañó Tachibana.

—Lo que me recuerda, —el pelirosa cambió la conversación— realmente sigues teniendo la apariencia de alguien virgen.

— ¡Kisumi! —le regañó por segunda vez Makoto.

—Es que solo tienes que mirarte, esa ropa, es tan... —Shigino comenzó a mover las manos tratando de explicarse— no digo que esté mal, es tu estilo, es lo que te hace más adorable. Pero quizás deberías probar algo diferente de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

—No... no sabría que hacer —miró hacia abajo un avergonzado Makoto.

— ¡Ya se! Mañana en la noche será la fiesta de despedida de Rin, ¿no es así?

—Si, así es, ¿que tiene?

— Pues, ¿no es obvio? —los ojos lilas lo miraban iluminados por la emoción, pero ante la cara de nada del castaño, suspiró y le explicó— pues que yo te ayudaré a vestirte de forma  _apropiada_.

Le guiño un ojo con esa última palabra, haciendo que Tachibana tragara saliva. Algo bien en el interior del castaño se removió y ese presentimiento que durante la última semana no había querido abandonarlo, volvió a surgir.

—Oh vamos, Makoto, confía en mí, te aseguro que Sousuke quedará con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

—Solo espero que para él sea una sorpresa agradable, también podría horrorizarse

—No, te aseguro que conozco los gustos de Sou bastante bien, así que no te preocupes de eso.

—Kisumi, ¿tú has conocido algún ex de Sousuke?

El ex estudiante de Sano desvió la mirada rápidamente, confirmándole las sospechas al castaño.

—Vamos, dime.

—Yo no te diré nada, si quieres averiguarlo, pregúntale tú mismo. —Kisumi miró su reloj y silbó— vaya, realmente me gustaría quedarme a conversar más contigo, pero la hora avanzó más de lo que creí y debo irme.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie para salir de la cafetería y ya en la puerta de la misma, se despidieron luego de programar su encuentro al día siguiente. Cuanto Shigino le dio la espalda al castaño, este volvió a llamarlo.

—¡Kisumi! —el aludido volteó— muchas gracias por la conversación de hoy.

—¡De nada!

 

.

.

.

 

Una mano se pasaba por debajo de su camiseta, tocando y deteniéndose en cada músculo marcado. Aquellos dedos sabían dónde y cómo tocar, le conocían y él los conocía. 

En su estado de semi-inconsciencia, se acomodó mientras trataba de despejarse de aquél sueño. Raramente, se sentía todo aquello muy real, incluso la erección que sentía que tiraba del pantalón de chándal le provocaba sensaciones muy reales. 

Sousuke comenzó a parpadear lentamente para despertar del letargo, sintió que la mano que lo acariciaba se detenía por unos instantes, para luego ser seguida de un sonoro beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello. 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y fijándose en la claridad que había en su habitación, presintió que la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Giró su cabeza para mirar con cara de odio a aquél que había osado despertarlo después de la farra de la noche anterior.

—Ryuchi, apártate —le sacó la mano que había estado entre sus ropas y le dio la espalda— es muy temprano, tengo sueño.

—Sou-chan, ya es pasado mediodía— le recriminó el hombre mayor mientras hacía un mohín y trataba de llamar la atención de Yamazaki.

—Es fin de semana, no me interesa. Piérdete.

—Tengo hambre y sed.

—Cocina algo, toma agua —le respondía de forma monótona y aburrido el moreno que trataba de seguir durmiendo. 

—No quiero cocinar y no quiero tomar agua —Sousuke solo soltó un bufido y lo ignoró— ¿Makoto—kun es tu novio? —La espalda del nadador estilo mariposa se tensó— Te llamó hace un momento, por eso traté de despertarte Sou-chan.

De inmediato el chico de ojos turquesas se sentó de un solo movimiento en la cama y buscó con la mirada por la habitación, dónde se encontraba su móvil. Lo que le resultaba un tanto complicado ya que la mayor parte del piso tenía ropa esparcida por él. 

—Estaba bajo mis pantalones —el hombre a su lado le tendió el aparato— no te preocupes, no contesté, no podría hacerte eso, Sou-chan.

Yamazaki prácticamente le arrebató su celular de la mano y comenzó a revisar las llamadas emitidas y recibidas, al igual que los mensajes. Efectivamente tenía una llamada perdida de Makoto, suspiró de alivio al ver que el tipo a su lado no había contestado. 

Iba a presionar el botón de discado, pero una perforante mirada azul oscuro estaba fijo en él. Con otra mirada que decía claramente  _"si no sales ahora de la habitación, yo mismo te sacaré a patadas",_  Sousuke esperó a que Ryuchi se alejara. 

Este con un cansado suspiro se destapó, tomo su ropa interior esparcida por el suelo para colocársela mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha. 

El moreno esperó a que este se hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí para llamar a su novio, alrededor del tercer timbrado, la voz que hacía que su corazón se saltara un brinco se escuchó al otro lado.

— ¿Aló, Sousuke? 

— Hola Makoto, acabo de despertar y tengo una llamada tuya, ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó Yamazaki mientras se acomodaba de vuelta en su amplia cama, completamente desordenada.

— ¡Oh, eso! Bueno pues... —por el tono de voz, Sou podía decir que su novio se encontraba nervioso y de forma inconsciente apareció una sonrisa en su cara— yo, solo... quería hablar contigo. 

Ahí estaba, lo que hacía que los días fueran más brillantes. La sonrisa se hizo más marcada.

— Ya veo, pues, te aseguro que esta es una muy buena manera de despertar —le aseguró el chico de la mirada turquesa.

—Sousuke, ya casi es la hora de almuerzo, no creí que fueras de la clase de hombres que se queda durmiendo hasta tarde. 

Y así era, Yamazaki solía despertar todos los días a la misma hora, solo algunos días se permitía quedar hasta tarde en la cama, pero aun así, la mayoría de las veces despertaba temprano y salía a correr o iba a ejercitarse de alguna forma. Solía ordenar su propio departamento, hacía los quehaceres del hogar y un montón de cosas útiles y necesarias que no podía hacer durante la semana porque estaba en la universidad.

Incluso ciertos días iba a nadar. 

Pero ese día, mejor dicho, toda la semana pasada y la que vendría, no podría hacer nada debido a cierta persona. 

—Bueno, anoche estuve despierto hasta tarde, por lo que no me di cuenta de la hora de hoy día —le respondió evitando la situación actual.

— Oh, ya veo, ¿estuviste estudiando? —Sousuke sabía que la pregunta de Makoto era completamente inocente y carecía de cualquier tipo de carácter posesivo, era llanamente curiosidad. Pero cuando la consciencia no está tranquila... 

Examinó su habitación por segunda vez en el corto transcurso de tiempo, y suspiró. Cualquiera pensaría que aquella habitación se había utilizado como el centro de una fiesta de jóvenes adolescentes y alocados. Y en cierta parte así había sido. 

Habían unas cuantas botellas de alcohol esparcidas en el suelo, lo que le hacía pensar que debía volver a llenar su despensa; unas cuantas colillas de cigarros fuera del cenicero y por supuesto, toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

— Algo así... —fue lo único que pudo contestar. No quería mentirle a Tachibana, al menos no tan pronto— Dime Makoto, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? —cambió el tono de su voz y lo volvió un tono más grave.

— ¿Yo? Bueno... estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, ¿por qué? —la voz del castaño subió una décima, mostrando su prematuro entusiasmo.

— ¿Estás solo en el departamento o Nanase está contigo?

— Haru—chan está cocinando en la cocina, ¿por qué?

— Makoto, te recomiendo que apagues el televisor y vayas a tu habitación —le susurró el tiburón ballena mientras deslizaba la otra mano que no estaba utilizando bajo la ropa de cama. 

— Ya lo hice, ahora, ¿por qué? —le contestó el chico de cabellos castaños.

— Makoto, pensé que serías un poco más astuto, ¿qué es lo que tiene un hombre en la mañana cuando acaba de despertar? 

Un silencio se hizo presente en el otro lado de la línea, que luego fue seguido por una exclamación.

—Exacto Tachibana, eso mismo. Además de lo maravilloso de la naturaleza, ¿qué creerías que me ocurriría si mi novio, al que no he visto en algo más de una semana, me llama con la excusa de que quiere escuchar mi voz? 

—Sousuke, no es justo... —la voz de Makoto se escuchaba esta vez un tono más ronco— me acabas de llamar Tachibana y no estoy cerca tuyo, eso no es justo, Sousuke-kun.

 _Oh vaya,_  pensó Sousuke. Makoto había captado de forma directa y sin la necesidad de una explicación la idea del sexo telefónico. Y por algún motivo que molestaba al moreno, al parecer se le daba bien. 

Pero decidió seguir el juego, su mano ya estaba posicionada.

—¿Kun? Makoto, tu sabes que me gusta que me llames de esa forma, y no creas que te salvarás solo porque no puedo verte.

—Oh, que miedo, Sou-kun —se burló— y dime, ¿qué es lo que me harás cuando me veas, como castigo?

—Besar esos labios hasta que se te quede grabado en ellos que no debes decirme de esa forma. —Una risa nerviosa se escuchó del otro lado— En este momento acabo de desprenderme del molesto pantalón que estaba utilizando, ¿y tú? 

—¿Estabas utilizando pantalón? Creí que preferías dormir desnudo.

—No me cambies el tema, dime que llevas puesto.

—Sousuke, que impaciente —la risa de Makoto era como escuchar a un coro celestial, cosa que no disminuía en nada la erección de su novio—. Bueno, llevo una polera, es de color amarillo y tiene unas cuantas líneas negras, también...

—Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que le quitaste la camisa a Charlie Brown? 

—¡Sousuke! 

—Terrible Makoto, acabas de hacer que Sou Jr. se esconda. Quítatela

—¡Sousuke! —esta vez la exclamación parecía más una súplica.

—Vamos Makoto, hazlo, estaré esperando el tiempo necesario. 

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado y un ruido que daba a entender que el teléfono había sido colocado sobre otra superficie, luego se escuchó un ruido de ropa. Sousuke no pensó que de verdad su novio haría aquello, pero esa actitud tan cooperativa, hizo que Sou Jr. volviera a la vida. 

— Y, ¿ahora qué Sou? ya no me parezco a esa tonta historieta —dijo el castaño cuando volvió a tomar el celular.

— Estabas describiendo como estabas vestido —le instó a continuar Yamazaki.

— Bueno, antes estaba vestido, ahora no. 

Sousuke tragó saliva al escuchar aquello y miró al techo mientras su mano comenzaba a apretar suavemente su miembro. 

—¿Sou-kun? ¿estás ahí? —le preguntó Tachibana.

—Si, acá estoy, es sólo que... —apretó los ojos al escuchar la voz de su novio— de verdad necesito verte, Makoto.

—Yo también deseo verte, Sousuke —escuchó aquello como una súplica— dime, ¿cuándo estarás más desocupado? 

No, aquella conversación, en aquél momento, con aquella persona cerca, no era una buena idea.

—Makoto, ¿sabes lo primero que haré cuando te vea? 

—Mmm, no, ¿besarme quizás? 

—No solo eso, te tomaré entre mis brazos y mientras te esté besando, te giraré en ellos. Y no me importará si es que hay más personas presentes o no, les demostraré a todos que eres mío. 

—¡Sousuke! no puedes hacer eso —una risa nerviosa se escuchó del otro lado. Para Yamazaki, Makoto de verdad que actuaba como una colegiala virgen, pero le gustaba eso— Bueno, Sou-kun... yo estoy sin nada puesto, ¿y tú? 

—Ya te dije, ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas como te masturbas? Creo que es muy necesario que sepamos estas cosas el uno del otro, ¿no lo crees? 

—Mmm, déjame pensar —un silencio apareció entre ambos— ¿quieres que te cuente detalle a detalle? 

—Por supuesto que si...

—Está bien, bueno, pues...

.

.

.

Sousuke se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada recibiendo aquellas pizzas gigantes que momentos antes había pedido por teléfono. En realidad él no las había pedido, había sido Ryuchi quien mientras Yamazaki tenía sexo telefónico con Tachibana, había llamado para pedirlas. 

Llevó las cajas a la cocina y abrió una de las tapas. Ahí estaban sus ingredientes favoritos, como siempre. Y es que Ryuchi era el único que sabía sobre su debilidad por la pizza de peperonni, bueno, él y Rin. 

Una sombra se le acercó desde atrás, y sin siquiera mirarlo, le preguntó.

—¿Terminaste de ordenar mi dormitorio? 

—Sou-chan, eres demasiado serio, eres un joven estudiante universitario a punto de graduarse que tiene un departamento para él a solas y que además cuenta con suficiente dinero para mantenerse y darse algunos lujos. Dime, ¿por qué eres tan estricto contigo mismo? 

—Sabes perfectamente porque —la mirada turquesa se quedó fija en el hombre de menor estatura— ¿por qué estás usando mi ropa? 

— No quería ocupar nada mío, además me gusta tu olor, ¿algún problema?

—Pues si, partiendo por el hecho de que tengo que soportarte en mi casa.

—No seas así Sou-chan, que luego yo te recibiré en la mía.

— No me interesa, ya te dije que no iría —le dijo el moreno mientras sacaba una rebanada de pizza y comenzaba a masticarla— y ahora, ¿qué haremos?

—¿Te apetece ver una película? —Ryuchi imitó su gesto y sacó otra rebanada mientras Sousuke asentía— ¿qué quieres ver?

—Una de terror.

.

.

.

—Makoto, oe, Makoto —el castaño sentía que alguien lo llamaba y trató de abrir los ojos, pero pesaban más de lo habitual— Makoto, despierta, Kisumi está aquí.

Dentro de la nebulosa de pensamientos que envolvían al estudiante de educación física, pudo entender lo que le decía su amigo y el significado de eso. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró desconcertado la hora en el reloj de pared frente a su cama. 

No podía creer que fuera tan tarde. Después de la  _"charla"_  con su novio, se había recostado en la cama y había caído profundamente dormido. Ahora Kisumi había ido por él y ¿con qué se encontraba? Con el castaño durmiendo mientras la baba se le caía. 

Se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hasta encontrarse con el pelirosa que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras bebía de un vaso. 

—¡Oh! ¡La orca durmiente despertó! 

—Kisumi, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

—Oh, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar, y en caso de que no hubieras despertado, Haru podría haberme hecho compañía, ¿no es así Haru? 

—Saldré a correr —dijo el nadador profesional en el momento en que aparecía por la sala. No se sentía nada cómodo con ese ambiente y prefería estar fuera, distrayendo su mente en otra cosa. 

Sin decir nada más, calzó sus zapatillas y salió, dejando a los otros dos chicos con gesto de confusión, hasta que Shigino suspiró.

—Siempre se pone de esa forma cuando algo tiene que ver con Rin —un suspiro hizo que Makoto lo voltease a ver—. Corre porque Rin se va, corre porque Rin vuelve, en lo único que piensa es en Rin, Rin, Rin... ¡ah! y en nadar. Sinceramente, Makoto, no sé con qué está más obsesionado, si con Rin o con nadar. 

—Kisumi, podría ser que tu... ¿estás enamorado de Haru?

Una tensión apareció en el ambiente que se fue cargando, Makoto podría asegurar de que se escuchaban los latidos de Kisumi por toda la sala, al igual que los suyos propios. 

Pero toda la tensión se disipó cuando el chico rosa se puso de pie con un aplauso y le sonrió.

— Makoto, vamos a ver tu closet, tengo que elegir que es lo que te pondrás para la noche de hoy, ¿no lo crees? 

— ¡Es cierto! vamos.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes venir? ¡Sousuke! ¡Es mi despedida! 

—Rin —se escuchó del otro lado— tu vienes y te vas cada unos cuantos meses, lo más probable es que estés de regreso en unos dos o tres meses más.

—Sí, es cierto, ¡pero eso no quita lo mal amigo que eres por no venir!

—Rin, iré a apoyarte para la próxima competencia que tengas, no digas que soy mal amigo por algo tan banal...

—Sousuke, ¿sabes quien va a venir?

—¿Todo el mundo?

—¡Correcto! Y ese todo el mundo incluye a Makoto...

Matsuoka sonrió ante su propio comentario, sabía que el castaño era la perdición de su amigo. Espero la respuesta mientras bebía un vaso de agua, pero escupió parte de su contenido cuando escuchó la contestación del otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo sé, de todas formas, no iré

—Oe, esto ya es raro, te estoy diciendo que vendrá tu noviecito y ¿tú me respondes que de todas formas no vendrás? ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Qué impide que vengas?

—Ryuchi

—Oh...

El chico de cabellos burdeos dejó caer su cuerpo en el borde de la cama y casi deja caer su vaso, aquello al parecer era más serio de lo que pensaba.

—¿Ya volvió? ¿Cómo fue que te volviste a involucrar con él? 

— Rin, sabes a que vino...

— Oe, pero, ¿y Makoto? 

— Él no sabe nada, y no debe enterarse tampoco, jamás, nunca. —Rin tragó saliva y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello— Escúchame bien Rin, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Makoto sobre Ryuchi.

—No lo haré, sabes que no podría hablar de él aunque quisiera, pero, ¿lo mantendrás en secreto todo este tiempo? 

—No, pero ya hallaré la forma de contárselo. Hasta el momento, cuento contigo Rin.

—Oye, no quiero que me metas en problemas Sousuke, sabes que Makoto es mi amigo, y me enojaré si le haces daño de alguna forma.

—Lo se, yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño, pero necesito... tiempo —un suspiro de parte del moreno le dijo a Matsuoka que Sousuke también hablaba en serio. 

—Bueno, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa. Hablamos luego.


	20. Sorpresa/Inseguridad

Se miraba en todos los reflejos que encontraba, pero su atención no podía durar más de unos cuentos segundos, la vergüenza lo invadía y sentía como la parte posterior del cuello se ponía color escarlata. 

Kisumi a su lado trataba de disimular sonrisas cuando alguna chica que pasaba al lado de él le guiñaba un ojo o lo miraba más de lo necesario, incluso unos cuantos chicos le habían hecho insinuaciones. 

Haru sin embargo, caminaba al otro lado de él, mucho más serio de lo normal. Makoto no podía entender como se sentía su amigo en ese momento.

Había llegado de correr cuando ellos todavía estaban discutiendo sobre la ropa que el castaño debería llevar, y había sido el primero en estar listo, su conjunto de ropa era simple, pero le hacía lucir bien, como siempre, era en tonos marinos y hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. 

Tachibana suspiró por quinta vez desde que habían salido del departamento y habían comenzado a caminar hacia el lugar de la despedida. Shigino trataba de mantener una actitud relajada y animada, mantenía una conversación superficial y hacía reír a Makoto con sus comentarios. 

Pero Haru estaba más apático que de costumbre, el chico más alto se sentía mal por el pelirosa, lucía despreocupado, pero por lo que sabía, aquello también le dolía. Y ahí iba su sexto suspiro. 

La noche recién estaba comenzando y el clima era agradable, parecía que aquella noche sería perfecta. Makoto se estrujó los dedos de la mano al pensar en la cara que pondría Sousuke en cuanto lo viera. Solo por eso había accedido a vestir así.

Unas pantalones gastados y negros, que dejaban entrever parte de sus muslos por lo roto que estaban, habían sido encontrados por Kisumi en el fondo del armario antes de que Tachibana pudiera botarlos a la basura. Una camiseta sin mangas, también negra, que pertenecía a Haru y le quedaba extremadamente ajustada, sentía que cada músculo  fibra de su pecho se notaba a través de la —ahora— delgada tela. 

Sobrepuesto a eso llevaba una camisa de cuadros verde oscuro con líneas negras y toques café y dorados, apenas se había abrochado los botones más cercanos al pantalón, por lo que la camisa negra lucía casi en su totalidad. Y encima de eso, Una chaqueta de cuero negro que muy raramente ocupaba. 

Se sentía como un punk, un rockero o un gótico. Ya ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero por la cantidad de miradas que recibía, esperaba al menos lucir bien. 

Por otra parte, Kisumi no solo se había encargado de su ropa, sino que también, llevó ciertos artículos de belleza femeninos que luego procedió a utilizar en él. Por más increíble que pareciera, incluso Haru le había ayudado en convencer al castaño. 

Tampoco fue que lo maquillara en demasía, sino que se había limitado a encrespar sus pestañas, definirlas con un poco de máscara negra y unos leves toques de color en los labios. Con eso, el tono verde de sus ojos se hacía más profundo y penetrante, llamando más la atención hacia ellos.

Por fin llegaron al lugar señalado por Rin y vieron a mucha gente fuera, nuevamente se encontraron con ex alumnos del Samezuka, algunos compañeros de Sano y otros deportistas y amigos del pelirrojo. 

Inmediatamente Makoto comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sousuke, pero no lograba encontrarlo, Kisumi se había separado de ellos en cuanto habían llegado para ir a conversar con sus antiguos compañeros y la mirada de Haru se mantenía fija en nada en especial, pero el castaño sabía que estaba buscado a alguien también. 

— ¡Haru! ¡Makoto! —les llamó una voz desde sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una sonrisa semejante a la de un tiburón.

— ¡Rin! —le saludó el castaño mientras agitaba una mano y caminaba para encontrarse con él, seguido de su amigo— te estaba buscando.

— No mientas Makoto, estabas buscando a Sou —le recriminó el de ojos burdeos mientras le golpeaba amistosamente el brazo.

— ¿Ta... tan obvio soy?

— No, pero me gusta joderte —Rin le guiñó un ojo y luego ladeó su cabeza en dirección al chico de ojos azules.— Hola Haru, pensé que no vendrías.

— Solo vine porque Makoto vino —se encogió de hombros— seguramente te veré en poco tiempo. 

— Es cierto, la próxima competencia es dentro de poco, por eso debo volver a entrenar —un suspiro salió de entre los labios del pelirrojo— pedí permiso para arreglar el tema con Gou, pero ya es hora de que vuelva...

Matsuoka interrumpió su charla para mirar molesto a Makoto, que apenas le estaba prestando atención y estiraba su cuello como una jirafa para poder tener una visión de todo el lugar.

— No va a venir...

— ¿Ah? —volvió a prestarle atención el castaño— ¿quién no  vendrá, Gou?

— No, Sousuke... 

A Rin se le apretó un poco la garganta y desvió la mirada hacia un lado al ver como la expresión del más alto cambiaba. Ese brillo que tenía su mirada se fue apagando poco a poco y la sonrisa de igual forma fue desapareciendo. Sousuke podía ser su amigo, pero el castaño no se merecía eso.

—Ya... ya veo —la voz de Tachibana sonaba notoriamente más apagada que de costumbre— bueno, él me dijo que estaba un poco ocupado con la universidad y otras cosas, —se llevó una mano hacia el cabello que había peinado hacia atrás— supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto. 

Para el pelirrojo aquello casi era una tortura, apretó ambas manos en sus costados y decidió que no podía aceptar eso. 

—Makoto...—dudó unos segundos antes de seguir— ya que Sou está tan ocupado y le es imposible venir, ¿qué te parece que le enviemos una foto tuya como sorpresa?

—¿Una foto mía? —un leve brillo volvió a aparecer en los ojos esmeraldas. 

—¡Claro! Se nota que te preocupaste de venir preparado para él —le dijo con gesto sugestivo mientras sacaba su móvil. 

Un brazo fue pasado por alrededor de él y tuvo que levantar la vista para poder mirar de forma seria a un pelirosa que ya tenía un vaso en la otra mano. 

—Hola Rin, te andaba buscando.

—¡Kisumi, tanto tiempo! —le contestó

—Ajá, aproveché la oportunidad de venir junto con Makoto y Haru, espero que no te moleste...

—¡Claro que no! tienes que darme tu información de contacto, así un día de estos podemos salir, claro que cuando yo regrese —se rio el de dientes de tiburón. 

Shigino seguía sin soltar a Rin y sus rostros se mantenían muy cerca, levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada azul que lo perforaba y le deseaba su muerte de la manera más dolorosa posible. El pelirosa decidió jugar con fuego, movió un poco su mano y corrió un mechón de cabello burdeo mientras seguía la conversación luego de sacarle la lengua un poco a Haru. 

—Claro que si, a veces salgo con Sousuke después de la universidad, un día podríamos salir los tres, ¿qué te parece? 

—Una estupenda idea, es más, ahora le íbamos a mandar una foto a Sou, puedes unirte, Kisumi —le sonrió Matsuoka mientras agitaba su teléfono frente suyo.

—¿Una foto? ¿Acaso Sousuke no está acá? —preguntó un tanto confuso.

—No, no pudo venir, últimamente ha estado tan ocupado que apenas nos hemos visto —contestó Makoto mientras Rin miraba a otra parte, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el jugador de básquet. 

—¡Bueno, si es así, entonces mandémosle esta fotografía con todos juntos!

Los cuatro chicos se juntaron para poder caber dentro de la cámara frontal del celular. Luego del sonido del obturador, se precipitaron a observar la selfie que le enviarían al chico lesionado. Todos salían sonriendo y mirando la cámara, excepto Haru, nada nuevo. 

Haru tiró de la manga de Makoto para señalarle que iría a buscar un vaso con agua, pero el castaño insistió en ir con él, por lo que se despidieron momentáneamente de los otros dos y se alejaron. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Kisumi se volteó hacia Rin con gesto serio y las manos en la cintura. 

— Cuéntame, ¿por qué no está acá Sousuke?

Rin suspiró con gesto cansado y se llevó una mano al cuello para sobarlo lentamente. Ya le había mandado la foto a Yamazaki con un mensaje que decía  _"mira lo que te estás perdiendo, idiota. Se arregló especialmente para ti"_ , pero no podía hacer mucho más si la otra persona no contestaba. 

—Es un poco más complicado de lo que piensas, Kisumi...

—¿Acaso no está enamorado de Makoto? —le reprochó el otro.

—¡No! Rayos, para mi Sou está perdidamente enamorado, pero, en estos momentos está teniendo unos problemas, como te dijo Makoto.

—Pero Makoto piensa que son cosas de la universidad y otras cosas familiares, tu sabes que es algo más —el tono de voz del pelirosa se escuchaba acusador— dime, ¿qué es que Makoto no pueda saber?

—¡Maldición! se suponía que le prometí a Sousuke que no le diría nada a Makoto

—Pero yo no soy Makoto, y si no me dices, sabes que lo averiguaré de todas formas, Rin. —Le presionó un dedo en el pecho, instándolo a que continuara— Vamos, dime lo que sabes. 

—Ryuchi —fue todo lo que el chico de cabellos burdeos dijo, pero fue suficiente para que Kisumi abriera sus ojos celestes como platos. 

— No puede ser... ¿a qué ha regresado? 

— ¿A qué crees tú? Definitivamente no vino solo a conversar con Sou, eso está claro.

Rin le quitó el vaso y tomó un trago para luego hacer un gesto de asco, estaba demasiado dulce. Antes de que pudiera devolverlo, las dos manos de Shigino lo sujetaron por los hombros y empezó a moverlo. 

— No podemos hacer que le haga algo a Sousuke, no podemos que lo separe de Makoto, no podemos....

— ¡Basta! —le dijo Rin mientras se soltaba de aquel agarre que lo estaba mareando y se acomodaba la ropa— Claro que se eso, y Sou también lo sabe, por eso está lidiando con él. 

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando de forma preocupada, sentían que debían hacer algo, pero no sabían qué. Rin quería confiar en Yamazaki, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Por su parte, Kisumi se sentía mal por parte de Makoto, tan ilusionado que había ido y resultaba que... ¡no! ni siquiera quería pensarlo. 

Un sonido provino del celular del nadador internacional y lo sacó para examinar su contenido. Era una rápida respuesta de Sousuke, que lo maldecía por tener la oportunidad de ver a Makoto así y porque había tenido que ir a beber con Ryuchi a un lugar cerca, también le decía que tendría que preocuparse de no beber mucho para no ceder ante sus instintos e ir en busca del castaño.

Eso le dio una idea a Rin de lo que podían hacer. Una sonrisa de medio lado y que revelaba gran parte de sus dientes se posicionó en su cara y le puso una mano en el hombro al chico a su lado. 

— Si Sousuke no puede venir y no quiere hablar del tema con Makoto, haremos que él vaya donde Sou y tengan que conversar. 

— Rin, ¿qué estás planeando? —Shigino ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.— Oh no... —se respondió a si mismo cuando vio un cierto brillo en los ojos burdeos. 

— Exactamente eso, y ya que la despedida es mía, yo no puedo desaparecer, por lo que tendrás que llevarlos tu, Kisumi.

.

.

.

—Realmente no entiendo porque tenemos que acompañarte a ir a buscar a una persona a otro bar, Kisumi —rezongó Haru mientras caminaba con la mirada hacia el frente. 

— Oh bueno, eso es porque Rin me lo pidió, y él no podía salir a hacerlo por su cuenta. —No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del hidrofílico— Oh vamos Haru, no estarás enojado por lo que hice, ¿cierto?

— No sé de qué estás hablando. 

— Ustedes dos, deberían parar esa tonta discusión —los detuvo Makoto, quién de nuevo iba en medio de los dos— Haru, fue Rin quién nos pidió que fuéramos a ese lugar —Shigino sonrió— y tú, Kisumi —se dirigió hacia él el castaño— no debiste haberte burlado así de Haru. 

Los tres siguieron caminando con la mirada hacia delante, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar que Rin les había dicho. 

Era un bar muy sobrio, que a diferencia de algunos locales dejados atrás, no tenía luces fluorescentes en su entrada y no tenía pinturas callejeras en sus paredes. Lucía como un buen lugar. 

El primero en entrar fue Kisumi, seguido de Haru y por último, Makoto. 

Pero el castaño no pudo avanzar mucho más allá de la entrada, pues los otros dos chicos se habían detenido nada más llegar. Miró por encima de sus cabezas para ver qué era lo que los detenía, y sus pies se congelaron en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba. 

No fueron solo sus pies, todo su sistema y su ser se congeló en ese preciso momento, incluyendo su vida. Su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Incluso su cerebro no estaba procesando de manera correcta aquella visión. 

Es que era simplemente imposible. 

Frente a él, en la barra del local, se encontraban dos hombres conversando animadamente, cerca, demasiado cerca y de forma cercana, muy cercana. Uno de esos hombres demostraba madurez en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gritaba madurez y lujuria. Su sola imagen denotaba una actitud juguetona y viril, la camisa blanca que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo que se notaba trabajado en gimnasio y al aire libre, aquello podía decirlo por el tono bronceado de su piel. Era guapo, no podía negarlo. 

El otro hombre, era Sousuke. 

Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke. 

Sousuke era quién estaba en la barra, su mente no dejaba de gritarle aquél hecho, pero algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptarlo. Una parte le decía que Yamazaki estaba estudiando en su departamento, que estaba tratando de solucionar sus problemas. 

Otra parte le decía que estaba enfrente suyo coqueteando con otro hombre. 

Aquella ultima estaba ganando más fuerza argumentativa. Tendría lógica, Sousuke era todo un semental que se había aburrido de él, un novato indeciso y sin experiencia, que se ruborizaba ante cualquier cosa. 

Por eso no había estado contestando sus llamadas, por eso ya no se veían, por eso no había ido a la despedida de Rin. 

Su mente terminó por romperse cuando ambos en la barra rompieron en carcajadas, nunca había visto reír a Sousuke de esa forma, tan libre y despreocupada. Era hermoso cuando lo hacía. 

Su corazón terminó de romperse en mil pedazos cuando la mano del otro hombre acarició la mejilla de Sousuke y le acarició el pelo. La actitud de su ¿novio? seguía siendo despreocupada. 

Reaccionó solo cuando notó que una lágrima se deslizaba por una mejilla.

Una mano se posó en su brazo y escuchó a lo lejos su nombre. Parpadeó y con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, desvió la mirada de aquella escena y la dirigió a Haruka, quién le hablaba y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

¿Se encontraba bien? Su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo inmovilizado en el piso y su mente era una nebulosa. 

No. No estaba bien. 

Escuchó la voz de Haru que le instaba a que se fueran del lugar, y escuchaba la voz de Kisumi que le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad de hablar. 

Le iba a hacer caso a su amigo de toda la vida. Iba a dar la media vuelta y devolverse por donde había venido. Pero cuando movió un músculo, dos pares de ojos del más bello color turquesa, se posaron en él. 

Uno de ellos se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, en cambio el otro se agrandó y mostró pánico.

Lo habían pillado. 

No había escapatoria. 

Sousuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ahí, parado en la entrada del local, acompañado por Nanase y Kisumi, se encontraba Makoto. Diría que estaba más bello que nunca, pero la expresión de sufrimiento y dolo que tenía en su rostro le impedían decir eso. 

¿Hace cuánto rato había llegado? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? 

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba y soltó una maldición. 

El castaño notó que Sousuke maldecía y ese fue el clavo que terminó de cerrar el ataúd. Era cierto. 

Sus pies se movieron por si solos, sus puños se empuñaron por si solos y la sonrisa apareció por si sola. 

Al ver que Tachibana se acercaba hacia él, Sousuke se colocó de pie, botando el taburete de lo rápido que lo había hecho. Cuando estaba a una distancia más próxima, pudo notar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su novio, tenía una leve marca negra en una de ellas y eso le llamó la atención. 

Cuando el castaño se encontró frente a él, sus ojos hicieron contacto visual y Yamazaki no hizo más que tragar saliva. 

— Terminamos, Sousuke.

Apenas era un susurro, apenas había salido la voz, pero parecía que todo el mundo lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno.

— Eso, terminamos, —la manzana de Adán de Makoto subía y bajaba— ahora puedes salir tranquilamente con él. 

La mirada verde se dirigió hacia el hombre que seguía sentado y que saboreaba la aceituna de su  _martini_. El hombre lo miró y se puso de pie, era más bajo que Sousuke, quizás del porte de Makoto, pero mucho más fornido. Pasó un brazo por el de Sou y le sonrió. 

— ¿Lo escuchaste Sou—chan? Ahora podemos salir libremente.

— ¡Suéltame Ryuchi! No es momento para una de tus absurdas bromas.

¿Ryuchi? ¿De dónde le sonaba aquél nombre? 

Claro, fue la persona que llamó a Sousuke el día en que se había quedado con él, a partir de ese fin de semana, nada había sido igual a antes. Era por él. 

Sin controlar lo que su cuerpo hacía, empuñó su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe a la mandíbula de la persona que respondía a aquel nombre que tanto estaba empezando a odiar. Realmente toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento quería descargarla en Ryuchi, que se había tambaleado hacia atrás con el puñetazo que recibió. 

— ¡Makoto! —escuchó que le llamaban de todas partes, seguramente sus amigos y también Sousuke, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora. Lo había perdido. 

Al menos saldría a su manera. 

— ¡Makoto! —lo sujeto Yamazaki por un hombro, pero de un movimiento se deshizo de él. 

— ¡No me toques! —le gritó, cuando levantó la mirada hacia la de su —ahora— ex novio, vio el dolor reflejado en él. En ese momento no estaba pensando con coherencia, solo quiso que Sousuke sufriera lo mismo que él estaba sufriendo en esos momentos— ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más! ¿Tu creíste que no quería que nos vieran juntos en la calle por miedo o vergüenza de ser gay? —sus amigos se habían acercado a él y Kisumi era ahora quién le tiraba del brazo y le decía que no hiciera un escándalo. Un escándalo, precisamente eso era lo que haría.— ¡No quería esas demostraciones de afecto porque venían de ti! ¡Tú me dabas vergüenza!

Sentía su cara arder, su corazón y su mente regañándole por decir esas palabras que de verdad no sentían, pero, si quizás él no hubiera sido tan tímido, si quizás él no se hubiera avergonzado, y si... 

Su mente dejó de funcionar, pero cuando sintió otro tirón por parte de Shigino, aquella parte oscura de él que siempre trataba de mantener bajo control, salió. 

Tomó a Kisumi por la cara con ambas manos y estampó sus labios en los de su amigo. 

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

. 

.

 .

 

Sousuke, Haru, Ryuchi, incluso el mismo Kisumi y todos los presentes en el lugar, se quedaron mirando aquella escena. Parecía que todos estaban en shock. 

El primero en reacción fue Nanase, quién puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y tiró de él, tratando de sacarlo de aquella,  _ensoñación_  en la que había caído. Luego fue Kisumi quien trató de apartarse de aquellas manos que lo sujetaban firmemente. 

Yamazaki no pudo reaccionar, sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, sus piernas no serían capaces de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo y su mente estaba sumida en una neblina que le imposibilitaba pensar y actuar de cualquier forma. 

Makoto después de unos segundos soltó al pelirosa y dirigió su mirada, que reflejaba más que molestia, dolor. Se veía cuanto había sido herido y cuanto sabía también que había dañado. 

— Ma... Makoto —susurró apenas el moreno de Samezuka.

— No, Sousuke, no vuelvas a buscarme, olvídate de mí. No te necesito en mi vida —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—.

Ambos sabían que era todo lo contrario, que debían estar uno al lado del otro, que se necesitaban más que cualquiera de las personas que estaban en el mismo lugar, que jamás se podrían olvidar del otro. 

Las palabras dolían, pero el silencio lo hacía mucho más. 

Las dos miradas se quedaron mirando, transmitiendo toda clase de sentimientos. Pero lo que Makoto no entendía era por qué la de Sousuke se veía tan dolida. ¿Era por qué había dañado su ego? Seguramente era por eso. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, Yamazaki iba a salir detrás de él, pero Haruka lo retuvo del brazo. 

— No irás tras de él, te lo advertí Yamazaki —sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia— te dije que pagarías si le hacías daño a Makoto. 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir tras él! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —le reprochó Sousuke cuando finalmente pudo soltarse. 

—¡¿Qué hay que entender?! ¡Está claro! —Haru se encontraba realmente enojado por la situación y quería estampar su puño en el rostro del moreno frente a él. 

—¡Kisumi-kun! ¡Hola, tanto tiempo! —una voz que se había mantenida en silencio resonó por el lugar—.

— Ryuchi-san —contestó sin ánimo Shigino mientras le hacía algo similar a una reverencia a modo de saludo— no esperaba verte en esta situación. 

— Oh, la verdad es que yo tampoco —le respondió el hombre mayor mientras se miraba una uña— y, dime, ¿qué tan bien besa ese chico? ¿ya te la ha chupado? 

— ¡Oe, tu! —Sousuke le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró amenazantemente— no hables así de Makoto, ¿oíste? 

— Pero si yo no he dicho nada, ¿acaso no viste lo mismo que yo? —le contestó Ryuchi con tono inocente. 

—Kisumi, ¿acaso conoces a este idiota engreído? —le preguntó Haru—.

—Pues sí, lo conozco para mi desgracia —se quejó el pelirosa mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ryuchi.

—Bueno, tampoco hay que alterarse tanto, Sou-chan —el mayor se soltó del agarre y suspiró mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca—, aunque salgas corriendo ahora, ya no podrás alcanzarlo y terminarás por perderte. Yo simplemente digo que lo dejes ir, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, Ryuchi —le increpó Yamazaki.

—Oh, en eso te equivocas, nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio o si le hubieras sido sincero desde un comienzo a tu novio, o mejor dicho, ex novio.

Sousuke resopló molesto mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y caminaba en círculos de apenas abarcaban sus pasos. El cantinero del lugar carraspeó y les llamó la atención, había causado suficiente conmoción como para que tuvieran que retirarse.

Yamazaki salió al frío de la calle, seguido de los otros, realmente se sentía impotente después de todo lo que había pasado, no había tenido tiempo de explicarse y Makoto había malentendido toda la situación, y el estúpido de Ryuchi no le había ayudado nada, ni siquiera Kisumi. Maldito bastardo, cuando tuviera la menor oportunidad le haría pagar por haber probado los labios de su ángel, y no le importaba si él no había participado en nada.

Estúpido Nanase que tampoco le había dejado correr detrás de su castaño. ¡Estúpido todo el mundo!

Pateó una lata vacía que estaba en la calle y golpeó con su puño una señalética. Sin escuchar lo que le decían los demás, ni la discusión que estaba teniendo Shigino con Haru, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor. En ese preciso momento necesitaba fumar más que nunca, y también perder la conciencia con alcohol.

Luego de algunas bocanadas, se dirigió hacia el aún reunido grupo, que ya se había quedado callado y solo lo observaba.

—Kisumi, ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? ¿por qué vinieron?

El chico que había jugado básquet antes, se puso incómodo y evitó la mirada turquesa, sabía que, si le contaba, el mayor perjudicado sería Rin, y no quería que eso pasara, pero mientras estaba tratando de idear un plan para poder contestarle a Sousuke, Haru habló.

—Rin nos dijo que viniéramos, que había un amigo de él que tenía que ir a su despedida y que seguramente se perdería.

Rin. Por supuesto que había sido Rin, pensó Sou. Era obvio. A nadie más se le ocurriría la estúpida e imbécil idea de mandar a Makoto al mismo lugar que estaba Ryuchi. Ya no solo golpearía a Kisumi por dejarse besar, sino que también le patearía el trasero a Matsuoka en cuanto lo viera.

Apagó el cigarro y lo tiró al suelo, ya nada le importaba, colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar. Escuchó que lo llamaban los otros, especialmente Ryuchi, pero para él, en ese preciso momento, todos se podían ir a la mierda.

Sacó su móvil y pensó en si serviría de algo tratar de contactarse con Makoto. Lo más seguro que no.

Camino sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie, su mente estaba embotonada en cientos de pensamientos, la mayoría eran _y si…_ Pero eso ya no le servía de nada, absolutamente nada.

No solo estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle ocultado cosas a su novio, sino que también estaba furioso con él por no haberle tenido confianza. No era como si lo hubiera estado engañando explícitamente, como si lo hubiera encontrado teniendo sexo con otra persona, como si lo hubiera pillado besando a otro, incluso tomados de la mano. No había habido nada de eso, solo estaba sentado ahí, conversando con alguien que, podría ser un amigo o un compañero de la universidad.

Pero no, el maldito destino había querido que Makoto justo viera una muestra de afecto de Ryuchi. Maldito que tenía costumbres extranjeras. Pero de nuevo, ¡no había sido nada! Quizás hubiera podido hacer una pequeña escena de celos, pero, ¿reaccionar de esa forma? Había sido exagerado.

Y todas las cosas que le había dicho, ¿qué era eso de que se avergonzaba de él? Se detuvo unos segundos para pasarse las manos por el cabello. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si de verdad se avergonzaba de él?

Tal vez por eso fue que nunca pudieron tomarse de la mano en público, tampoco es que hubieran tenido muchas salidas, pero de todas formas, esas cosas pensaba que se debían al carácter tímido de su novio. Quizás si era por eso.

Hasta ese momento, siempre había querido lo que deseaba, nunca tuvo problemas en conseguir pareja o incluso encuentros ocasionales, tenían buena percepción de sí mismo debido a la reacción de ambos sexos hacia él, no eran solo hombres los que se le insinuaban, las mujeres también solían perseguirlo. Por eso nunca tuvo ningún tipo de complejo hacia su persona.

Lo único que se le había negado alguna vez en su vida, fue seguir nadando profesionalmente. A pesar de las innumerables terapias, de las rehabilitaciones, ejercicios y cuidados que pudiera tener, siempre había recaídas, tirones y al final todo se transformaba en más daño. Irrecuperable.

Por eso que la sonrisa y la presencia de Tachibana en su vida había sido tan importante cuando apareció en ella. ¿Y ahora que le quedaba? ¿Nada?

Tenía dos opciones, ignorar completamente lo que había dicho y hecho Makoto e ir en su búsqueda, explicarle la situación y esperar que comprendiera y volver a estar juntos. La segunda, era hacer lo que el castaño quería, alejarse de él, no volver a hablarle, lo que significaba también jamás explicarse por lo sucedido.

La primera le aseguraba que continuaran con su relación, pero él sabía que no sería lo mismo que antes, era imposible, aunque volvería a tenerlo a su lado y poder volver a tocar el sol con los dedos. Pero él se conocía, Makoto realmente había dicho cosas hirientes y que le habían afectado, además, esa actitud, nunca se la esperó de él.

Quizás tenía que tomar la tercera opción, obligar a que Tachibana lo escuchara, explicarle todo, pero no volver a su lado. Ahora sabía que no podría hacerlo, para él, la confianza lo era todo en una relación, y la orca no había confiado.

Si seguía ese plan, podía finalmente aceptar la propuesta de Ryuchi e irse. Estaba por finalizar su carrera, aún era joven y contaba con los recursos y el apoyo familiar para ello. Pensándolo lógicamente, aquello había sido siempre la mejor opción, ¿por qué no la había tomado? Para no dejar a Makoto detrás.

Ahora el imbécil y estúpido era él. Lo sabía.

El amor te desconectaba las neuronas, impidiendo que hicieran sinapsis correctamente y no pensaras de forma lógica. Pero ahora que el hechizo se había roto, podía ver todo tan perfectamente, que comenzó a reír, pero porque él mismo se daba vergüenza.

Se detuvo y miró alrededor, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero no era nada nuevo para él. Miró la hora en celular y vio que tenía unos cuantos mensajes provenientes de Rin, Ryuchi e incluso Kisumi, pero decidió no leerlos, no quería hacerlo. Tal vez a la mañana siguiente.

Hizo parar un taxi y le dio la dirección de su departamento. Solo cuando se hubo sentado, pudo sentir todas las horas que anduvo caminando luego de lo sucedido en el bar, ya era bastante entrada la madrugada, teóricamente tendría pocas horas de sueño, pero ya nada le importa, que se fueran a la mierda las obligaciones que tenía al día siguiente, era sábado y haría lo que se le antojara.

Ya con las ideas y los planes un poco más claros en su mente, tomó una decisión, no era la más fácil de llevar a cabo, pero si la más lógica y conveniente, la que debió elegir en un principio. Entre las tres opciones, solo había una que le aseguraba un futuro feliz y completo, el resto, las tiraría al suelo como lo había hecho con el cigarro.

Se encontraba bastante lejos de su casa, por lo que tuvo que pasarse todo el camino respondiendo monosílabamente los comentarios que realizaba el conductor, que hasta ese momento, ya empezaba a hablarle de sus hijas y hasta del perro.

Sousuke realmente agradeció cuando llegaron hasta la dirección señalada y pudo librarse de ese hombre. Saludó apenas al conserje e ignoró que este quería hablar con él, todo su ser era un ser mecánico. Su cuerpo y mente le pedían un descanso, tomar una ducha, ponerse pijama, acostarse en su cama y abandonarse al sueño hasta poder eliminar la migraña que se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

Cuando salió del elevador y giró hacia su departamento, se encontró con alguien que ni en todos sus pensamientos creyó que aparecería por ahí.

—Makoto, ¿qué haces aquí? —su voz sonaba, ¿patosa? Le daba igual—.

—¿Por qué, Sousuke? ¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que le preguntó el castaño que estaba sentado en el piso fuera de la puerta de su departamento— ¿Por qué?


	21. Ryuchi/Amor

¿Por qué preguntaba?

Eso debía hacerlo él. Pensó que su relación iba de maravillas, hasta ese día.

A pesar de todo lo que había pensado en las últimas ¿horas? Y la determinación que había construido durante el trayecto del taxi, ver a Makoto sentado frente a la puerta de su departamento, con la cara y los ojos rojos, debido a las lágrimas que había soltado durante todo ese tiempo, hicieron que su espíritu y orgullo se debilitaran.

Pero no. Quizás la presencia del castaño allí serviría para solucionar y aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero, no cambiaría de opinión.

—Makoto, no creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar —le dijo mientras abría sus brazos abarcando el pasillo— ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lugar o que pasemos a mi departamento?

Tachibana apenas logró ponerse en pie y se hizo a un lado, dándole a entender que prefería hablar en la seguridad de su departamento. Sousuke se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar primero al ex nadador de estilo espalda al lugar.

Sin siquiera preocuparse de él, se dirigió a lo que era su bar, o al menos antes de ser saqueado por Ryuchi, para su tranquilidad, aún quedaban algunas botellas. Sacó una de whisky y se sirvió una doble porción a las rocas, le ofreció al chico detrás de él, pero este negó.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la sala de estar, Yamazaki acomodó un cenicero cerca de él y comenzó a fumar. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Por su parte, Makoto había dejado de llorar y lo miraba de cierta forma extrañado, sabía que Sousuke fumaba, pero nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y para su descontento, creía que se veía sexy haciéndolo. Pero negó interiormente y armándose de valor, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué, Sousuke? Creí que lo nuestro… estaba funcionando.

Yamazaki suspiró y se llevó una mano a su cabello mientras volvía a realizar una bocanada.

—Yo también lo creí, Makoto, lo creí hasta que hiciste semejante espectáculo sin siquiera preguntarme qué pasaba, ni siquiera me disté un lugar a dudas. Viste lo que quisiste ver y no confiaste en mí. El que debería preguntar el por qué, tendría que ser yo.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Primero, confiar en mí. Tu pensaste, no, tú piensas que te estaba engañando con él, ¿no? —Makoto levemente asintió— y ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que estuviste acá? ¿lo que te dije en esa cocina? —el castaño levemente se sonrojó— Por si lo olvidaste, te dije que jamás te sería infiel, que no debías preocuparte por esas cosas, y ¿qué pasa la primera vez que me ves compartiendo unas copas con otro hombre? Haces un escándalo, lo golpeas, terminas conmigo, dices cosas horribles, besas a otro hombre y me dejas solo.

Tachibana tragó saliva, en ese sentido Sousuke tenía un punto, realmente se había comportado mal, él sabía que ese no era su actuar habitual, pero, estaba demasiado herido como para pensar con claridad, además de que un montón de emociones se habían ido acumulando de a poco, él siempre había sido alguien con poca autoestima y hasta un poco tímido, y esa relación, le estaba volviendo loco, había desmoronado todos sus cimientos.

—Sousuke, ¿qué se suponía que pensara cuando me evitabas, me decías que tenías cosas importantes que hacer, ni siquiera tenías algo de tiempo para mí, pero en cambio te veías con otra persona? Nunca te vi reír de una manera tan ligera que como cuando estabas con él, él se veía muy cómodo contigo y tú también. En sus ojos pude ver que no eras cualquier persona. ¡Me dio miedo! Siempre pensé que yo no sería suficiente para ti, vamos, cualquiera se aburriría con mis indecisiones, con mi falta de experiencia y todo, en cambio él, se veía tan seguro…

La voz aguda terminó por quebrarse y el instinto nato de Sousuke se apoderó de él y sin darse cuenta, ya se hallaba abrazando al ex chico del Iwatobi. Realmente se sentía bien tenerlo en sus brazos.

—Makoto, para mí no hay nadie más perfecto que tú, lamento haberte causado tanta inseguridad. Créeme que cuando comencé a buscarte para tener algo contigo, estas primeras semanas de relación me las imaginaba del color rosa más romántico posible, quería llenarte de regalos, ir a todas las citas posible que el tiempo y la universidad nos dejaran, dormir a tu lado y despertar contigo… Todas esas cosas quería hacerlas contigo —guardó silencio unos momentos mientras el chico de ojos esmeralda dejaba de sollozar y él sonreía con añoranza por recordar aquellos planes—, y las hubiera hecho, sino hubiera sido por _ese_ problema.

—De nuevo estás hablando de _ese_ problema, pero nunca me contaste qué era, ni siquiera ahora. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Ryuchi en todo esto?

—No quería contarte nada porque quería solucionarlo, de lo contrario nuestra relación se hubiera terminado, pero veo que igual provocó todo esto. —se separó de Makoto y volvió a sentarse frente a él mientras se terminaba el resto de licor en el vaso—. Ryuchi de hecho, es el causante del problema, tenía que convencerlo de que se fuera y que se olvidara de todo esto, sinceramente, para él, lo mejor hubiera sido que termináramos nuestra relación. Aunque creo que al final salió ganando y es el único feliz con todo esto.

—Sousuke, sigo sin entender cuál es el problema y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto. ¿Acaso es tu ex novio?

Yamazaki lanzó una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo que Tachibana se molestara, él no había dicho nada gracioso, pero el moreno se reía como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo. Con una cara seria esperó a que se tranquilizara, pero eso no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto, por lo que habló.

—Sousuke, no es momento para reír, yo te estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo siento Makoto, pero es que es esa seriedad la que me causa tanta risa. —Yamazaki comenzó a calmarse hasta que estuvo en condiciones de volver a hablar— Deja que te cuente todo desde el principio. —volvió a ponerse de pie para servirse un poco más de whisky y añadir hielo al vaso—. Tu sabes que durante la secundaria y el primer año de preparatoria tuve una lesión, ¿no es así?

Makoto asintió, ante lo cual Sousuke prosiguió.

—Tengo suerte de que mi familia tiene cierta influencia y poder económico, por lo que me llevaron a los mejores médicos del país y me dieron el mejor tratamiento para recuperarme, pero el daño que me había hecho era tan grande que siempre volvía a caer luego de la supuesta recuperación.

Tomo un poco del vaso, para poder seguir hablando de eso.

—La solución que me dieron, era que debía operarme. A largo plazo esta lesión podría influenciar en otros aspectos de mi vida, no solo en la natación, pero si aceptaba operarme, debía ser en el extranjero y el tiempo para la recuperación total, sería de unos 2 o 3 años, dependiendo de muchos factores. Yo en ese tiempo quería volver a competir con Rin, no podía alejarme de la natación tan fácilmente, no quería, no podía. Así que le pedí a mi familia, especialmente a mi hermano, que me dieran tiempo, no solo para terminar la preparatoria, sino que también para terminar una carrera universitaria, pues, esos 2 o 3 años también tendría que estar fuera del país. Ellos accedieron, pero con esa condición, de que una vez que terminara mi carrera, me iría y me operarían.

Los ojos color turquesa se fijaron en Makoto, y este sintió que nunca había tanto dolor y tristeza en una mirada. Él apenas había sufrido lesiones menores y sobretodo ahora como estudiante de universidad mientras hacía otros deportes, pero nada había sido tan serio como para alejarlo de sus sueños.

—¿Puedes adivinar ahora cual era el problema que debía solucionar?

Tachibana no se atrevió a responder.

—Pues el problema es que, mi fecha límite se agota y tengo que viajar al extranjero, por esa razón, mi hermano se abrió paso en mi vida y ha estado tratando de convencerme, desde esa llamada, para que deje todo y aproveche la oportunidad de su viaje de negocios para llevar a cabo la operación.

—¿Her… hermano? —ahora eran los ojos verdes los que se abrían y mostraban sorpresa—.

—Pues sí, aquél hombre a quién golpeaste, de quien tuviste tantos celos y pensaste que eras mi ex o con quien te estaba engañando, es mi hermano. Mi hermano mayor.

Makoto sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, que su rostro tomaba todos los colores posibles de la gama, pasando del blanco más pálido, hasta el rojo, morado e incluso verde. Aquello no podía ser posible. Ese tal Ryuchi no podía ser el hermano mayor de Sousuke, ¡no se parecían en nada! Aunque tampoco fue como si se hubiera detenido mucho en mirarlo.

Llevó ambas manos a su cara y la tapó con ellas, no era capaz de ver a Sousuke a la cara, se había comportado como un idiota, nunca se perdonaría el haber actuado de esa forma en ese local, todas las cosas que había dicho y ¿todo debido a qué? A unos celos causados por el hermano de su novio, exnovio.

—Pero, no lo entiendo, entonces, ¿por qué dijo que por fin podrían estar juntos? Además, yo lo vi muy acaramelado contigo.

—Si bueno, Ryuchi siempre ha sido muy… _cariñoso_ conmigo, le gusta abrazarme y tiene la maldita manía de dormir conmigo, todavía cree que tengo 8 años el muy desgraciado. Para él sigo siendo y siempre seré su hermano menor. —sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto parecido al asco— Con respecto a eso que dijo, bueno, pensé que lo concluirías por tu cuenta, pero, veo que no.

Tachibana ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver qué era lo que se le estaba pasando de aquella conversación.

—Cuando Ryuchi se puso en contacto conmigo para organizar el viaje y todas esas cosas, era porque él también va a viajar, estará unos 3 años también en Inglaterra, por lo que, de forma obvia, quería que estuviéramos juntos allá. Yo te dije que la rehabilitación será algo de años, y debo realizarla en el lugar en dónde me opere. Cuando me di cuenta que el plazo se había acabado y que tenía que irme del país, en lo único que pude pensar, fue en ti.

Makoto ya no sabía cuántas veces su cara se había descompuesto las últimas 12 horas, y tampoco sabía cuántas veces su corazón se había hecho mil pedazos, sobre los pedazos. Sintió como si alguien le echara sobre su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo un balde de agua fría.

Aquello no podía ser posible.

Como si Sousuke supiera lo que estaba pensando, siguió hablando.

—Sí, Makoto. Si simplemente aceptaba la oferta, o bueno, las condiciones, iba a tener que terminar contigo. Era lo más lógico y sensato de hacer, no podíamos mantener una relación a distancia por 3 años, sería imposible. Por eso, ese día en que viste que él me llamó, yo traté de negarme, y Ryuchi interesado en saber el porqué de la negativa, supo que tenía una relación contigo y que no quería terminar. Todo este tiempo, en que te ignoraba o cancelaba nuestras citas, fue para que mi hermano no tuviera la oportunidad de decirte eso, que no interfiriera en mi relación. Yo trataba de buscar otras opciones, lo que fuera, pero no iba a terminar contigo, por mucho que eso me costara la recuperación de mi hombro.

Ahora fue el turno de el castaño de ponerse de pie y de abalanzarse sobre el chico de pelo azabache. No podía creer que estuviera dispuesto a abandonar completamente sus sueños e incluso su salud, por estar con él, a su lado.

¿Y él, cómo lo había tratado? De la peor forma posible.

Lo abrazó y comenzó a pedirle disculpas, pero estas eran pocas e insuficientes, por lo que las cambio pidiendo su perdón. Realmente no merecía un hombre como él.

Le había mentido y ocultado cosas, sí, pero lo había hecho para protegerlo y mantener su relación a salvo, para que esta no acabara.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sabía que estabas sufriendo tanto, si… si tan solo me hubieras dicho, hubiéramos podido encontrar una solución, juntos.

Sousuke apenas le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, pero estaba estático, además de que no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde que Tachibana se había lanzado sobre él.

—Makoto, el que debe pedirte disculpas, soy yo, quizás debí haber confiado más en ti, pero el miedo me embargó y no supe que hacer. Pero, ahora he tomado una decisión.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó de sí hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Makoto, después de lo de hoy, lo pensé mucho y… decidí que me iría. No puedo quedarme aquí, sé que me arrepentiría por el resto de vida.

Tachibana trató de crear una sonrisa en su rostro, de mantener a raya las lágrimas, de mostrarse fuerte y feliz y de asentir con la cabeza. Era la mejor decisión, lo sabía. No podía pedirle que se quedara, no después de lo que había pasado.

Trató de soltarse y cuando las mano que lo sujetaban perdieron el agarre, inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Todavía no podía decir, y dudaba de que, si abría la boca, saliera alguna palabra coherente por ella.

No había alcanzado a dar unos cuantos pasos, a salir del área de la sala de estar, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por atrás. Sintió en su espalda el movimiento de sacudida del pecho que estaba detrás suyo.

¿Acaso Sousuke estaba llorando?

Sin poder poner más resistencia, se abandonó también a las lágrimas y ambos comenzaron a llorar, como hace años ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, y como seguramente no lo volverían a hacer en lo que quedaba del resto de sus días.

Las piernas cedieron y terminaron cayendo al piso, aún en lágrimas, palabras de disculpas y en algunas palabras de amor que se escapan de los labios.

Terminaron abrazando al otro, liberando todos esos sentimientos y emociones reprimidos durante tanto tiempo, desnudando sus almas como nunca, y consolándose mutuamente mientras asimilaban que seguramente aquello, sería el adiós.

.

.

.

 

Despertó por un rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana, sus ojos seguían ardiendo y sentía un dolor en su cadera, un poco confuso por el reciente despertar, se aferró al brazo que estaba debajo de él, sujetándolo posesivamente. Se dio media vuelta perezosamente y su vista se concentró en aquél hombre que le había hecho el amor durante todo lo que había quedado de noche y que ni siquiera se detuvo cuando las luces del amanecer asomaron por la habitación.

Debía ser un poco más de mediodía, pero no le importaba, quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible junto a él, más ahora que conocía la verdad detrás de esa actitud tan extraña que lo había preocupado y ahora que, sabía que se iría de su lado.

Se concentró en memorizar cada rasgo de su cara, esa nariz recta y romana, los pómulos que encajaban a la perfección con la forma de sus ojos, esa barba incipiente que apenas oscurecía parte de su barbilla, y su mandíbula, cuadrada y perfectamente varonil. Era perfecto.

Una punzada se instaló en su corazón y tuvo que apretarse los labios para no emitir sonido alguno. Durante aquella noche, se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba Sousuke para él.

Lo amaba. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de él.

Aquél dicho de:  _"no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_ , era tan cierto, que le dolía.

Si tenía que ser egoísta, pediría que se quedara a su lado, pero, lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Entendía que lo mejor para su futuro era sumirse a esa cirugía. Y él no lo impediría.

Aunque le doliera en su alma tener que despedirse de él y dejarlo ir.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando los párpados contrarios comenzaron a revolotear hasta finalmente abrirse y revelar una mirada del más hermoso turquesa. Sus ojos estaban sumidos en el sueño aun y comenzó a hacer ruiditos con su boca.

Era una imagen totalmente adorable para Makoto, tanto que le dolía.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el rostro de Yamazaki se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y el brazo que había estado sujetándolo lo hizo de manera más fuerte para sumirlo en un cálido abrazo.

—Despertar contigo a mi lado, es lo más grandioso que ha podido pasarme. —Susurró roncamente Sousuke— Buenas días.

—Creo que ya son buenas tardes —Makoto se acurrucó a su lado hasta que ambas narices estuvieron juntas, haciendo un gesto similar a un beso de pingüino—.

Sousuke lo soltó para desperezarse, estiró cada músculo de su cuerpo y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Makoto se deleitaba con la visión de los músculos tensarse y la pereza del otro hombre. El moreno miró la pantalla de su celular y silbó al ver la hora.

—Bueno, tienes razón Makoto, ya son las buenas tardes —le sonrió algo culposo—. Estoy seguro de que tendrás a mucha gente preocupada por ti, especialmente si no volviste a casa.

—¡Haru! —exclamó Makoto sentándose de un movimiento en la cama, haciendo que la ropa de esta cayera hasta taparle solo desde la cintura hacia abajo, a lo que Sousuke respondió lamiendo el labio inferior—. Seguro que estará preocupado.

Tachibana se iba a levantar a buscar su propio teléfono, pero cuando su trasero desnudo fue revelado, inmediatamente volvió a taparse avergonzado. Yamazaki lanzó una carcajada que fue callada por una almohada que golpeó su cara.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le increpó el castaño.

—Me rio de tu timidez, te avergüenza que te vea desnudo a plena luz del día, pero anoche recorrí tu cuerpo no solo con mis ojos, mis manos y mi lengua lo hicieron también. —aquello le ganó otro golpe con la almohada— ¡Deja de golpearme con eso! —en un tonto forcejeo, quedó arriba de él—. Aun así, me encanta como eres.

El rostro de Makoto se tornó una tonalidad más roja, no solo por el "esfuerzo" del forcejeo, sino que las palabras del moreno le perforaban directamente el corazón. Claro, eso y que su entrepierna con la erección matutina le estaba tocando directamente el muslo.

Antes de decir o hacer algo que pudiera arrepentirse luego, decidió empujarlo levemente con las manos y ponerse de pie, -luego de buscar algo que ponerse- y se puso a buscar su teléfono en el montón de ropa esparcida por el cuarto.

—¿Sabes? Te ves magnífico con mis pantalones puestos.

—¡Sousuke! Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas, es... incómodo.

En el cuarto resonó otra carcajada y Makoto quiso tirarle otra cosa para que se callara. Pero encontró su teléfono, apagado, y recordó que había hecho eso para que nadie lo ubicara. Sabía que había sido caprichoso de su parte, y que sus amigos estarían preocupados por él luego de lo que había dicho y hecho aquella noche. Cerró los ojos mientras lo prendía y un montón de notificaciones comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla.

—Makoto, ¿quieres que ordene algo para comer aquí? ¿pizza quizás?

—Oh, me muero de hambre, pero, creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa ahora, Haru realmente está preocupado por mí, y creo que debo disculparme con todos, incluso con Kisumi.

Sousuke chasqueó la lengua al escuchar eso último.

—Kisumi... recuérdame luego golpearlo, ¡y también a Rin! Especialmente a Rin, lo golpearé tanto que su cara se deformará hasta parecer realmente un delfín.

—Kisumi no tiene la culpa de lo que hice.

—Quizás no, pero no se alejó de ti lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto.

—Sousuke...

—¿Qué? De todas formas, llamaré por la pizza, tu dile a Haru que no te dejaré irte de acá hasta que tengas que ir a la universidad, y, aun así, me lo pensaré.

—¡Sousuke!

El moreno ya se encontraba con el teléfono en la mano y saliendo de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad, lo cual el muchacho agradeció. Tragando saliva, llamó a su amigo, quién contestó al primer timbre, algo raro.

—¡Makoto! ¿dónde estás? Iré inmediatamente por ti.

—Haru, tranquilízate, estoy bien, no es necesario que hagas eso. —se mordió el labio al escuchar lo agitado de su amigo, realmente lo había preocupado— Estoy en la casa de Sousuke —terminó por confesarle. Y todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue silencio—. ¿Haru, estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí, pero... ¿la casa de Yamazaki? ¿qué haces ahí?

—Bueno... —Makoto le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y de las cosas que habían hablado, la verdad es que no quería exponer mucho de Sousuke, si él había mantenido las cosas en secreto, había sido por una razón.

—Y tú, ¿permitirás que se vaya? —fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su nadador amigo.

—Buueno, no tengo otra opción, ¿no es así, Haru? No puedo interponerme de esa forma ni arruinar su vida.

—Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien, me preocupa.

—Pero que dices Haru, claro que estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Tú lo amas. Por eso me preocupo.

Tachibana tragó saliva al escuchar eso de su amigo. Creía que podía mantenerlo para sí mismo, pero al parecer era demasiado transparente.

—Kisumi y Rin también quedaron muy preocupados, —continuó hablando Haru al no recibir respuesta— Kisumi estaba preocupado porque Sousuke lo golpearía y Rin también, aunque él también se sentía culpable por su ruptura.

—Oh, ya veo, Sousuke comentó algo así también, pero Rin ya debió haber tomado el vuelo, ¿no es así? —Ahora fue el turno del otro chico para guardar silencio y responder apenas con un sonido.

Un silencio reinó entre ellos, pero pudieron comunicarse mejor que con palabras en ese corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que Makoto escuchó un ruido que provenía del salón de Yamazaki.

—Haru, te colgaré, y para que sepas, creo que hoy... que tampoco volveré a la casa.

—Cuídate, Makoto.

Y la llamada finalizó.

Dejó el teléfono arriba de la cama y salió de la habitación a ver qué era lo que pasaba, hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces que parecían gritos. Y ahí se encontró a Sousuke  _"conversando"_  con Ryuchi. Estaban a unos decibeles por debajo de los gritos.

Ahora que los veía a ambos, sin el bloqueo de los celos y con la situación ya clara, podía ver las enormes similitudes entre ambos, ese oscuro tono de cabellos, el porte regio y elegante de:  _puedo dominar todo el p*** mundo si me lo propongo_ , y el tono similar en el color de sus ojos, además de los rasgos obvios de hermanos.

Su presencia en la sala hizo que ambos dejaran de hablar y voltearan su atención hacia él.

—Oh, vaya, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Soltó el mayor de los Yamazaki— si es el chico bonito que me golpeó apenas me conoció. ¿Sabes? Tengo aún morado y adolorido donde me pegaste, fue un buen golpe.

Le señaló un lado de la mejilla que se veía magullado y Makoto quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, la primera impresión que había dado había sido horrible. Golpeando al hermano de su novio, o ex novio, aún no estaba seguro de eso.

—¡Lo- lo siento mucho! —se apresuró a inclinarse para la disculpa, pero escuchó una carcajada seguida de un golpe y un  _idiota._

—Makoto, no te inclines ante este imbécil, hasta yo mismo quería golpearlo anoche.

—Sou-chan, eres tan cruel con tu hermano —el mayor se le tiró encima y lo rodeó con sus brazos— ¿por qué eres tan frío conmigo?

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así! —Sousuke trató de separarse de él, pero se notaba que Ryuchi tenía más fuerza— ¡Ya suéltame!

—¿Sou-kun entonces? —insistió el otro.

Ahora Makoto entendía el rechazo que sentía Sousuke ante las veces que la gente cortaba su nombre o le añadía un sufijo de cariño, hasta él mismo creía que jamás le volvería a tratar de esa forma.

El moreno más alto solo soltó un suspiro cansado y dejó que su hermano mayor le siguiera abrazando, mientras miraba a Tachibana como pidiéndole ayuda y pidiéndole perdón por ver aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora este chico bonito sabrá qué es lo que pasará, ¿no?, y que tratará de interponerse —soltó de pronto el hombre con traje— Pues verás, ¿Makoto? Aunque llores y supliques de rodillas, Sou-kun no puede quedarse más tiempo.

—No lo haré —dijo de pronto el castaño, interrumpiéndolo—. Entiendo que es lo mejor para él y no me interpondré.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Ryuchi se veía claramente sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Sousuke le tomó por el brazo y empezó a empujarlo hacia la salida.

—No es necesario que estés aquí por más tiempo, nosotros ya hablaremos luego. Ganaste, me iré contigo, espero que estés feliz —le encaró ya frente a la puerta—. Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero pasar tiempo con el hombre que me hace feliz por solamente respirar.

—Sí, estoy feliz por vivir contigo durante los próximos 3 años —Sousuke gimoteó ante ello—, y veo también porque estás tan  _enamorado,_  tiene un buen torso —le guiñó un ojo a Makoto.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera estamparle el puño en la misma zona en que Tachibana le había golpeado, desapareció del departamento riendo.

—Maldito, siempre se ha aprovechado por ser el mayor y tener más fuerza, a pesar de que soy más alto, jamás he podido ganarle en una lucha, siempre está diciendo estupideces y cosas sin sentido —Yamazaki se revolvió los cabellos con una mano con gesto desesperado.

—¿Estupideces? —le preguntó Makoto posicionándose frente a él— eso quiere decir que, ¿tú no estás enamorado de mí?

_Oh no, no esa conversación._

Sousuke tragó saliva y se concentró en los cálidos y brillantes ojos del castaño. Cada parte y cada gesto de él hacían que sus rodillas temblaran, incluso estaba pensando en dejar su rehabilitación de lado para quedarse con él.

¿Lo amaba?

—¿Es necesario que tengamos esta conversación ahora? —le preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

—Si, y es porque yo te amo, Sousuke.

¿Su mundo se acaba de detener?

Si, se había detenido por completo y ahora daba vueltas a una velocidad abrumadora, en donde todo lo que no era Makoto, se veía difuso, en blanco negro y extraño para él.

No había palabras para responder aquello, pensó, pero sus labios se movieron por cuenta propia, su cerebro anuló la consciencia y dejó el camino libre a su corazón. Y contestó.

—También te amo, Makoto. —sus miradas perdidas en la del otro, turquesa y esmeralda, juntos creando un nuevo color único que solo ellos podían deslumbrar—. Pero, sabes que no me puedo quedar.

El castaño tomó sus manos con una sonrisa, la más radiante, pero también la más triste que había visto hasta ese momento y con un hilo de voz, contestó.

—Lo sé, pero al menos ahora sé que me amas, como yo a ti. Y eso para mí, es suficiente, al menos por el tiempo que nos quede juntos.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer a ese hombre? No era un hombre, era un ángel.

—Te amo —le dijo— te amo, te amo —ahora que ya lo había asumido y lo había dicho, no tenía manera de detenerse—. Te amo, y si pudiera, desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros, Makoto.

Los brazos de Yamazaki lo rodearon y ambos se sintieron flotar en aquél sentimiento.  _Amor._

Pasaron una agradable, apacible y romántica tarde, en la que no dejaron de mirarse, de tocarse o de sentirse, a pesar de comer pizza, ver películas y tomar la siesta. Los arrumacos eran distintos a los de antes, las miradas y las palabras también, por fin sentían que lograban conectarse a un plano más allá. Incluso durante las relaciones sexuales, en donde el sexo dejó de serlo y se transformó en  _hacer el amor._

Fue un fin de semana que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, que guardarían en lo más profundo de su corazón y sería el recuerdo más valioso y preciado, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Incluso, durante sus vidas enteras.


	22. Adiós/Empezar desde cero

Mientras abría las cortinas en su habitación y veía el soleado día afuera, se preguntaba cómo iba a seguir adelante. Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde el día en que rompieron.

A pesar de haber arreglado los malos entendidos y de dejar sus sentimientos en claro, Makoto había preferido dejar todo hasta ahí, sabiendo que lo suyo tendría un final con fecha en que el vuelo saliera del país, había querido alejarse de a poco del sufrimiento.

No había resultado.

Como todas las mañanas desde ese día, se levantaba, vestía, desayunaba, iba a la universidad, atendía las clases y se devolvía a su casa. Ya no iba a jugar básquet con Kisumi, ni fútbol con sus amigos. No hacía nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

No era infeliz, pero tampoco podía seguir sonriendo a la gente así como lo había hecho siempre, de forma despreocupada y con emoción. Sentía que algo se había apagado dentro de sí.

Y le dolía saber que quizás era porque había perdido al amor de su vida.

Desde la noche en que había visto a Sousuke con su hermano Ryuchi, habían transcurrido unos dos meses, pero seguía sintiendo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Durante esos dos meses a pesar de haber querido romper todo contacto con su ex novio, tenía que reconocer que había sido débil, que ambos lo habían sido y tuvieron encuentros furtivos en los cuales devoraban sus cuerpos con pasión y trataban de grabar a fuego en su memoria cada centímetro y reacción del otro.

Pero desde ese día, nunca más se habían vuelto a decir te amo.

Era demasiado doloroso.

Tragó saliva mientras se terminaba el desayuno y un saludo resonó por detrás de él.

—Buen día Makoto.

—Buenos días, Kisumi.

Desde que se había enterado sobre ellos dos, era mucho más común que Shigino fuera a quedarse a pasar la noche a su departamento, a él le seguía pareciendo mal aquello, pero tampoco podía entrometerse en la vida de dos hombres ya adultos.

—Makoto, tengo algo que hablar contigo —le dijo seriamente el pelirosa.

—Umm, si, dime —lo único de lo que no quería hablar era de lo que pasaría ese día o de su relación con Sousuke.

—Me voy a casar.

Ok, eso era otra cosa de la que seguramente no le hubiera gustado hablar.

¿Cómo era eso de que Kisumi se iba a casar? Sabía que seguía teniendo una novia y que también tenía relaciones casuales con Haru, pero, soltar eso así de pronto y más aún mientras le era infiel a la chica, era demasiado.

—Kisumi…

—Antes de que hables y me des tu opinión, déjame que yo te de mis razones primero —le cortó el otro—. Haru nunca se olvidará de Rin, eso lo sabes tú y lo sé yo. Y aunque yo sienta algo por él, él nunca sentirá algo por mí, y pensé que podría llevar esta situación de mejor manera, pero, ya es hora de que dé un paso más y avance en los planes de vida que tengo. Mi novia es una chica muy dulce, incluso sabe y comprende que tenía un algo con Haru, y aun así se quedó a mi lado. Ella es la indicada, y cuando demos el sí, lo mío con Haru terminará definitivamente.

—Kisumi, eso… —Tachibana se encontraba sin palabras, pero estas no eran necesarias.

—No Makoto, creo que esta será la última vez que me veas en tu departamento, o al menos que me veas de esta forma. Al menos te invitaré a mi boda —le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie y tomando sus cosas se dirigió hacia la salida—. Adiós, Makoto.

El castaño solo movió la mano en señal de despedida, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, el pelirosa se volvió a él y le dijo.

—Por cierto, el vuelo sale a las 6 de la tarde. —Sin nada más que decir, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Ignoró lo último y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación de su amigo, golpeó unas veces y escuchó el permiso para entrar.

Ahí se encontraba, todavía acostado, Haruka. Eso era algo realmente largo, él siempre era el primero de los dos en levantarse, aunque no siempre el primero en estar listo. Pero verlo así, todavía acostado en la cama y tapado con las sábanas como si quisiera refugiarse en ellas, fue una postal dura de ver para Makoto.

—Haru, ¿estás bien? —qué pregunta más idiota, pensó Makoto, era obvio que no lo estaría.

—No lo se —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Haru, sabes que si quieres hablar yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte —se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Pensé que Kisumi estaba tan bien con esto como yo —su amigo empezó a hablar así que decidió escucharlo atentamente—, de cierta manera me dolía ser la segunda opción, pero cuando me ofreció tener una relación seria entre los dos, solo pude rechazarlo. Simplemente no podía, no podía por el hecho de que estoy enamorado de Rin.

Makoto sabía que con todo lo que había dicho casi contra la almohada era más que suficiente. Se acercó a abrazarlo y tapó su cuerpo enterrado en la cama con el suyo y se quedó así, consolando de cierta manera a su amigo de la infancia.

Ese era el gran problema, Haru amaba demasiado a Rin, a pesar de saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él y que cada vez que lo veía con una chica nueva, una parte de su corazón se desmoronaba.

Aun así, había preferido serle fiel a ese amor.

Estuvo un rato tirado así, pensando sobre su amigo y en lo paradójico que era todo, sumido en sus pensamientos se sorprendió de escuchar la voz desanimada de Haru.

—Makoto, me estás dejando sin aire.

Soltó su agarre y le sonrió mientras le pedía disculpas.

—Lo siento, ¿hoy no tienes entrenamiento?

—No —respondió desganadamente el chico—. Le pedí el día libre al entrenador.

—Ooh… ¿fue por lo de Kisumi?

—No, fue por ti, quería pasar el día contigo, Makoto.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó haciéndose el que no entendía.

—Tu sabes perfectamente el porqué, y los dos sabemos qué es lo harás.

—Haru, yo… yo ya lo decidí —le miró fijamente a los ojos—. No… no iré…

El chico de los ojos azules solo suspiró y desvió la mirada, sabía que a veces su amigo podía ser algo testarudo, pero al final siempre terminaba rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos. Y en caso de que lo hiciera, él se encargaría de llevarlo al aeropuerto.

—De todas formas, ¿has hablado con él hoy día?

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Sousuke? —siguió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Pues no, hace ya algunos días que no hablamos, tu sabes que decidimos cortar todas las relaciones antes de que él se fuera, así sería más fácil.

—¿Más fácil para quién? —Haruka realmente estaba comenzando a molestarse con la actitud tan desenfadada de su amigo con respecto a un tema tan importante.

—¡Para los dos! No sabes lo difícil que sería el tener que vernos por última vez y decirnos adiós dejando todo atrás. No es fácil ver a la persona que amas darte la espalda y tomar un avión que lo llevará a miles de kilómetros de distancia y que no lo podrás ver en años, y que incluso exista la posibilidad de que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más porque se quede a vivir allá —tomó aliento para luego continuar—. No sabes lo doloroso que es saber que tu relación no se terminó porque el amor ya no exista u otra estúpida razón, sino que fue la distancia lo que nos separó, a pesar de que nos amamos con locura. No me digas que todas estas cosas son fáciles.

—Como yo lo veo, te estás comportando como un cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? ¿Me lo dice la persona que no se ha declarado por miedo al rechazo?

En cuento soltó la última palabra, Makoto supo que se había pasado con aquello.

—No… yo… no quise decir aquello —se disculpó de forma rápida.

—No, si lo quisiste decir —le contestó Haru mirándole a los ojos—. Y por esa precisa razón te digo esto —inhaló y soltó el aire en la frase—. No desaproveches la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas, y menos si es mutuo.

—Haru… gracias.

Escuchar que su amigo le decía esas cosas, le partía el corazón, pero le ayudaba e ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Se levantó para darle algo de intimidad a su amigo y para él mismo salir a la universidad, ese día solo tenía una clase antes de almuerzo, pero debía ir sí o sí. Al menos eso le ayudaría a tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

Grave error.

Durante toda la clase estuvo desconcentrado y con la mente llena de miles de cosas, incluyendo la última vez que había hablado con Ryuchi.

El hermano mayor de los Yamazaki se le había acercado al finalizar las clases en la universidad y le había invitado a tomar un café para conversar y conocerse mejor entre ellos. A Makoto le había parecido una magnífica idea.

Otro grave error.

Luego de conversar con el moreno mayor, este le había preguntado por su relación actual con Sousuke, tema que Makoto prefería evitar, especialmente porque oficialmente ya habían terminado, pero se seguían viendo. Inclusive la noche anterior la había pasado en casa de su ex novio.

Luego de tragar saliva, el castaño reconoció que todavía seguían viéndose.

—Lo que me imaginaba —suspiró resignado el otro—, el otro día Sou-chan me dijo que quería aplazar el viaje, solo unos cuantos meses, y pensé que tú eras de nuevo la razón.

—Pero… nosotros ya hemos terminado —se defendió Tachibana.

—Terminaron, pero siguen estando juntos. Mientras Sou pueda aspirar tu olor en sus almohadas o escuchar tu risa, no querrá irse de aquí.

—Pero… —Makoto se iba a defender, pero el hombre le cortó con un gesto de la mano mientras sacaba algo del interior de su chaqueta.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —le preguntó.

—¿Cuánto quiero? —el castaño no entendía nada, hasta que vio la chequera sobre la mesa.

—Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, todos tienen su precio. Además, no me vas a decir que estabas con mi hermano sin ningún tipo de interés.

—¡No tenía ningún interés de este tipo! —señaló la chequera y comenzó a molestarse—. Si estaba con tu hermano era porque tenía sentimientos por él, nada más que por eso.

La camarera del lugar se les quedó mirando y el menor se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz más de lo necesario, pero es que aquella insinuación tan directa le había molestado realmente mucho, y ¿lo peor? El hombre sentado frente a él parecía no inmutarse.

—Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, te daré un cheque por 7 dígitos, ¿está bien eso?

La boca de Tachibana se abrió a más no poder y apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas tan fuerte que los nudillos quedaron blancos. Mientras, Ryuchi escribía sobre el trozo de papel y se lo extendía.

Makoto lo tomó, lo leyó y mirando directamente a los ojos que tanto se parecían a los de su amado, rompió el cheque en varios trozos, para luego tirarlos frente a la cara del moreno.

—Gracias por el café —dijo mientras colocaba un billete en la mesa y salía del lugar, no solo molesto, sino que herido.

Ese mismo día, cuando llegó a su habitación, le texteo a Sousuke diciendo que no quería volver a verlo, que ahora si todo era definitivo y que tuviera un buen viaje. Luego de enviarle eso, bloqueó su número.

Se había enterado unas dos semanas después de que Sousuke se iría en menos de un mes y que había arreglado todas las cosas para irse lo más pronto posible y dejar Japón.

No iba a decir que eso no le provocaba tristeza o que no sentía como su pecho se apretaba hasta cerrar su garganta. Cuando había estado solo, lloró. Lloró tanto como aquella vez en que pensó que se le rompería el corazón. Lloró como cuando se abrazó con Sousuke en su departamento.

La única diferencia con eso, fue que Yamazaki ya no estaba ahí para abrazarlo ni consolarle más. Eso hizo que llorara aún más.

Pero se había recuperado. O al menos eso quería creer y le demostraba a todo el mundo.

Aunque, dentro de sí, sabía que no estaba bien, que en cuanto fuera consciente de que el avión había despegado con el amor de su vida en él, su vida terminaría por perder todo el color que tenía.

Volvió algo desanimado a su departamento y se encontró con Haru listo para salir.

—Haru, ¿a dónde vas?

—Al aeropuerto Makoto, y tú me acompañarás —le contestó con gesto serio mientras tomaba las llaves y trataba de arrastrarlo fuera del inmueble.

—Haru, ya conversamos esto…

—Me da igual.

Cuando Haruka se comportaba de esa manera, Makoto solo tenía que seguirle la corriente, de lo contrario se volvería insoportable y no le hablaría en semanas.

Abajo del edificio los esperaba un taxi que apenas ellos entraron en él, inició su carrera hacia el lugar. Los dos amigos iban sentados en los extremos separados del asiento trasero del vehículo y no se miraban o dirigían la palabra.

Cuando llegaron, era un poco más de las 5 de la tarde, si apresuraban el paso, tal vez serían capaces de encontrarlo antes de que abordara.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, y negándose a todas las voces molestas que le criticaban y decían cosas en su cabeza, Makoto comenzó a correr por el enorme aeropuerto hasta que encontró la puerta de embarque para los vuelos internacionales y específicamente los con destinos a Inglaterra.

Miró por sobre las cabezas de las personas, pero no lograba reconocer a nadie tan alto y con el cabello como Sousuke, su pecho se desinfló y giró sobre sus talones para volver donde Haru, pero al hacerlo chocó contra alguien.

Levantó la vista emocionado y con una sonrisa en su cara, era tal como la primera vez que se habían vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo. Podía sentir como su corazón latía apresuradamente y con un ritmo errático.

Ese pecho duro y firme, esa aura de que podía conquistar a todo el mundo si lo quería, aquellos cabellos negros y esos ojos cafés…

¿Cafés?

—Niño, ten más cuidado —le dijo el otro hombre.

—Oh, si, disculpe —se inclinó un poco ante la persona con la que había chocado.

¿Qué pensaba que pasaría? ¿Qué correría por todo el aeropuerto para verlo antes de que este abordara el avión y con un grito suyo, Sousuke voltearía y dejaría todo de lado para ir por él?

Esto no era un manga shoujo, era la realidad.

Con los hombros caídos, avanzó sin un rumbo fijado, pero se topó con su amigo que se había quedado al margen.

—¿Pudiste verlo?

Makoto solo negó con la cabeza, Haru se acercó y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Cuando iban de vuelta a su departamento, el castaño iba mirando por la ventana del vehículo, y mientras miraba al cielo, vio un avión surcando los aires. Según la hora, podría ser el de Sousuke.

Allí se iba el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

 

_Sabía que su hermano había tenido algo que ver. A pesar de haber roto su relación con Makoto unos meses atrás, seguían viéndose y disfrutando del otro._

_Si le preguntaban y era honesto, estaba enamorado, perdida y completamente enamorado del castaño._

_Sentía que no quería ni podía separarse jamás de él._

_Debido a que él ya tenía dentro de sus planes el viaje al extranjero para su operación y recuperación, había adelantado ciertas materias y hablado con algunos profesores para rendir exámenes y trabajos antes de lo necesario. Pero eso ahora le estaba jugando en contra._

_Si tan solo pudiera retrasar su viaje unos meses más, tan solo lo que duraba terminar el año en la universidad, así podría convencer a Makoto de que recibiera su título y se fuera con él al extranjero._

_Si era necesario, él le proveería todo, alojamiento, el transporte, un curso de idiomas, lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba tenerlo a su lado._

_Claro que todo aquello no le había gustado para nada a su hermano, que conociéndolo supo de inmediato que quería alargar su estadía en Japón para ganarle tiempo a Tachibana._

_Y ahora esto, Makoto le había llamado diciendo que no quería saber nada más de él y que ahora si habían terminado todo. Además, le deseaba un buen viaje._

_¿Era broma?_

_Tiró su teléfono tan lejos que este se estampó contra la pared._

_No quería saber nada del mundo, y mucho menos de Ryuchi, si lo veía en ese preciso momento, lo mataría con sus propias manos._

_Comenzó a culparlo con todo su corazón, luego culpó a Makoto por ser tan ingenuo y haberle terminado, incluso culpó a Rin por haber provocado todo eso. Pero él bien sabía que quizás el único culpable era él, por haberse enamorado y no poder dejarlo marchar._

_Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era ordenar sus cosas, su mente y preparar el viaje para irse lo antes posible y dejar todo atrás._

_Parte de su orgullo le impedía volver a ponerse en contacto con Makoto, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de volver a verlo o de hablar con él. Tuvo que recurrir a los métodos de antes de volver a encontrarse, escuchar noticias suyas a través de amigos en común o de terceros._

_Todos decían que se estaba comportando igual que siempre, pero que sonreía menos y las escasas ocasiones en que lo hacía, era algo apagado, que no alcanzaba a llegarle a los ojos._

_Saber que estaba sufriendo casi o tanto como él, le desgarraba el corazón más de lo que lo había hecho su separación, solo quería que volviera a ser feliz, que volviera a ser ese chico que parecía un ángel y que con una sonrisa suya podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera. Aunque fuera sin él._

_Unos días antes de viajar y de irse ya, por tiempo indefinido al extranjero, se contactó por una videollamada con su amigo Rin, en la que planearon verse en Inglaterra para alguna competición, seguir estando en contacto y por sobre todo, Sousuke le pidió que cuidara de Makoto, más de la forma que alguna vez lo había hecho, el moreno necesitaba saber que Tachibana seguiría con su vida._

_Al menos la promesa de su amigo de asegurarle que haría todo lo posible para que así fuera le dejó cierto alivio en lo que se suponía que era su alma, ahora, solo algo que sentía y del que era consciente cuando pensaba en Makoto._

_Con todo ya listo para irse, se aseguró de que el castaño se enterara el día y la hora de su vuelo. Aunque ya no tuvieran ninguna obligación del uno con el otro, quería verlo._

_Se dijo a sí mismo que si Tachibana aparecía en el aeropuerto, como en esas escenas de las películas románticas, si corría gritando su nombre solo para despedirse de él, dejaría todo de lado y abandonado por él. Le tomaría de la mano, luego de haberle quitado el aliento al besarlo, correrían a cualquier otra puerta de embarque y se irían a otro lugar del mundo para que nadie pudiera volver a interferir en sus vidas._

_Pero Makoto no llegó._

_Subió con un nudo en la boca del estómago y con el ceño fruncido, pensaba que realmente había sido algo más para el castaño, que solo por esa vez, el amor había golpeado la puerta de los dos._

_Pero al parecer él había sido el único que se había enamorado y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por el otro._

_Subió con una determinación distinta al avión, usaría esa oportunidad para cambiar completamente y alejarse del pasado. A su regreso, sería un hombre diferente, especialmente, un hombre que había superado a Makoto Tachibana y lo había sacado de su vida._

_Para el momento de la operación, se encontraba solo aguardando para entrar al quirófano. Si bien vivía en un departamento con su hermano Ryuchi, este se encontraba constantemente de viaje debido al trabajo, y ese día no era la excepción. Rin le había texteado deseándole suerte y ánimo, y nada más._

_La operación fue un éxito dijeron los médicos, pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Los primeros días no pudo salir del hospital y le suministraban altas dosis de morfinas y calmantes, lo que lo mantenía gran parte del tiempo drogado y sumido en alucinaciones y pesadillas._

_Cuando le dieron el alta, nuevamente se encontraba solo._

_El centro de rehabilitación al cual debía ir todos los días, al menos por el primer año, le quedaba relativamente cerca, a unos 30 minutos caminando. Por lo cual decidía hacer ese recorrido a pie de forma diaria._

_Volvió a pasar por los mismos ejercicios que había tenido que realizar cuando sufrió la lesión por primera vez. La terapia era repetitiva y constante, lo que le aburría de sobremanera. Todos los días lo mismo._

_Hasta que un día llegó un miembro nuevo del personal._

_Había pasado ya algo más de un año desde su partida a Japón, seguía recordando a Makoto, pero de una forma menos continua. Su recuerdo ya solo se limitaba a esas noches de soledad y necesidad._

_Por eso, cuando el nuevo médico llegó al recinto, no sintió remordimientos en su conciencia al momento de entablar conversación con él. Era guapo, inteligente y con un sentido del humor bastante particular e irónico. Le fascinó._

_No pasó mucho tiempo desde fuera el médico quien hiciera la primera movida y terminaran durmiendo juntos en la cama del japonés._

_La relación era refrescante, ardiente, lujuriosa y libre. No había necesidad de enamorar al otro, ni de convencerlo de que aquello que sentían estaba bien. Fue una relación sin restricciones ni ataduras, sin malos entendidos ni inseguridades. Fue una relación como las que solía tener._

_A pesar de que Sousuke ya se había graduado de la universidad en Japón y tenía por lo tanto su carrera ya programada, su familia comenzó a insistir en que debía aprovechar la ocasión de estar en ese país para aprender mejor el idioma, crear contactos y aprender de las relaciones y negocios que realizaba Ryuchi._

_Si bien el Yamazaki mayor en esos momentos era el VicePresidente de la empresa, en algún momento su padre se jubilaría y este ascendería a la Presidencia, por lo que esperaban que Sousuke fuera quien tomara su lugar en ese futuro no muy lejano._

_Así, presionado por su familia y por las obligaciones morales, comenzó a ir reuniones ejecutivas, acompañar a su hermano a eventos sociales, a conocer a otros hombres de negocios y a crear contactos._

_Su terapia ya no era tan estricta como antes, solo debía ir unos días a la semana, realizarla, hacerse el chequeo semanal o mensual y listo. Al parecer todo iba marchando de acuerdo a las estimaciones de los médicos._

_Al tener días libres, los iba dividiendo en distintas cosas, algunos días los dedicaba a acompañar a Ryuchi en su trabajo, otros los compartía junto con su nueva pareja, algunos los dedicaba solo a quedarse en casa y ver alguna película, pero la mayoría los comenzó a usar para viajar dentro y fuera del país. Recorrió los alrededores y cuando tenía días consecutivos, iba a Europa o trataba de encontrarse con Rin en alguna competencia internacional._

_Al principio le entusiasmaba ir, ver al chico de dientes de tiburón cumplir su sueño le daba cierto tipo de orgullo. Cuando se encontraban, esperaban a que terminaran las competencias e iban luego a beber algo, a conversar para ponerse al día y cosas por el estilo. Cuando Sousuke le comentó a Rin que estaba viendo a otra persona, este decidió que ya era tiempo para dejar de darle noticias de Makoto, lo que el moreno agradeció._

_Era el final de su último año fuera, en la ciudad en la que residía Sousuke se llevó a cabo una competencia internacional de natación, en la cual obviamente nadaría Rin, oportunidad que creyó que sería perfecta para ir acompañado de su novio y presentárselo por fin a su amigo._

_Cuando estaban en las gradas, preparados para ver la competencia, Sousuke se percató de algo; el nombre de Nanase Haruka se encontraba bajo el de Matsuoka Rin. No le dio mucha importancia a eso y apretó la mano que se encontraba a su lado._

_Pero debió haberlo hecho._

_Antes de que los nadadores se prepararan para salir, se acercaron sus entrenadores y miembros del staff. Allí, por supuesto, estaba cierto castaño que le había quitado el aliento y el sueño tiempo atrás._

_Yamazaki no podía dejar de mirarlo, ni de creerlo. ¿Qué clase de cruel broma era esa? El destino definitivamente lo odiaba, sino, ¿cómo se explicaba volver a verlo precisamente en esa situación después de tantos años?_

_Supuso que la intensidad de su mirada advirtió al castaño, pues como si el magnetismo entre ellos todavía existiera, los ojos verde esmeralda se elevaron y le encontraron de inmediato. Con el cruce de miradas sintió que un impulso eléctrico se deslizaba por su cuerpo y recorría toda su columna._

_Pero ese impulso se detuvo cuando sintió que apretaban su mano, no quería desviar su vista de Tachibana, pero de nuevo, pareciera que él todavía estaba conectado con él y desvió la mirada a su acompañante._

_Un sudor frío se deslizó por la espalda de Yamazaki, y se incrementó cuando luego de ver la escena, Makoto le miró de vuelta y sonrió ampliamente._

_No, eso de alguna forma no estaba bien._

_En lo que restó de la competencia apenas pudo prestar atención a esta; se preguntaba porque Rin no le había advertido nada o si acaso no sabía de aquello. Tal vez era un plan del peliburdeo para volver a juntarlos, un plan estúpido porque Rin sabía que tenía a otra persona, y suponía que Makoto también._

_¿Y si eso era cierto? Era lógico que Makoto también estuviera en una relación, pero por algún motivo, solo quería partirle la cara a el idiota que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima al castaño, o incluso destruir a la chica que le hubiera engatusado para enamorarlo._

_No, eso tampoco estaba bien. Ya lo había superado y estaba sumido en una buena relación con otro hombre, no podía caer en los errores del pasado._

_En cuanto terminó el evento, agarró a su novio y salió de ahí, no quería encontrarse con nadie. Arrastró al otro hombre a su departamento y debido a los sucesos pasados, tuvo sexo con él, de una forma en la que no había pensado en años. Lento, suave y con amor._

_Hasta que en el momento de llegar al clímax, le abrazó y susurró: Makoto…_

_Todo se acabó ahí para él._

_Obviamente su pareja no permitió ni entendió que pronunciara el nombre de otro en pleno acto sexual y su relación terminó ahí. Cosa realmente incómoda teniendo en cuenta que era el médico encargado de su rehabilitación._

_Sousuke por su parte, cortó todo tipo de contacto con Rin luego de enterarse de que este si sabía que el castaño iría a ese evento y que a pesar de eso no le dijo nada. Maldito amigo traidor, pensó Sou._

_Concentró todas sus energías y tiempo libre durante el tercer año para rehabilitarse lo antes posible y no ver a su ex ahí, además de aprender de Ryuchi todo lo necesario para el negocio. Estuvo tan concentrado en todo ello que cuando le dieron el alta, no podía creerlo._

_Su hermano lo invitó a comer en un elegante restaurant, de los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado y le preguntó directamente:_

_—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Sousuke-chan? Tienes varias opciones —apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó sus manos para poner la barbilla en ellas—, puedes quedarte aquí y seguir aprendiendo directamente de mí lo necesario para esto, puedes desempeñarte en tu carrera aquí o en Japón, o tal vez… puedes trabajar para nosotros en Japón y hacerte cargo de algún pequeño negocio. Claro que siempre está la opción de que quieras algo completamente diferente, ¿qué me dices hermanito?_

_—Yo…_


	23. Final

El bebé no había dejado de llorar durante un largo rato, hasta que el castaño se atrevió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y luego de unas palabras tranquilizadoras y de un suave y cansino movimiento, este dejó de llorar y cayó rendido en el sueño de la tarde.

—Makoto, eres realmente bueno con los niños, ¿no has pensado en formar ya una familia?

—¿Yo? Mmm… no realmente, creo que aun soy muy joven para ello y no estoy preparado.

—Oh… ya veo. Bueno, puede que tengas razón, aunque para tener hijos, primero debes conseguirte una novia.

Ambos chicos rieron y dejaron el tema. De forma casual.

Cuando Tachibana se despidió de la casa de su amigo de universidad, no dejó de sentir esa opresión en el pecho. A pesar de su edad tan joven, muchos de sus ex compañeros ya se habían casado, tenían hijos o se estaban empezando a comprometer con sus parejas.

Y él seguía solo, limitándose a dedicarle el 100% del tiempo a su trabajo, al menos eso lo hacía feliz. Cuando no estaba viajando o ayudando a Haru en sus competiciones, daba clases a niños que no tenían la oportunidad ni los medios para pagarse unas clases particulares de natación. Y hacer eso era algo que realmente lo hacía feliz.

No necesitaba pareja, matrimonio ni familia propia. Tenía a sus hermanos que ya estaban empezando a estudiar en la universidad, a sus amigos de Iwatobi y de la carrera y a su amiga Sakura. Con ellos era feliz.

¿A quién quería engañar? Le faltaba un pedazo de corazón, que lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo; aunque decir que lo había perdido era algo erróneo, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, latiendo por otra persona que ya lo había superado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con subirse por la garganta y llegar hasta sus ojos y salir en forma de lágrimas. Pero hacia mucho que había superado a Yamazaki Sousuke, o así le gustaba creer.

Suspiró y se resignó a comprar algo para comer de la tienda de 24 horas que se encontraba en la esquina de dónde vivía. A pesar de todos los años de intento, nunca había aprendido a cocinar bien, así que simplemente se había conformado con sobrevivir en base a comida preparada o de la comida que a veces Haru le dejaba ya lista y congelada en su refrigerador.

Cuando iba suspirando por el desastroso camino que llevaba su vida, entró en la tienda y apenas dio un paso dentro de ella chocó con alguien. Avergonzado hasta que el color llegó a sus orejas, se inclinó para disculparse por su despreocupada actitud de segundos atrás, sin siquiera mirar a la persona con quien se había tropezado.

—Io, Makoto. Tiempo sin vernos.

No. No podía ser posible. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, aquello no era verdad. Seguramente era alguien con el mismo tono y profundidad en la voz.

Levantó la vista lentamente, para fijarse en un pecho amplio y que, a pesar de las capas de ropa, se notaba tonificado; una mandíbula recta y dura que daban ganas de pasarle la lengua por las líneas de esta; una sonrisa torcida que un tiempo atrás era su perdición; y finalmente unos ojos del color más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Lo miraban resplandeciendo, con una chispa de diversión y de algo más. Como si estuviera evaluando la situación para ver el momento indicado y saltarle encima cual depredador que ataca a su presa luego de jugar un poco con ella.

—Sou… Sousuke… ¿qué… qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Comprando —levantó las bolsas que llevaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, no me refiero a eso —Makoto ya se había enderezado y cuando iba a preguntarle cuando había vuelto a Japón, una anciana pasó al lado de ellos quejándose de cuanto estorbaban los chicos grandes del día de hoy.

—Vamos, estamos solo impidiendo el paso parados aquí en medio de la puerta de entrada. —Tomó a Makoto del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle. Por unos segundos el castaño no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado anonadado para decir o pensar siquiera en algo cuerdo. Hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza.

—Sousuke… Sousuke-kun, espera. —El castaño trató de frenar esa rápida caminata, pero Sousuke se detuvo de pronto haciendo que trastabillara y chocara contra su espalda. El moreno giró en 180 grados y lo miró.

—Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma.

Sí, se lo había dicho. Hace años atrás. Cuando eran novios. Cuando se suponía que lo besaría si le llamaba de esa forma. No había manera de que fuera a cumplir aquella estúpida amenaza.

Las manos de Sousuke se posaron posesivamente sobre los músculos de sus brazos, los dedos apretaron con firmeza, aprisionándolo en el lugar, pero sin hacerle daño, solo limitando su posibilidad de escape. Su cuerpo se tensó y los nervios que lo recorrían se pusieron a trabajar a toda capacidad.

Parecía como que todo su sistema se había alertado y se había puesto en sobre aviso, cada célula de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel se hizo híper sensible y la menor brisa le provocaba un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de una manera desmesurada, pero tan congelado como estaba, ese y la rigidez de su cuerpo fue la única señal de que algo estaba pasando por él. Pero, ¿qué debía pasar exactamente por su cuerpo?

Sousuke dio un paso, metiendo el pie izquierdo entre las piernas de Makoto y acortando la distancia entre ellos. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver que su piel estaba un leve tono más oscuro de lo normal, como si hubiera ido a la playa y tomado un bronceado totalmente favorecedor. No, no podía distraerse con esas cosas ahora.

Las pestañas oscuras y negras de Yamazaki le limitaban la visibilidad para ver la expresión en los ojos turquesas, y le distraían enormemente. Pero sus ojos se desviaron más abajo, pasando por la línea recta de la nariz hasta caer en los labios entreabiertos del chico más alto que él. Era su perdición, caería a la tentación.

Y esta tentación era tan dulce que cuando la probó sucumbió de inmediato.

En el preciso momento en que los labios de Sousuke se posaron en los suyos, habría vendido hasta su alma para que aquella sensación no se fuera nunca de él. Seguían igual que como los recordaba, suaves, delicados, pero también fuertes y posesivos.

Los besos del moreno siempre le hacían temblar y sus rodillas flaqueaban ante tantas sensaciones que le recorrían. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Conociendo el resultado que provocaban aquellos besos, Sou le envolvió con uno de sus brazos y le sujetó por la cintura, para asegurarse de que no cayera y también para acercarlo más a él.

Sus pechos estaban pegados y el beso se profundizaba más. Ahora ambos tenían la boca abierta y se entregaban en aquel intercambio de lenguas que iban y venían en plena libertad de acción. La de Sousuke se encargó de recorrer todo el interior de su boca, incluyendo la parte trasera de sus dientes y por supuesto su propia lengua.

Sin ser demasiado consciente, un gemido se escapó de la boca del castaño y Yamazaki reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol que podía poseer en esos momentos, se separó del castaño y le dijo apenas a unos centímetros del rostro.

—Ven, acompáñame.

A pesar de que las palabras podían tener un tono imperioso, la voz de Sousuke fue casi suplicante, y Makoto pensó por un segundo de que se veía demasiado vulnerable, como si tuviera miedo de ser rechazado. Él nunca podría hacer tal cosa. Lo había hecho y hasta ese día se arrepentía de su decisión.

Con un asentimiento leve de su cabeza, le dio el permiso para que lo guiara, a dónde fuera que quisiera. Por esa noche, se olvidaría de esos 3 años que pasó tratando de olvidarlo, en vano. Por esa noche se daría el permiso de volver a amarlo. A la mañana siguiente se preocuparía de volver a olvidarlo.

Sousuke relajó los hombros que habían estado en tensión durante ese breve momento y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo. Caminaron en completo silencio, pero la tensión entre ellos era tan palpable que podría haberse cortado con una hoja de papel, pero no eliminarse.

Se sentía tan bien aquello, tan correcto. Caminar de la mano, juntos, con los pasos sincronizados, camino a su inevitable destino, a mitad de la noche. Incluso cuando tomaron el taxi y mientras Sousuke le daba la dirección al chofer y viajaban en completo silencio, mirando cada uno por la ventana, sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada por unos momentos.

Llegaron al mismo departamento en el cual solía vivir Yamazaki. Makoto se percató de que todavía había maletas en el recibidor y supuso que el moreno no había llegado hace mucho al país. Eso de cierta forma le tranquilizó y no supo por qué.

Se fueron directamente a la habitación, aquella que tiempo atrás los acogió y les dio la privacidad necesaria que necesitaban para demostrar y sacar a flote ese amor y deseo que sentían por el otro. Se veía tal cual como había estado tiempo atrás.

A medida que se sacaron las chaquetas, se fueron acercando hasta sucumbir al deseo irrefrenable de volver a probar la boca del otro. En esta ocasión el beso fue aún más profundo, necesitado, lujurioso. La impaciencia se notaba en como los labios eran devorados por el otro.

La ropa fue solo un impedimento cuando las manos, ansiosas y nerviosas trataban de encontrar piel para poder satisfacer esa necesidad de piel con piel. Por lo mismo, ninguno de los dos fue completamente consciente de cuando estas barreras desaparecieron y se encontraron libres de todo aquello.

Cayeron enredados a la cama y prosiguieron a amarse como lo habían hecho tiempo atrás. De la manera en que solo estaba reservada para la entrega con el otro, a aquella que, aunque hubiesen querido no hubiera sido capaces de demostrarle a otra persona.

Makoto gimió y se tensó a la vez en que los primeros dedos exploradores entraron en él. Había pasado tanto tiempo que aquella zona ya no estaba acostumbrada ni adaptada para nada más, pero pronto con las caricias y los besos de Sousuke pudo volver a relajarse y a disfrutar de todo aquello.

Con la primera embestida se volvió a tensar, pero su cuerpo pareció recordar cómo era todo aquello, pues se adaptó de forma rápida y completa a la intrusión del moreno que parecía igual de extasiado que él mismo.

Dulces y fuertes movimientos, mordidas, arañazos, besos, caricias. Todo se mezclaba. Todo era una forma de expresión, de cuanto se habían extrañado y necesitado. De que nunca debieron haberse separado. De que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Probaron, degustaron, experimentaron y vivieron todo como si fuese la primera y última vez que tenían el cuerpo del otro a su alcance. Sus sentidos se embotaron ante la cantidad excesiva de emociones y sentimientos que fueron saliendo, no mediante palabras, sino que acciones.

La noche pasó entre brazos, piernas, suspiros, gemidos y sudor, y la mañana llegó con el sueño en ellos y los pensamientos más libres ahora que el hambre había sido saciada.

Makoto despertó envuelto entre los miembros de Sousuke. La luz de la mañana, como siempre se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación y le indicaba que un nuevo día había empezado.

Ahora tenía que hacer la decisión, se quedaba y esperaba a ver qué era lo que Sousuke tuviera que decirle sobre todo aquello, de explicarle que ya tenía otro novio y que todo aquello que había sucedido había sido un error que no debía volver a suceder. También estaba la opción dos: que le propusiera tener una relación, a escondidas de su novio, algo como que fueran amantes o amigos sexuales. Aunque conociendo al moreno dudaba que hiciera algo así. También hubiera dicho que era incapaz de serle infiel a alguien.

Finalmente optó por la tercera opción, levantarse e irse y no volver a verlo.

Agradeció a los cielos que Yamazaki tuviera el sueño un tanto pesado, así apenas se removió en cuanto se deshizo de su agarre férreo y camino por la habitación buscando sus cosas. Miró la hora en su teléfono y calculó que todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a su departamento, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa e ir a trabajar.

Cerró la puerta y decidió no mirar atrás.

.

.

.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado eso. Lo había dejado.

De nuevo.

No, definitivamente debía ser un error. Buscó por toda la habitación, por el baño, la cocina, ¡por toda su casa! Y no encontró ni siquiera una nota que le diera alguna explicación.

Sousuke estaba tan consternado como enojado.

¿Acaso no había significado nada para Makoto todo aquello?

Si es que había sido así… se las haría pagar. Aunque también dudaba de que su ángel fuera esa clase de persona que solo se iba con un desconocido por la noche y después no dejaba ni una nota. Aunque la gente cambia, y casi 4 años podría haberlo hecho cambiar.

Se pasó las manos frustrado por el cabello y tomó su móvil para hacer una llamada, no pensaba actuar tan rápido, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que esa. Si Makoto no lo quería volver a ver, le obligaría a ello.

—¿Alo? Sí, soy yo… quiero comprar algo.

¿Su primera acción como gerente y encargado de la sucursal japonesa? Comprar el lugar en donde trabajaba Makoto Tachibana. Ahora sería su jefe.

Había decidido tomar el trabajo y lo que le encargaba Ryuchi, de esa forma estaría a cargo de la sede en Japón, y más en específico del área deportiva y recreativa de la empresa; por lo que, era completamente normal que quisiera comprar una pequeña compañía que apenas tenía para pagar lo básico de su funcionamiento y pagarle el sueldo a sus empleados que casi parecía que trabajaban de buena voluntad. Además, él mismo había ido a ver el lugar el día anterior y supo que tendría potencial.

Y él estaba más que dispuesto a sacar a relucir todo aquello. Por supuesto que también seguiría con la misma línea un poco altruista que tenía el lugar, pero debía realizarle algunas modificaciones y mejoras, pero todo era por un bien mayor. Cuando lo fue a visitar y leyó la nómina de empleados, se encontró con el nombre de Tachibana en ella. Una mera coincidencia que muchos llamarían destino.

Pero él era más de tomarse las cosas como señales. Por eso cuando se lo encontró la noche anterior, supo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Y aunque hubiera querido, no se hubiera podido resistir al castaño, de solo topárselo hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado y tuve que recurrir a su máscara fría de siempre para no saltarle de inmediato encima.

Pero con aquél _kun_ , había roto todas sus defensas y derribado el delgado muro de auto-control que siempre había tratado de levantar cuando se encontraba en presencia suya. ¿Creía que no llevaría a cabo la amenaza de tantos años atrás? Esa fue la excusa perfecta para caer en la tentación. Y se dio cuenta de que había actuado de acorde.

Makoto no le había rechazado, al contrario, se había entregado por completo a él, como solía hacerlo en el esplendor de su relación. Le había dado la oportunidad para que lo rechazara, pero tanto el castaño como él sabían que no podían resistirse.

Y lo había disfrutado, de eso estaba seguro. Las marcas en su espalda y por todo su cuerpo eran la prueba de ello. Volver a sentir su piel sobre y bajo la suya, su olor, volver a escuchar esa voz entrecortada, que gemía y susurraba su nombre en el oído cuando estaba a punto de correrse… No. No podía volver a vivir sin ello.

Se levantó con actitud decidida y tras una ducha y arreglarse como correspondía, fue hasta el nuevo lugar, del cual era dueño ahora. Definitivamente quería ver la cara de Tachibana cuando anunciaran que sería él el que estaba a cargo de todo aquello. Luego de eso, haría que le diera una explicación de porqué se había ido sin decirle nada.

Llegó al lugar y luego de conversar tendidamente con quien había sido el antiguo dueño y que ahora pasaría a ser el administrador, llegaron al acuerdo de no despedir a nadie y seguir prestando servicio a la comunidad. De todas formas, Yamazaki haría florecer el lugar. Llamaron a los empleados a la oficina principal y entre ellos llegó Makoto.

Como supuso, la expresión de Makoto al verlo fue impagable. Luego de su sorpresa inicial, la vergüenza se apoderó de él y no pudo mantenerle la mirada, Sousuke en todo el rato que habló, no apartaba sus ojos de él. Cuando la reunión finalmente terminó y los otros empleados del lugar se iban retirando, Yamazaki pidió que Tachibana se quedara.

—Makoto…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el castaño le interrumpió y se acercó a zancadas hasta dónde él se encontraba, hasta casi dejarlo arrinconado contra la mesa de conferencias. Su cara estaba roja y se notaba que el nerviosismo hacía estragos en él, pero de todas formas iba con gesto decidido.

—¡No, Sousuke! ¡No, no seré tu amante ni nada por el estilo! —Fue lo que dijo mientras el labio inferior le temblaba.

—¿Amante? —el moreno no estaba entendiendo nada—. ¿Cómo que amante? ¿De qué me hablas?

—Sé que ya estás en una relación, y me alegra ello —mentira—, tu pudiste superarme, pero… pero yo no pude. Anoche… lo de anoche… —¿qué iba a decir? No había alcanzado a pensar en nada.

—Lo de anoche fue lo mejor que he tenido desde que me separé de ti. Mejor dicho… desde que tú te fuiste de mi lado y me dejaste. —Sousuke se sentó en la mesa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a hablar más para sí mismo que para alguien más—. Cuando te vi, cuando volví a verte, a mirarte… supe que jamás podría escapar de ti. Eres mi perdición, pero también eres mi salvación.

—Sousuke, no digas cosas que no son ciertas, tú ya tienes a algu…

—Te amo, Makoto —le interrumpió—. Te amé tiempo atrás sin siquiera saberlo, te amo ahora luego de tanto tiempo y te amaré pase la cantidad de tiempo que pase.

La garganta de Makoto se secó, su pulso se aceleró y sintió como ciertos bichos o mariposas que creía ya muertas tiempo atrás comenzaban a moverse dentro suyo, revoloteando y moviéndose por su estómago y amenazando con salir por su boca. Todo aquello era tan maravilloso que no podía ser verdad.

—Yo… yo también te amé, Sousuke. —Tomó una inhalación profunda y buscó una silla para sentarse, las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento—. Te amé demasiado, como jamás podría amar a otra persona… Incluso creo que todavía te amo. —Le miró a los ojos, a pesar de que en los suyos las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse—. Pero no podemos estar juntos.

En la última palabra su voz se quebró y despertó el deseo de Sousuke de correr a su lado y abrazarlo, pero aquella frase le dejó confundido.

—Si nos amamos, y ya somos adultos, no veo por qué no podemos estar juntos, dime.

—Porque tú ya tienes a otra persona en tu vida.

Aquello dejó completamente anonadado a Sousuke, tanto que no habló por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de encontrarle algo de lógica a todo aquello, a esa excusa inverosímil.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? Yo no tengo a nadie.

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron y lo acuoso de ellos se disipó por unos instantes, hasta que cambió su expresión por una de sospecha.

—¿No estás diciendo eso para que yo caiga como tu amante?

—¡Dioses Makoto! Sigues hablando de eso de amante… ¡Jamás te usaría de esa forma! Ni a ti ni a nadie, eso es bajo.

—Pero… ¿y el otro chico? —contestó ya menos seguro Tachibana.

—¿Qué otro chico? ¿A quién te refieres? —El moreno cada vez estaba menos seguro de todo y más confundido.

—Aquél con quien fuiste a ver la competencia de Rin y Haru hace un año en Inglaterra… —el tono de voz de Makoto volvió a quebrarse, pero ya había logrado recuperar algo de la seguridad con que lo había encarado en una primera instancia.

Sousuke sabía que en algún momento debería hablar con él sobre eso. Sus planes se habían adelantado más de lo que creía, pero era necesario que le contara aquella historia, si es que quería mantenerlo a su lado.

—Sí, es cierto. Tuve una relación con él. —Tragó saliva y pensó en la reacción del castaño, pero decidió que al igual que retirar una curita, era mejor hacerlo de una sola vez y rápido—. Él era mi médico tratante, una cosa llevó a la otra y mantuvimos una relación que solo se limitó a un plano sexual, si te soy sincero, él me gustaba y estoy seguro que yo también, pero no nos queríamos. Mucho menos sentimos algo como el amor. —Volvió a suspirar—. Nuestra relación duró algo alrededor de los 2 años, fue larga, sí, pero nunca nos conectamos desde un plano emocional.

La cara de incredulidad de Makoto le decía que le costaba creer algo así, especialmente por lo largo de la relación, así que siguió hablando.

—Bueno, cuando ya llevábamos un tiempo, creímos que sería mejor comenzar a salir, a citas y esas cosas —por algún motivo se sintió avergonzado—, y ahí fue cuando fuimos a la competencia en dónde nos viste. Luego de eso no duramos más de una semana, él notó un cambio en mí, y yo recordé lo que tanto había querido olvidar. A ti.

El corazón del castaño dejó de funcionar correctamente y sus pulmones empezaron a gritar en busca de oxígeno. Había dejado de respirar y no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero es que las palabras de Sousuke habían entrado no solo a su cerebro, sino que, a todo su cuerpo, a cada célula y se habían instalado en su corazón.

Lo más lógico sería que pensara en aquello y no le creyera todo simplemente porque sí. Caer en esas excusas, que no sonaban como tales, caer en cada frase, cada palabra y letra pronunciada con temor por el moreno. Sentía que debía ir y alejarse para tomar alguna decisión con la cabeza fría.

Pero no quería pensar, no quería tomar alguna decisión con la cabeza fría, no quería volver a alejarse de ese hombre, no mientras siguiera con vida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó tambaleante y caminó a tropezones hasta llegar a la mitad del camino breve que los separaba. Sousuke como si hubiera pensado lo mismo o sentido lo mismo que él, salió a su encuentro y lo abrazó en cuanto salió a su encuentro. Lo sujetó fuertemente cuando sus piernas finalmente fallaron y acarició su cabeza y cabello cuando hundió la cara en su pecho y las lágrimas salieron.

Ese abrazo fue tan similar al que se habían dado hacia tanto tiempo, aquel que se otorgaron cuando sus sentimientos salieron a flote, y al igual que en esa ocasión, el momento fue algo único que solo ellos podían compartir y sentir.

—Te amo Makoto, te amo y no te dejaré ir jamás.

Palabras cargadas de amor que le susurraba en el oído y que esperaba que entraran en lo más profundo de su alma, pues nunca había dicho nada con tanta seguridad. Lo único que quería era seguir disfrutando ese momento, que Makoto lo entendiera y que, si es que tenía suerte, le correspondiera de la misma forma.

—Yo también te amo. —Susurró por fin el castaño a pesar de que su voz se vio amortiguada por el pecho del moreno—. También te amo, y no me dejes ir nunca más, Sousuke-kun.

Aquello lo había dicho a propósito. Ese pequeño sufijo se había vuelto una parte importante de la historia de los dos, de sus inicios, de su relación y de ahora que estaban volviendo a empezar todo desde cero, al parecer. Pero siempre daba paso, sin importar el contexto, a que un beso cargado de las emociones que sentían en ese momento se dieran paso a través de este y fluyera cual brisa de verano. Acogedora, cálida y reconfortante.

.

.

.

—Sousuke… —murmuró Makoto mientras los dedos del moreno acariciaban cansinamente su espalda. Ambos se encontraban desnudos y agotados, tanto así que el sueño amenazaba con tomarlos de un momento a otro—. ¿Sousuke? —volvió a preguntar el castaño.

—Si… dime —apenas contestó debido al sueño.

—¿No crees que… que todo ahora es diferente a cuando nos volvimos a encontrar?

—Mmmm… ¿a qué te refieres? —Sousuke bostezó cuando terminó la oración.

—Pues, a qué pudimos solucionar los malos entendidos y que nuestros sentimientos salieron con total naturalidad y pudimos expresarnos correctamente. —El castaño se volteó y apoyó la barbilla en el esternón de Yamazaki.

—Eso es porque ya somos adultos, Makoto.

—Sí, debe ser eso… —levantó un poco su rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios—. Te amo, Sousuke.

—Yo también te amo, Makoto.


	24. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final del fic, así que muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron entero y le dieron esta oportunidad. Espero que les haya gustado, y si les gustó, tengo un OneShot llamado "San Valentín" y que relata lo sucedido entre el "final" y el epílogo. 
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.

Iba corriendo como de costumbre, siempre se le hacía tarde porque perdía el tiempo acariciando algún gato que veía en la calle o le daba de comer a un perro callejero. Pero es que simplemente no podía decirle que no a esas criaturas. Si fuera por él, tendría el departamento lleno de animales.

Pero Sousuke siempre decía que no, que si hacía eso, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su pequeño nido de amor se convirtiera en algo parecido a un zoológico o a un refugio de animales. Lo que probablemente era muy cierto.

Suspiró en el momento en que vio a lo lejos la cruz de la iglesia, ya casi llegaba, y justo a tiempo. Antes de cruzar por la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos para arreglar su ropa, no podía presentarse desaliñado aquel día. Suspiró y entró.

Varias cabezas voltearon a verlo y lo ignoraron, aunque hubo algunas en el fondo del pasillo, al lado del altar que lo miraban con una mezcla de regaño y alivio. Caminó por uno de los costados de la iglesia, hasta llegar a la ubicación que le correspondía.

 —¡Makoto, llegas tarde! —Le dijo una voz un tanto molesta por su retraso.

—Lo siento, Rin. —Se disculpó un poco incómodo mientras se acomodaba al lado de su pareja.

—No lo tomes en cuenta, está nervioso, incluso se había abrochado mal los botones, el muy idiota.

—¡Sousuke! —le regañó Makoto cuando estuvieron de pie juntos en el altar. —No seas así, ya has estado en su situación antes, además estoy seguro de que también debiste equivocarte haciendo algo así, no lo niegues.

Yamazaki solo chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de su esposo y volteó a ver a los invitados. En primera fila estaba la familia de Rin, incluyendo a Gou con su esposo y su primer hijo, un hermoso varón que ya tenía aproximadamente un año y que trataba de caminar ansiosamente por entre las piernas de las demás personas que estaban sentadas ahí.

Sonrió al ver esa imagen. No había sido fácil para ellos ser padres, Uozumi-kun y Gou todavía habían sido muy jóvenes para cuando se casaron, según Sousuke, pero al menos eran felices, y su felicidad aumentó exponencialmente en cuanto supieron que la familia también se agrandaría. A ellos no les había quedado otra opción más que apoyarlos. A pesar de todas las complicaciones y dificultades que habían tenido que pasar, habían salido adelante.

Alzando la vista pudo vislumbrar a algunos de sus ex compañeros del Samezuka, de Sano e inclusive a los chicos de la preparatoria Iwatobi. Todos estaban ahí con sus mejores galas, esperando desearle la máxima felicidad a su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera fijarse en más gente, la música empezó a sonar. La marcha nupcial que anticipaba la llegada de todas las novias a la iglesia y que hacía que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia la entrada para fijarse en ella.

Debía reconocer que estaba guapísima, a pesar de que ella nunca había sido de su gusto personal, objetivamente se veía guapa, pero, ¿es que acaso no todas las novias se veían hermosas el día de su boda? Si Makoto le escuchara decir eso seguro que le regañaría.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, de que Rin estrujara los guantes que llevaba puesto un centenar de veces, de que Makoto se quedara con la boca abierta de admiración, escuchara unos llantos en algún lugar de la sala, llegó la novia hasta el altar en dónde se encontraban ellos.

Para Sousuke, la conexión que habían tenido los novios desde el primer momento había sido innegable, incluso se había preguntado cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes o se habían sorprendido tanto cuando la noticia salió a la luz. Para él había sido un alivio de que ambos formaran una pareja juntos, debía reconocer que hacían una buena dupla, además que de que eran buenos amigos de Makoto y de él.

Además, que hace un par de años estaban juntos, fueron unos de los primeros en apoyarlos con su relación. Cuando él volvió a Tokio y pudo aclarar las cosas con Tachibana, no podía esperar más para decirle a todo el mundo que aquel chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical, era suyo, totalmente suyo. Le daba lo mismo el hecho de que ahora fuera su jefe o de que los dos fueran hombres. Lo quería y punto.

Pero claro, la sociedad no siempre está preparada para eso y en su relación había demasiados peros que afrontar y superar. Para él, que se fuera al carajo la sociedad y todas las demás personas, pero su orca era un poco -muy- sensible a esas cosas, y a pesar de que ya había asumido sus sentimientos hacia él, seguía teniendo miedo de la reacción de muchas personas alrededor.

Por lo mismo, fue Sousuke quien, luego de una larga discusión, le acompañó a hablar con sus padres y hermanos. Al principio, la familia Tachibana era un poco reacia a entenderlo, ya que habían alcanzado a conocer a su antigua novia, Sakura, por lo que la revelación de que su hijo mayor, al parecer era gay y tenía como novio a un apuesto muchacho y con buen trabajo y que, además, al parecer era su jefe… eran muchos pareceres y algo un tanto difícil de procesar de buenas a primeras. Y él lo comprendía.

Por eso durante toda aquella reunión, tuvo su mano apoyada en la espalda del castaño, dándole el apoyo que creía que necesitaría para cuando sus padres y hermanos le miraran con cara de asco. Pero al parecer, la familia de su novio era mucho más comprensiva y... ¿abierta de mente? Que otras.

Luego de que Makoto expusiera su situación, le hablara con la verdad a sus padres y además de eso, les pidiera disculpas por no cumplir con sus expectativas al ser incapaz de crear una familia propia, en el sentido de que sus padres jamás serían abuelos por su parte, pero que a pesar de todo eso, era feliz y que deseaba su aprobación; la familia entera se abalanzó para darle un abrazo, no solo a Makoto, sino que también a Sousuke para darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Con eso, el castaño se había quitado un peso de encima, saber que contaban con el apoyo de la familia Tachibana fue un gran alivio. Eso, sumado al apoyo de sus amigos fue elemental, nunca podrían demostrarles lo agradecidos que estaban.

Sousuke volvió a suspirar y se percató del llanto que sonaba a su lado, miró al castaño que apenas podía contener su sollozo y le sonrió mientras trataba de consolarlo, debían mantener la compostura, siendo ellos los padrinos.

—Makoto —le susurró a su lado—, ¿por qué lloras?

—Es que Sakura se ve increíblemente hermosa. —Sollozó el castaño— Y no puedo creer que se vaya a casar con Rin…

—Es cierto, se ve hermosa —Yamazaki observó a la pareja que no dejaba de mirarse en frente al altar, sonriéndose como dos idiotas. De pronto una duda apareció en su mente. —, Makoto, no me dirás que quieres ser tu quien ocupa el lugar de Rin ahí ahora.

El castaño se enjuagó unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices… —Sousuke sintió que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo en ese instante. —Pues no, creo que estoy en donde debo estar. A tu lado.

La ceremonia prosiguió como era habitual, los novios hicieron sus votos y dieron el sí delante de todos sus amigos y familiares. Makoto y Sousuke eran los padrinos de Sakura y Rin, correspondientemente, las madrinas eran amigas de la pareja. Cuando terminó la ceremonia y salieron del altar, todos fueron hacia el lugar en donde ocurriría la fiesta.

Allí, más relajados y en un ambiente más festivo, Makoto por fin pudo acercarse a su amigo, Haru. Le ofreció una copa con vino blanco y se sentó a su lado.

—Y bien, ¿cómo lo llevas? —Le preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su propia copa.

—¿Cómo crees que debería llevarlo? —le contestó el otro.

—Pues la verdad es que no sé, hace un tiempo atrás me dijiste que ya te habías dado por rendido con Rin, pero de todas formas te afectó que anunciara su compromiso con Sakura, así que de verdad, no sé cómo podrías estarlo pasando en este momento, Haru.

—Sí, eso fue lo que te dije, si no me equivoco, fue un poco antes de tu matrimonio, ¿no fue así, Makoto?

El castaño le sonrió y siguió hablando.

—Sí, así fue, debo admitir que a pesar de que ellos fueron nuestros padrinos para nuestra boda con Sousuke, no pensé que terminarían juntos. Me sorprendió mucho.

—Tú eras el único que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, todos los demás lo sabíamos, todos excepto tú, Makoto.

—¡Haruuu! No seas tan malo, Sou ya me ha regañado mucho porque dice que soy despistado.

—Y debería regañarte más, aunque dudo de que cambies, además así es como él te ama, ¿no? —El rostro del más alto se volvió color escarlata y tuvo que desviar la mirada. —Al menos se ven que son felices. —Dijo Haru mientras veía al nuevo matrimonio intercambiar risas y miradas llenas de amor.

—Haru… —susurró Tachibana.

—Makoto, ¿ya han solucionado los problemas en el trabajo que tenían ustedes dos?

—¡Oh, si! Es cierto, al menos ya pudimos encontrar una solución a todo aquello.

Debido a que Sousuke a su llegada a Japón había comprado en un impulso el lugar en donde trabajaba Makoto -a pesar de que había dicho que lo había pensado estratégicamente-, Yamazaki se había convertido en el jefe de Tachibana. Por políticas de la empresa, no podía haber relaciones entre empleados, menos aún entre un jefe y subordinado.

Eso era otro de los problemas que tenían que afrontar. Makoto había pensado incluso en cambiar su lugar de trabajo y dedicarse a ser el entrenador de Haru a tiempo completo, pero el trabajar con fines sociales realmente le hacía muy feliz, así que eso no era una opción para Sousuke. Aunque tampoco lo era el tener que dejar de lado aquel lugar, sería una buena adquisición para la empresa.

La única solución que se le pudo ocurrir a Yamazaki, fue la de hablar con Ryuchi y que fuera él quien se hiciera cargo de aquel lugar. Pero eso significaría que le tendría que dar explicaciones sobre el porqué no podía ser el jefe directo de ahí. Y no estaba tan seguro de cómo se lo tomaría su hermano mayor.

Sí Sousuke se había puesto nervioso por acompañar a Makoto a hablar con sus padres y hermanos, fue el turno del castaño en esa ocasión de insistir en acompañarlo para hablar con el Yamazaki mayor. Makoto también necesitaba hacerle frente a este después de todo lo que había hecho para separarlos.

Ya que Ryuchi se encargaba de la rama internacional de la empresa, era casi obvio que no se encontrara en Japón para cuando querían hablar con él, esperar a que volviera al país del sol naciente podía significar años incluso y que ellos viajaran para hablarle fue algo que descartó Makoto de inmediato. Así que, a pesar de que era un tema serio y que tanto Sousuke como Tachibana hubieran preferido hablarlo en persona, coordinaron una videollamada con Ryuchi.

Makoto no podía negar lo nervioso que estaba, a pesar de que el hombre se encontraba al otro lado del mundo y que solo hablarían con él mediante una computadora, no dejaba de suponerle estrés. Pero, así como Sousuke le había apoyado estando presente cuando habló con su familia, él también debía ser una fortaleza para el moreno.

 Para cuando la videollamada conectó, Tachibana ya se sentía enfermo de los nervios. Dejó que fuera Sousuke quien hablara primero y le explicara las cosas a su hermano, quien no se veía sorprendido de verlos nuevamente juntos después de todo. La única respuesta por parte de Ryuchi fue un suspiro cansado, diciendo que se esperaba que algo así pasara, que sabía que ellos terminarían juntos de nuevo, así que, mientras él solo fuera el jefe de forma escrita y no tuviera que ver en nada con la administración del lugar, le parecía bien.

Inclusive les deseó buenas noches cuando la llamada finalizó. Hasta ese día el castaño no entendía porqué la resignación del mayor de los Yamazaki; incluso había ido al matrimonio y les había dado un regalo de bodas.

—Makoto, oe, Makoto —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y volvió a la realidad, por un momento se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

—Dime, Haru…

—Nada, solo parecía que te habías ido a otro mundo, además de que tu esposo, Yamazaki no deja de mirarte.

—Vamos Haru, hace un tiempo que ustedes comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres, no sé porqué a veces vuelves a decirle de esa forma, pensé que después de tantos años ya te caía bien.

—Solo a veces —Fue todo lo que contestó el aún nadador profesional.

Makoto miró en dirección al moreno, quien no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar de estar conversando con alguien que le era extrañamente familiar, pero que no podía recordar de dónde. Volvió la vista hacia Sousuke, quien ya había comenzado a caminar en su dirección y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Yamazaki —le saludó Haruka.

—Nanase.

—Ustedes dos… ¿nunca van a parar? —se quejó Makoto mientras miraba a ambos, quienes no le contestaron.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, algo incómodo para el castaño, cuando iba a decir algo, fue Yamazaki quien habló, señalando detrás de él.

—Makoto, ¿sabías acaso que la persona con la que…

—Por cierto, Sousuke, deja que yo le diga a Makoto —le interrumpió Haru.

—¿Decirme que cosa, Haru? —le preguntó su amigo.

—La persona con la que estaba hablando Yamazaki recién… —tragó saliva— Es mi pareja.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la boca de Makoto seguía abierta hasta casi tocar el suelo. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Haru tenía pareja? ¿Cómo y en qué momento había pasado aquello?

—Ha… Haru… —fue todo lo que logró articular el castaño.

—Antes de que tengas un ataque de pánico por alguna razón, deja que te explique. Él es el secretario del presidente de la federación de natación japonesa. —Por ese motivo es que a Makoto le era familiar su rostro. —Nos conocemos desde años y bueno… cuando me di por vencido con Rin, él se percató de que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y… estuvo conmigo desde entonces.

—¡Haruuuuu! —El castaño perdiendo toda compostura, se abalanzo a los brazos de su amigo. Sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de la emoción y la felicidad que le embriagaba por saber que por fin su amigo, su gran amigo de la infancia y compañero fiel había podido dejar atrás aquel amor no correspondido que tanto dolor y sufrimiento le había traído, para por fin abrirse a la posibilidad de una buena relación que si fuera correspondida y que además fuera feliz. —¡No sabes cuánto me alegro y lo feliz que me haces al decir eso!

El nadador le correspondió al abrazo y sonrió. Sabía que Makoto siempre se había preocupado por él y que trataba de que sus encuentros con Rin o Sakura fueran los menos para que él no sufriera. Así que cuando supo que su relación iba en serio, había esperado la oportunidad para contarle todo.

—Makoto… Nanase… —la voz molesta de Sousuke los sacó del momento que estaban compartiendo, haciendo que se soltaran y volvieran a sonreírse mientras se miraban a los ojos. —Ya debemos irnos, Makoto —volvió a resonar la voz profunda de Yamazaki.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —suspiró. —Nos vemos, Haru.

—¿A dónde van?

—A ser felices —le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se tomaban de la mano para salir caminando como la feliz pareja que eran.

Después de todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar juntos, de las dificultades y obstáculos, por fin estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los volvería a separar. Sousuke se llevó la mano de Makoto a su boca y besó el anillo de alianza mientras le miraba a los ojos, tratando de traspasarle todo el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Makoto se detuvo, se elevó un poco de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras susurraba: _“te amo”._

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> Puedes leerlo antes en mi cuenta de wattpad: @XaviCatalina


End file.
